Icefire
by Ocean Wave Kira
Summary: Karakura Town has everything. Crazy transfer students, candy freaks, a talking cat, nosy shinigami, yelling midgets, random hollows, perverted stuff animals, and even a freaking war! No wonder I'm going insane. Heaven? I'd rather kill myself. Chap. 15 up
1. A New Kind of Trouble

Hey everyone! I'm writing my second story now, which is actually a rewrite of my first story _Flames of Ice_. I didn't like how the beginning was and how I was missing some important details that I forgot to add in it. So, I'm just going to rewrite the whole story. However, don't worry! I will still be writing the original version of the story. I have too many ideas that I want to write down before I forget them. The rewrite will just be of past chapters with maybe some new chapters that aren't in the first version. Sorry if you rather not have to read it. It's just my style of writing changed from how I first wrote and other stuff. And the fact that in my view I think I made them Mary and John Sue or something. Sorry about that. I'm changing that in this version.

So, enough babble from me! I present you with the new and revised version of _Flames of Ice_ in this story. _Icefire_. Read and Review Please! Light flames and criticism are appreciated with also your thoughts on the story. At the end of this chapter will be the Omake Theater. Oh, and don't forget to vote in my poll!

Well, enjoy and review!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: When using Mandarin Chinese or any other words in another language, the words in English will be in (here). {Also note that I may write the wrong word. I am not fluent in Chinese or those other languages!} If you do know the correct one, please tell me. I don't want it to stay wrong forever.**

**Second Note: This story takes place somewhere in spring with the Winter War at the end of that year. And the shinigamis that came to Karakura Town are already there but the Espada and/or Arrancar hasn't attacked yet. Sorry, that's how I want the story to start since it's happening similar like that in the first version. And before I forget, it should mostly follow the manga version of the story. I might add some of the anime but I'm still unsure. There might be some more changes but I'm unsure for now.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters._

* * *

_-o-o- Chapter 1 -o-o-  
_

_A New Kind of Trouble_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" a girl asked out loud while looking out the window. She was currently sitting in an airplane and looking out into the vast blue sky with her emerald green eyes. Honey brown mid-back length hair rested on her back in twin pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a simple purple shirt and a white vest over a pair of blue jeans and sandals. From her height it seemed that she was about sixteen-years-old.

"NO. Now SHUT UP!" the boy next to her growled, pulsing a vein. He looked exactly like the girl next to him except his hair was shorter than hers and his eyes were a deeper shade of green. The clothes he had on were a pair of jeans and a brown t-shirt with sneakers. Both his hands that were on the armrest next to his chair were clutching them so hard that it seemed any harder that they would break under the pressure he was exerting on it.

Suddenly two arms appeared behind them from the seat behind the two of them. Those very arms then whacked both the boy and girl on the head hard enough that they shouted out in pain. Both of the two teens that were whacked turned around their seat and looked to see who had done that to them.

"Kaida! Don't do that!" the girl whined, rubbing her sore head. The boy nodded in agreement while also rubbing his throbbing head. Both had identical glares to the girl that did it to them.

Kaida just smirked at them. "Then don't be so stupid, bakas." Kaida was about an inch shorter than those and had nothing else in comparison in them, expect being about the same age as them. Her eyes were instead a mix of bright orange and pale yellow that if in the correct light they would probably look like two mini sunsets. Black shoulder length hair curled just at the shoulders that had streaks of gold in them, clearly shouting highlights to those that looked at her. All she had on were a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a white tank top underneath a red jacket.

The two called bakas twitched and pulsed a vein. Their expressions clearly showed that they hated being called bakas. Who didn't? Baka meant idiot in the Japanese language. And that showed that no one wanted to be called an idiot, no matter what language.

"I'm not a baka! Mitsuki is!" the boy argued back, pointing to the girl next to him. The girl called Mitsuki pulsed another vein before whacking him on the head.

"KIYO! YOU'RE THE BAKA!" Mitsuki retorted back, her hand above his head, as if threatening him to say it again. Kiyo just twitched at her before resisting the urge to hit her on the head again. Kaida just sweat dropped at the scene in front of her.

Kaida then looked at the girl sitting next to her. "What do you think, Kira? Think they're both bakas?"

Kira looked away from her book and back at her. She was smaller than her and the other two in front of them. In fact, she looked only about thirteen-years-old. Her hair was the same shade of black as Kaida; however it ran all the way down to her waist. Plus it was its natural color; no highlights anywhere in it. And that was with it tied up. On her were a black sweater, a black pair of jeans instead of the blue the others wore, and sneakers. Two different eye colors, one a sapphire blue and the other a teal green, blinked right back at her.

"Hai." Kira answered before looking back at her book. Kaida just sighed at her when the girl she just asked pulled out an IPod and began listening to it. Loud. Amazing she hadn't gone deaf yet at that very moment by how loud it was playing.

"KIRA!" Mitsuki pouted, turning her head away from Kiyo and towards Kira. "I'm not a baka! Right?!" her green eyes pleaded with Kira. The being pleaded at girl didn't even look up from her book at the one who was pouting. All she did was lift her book up and whacked Mitsuki on the head. The other two snickered in laughter as the girl she hit began shouting and crying out in pain again.

"OW!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS HIT ME?!?" Mitsuki screamed, rubbing her throbbing head once again. The three that she was referring to looked away and tried to look busy when some nearby passengers on the same flight began looking back at them. All of them sweat dropped or looked in confusion as they saw Mitsuki screaming and shouting about why everyone hits her.

"Miss..." one of flight attendants said, approaching her. She was looked quite old and had on a mean expression on her face. The four she was walking towards her didn't know if that was from Mitsuki shouting out for the last ten minutes or if that old lady was always had that sour expression on her face.

"Yeah?" Mitsuki asked, settling back down in her seat. However, she somehow **missed** the seat and was sent sprawling towards the ground. She laid in an awkward position, squished between her seat and the one in front of her, as Kaida and Kiyo began bursting a gut out in laughter. Kira just rolled her eyes before continuing reading her book. The flight attendant didn't find it funny at all. It instead looked like she was pissed at them instead. Well, **more** than when she was just walking towards them.

"MISS." three pairs of eyes then looked back at the flight attendant that was standing in the aisle next to them. She was trying to prevent herself from twitching but it seemed to have failed since all of them could see her twitching as clear as daylight. "PLEASE refrain from any more DISTRACTIONS while on the rest of this flight. SOME PEOPLE prefer that you keep yourself QUIET." the flight attendant continued, empathizing on some of the words. It just proved that she hated them and wished she could chuck them out the plane without getting sued.

"Let me think..." Mitsuki answered, tapping her head as if proving she was. "Since you were SO mean in asking that, I'm going to say...NO!" The flight attendant pulsed a vein and twitched, both hands shaking as if resisting the urge to choke the crazy girl so that she could get some peace for herself and go back to doing whatever she wanted.

"You REALLY should." the flight attendant then added, the grinding of her teeth clearly being heard. "Not EVERYONE WANTS to be DISTURBED on this flight to JAPAN." Mitsuki just shrugged.

"So? Have them file a complaint against the company. It's probably from the terrible flight attendants they have on board here." Mitsuki explained. Kiyo and Kaida choked back on their laughter as they watched to see what the flight attendant would do. That very same flight attendant had her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging that she looked like a gaping fish. Her face was coated in a deep shade of red and steam could be seen coming out of her ears. Nearby passengers were snickering silently too; none of them like that flight attendant very much.

"Why...you...I..." the flight attendant stuttered, pointing and glaring at Mitsuki. The girl just smiled innocently at her before gesturing towards the back of the plane where the other flight attendants that hated that flight attendant were silently cheering for joy at her being showed up by a teenage girl.

"You better get back there; no one wants you here." Mitsuki then added to the still steaming flight attendant. The one she talked to glared coldly at her before stomping back to where her co-workers were. Once she passed the curtain that led to the next class of seats everybody in the previous class shouted out in cheers. They were happy that the she-devil evil lazy flight attendant was gone.

"Nice job!" Kiyo congratulated, slapping his hand with Mitsuki in a high five. Mitsuki just smiled brightly before looking back behind her at Kaida and Kira. Kaida raised an eyebrow at her as she saw Mitsuki staring straight at her, her bottom lip stuck out and eyes wide into the poppy dog eyes look.

"Don't I get candy for making her go away?" Mitsuki asked, her poppy dog eyes widening even more. Kaida rolled her eyes at her, clearly not affected by it. But it did make her twitched for some reason.

"Fine. BUT only ONE candy bar!" Kaida said, grabbing her carry-on bag from beneath her seat. Mitsuki cheered and looked on hungrily as Kaida then opened her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. But before she could even close her bag both it and the candy bar was swiped out of her hands. The girl with her things swiped blinked before looking over the seat to where Mitsuki and Kiyo were. The one who swiped her stuff was now stuffing their face with chocolate bars and other treats that were hidden in the bag. She twitched and pulsed a vein.

"Yummy!" Mitsuki stated, not noticing Kaida behind her. She just stuffed another candy bar into her mouth before going to open another one up. Kiyo was also eating some himself, swiping some when Mitsuki wasn't looking. But that was only about six.

"KIYO!!! THAT'S MINE!" Mitsuki screeched, making a grab for the candy bars that he stole from her that she stole from Kaida. He just backed away from her and continued eating.

"No way! You already ate like twenty of those!" Kiyo shouted back, taking another bite out of the chocolate bar. Mitsuki just growled at him before making another grab at the candy.

"YOU'RE MY OLDER BROTHER!!! YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO ME!!!" Mitsuki retorted, once again missing her brother. Kiyo just rolled his eyes at her before finishing his sixth chocolate bar.

"By just ten minutes! We may be twins and me being older than you but doesn't mean I have to always give you what you want!" Kiyo snapped back, ducking as Mitsuki tried to grab his face just seconds before he ducked.

"BUT IT'S MY CANDY!!!" Mitsuki cried, stomping her foot. Kiyo just sweat dropped at her before opening his seventh candy bar. But before he could get a bite out of it and before his younger sister was going to start tackling him once again Kaida whacked them both of the heads. Multiple times.

"NO YOU BAKA HEADS!!! THAT'S THE CANDY I CONFISCATED FROM YOU BEFORE WE GOT ON THIS FLIGHT TO JAPAN!!!" Kaida thundered, still whacking the twins. Being whacked twins just cried and shouted out in pain and complained that it was the others fault as they kept getting whacked. The rest of the plane sweat dropped since they couldn't anime fall while on a plane. Kira just rolled her eyes at the three of them and went on reading as if she didn't know them.

It was going to a **long** flight to Japan.

* * *

About five hours later...

* * *

"Finally! We're here!" Mitsuki cried out, dashing off the plane. Her other companions sweat dropped at her before following her off the plane as well. They then all did an anime fall when Mitsuki started barking at random people like a dog. The scared and freaked out people just ran away with what- or whoever they were with, not wanting to be near the crazy probably mental girl. After all, who barks like a dog after just getting off a plane?!

"...I wish I was an only child." Kiyo grumbled, trailing after his sister with the other two behind him. Kaida nodded her head in agreement in his wish.

"So do I."

"HEY!!!" Mitsuki shouted back at them, clearly hearing what they said. They just sweat dropped when Mitsuki ran into a pole when she was looking back at them. Apparently she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. There's the scattered brain of her acting.

"...anyone want to get our stuff and leave as quickly as possible?" Kaida deadpanned after a few seconds of silence when Mitsuki ran into another pole. Kiyo and Kira nodded.

"Let's do that before we have to go pay for something Mitsuki breaks again." Kiyo added when his sister then ran into the wall. They then all did another anime fall when she began shouting at the wall for not looking out for where it was going. Seriously, HOW THE HELL DO YOU YELL AT A WALL?! IT'S AN INANIMATE OBJECT!!!

"STUPID WALL!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"

* * *

After about an hour of finding their luggage, one for all of them expect for Mitsuki who had four bags, they got two taxi's and then headed to their new home. It was nighttime, around ten o'clock to be exact, when they were riding in the taxi. The nighttime sky acted as a black backdrop with brightly colored buildings standing out in front of them. People that were out late walked up and down streets, enjoying the cloudless spring night. Everyone expect for the taxi driver driving Mitsuki and Kiyo, that is.

The poor guy who got stuck with them had to stuff four bags into the back of his cab; all of them Mitsuki's. Kiyo's one bag of stuff had to go along with Kaida's and Kira's stuff since there was no more room in there. After about twelve minutes of stuffing and pounding the luggage in, he then began driving them towards their new home, an apartment complex somewhere in Karakura Town. And during those two hours of driving the guy had to deal with the two twins screaming at each other in seeing who was more of an idiot: Kiyo or Mitsuki.

When both taxis pulled up to the apartment complex, one was calm and happy since his passengers didn't yell and hardly talked while the other one was ready to tie himself up with dynamite and jump off a cliff. Guess which driver had which passengers? The guy who had Mitsuki and Kiyo literally kicked them out of his cab before jumping out and throwing their stuff on top of them. Accepting the money from Kaida, the guy then fled the area so fast that all that was left of him was a trail of dust. His companion blinked at how fast he left the area before following after him after getting paid and getting their stuff out of the back.

Kaida shook her head once her taxi driver left, however this time at a legal speed compared to the other one. Looking back at the twins still lying on the ground with swirls in their eyes and their luggage on them, she raised an eyebrow at them. "What the hell did you guys do now to the poor guy? He looked like he wanted to kill himself!"

Kiyo and Mitsuki looked up at her before at their other sibling. They then quickly pushed their stuff off of them before jumping up and pointing to the younger/older sibling.

"IT'S HER/HIS FAULT!"

Kaida twitched and pulsed a vein while Kira just shook her head. It was amazing that she could still hear what they were saying despite having her headphones in her ears on loud. However it was a miracle that she hadn't gone deaf yet from listening to music that loud.

"WILL YA TWO BEHAVE FOR ONCE IN YA TWO'S MISERABLE LIVES?!" Kaida thundered at them. "I WANT TO GET SOME SLEEP BEFORE GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!!!"

The twins cowered at her loud voice before registering what she said. Wait...school in the morning? Both twins blinked at her before understanding what she had said/yelled at them.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WE HAVE SCHOOL THAT EARLY?!" they exploded back. Kaida nodded angrily at them before pointing to the second floor of the apartment complex.

"GET YA TWO BUTTS UP THERE!!! SCHOOL STARTS IN ABOUT SEVEN HOURS!!!"

"YES MA'AM!" Mitsuki and Kiyo saluted back. Pushing each other out of the way, they then began grabbing their stuff before running towards the apartment they would be staying at. Well...Kiyo was running. Mitsuki was...dragging her luggage behind her. She cursed under her breath on why the hell she was going so slow.

Kaida just shook her head before looking at Kira. She just blinked at her before doing the same as the twins. But at a walking pace. The older girl just sighed and began following he after the other two. Both the two other teens were stilling racing up the stairs towards the second floor apartment, creating so much noise that their new neighbors began turning on their lights and popping their heads out the door to see what was going on.

"Err...nothing going on right now. Go back to sleep." Kaida explained as she and Kira walked past each door that was opened...which was all of them. She sweat dropped as they all glance at them suspiciously before shrugging and slamming the door shut behind them. It was late and they wanted sleep.

By the time the two sane ones reached their apartment, only one door was left opened. And that one was their next door neighbors. They were staring and sweat dropping at the scene in front of them. All of them in their sleep ware since it **was** nighttime. And that very scene was Mitsuki and Kiyo going straight into another yell fest and this time whacking each other with rubber chickens they had pulled out of nowhere.

"Oh boy..." Kaida groaned, slapping her forehead. There was never any peace with theses two. Removing her hand from her forehead, she then noticed the three people that she didn't know that was standing in the doorway of the apartment next to them. She sweat dropped and cursed silently in her head that the twins were leaving such a horrible impression on all their neighbors.

The three people that were standing there were two women and a guy. The first was a girl was a teenage girl that had long light orange hair with bangs that was maybe the same height as the twins. Both of her bangs were supported up by two hairpins that were shaped as two small six petal flowers. Her eyes were a brown color that had a similar color of the twins' hair color. Her um...chest...was quite large too.

The other woman seemed to older than the other two, about a college student or something since she was a bit taller than all of them there. She had hazel-blond hair and pale blue eyes that were drowsy with sleep. And she also had a rather large...um...chest...too. However she didn't seem big on the fact of trying to conceal them from the four of them and her two roommates.

The third and final one was a boy that looked no older than about Kira's age. His eyes matched those of the said girl's teal green eyes and seemed to have the exact same boredom in this as she had. But his hair was another story. It was spiky and stuck up all over the place and was colored a silver-white color. If any of them were paying attention, some -cough- Mitsuki -cough- would say he probably looked like an old guy in a kid's body.

Kaida grumbled something inaudible before placing her luggage on the ground. Cracking her knuckles, the older girl then marched over to the twins and began pummeling them into pulp. Pun hopefully intended in their case. Screams were then echoing throughout the night while the neighbors that were trying to get back to sleep earlier pulsed a vein in annoyance.

"MITSUKI!!! KIYO!!! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TWO HITTING EACH OTHER WITH RUBBER CHICKENS?!" Kaida roared at them, whacking Kiyo on the head since Mitsuki ducked two seconds before she landed the hit.

"OW!!! I DON'T KNOW!!! ASK MITSUKI!!!" Kiyo shouted back, trying to run away from his friend in the limited space he had. It was limited since his new next door neighbors were standing on one side while Kira was blocking the other. Unless he wanted to break some limbs from falling from the second floor, he was trapped since he didn't have the key to the apartment yet either.

"ME?!" Mitsuki yelled back, ducking as Kaida tossed one of the rubber chickens they were using at her. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"YOU GOT THEM OUT FROM THIN AIR YOURSELF, YOU BAKA!" Kiyo thundered back, jumping to the right when Kaida tried to whack him on the head again.

"JUST STAY STILL FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU TWO!!!" Kaida interrupted, her face red and angry. It just proved to all of them there that she hadn't calmed down one bit at all yet. The other four not in the fight sweat dropped as the twins let out girly screams of fright...one belonging to a boy.

"Um..." the light orange haired girl asked...sort of. Her four new neighbors looked over at them with blank eyes. They all stared at each other for about a minute before what was going on clicked in their minds.

"Oh!" Mitsuki exclaimed, jumping up from where Kiyo laid on top of her. Boy that laid on top of her then landed near the door with a daze expression on his face. Everyone but his sister sweat dropped at that action. "Hi! I'm Mitsuki! What are your guys' name, orange-head, big-chest, and midget?"

The three that were her new neighbors all blinked at her. Well...two of them did. The one she called midget was twitching and pulsing a vein at her. Who wouldn't? No one enjoyed being called a midget.

Kaida slapped her forehead again before whacking Mitsuki on the head. "Don't go insulting our new neighbors you baka!" Mitsuki pouted at her before crossing her arms.

"Well... What else am I supposed to call them by?! I don't know their names!" Mitsuki retorted back. Kaida began pulsing a vein at her stupidity.

"YOU ASK THEM THEIR NAMES IN A NICE TONE!!! NOT BY MOCKING THEM WHILE ASKING THEM AT THE SAME TIME!!!" Kaida thundered, her head seeming to get bigger. You know, like how it happens in the manga/anime. A black background appeared behind her and lightning and thunder began as if a storm was happening. Her teeth got sharp and fire began spewing out of her mouth. Everyone there did an anime fall at what she was doing.

"Um...hello?" the one dubbed big-chest greeted, it coming out more like a question. She was successful in getting all attention back to the three of them while getting Kaida's head to shrink back down to regular size. Goodbye thunder, lightning, sharp teeth, fire coming out of the mouth, and the creepy black background.

"Oh...sorry about that." Kaida apologized, sheepishly rubbing her head. The three she was apologizing to sweat dropped from her sudden change in moods. "I'm Yumi Kaida. We're your new neighbors." They all became silent after that.

...

...

...

"...that went well." Kiyo snorted after about twenty seconds of silence. Kaida and Mitsuki just whacked him on the head at how rude he was being. The other three just sweat dropped again.

"Who are you guys, orang-" Mitsuki began again until Kaida clamped her mouth shut with her hand. All of them did a second sweat drop as they watched Mitsuki struggled against Kaida's grip. They were amazed that Kaida had an iron grip on the younger baka twin.

"I-I'm, Inoue O-Orihime." the orange haired girl stuttered. The four of them that didn't know her raised an eyebrow as if to question on why she was even stuttering.

"Hi! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!" the one dubbed big-chest answered. Kaida groaned when Kiyo began staring at her big chest. She and Mitsuki then proceeded to whack Kiyo a few times for being such a pervert that he would have to think twice about doing that again. Once again their new neighbors sweat dropped again.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō." the midget that looked like an old guy said last.

Kaida nodded in a somewhat formal greeting to them before whacking Kiyo on the head one last time. She then gesturing toward the beat up bruised boy that was sitting on the ground, dazed. "He's Nagasaki Kiyo." she then gestured toward Mitsuki. "And you know the crazy girl, Nagasaki Mitsuki, his twin sister." Turning around she then motioned to Kira. "And-"

"Yumi Kira." Kira interrupted, introducing herself. Kaida rolled her eyes at her younger sister before looking back at Matsumoto, Orihime, and Hitsugaya.

"So...we're your new neighbors...I guess." Kaida then ended dully; sweat dropping at her last part. The others just followed suit. One crazy candy obsessed girl even went as far as to wondered why they were even sweat dropping that much.

Mitsuki then looked straight at Hitsugaya's face all of a sudden. Everyone stared at her with this face: O_O. Why the hell was she doing that was the question on all of their minds.

"..." Hitsugaya didn't say anything as he stood there, twitching. But the two that knew him knew that he was getting more and more irritated at this crazy girl staring straight at him.

"Why are you SO short, midget?" Mitsuki asked after a few more seconds of silence. "Shouldn't you drink more milk? Kira, you should too! He's amazing taller than you!" Everyone but the two names she included stared at her with their jaws dropped open. Did she just...

Kira and Hitsugaya began twitching and pulsing very many veins. It was pretty clear that they didn't like being teased about their height at all. Who in the world liked being called short? Especially by some mentally crazy girl wasn't something that was appreciated either. And the milk comment just added more fuel to the still building fire.

Did that girl ever have any brains?

"MITSUKI!!!" Kira yelled, getting ready to maybe run after the girl who mocked her. Hitsugaya didn't say anything but seemed just about ready to start yelling too. His mouth was set in a firm line that added to his already angry expression.

"EEP!" Mitsuki cried, fear washing all over her face. Pushing past her brother, she grabbed the keys to the apartment that were in Kaida's hands before quickly unlocking the door to their new home. Rushing in as quickly as she could, she began running into the apartment. Some noises could be heard before some yelling and crashes.

**Sweat drops.**

All of them on the outside stood their quietly while still sweat dropping. Just how well did this day just go? Not well, in terms speaking with all of them.

"...um we better go?" Kiyo stated, as if trying to say goodbye. He didn't wait for an answer before picking up each of Mitsuki's bags and throwing them inside the apartment. After each one he threw in a loud screech echoed through the apartment and back to them. They then all sweat dropped when Kiyo picked up his own bag and walked inside before starting another yell fest with Mitsuki.

Kaida groaned and rubbed her head. A huge headache was coming on. Turning to the somewhat stunned neighbors, she smiled sheepishly at them and waved a small goodbye.

"Um...see you guys later." Kaida said before walking inside. The remaining four on the outside then sweat dropped when they heard even louder screams and shouts that soon followed with the sound of a frying pan hitting someone.

Kira shook her head in annoyance and sighed. "Bakas." Walking inside, she didn't even bother with a goodbye to her new neighbors before shutting the door shut. But even with the door closed the three standing outside could still hear the sounds of yelling and someone being whacked on the head with a frying pan...and maybe a broom?

Orihime, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya continued to stare at the apartment door next to them for a bit longer as the noise continued. After a minute with the noise still continuing, all of them then looked at each other. Orihime had a worried expression on her face as Matsumoto had an excited expression on hers. It was probably to enjoying having some new friends that she can go shopping with. Hitsugaya just had his ever so serious expression on but with still lingering traces of anger from Mitsuki's comment about his height.

Not really saying anything, the three of them then walked back into their own apartment for the night. They needed sleep to since they were also going to school the next morning. But there was little chance of getting a lot of sleep. It was all depending on the banging and shouting of their new neighbors. And that went well into the still early morning.

School was definitely going to get interesting that morning for all of them.

* * *

Me: So...that concludes the end of the first chapter of _Icefire_. What did you guys think?

Mitsuki: I loved it! It's better than the first version!

Me: -turns to everyone else-

Me: What about you guys?

Kaida: -shrugs-

Kaida: It's fine.

Kiyo: -grumbles- I don't like being whacked by a rubber chicken.

Mitsuki: -sticks her tongue out at him-

Mitsuki: DEAL WITH IT!!!

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Hitsugaya: They're nuts.

Me: -rolls eyes-

Me: It's a story. Deal with it.

Kira: Hm.** (For those that don't know this is Yumi Kira, not Izuru Kira from the third division or me)**

Renji: Do we have to meet those crazy heads?

Me: Yes.

Everyone else in the Bleach Cast: Damn it!

Mitsuki: HEY!!! I WANT TO MEET YOU GUYS IN THE STORY SO SHUT UP!!!

Everyone: -anime fall-

Ichigo: Does she have bipolar or something?

Kiyo: -shrugs-

Kiyo: Don't know. She's always like that.

Everyone: Greet...

Mitsuki: MEANIES!!!

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Me: Um...review on what you think about the rewrite so far and if there so be anything I should fix!

Me: Ja ne!

*~Kira~*


	2. Morning Adventures

Me: So...what now?

Everyone: -shrugs-

Everyone: Dunno.

Me: ...You're the cast.

Everyone: You're the author.

Me: -sweat drop-

Me: This isn't getting anywhere.

Everyone: You think?

Me: -anime fall-

Me: I'm just going to begin now...

Everyone: Good.

Me: -sweat drop-

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: When using Mandarin Chinese or any other words in another language, the words in English will be in (here). {Also note that I may write the wrong word. I am not fluent in Chinese or those other languages!} If you do know the correct one, please tell me. I don't want it to stay wrong forever.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters._

* * *

_-o-o- Chapter 2 -o-o-  
_

_Morning Adventures _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the rest of the shinigami gang plus human companions were currently sitting in their classroom, 1-3. All of them were just making small talk like regular human students would do and talking about random stuff. But the one thing that was on their mind was where the hell three of their friends were. They haven't even showed up to school yet, which was unusual, and the bell was about to ring. So, they all just sat there, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

And Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Some more waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiti-

"OK, WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE THREE?!" Ichigo finally burst, twitching as he leaned against the wall. His eyes were on the clock that read in less than ten minutes the bell was going to ring and his missing friends were still proclaimed missing from the class. Everyone around him shrugged.

"How should we know?" Renji asked, not really bothered by the fact they were not there yet. He was standing nearby with Rukia by his side. She also seemed calm about the current situation compared to her orange-headed friend.

"Y-" Ichigo began again but was so rudely interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open. Looking towards the door, he glanced, along with the rest of the class, to see who it was. What they saw standing there made every single breathing person in the room drop their jaws all the way to the floor.

...

...

...

"H-How..."

"That's..."

"They're...in..."

"...is that even possible?"

"Should...we even ask...?"

"That _really_ suits them..."

"...that's just plain wrong..."

"PERVERT!"

"SHUT UP!!! DON'T YOU KNOW I WAS BEING SARC....SCAR..."

"Sarcastic?"

"Yeah! That's the word!"

"At least we can't call him an ol-"

**Pulse vein.**

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING AN OLD MAN?!"

**Sweat drops.**

"Well...he's still him."

"Hai."

"Despite looking like that?"

"Yup."

"Hey everyone!"

**Second sweat drops.**

"She's still her smiling self...like usual."

"Once again, yup."

For those that don't know, everyone in the class was currently staring at a scene that would never be forgotten soon. After all, you never see something like this happen on a usual basic when attending class 1-3. Besides, whoever would try and just **think** about this would be long time dead before they could even try and plan this sort of thing.

"Err...hi?" Orihime greeted, smiling weakly as she stood in the doorway. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were also her, making the three almost late students finally appear in class. But what could have been so odd that the class was still staring in shock?

Ichigo broke the silence next, pointing between the three of them at the same time. "Any reason you three are covered in trash and paint?"

It was true; the two division ten shinigamis and teen human were covered in all sorts of trash and a variety of colored paint. Orihime had her hair painted with random bits of black and red that it could have look like she was having a small Halloween day in her hair. Except for the banana peel that sat on top of her painted hair. Other fruit peels like apples and pears lingered on the rest of her uniform. The grossest part however was that the weird gray mush that sat on her right shoulder seemed to have **moved** and **twitched** a bit as she stood there.

Hitsugaya was in about the same predicament. His once spiky white hair was now matted down with paint hand-prints that it looked like a toddler used his head as a canvas for hand painting. Unlike Orihime, his uniform didn't having any _weird_ lumps on his shoulder but he was still covered in trash. But the kind he had on were some day leftover fish...and they didn't need to see it to tell that he was covered in it. The smell was a big hint itself.

But Matsumoto was the biggest mess out of all of them. Beautiful blond hair was now painted completely in hot **pink**. It was so pink that some random guy in the glass fainted from the plain brightness of it. And that wasn't all. Big traces of trash covered almost most of her body that the only most seeable part was her...um...chest. All the boy were of course ogling at her despite her new outfit that included trash. Traces of blue and green paint were on her face too.

Those three friends still stared at them for a bit longer before realizing that a almost full minute passed of them staring at them. Renji just shook his head before pointing at each of them slowly. Everyone else in the class just kept staring at the trash and painted covered shinigamis...or classmates in the human sense.

"Why are you guys..." Renji began but trailed off when Hitsugaya began pulsing a vein. Matsumoto just gave out a giggle as Orihime followed behind, but softer. The others just had big question marks appear behind their head and stare at them in question.

"Well..." Matsumoto began, still giggling. "it happened about two hours ago..."

* * *

Two hours ago...

* * *

"KIYO!!! MITSUKI!!! GET YA STUPID BUTTS UP NOW!!!"

"EEP!"

**Crash!**

"GAH!"

**Crash!**

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING SO FREAKING EARLY?! IT'S ONLY LIKE SIX IN THE MORNING!!!"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL SOON YOU BAKAS!!!"

"SCHOOL?! CAN'T WE JUST GO TOMORROW?!"

"NO!!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE THREE DAYS AGO BUT _SOMEONE_ JUST HAD TO GET DETENTION ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!"

"HEY!!! DON'T BLAME ME!!! MITSUKI WAS THE ONE THAT BLEW UP THE SCIENCE LAB!"

"KIYO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BACK ME UP WHEN I GET IN TROUBLE!"

"Yes... WHEN I DON'T GET IN TROUBLE AT THE SAME TIME!!!"

"DOESN'T MATTER YOU MEANIE! YOU'RE STILL SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"HAH! I GOT YOU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BAKAS!!!"

**WHACK! WHACK!**

"YEOW!!! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO!!!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

**WHACK!**

"OW! FOR THE LOVE OF... KAIDA!!!"

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS KIRA!"

"Oh... KIRA!"

"URUSAI."

"WAH!"

"JUST EAT YA DANG BREAKFAST!"

"NO!"

**WHACK! WHACK! BANG!**

"OK! OK! I'LL EAT!!!"

"What's with all the noise?" Matsumoto asked, groggily as she stumbled into the kitchen. She was sleepy since she had went to sleep late that night from the sudden arrival of their new neighbors and it still being early. Her feet shuffled across the floor until she sat down in her seat and looked around the kitchen. Her taicho was drinking tea as Orihime was preparing other weird breakfast. Joy.

"I think it's the new neighbors." Orihime answered, flipping something that was probably supposed to be a pancake. It instead was a hideous shade of blue and covered with broccoli and bread crumbs. Each time it was turned it sizzled and popped before landing back into the frying pan.

"Oh yeah..." Matsumoto replied, waiting for breakfast. And before anyone could start some morning conversation, more yelling from behind the wall to the next apartment came through and reached their ears loud and clear. Yay! More yelling! Not.

"MITSUKI!!! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!!!"

"WHY?! YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME TO MAKE BREAKFAST!!!"

"I SAID **_EAT_**, YOU BAKA! NOT MAKE IT!"

"SO?!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ALMOST KILL SOMEONE AGAIN WITH THAT THING AGAIN!"

"I DIDN'T ALMOST KILL SOMEONE LAST TIME!!! NAME ONE TIME!"

"OK... YESTERDAY BEFORE WE WENT TO THE AIRPORT! YOU POISONED THE **ALREADY** MADE SALAD!!!"

"NO!!! Wait... how'd I poison it?"

"YOU ADDED BLEACH TO IT!!!"

"Oh...that salad. I thought it was the laundry."

**Sound of three anime falls.**

"HOW THE HELL IS A SALAD IN THE **FRIDGE** IN THE **KITCHEN** THE **_LAUNDRY?!_**"

"I dunno."

"Grr... GIVE ME THAT KNIFE!!! KIYO! HELP ME!"

"...BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED BY MITSUKI!!!"

"KIYO!!!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

"NO! LEAVE ME AND KNIFIE ALONE!!! WE'RE MAKING BREAKFAST FOR YOU GUYS!"

"KAIDA ALREADY MADE BREAKFAST, YOU MEGA IDIOT!!!"

"I AM NOT A MEGA IDIOT!!! YOU ARE!!!"

"NO I AM NOT!!!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF... KIYO! MITSUKI! NO MORE ARGUING ABOUT THIS!!! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN KNIFE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Sounds of a struggle.**

**And more struggle sounds.**

**And more.**

**And more.**

**And more.**

**And more.**

**And more.**

**And more.**

**And more.**

**And more.**

**And more.**

**And...actually, some curses in another language.**

**Finally something being thrown.**

"LOOK OUT!!!"

All three of them in the kitchen in the apartment next to the new neighbors stared with wide eyes as they saw that by that very same wall the yelling was coming from a tip of a kitchen knife could be seen sticking out through it. They were all quiet and stun that only the sounds of Orihime's cooking could be heard. Oh, and the more yelling coming from next door.

"MITSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH CRAP!!!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD NOW!!! YOU FRICKING THREW THE KNIFE HALFWAY INTO THE WALL AND INTO OUR NEW NEIGHBORS' PLACE!!!"

"So...that isn't as bad as almost taking off Kira's and Kiyo's head in the process?"

"NANI?! MITSUKI!!!!!!!!!!"

**BANG! CRASH! WHAM! Rip?**

"MERCY!!! MERCY!!! I CRIED MERCY ALREADY!!!

"NO!!!"

"WAH!!!"

"...Kira? Can you pass the butter?"

"..."

"Thanks. Oh, Kaida. Mitsuki is hiding behind the counter."

"Arigatou, Kiyo. MITSUKI!!!"

"EEP!!! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE BROTHER!!!"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"MEANIE!!!"

**A lot more crashes that would take forever to write out.**

...

...

...

...

...

"...Should we be worried?" Matsumoto asked, staring at the knife embedded in the wall. Orihime wasn't paying that much attention since her not pancakes were beginning to burn and bubble violently. Hitsugaya was just back at reading the newspaper like an old man does and drinking his already starting to get cold tea.

"If they're hollows or going to kill us...yes." Hitsugaya answered, sipping his tea. **(A/N: A bit OOC, right?)** Matsumoto sweat dropped at his answer as Orihime finally finished cooking breakfast and delivered it to the table.

"Here you guys are! Enjoy!" Orihime stated cheerfully to them, sitting down to join them for breakfast. She smiled as Matsumoto started digging in and actually was **eating **it. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, poked it with his fork. His eyebrow twitched as he saw the..._blob_...move a bit to the right. The one who made the food frowned a little at the division ten taicho.

"Is something wrong, Tōshirō-kun?" she asked, wondering why he was poking her food. He quickly looked up at her and shook a quick 'no' with a shake of his head. She frowned. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Err..." Hitsugaya said, staring down at his 'breakfast'. He mentally flinched when it moved a bit again. Food is **not** supposed to move.

"Come on, taicho!" Matsumoto encouraged, scooping up another piece of the...thing. "It's delicious!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with an eyebrow raised before letting out a deep sigh. Slowly scooping up a piece of the...thing...he opened his mouth and deposited the small bite inside it. Closing his mouth, he then slowly began chewing it. Matsumoto and Orihime looked at him closely as he ate it before swallowing. The two of them were anxious to see what he would say.

"Well?" Matsumoto asked, drawling out the 'll' part. Hitsugaya didn't answer. Instead, he began turning an odd shade of green. Before anyone could even ask what was wrong...though it should have been quite clear...his seat soon became vacant. Blinking their eyes, Matsumoto and Orihime looked down the hallway to see that their favorite short **(Hitsugaya: I'M NOT SHORT!!!)** taicho running towards the bathroom. Soon the door was slam shut that soon followed by seemed like the sound of someone puking.

Matsumoto and Orihime looked at each other before back at the bathroom door. Still some puking noises could be heard from inside. The orange haired girl than got a sad smile on her face that her big bust friend noticed. Wanting to cheer her friend up, she began suggesting some reasons why the tenth division taicho was currently puking his guts out in the bathroom.

"Don't worry! He probably wasn't hungry this morning at all!"

"Ok..."

* * *

After about ten more minutes of puking, Hitsugaya finally came out and tried to politely refused to eat breakfast. So, after the two finished breakfast...or tea in another case...the three then prepared to school, being careful of the wall that had the knife stuck in it. Now there were about two more knifes, a fork, a butter knife, and a spoon that was stuck in the wall. No one even knew how that could even happen...

About a little bit later, after Matsumoto finally finished taking forever to change, the three of them exited the apartment. But it was to their greatest astonishment that they exited the same time as their new, crazy, insane neighbors. And that all of them were in the same high school uniform they were in. Both groups stared and blinked at the other as all of them just stood there.

...

...

...

"HI NEW NEIGHBORS!!!" Mitsuki then greeted, though it sounded more like a screech. All of them sweat dropped at her when she suddenly then tripped on thin air and fell flat on her butt. She then began yelling about how it was the air's fault for doing mean stuff to her. Did she forget that air was what she needed to **_breathe?!_**

"So...that was you guys throwing things at the wall?" Matsumoto asked bluntly. The four she asked sweat dropped at her before all of them pointed to the main cause of it: Mitsuki. The pointed at girl blinked when she realized that she was pointing to herself.

"NANI?! WHY AM I POINTING TO MYSELF?!"

**Sweat drops.**

"Maybe because you're a baka?" Kiyo suggested, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment from his sister. Mitsuki glared at him before holding up a fist.

"I. AM. NOT. A. B-"

"A person with brains?" Kaida interrupted. Mitsuki just turned to glare at the older sister before settling back down into a pout.

"MEANIE!!!"

**Sweat drops.**

"...does that happen a lot?" Matsumoto asked the youngest new neighbor as the other three of them then began another long bicker fight. Kira just shrugged.

"Sometimes."

Dot. Dot. Dot.

"...I'm leaving." Kira then stated after her and her neighbors watched the fighting happen for about two more minutes. The three of them didn't even seem to have heard or even noticed that their friend/sister was talking. They were too engaged with their verbal fight. And the still sweat dropping group to the side of them.

"I-Is that a g-good idea?" Orihime asked, looking at Kira's retreating figure. The questioned girl just shrugged before heading down the stairs to the street.

"Who cares?" Kira answered. Enter more sweat drops.

"Err..."

"MITSUKI!!! PUT THE KNIFE BACK IN THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT!!! YOU ARE NOT BRINGING THAT TO SCHOOL!!!"

"AH!!! BUT KAIDA!!!"

"PUT IT AWAY!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"...they sure are talkative." Orihime commented while sweat dropping at what she was looking at. And what she was looking at was Mitsuki and Kiyo with Kaida arguing over if they should send Mitsuki back over to America for already causing too much damage. The youngest member was just pulsing a vein and twitching an eyebrow at how stupid they were being. Orihime's two shinigami friends were watching at the scene too with her.

"NO!!! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO MOM'S HOUSE!!!"

"THEN BEHAVE LIKE A **NORMAL** GIRL SHOULD!"

"SHUT UP KIYO! KAIDA, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! WE JUST GOT HERE!"

"YA BOTH SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK WITH YOU TWO BICKERING EVERY SECOND I BREATHE!"

"Well... IT'S KIYO'S FAULT!"

"NANI? HOW THE FUCKING HELL IS IT MY FAULT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT SEEMED LIKE THE RIGHT THING TO SAY!!!"

**Anime fall.**

Kaida began cursing under her breath rapidly at how stupid Mitsuki was being. Kiyo was twitching and pulsing so many veins you couldn't tell where his face was. Kira just whacked Mitsuki on Kaida's behalf before pulling out her iPod to rid herself of Mitsuki's whining. Matsumoto was laughing while Orihime was smiling weakly at all of them. Hitsugaya was just rolling his eyes at how idiotic and childish all of them were.

But what ya expect? Four children blessed with being perfects? Come on! How would that be a great story to read?!

"Lookie! A kitty!" Mitsuki then cried, racing forward. The others stopped to watch as Mitsuki then began chasing down the road to where some cats were sleeping. None of them...expect the kind Orihime...tried to warn her to not get near the cats. Everyone knows how...feisty cats are when woken up. Especially by a complete stranger. Of a different specie too.

"Here kitty kitty!" Mitsuki cooed, trying to get the cat to come out of the box it had run into. The girl didn't seem to notice that the other feline friends to the poor cornered cat had an evil glint in their narrowed eyes. All of the more sensible people stayed where they were and backed slowly again from them. No need for a bad day before school.

Mitsuki's hand slowly reached towards the cat, the still idiotic smile glued to her face. The cat trapped instead began hissing and clawing at Mitsuki since there was no other escape route. Hissed at girl frowned at this but still continued to reach of the cat. Only one of the two paid any attention to other twenty or so cats creeping up from behind them.

"MITSUKI!!!" Kiyo yelled, trying to get his sister away from there. It was too late. All of the cats were now pouncing on Mitsuki and attacking any part they could get themselves on. And that included clawing, scratching, splitting, blowing her ear drums out, and messing up her clothes.

So...what did the poor girl do?

Scream, that's what.

"YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD KITTIESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mitsuki screeched, running around in circles now. Everyone did an anime fall as she continued running around. They all did another one when some stray dogs started chasing after her now since she was covered in cats.

Kiyo smacked his head. "I should really have left her back in America."

"But wouldn't your mom throw a fit at having to take care of her herself until your father got back from his business trip?" Kaida asked, ducking as one of the cats that were on Mitsuki was throw in her direction. Kiyo rubbed his head.

"Right..."

"S-Should we help?" Orihime asked, staring at the still running around girl. The other three shrugged.

"Sure, if you want to be included in the cat and dog fighting, go ahead." Kaida answered, not caring that her friend was screaming at her to help. Their three neighbors sweat dropped at her answer.

"But SHOULDN'T you help me?" Mitsuki asked, suddenly appearing in the middle of the small group and startling them.

* * *

Birds flew from where they rested nearby from the noise. Some dogs and cats fled the area quickly. Residents were woken abruptly the noise from their beds that some of them actually fell out of their beds. Shouts and muffled screams could be heard from some of those places too.

And what about the poor ones that were completely startled by her? They had jumped and tripped over one another that they all laid in a huge pile now. Only Mitsuki was not in this massive dog-pile. She was instead running around again from the dogs and cats that had remained to chase each other...and her.

"MITSUKI!!!" Kiyo and Kaida thundered, both somewhere in the middle of the massive dog-pile. Matsumoto and Orihime had ended on top of them somehow. And both big chest women were currently sitting on them with swirls in their eyes. That meant the two shortest ones of the group was at the bottom. Oh, and very, very pissed.

"Who the hell is fucking heavy?!" Kira growled, pulsing many veins and twitching from the discomfort of having four heavier teens on top of her.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Hitsugaya shouted, also pulsing many veins. "GET OFF!!!"

"YES TAICHO!!!"

Mitsuki then saw the dog-pile disbanding and decided to get rid of her cat and dog problems. Racing quickly over to them...with some of the cats flying off from her craziness...she then began putting a cat or two in each of their hands before racing back quickly. This all happened in about a few seconds. Everyone that was given a cat looked down at their suddenly occupied hands, confused and baffled.

"Nani?!"

"GRR...WOLF!!! WOLF!!!"

All of them then looked back up to see a bunch of dogs growling and approaching them slowly, daring them to make a move. All of them were staring at the cats hungrily. The group gulped.

"Kaida..." Kiyo began, backing up. The rest followed behind him.

"Yes Kiyo?" Kaida asked, trying to get rid of her cat except for the fact it had a firm grip on her clothes.

"Should we..." he then continued until Mitsuki shouted out...

"RUN!!!"

And thus began the wild chase, as Mitsuki calls it. The group was then sent screaming...or shouting depending on the person...in random directions to rid themselves of the cat(s) and dogs before they ended up as dog food. Hitsugaya, Orihime, and Matsumoto ended up running down a street with the dogs and cats before they crashed into a ladder with paint that was supposed to be used for painting a building. That ended up with the three of them getting splashed by paint and very angry store owners. If that wasn't bad enough they ended up running into some trashcans in an alley since the dogs had tackled all of them into there, thus having them covered with the trash bit. But at least the cats had decided to flee from their dirty hosts...with the dogs on their heel. Such bad luck.

Once the dogs had fled after the cats, the three of them were covered in a bunch of stuff that made them look extremely weird. And to top it off, it was too late and far to run back home to wash off the paint...and smell...and get a new bunch of clothes. So they had to walked down street after street towards the high school with people staring at them with wide eyes.

But what happened to their new neighbors...?

* * *

Back to the present...

* * *

"...and we don't know what happened to them." Matsumoto concluded, brushing off the remaining traces of trash into the trashcan.

Everyone in the room stared at them with opened mouths. Silence was the thing that could be heard from the room. In fact, it was so silent that you could hear a bug flying around the room...until it crashed into the backboard. That small crash then had everyone share the same reaction. And what was that exact reaction?

Laughing.

"You're kidding, right?!" Keigo laughed, bending over as he clutched his stomach. Many of their other classmates shared similar reactions.

Matsumoto pouted. "But I'm **NOT** kidding! They do exist!" Renji snorted.

"I very highly doubt there would a girl that stupid enough to do something like that."

"But it's true!" Matsumoto protested. "I bet a week's worth of sake on it!"

"You're on!" Renji retorted. "But there is no-"

**CRASH!!!**

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise that had come from outside their door. Racing towards it, they threw it open...almost having it break off in the process...and looked outside to see what the noise was all about. And weren't they shocked to see what was going on.

"YEOW!!! WHO BUT A STUPID WALL THERE?!"

**WHACK!**

"IT WAS ALWAYS THERE YOU BAKA!!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT!!!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU HAD MORE COMMON SENSE LIKE REGULAR PEOPLE SHOULD!!!"

"BUT THAT MAKES LIFE BORING!!! AND I'LL BE MORE SERIOUS LIKE KIRA AND THE MIDGET HEAD!!!"

**DOUBLE TWITCH. **

"I AM NOT SHORT!!!"

"OH! HEY MIDGET!!!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

**WHACK!**

"OW!!! KIYO!"

"DON'T CONTINUE INSULTING HIM AND KIRA!!! YOU'RE ALREADY IN ENOUGH TROUBLE TODAY!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"See!" Matsumoto stated proudly, gesturing towards the four students that were currently arguing and shouting in the halls. "They do exist!"

"...they do..." the class muttered, still trying to get over the shock of seeing them really exist. This pretty much blew out everything they believed in the last ten minutes out. All of them now knew that a girl...which would be someone like Mitsuki...actually lived in the present. And all of them gulped at what kind of horrors she would bring with her.

"Oh _RENJI!_" said boy cringed as he saw Masumoto looking straight at him with stars in her eyes. "You owe me sake~!"

"After you do your paperwork." Hitsugaya interrupted, dampening his fukutaichō's mood. She pouted at him.

"But taicho!!!" she began only to shut up when he began glaring at her.

"Yay! We're in your class!" Mitsuki then cried, jumping up and down happily. She didn't have any trash on her since she wasn't chased by any other cats or dogs. Her uniform was spotless...except that there were paw prints covering the white top. And some of them were somehow different colors...despite the fact the cats she had cling to her didn't run in paint first.

"Great..." Kaida groaned before whacking Mitsuki's head. She wasn't covered in paint but still had a disgusting smell on her. However, it smelled more like someone had puked on her, which was the fault of Mitsuki pushing her into a garbage truck since she 'thought' she 'saw' cats running at 'her'.

"I'm so sending you back to mom." Kiyo added, trying to get an apple core out of his hair. His uniform was the worst out of all of them there; the tie was torn up and his pants ripped. It made him look more like he had just had a gang fight but had no injuries to show for it. Well, minus the cat scratches on his arms and face.

"Hmph." Kira said...well, not really since she didn't actually say anything since she was still mad at Mitsuki. One for calling her short and ruining her outfit. For you see she was able to get rid of the cat that had clunk to her quickly with only the bow missing from her uniform. Only Mitsuki decided to spray her with some sort of perfume she had carried in her bag since she thought she smelled of trash...which she didn't. And it clearly showed in her expression that she hated smelling like watermelons. The girl blamed it all on Mitsuki...and the perfume.

The class of 1-3 remained silent as Mitsuki started fighting with Kiyo again only to get whacked on the head from Kaida. And none of them seemed to notice that the bell had rang and their teacher was standing a few feet away. She only had to sniff the air to have a temper tantrum. Ha, and she was an adult.

"WHY IS EVERYONE NOT IN THEIR SEATS?!"

Everyone gulped and slowly turned to their now pissed off teacher that was glaring at all of them coldly. They were so dead. And...

Busted.

"Are we busted or something?" Mitsuki then asked out of the blue.

**Anime falls.**

"MITSUKI!!!"

* * *

Me: Well...that took a long time but that is the new chapter of _Icefire_!

Cast: Took you long enough.

Me: HEY!!! I HAD TO PRACTICE A **7-10 MINUTE SPEECH** AND STUDY A WHOLE SCIENCE BOOK!!!

Kiyo: Why did you study a whole book?

Me: CAUSE I HAVE TOO OR I'M NOT GOING TO PASS THE SCIENCE CHALLENGE TEST!!!

Mitsuki: What-

Me: -glare-

Me: Ask and I'm going to make you die a painful death!

Everyone: -gulps and backs off-

Kira: Babies.

Everyone: -glares at Kira-

Kaida: KIRA!!!

Kira: -shrugs before walking out of the room-

Renji: I don't get her.

Kiyo: Only the author and Kaida does.

Ichigo: What about you two?

Mitsuki: We just get whacked by her.

Everyone: -anime falls-

Ichigo: Forget I asked.

Mitsuki: Ok!

Everyone: -second anime falls-

Me: Ok... See you next time.

Everyone: Ja ne!

*~Kira~*


	3. First Day of Hell

Mitsuki: Anyone know where the lazy author is?

Kaida: Nope, I didn't see her for the last month.

Ichigo: But don't you guys know where she is?

Kaida: Most of the time yes. Unless she's too lazy to update. Then we don't know.

Renji: Wow. You're so helpful.

Kaida: -whacks Renji on the head-

Kaida: Shut up!

Orihime: Wait, didn't your birthdays already pass?

Kaida, Mitsuki, and Kiyo: -look at each other-

Kaida, Mitsuki, and Kiyo: WHAT?!

Matsumoto: It's true; a pm from shiraihimeyuki said so.

Kaida, Mitsuki, and Kiyo: WE'RE KILLING THAT AUTHOR!!!

Kaida, Mitsuki, and Kiyo: -begin running out of the room to search for the author-

Everyone: -looks at the trail of dust they leave behind-

Rukia: Should we be worried?

Ikkaku: No. They'll be find.

Kaida, Mitsuki, and Kiyo: -screaming from another part of the building since they were now being chased by something-

Everyone: -anime fall-

Ikkaku: Or not.

Kira: Of course...

Hitsugaya: Hmph.

Tatsuki: Just begin the damn story!

Yachiru: Wait! There's an important thingy at the end for the readers!

Everyone: Wait, what?!

Yachiru: Bye bye!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: When using Mandarin Chinese or any other words in another language, the words in English will be in (here). {Also note that I may write the wrong word. I am not fluent in Chinese or those other languages!} If you do know the correct one, please tell me. I don't want it to stay wrong forever.**

**Note 2: _Flames of Ice_ will sadly no longer be written since the story has changed to much from what I intended. Also, writing two stories that will be ending the same way is difficult and causing more writer's block than wanted. So, I will just be sticking to this story. Please don't be mad. I'll try to add some details from _Flames of Ice _in but as mentioned before _Icefire_ is a rewrite of _Flames of Ice_.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters._

* * *

_-o-o- Chapter 3 -o-o-  
_

_First Day of Hell_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

After ten minutes of scolding, yelling, flying chalk, and a girl *cough* Mitsuki *cough* making another mess the class finally was sitting in their seats and paying attention to their teacher. The four new students were now being introduced by having to talking to their new classmates in the front of their class. Joy! Wonder what's going to happen to the class...

"Ok students!" the teacher ordered, turning all of their attention towards her. She then beckoned to the four students that were standing at the front of her class, waiting to introduce themselves. "The four here today are new students that have transferred here from America out of a foreign exchange program to introduce them to a new culture. Which has been decided to be Japanese. Now, I want you to give your full attention to them as they give a brief introduction about themselves." She then looked at them and nodded, giving them the signal to begin. And Mitsuki was first up.

"Hey everyone!!!" Mitsuki cheered, jumping up and down like some sort of energizer battery bunny. The class cringed at how loud she was being...even though they just met her! The only ones not affected where her other friends/brother and a little bit from her new neighbors. But for them, just a little. "I'm Nagasaki Mitsuki and I come here from sunny Florida with my idiotic brother-"

"HEY!"

"-and friends! I like candy, playing pranks, candy, not doing work, candy, having fun, candy, talking, candy, exploring, candy, and matchmaking! Oh, and candy!" Mitsuki continued, not even stopping when Kiyo protested about being 'idiotic'. But everyone cringed again when she mentioned the matchmaking part. No one needed a cupid in their current lives thank you very much. However, Mitsuki just kept going. "I have a mom, dad, a stupid twin named Kiyo, and a new baby sister! Her name's Tsukiko! The reason is that she was born during a full moon! I-"

**WHACK!**

The class stared with wide eyes as they watched the hyperactive girl land face down on the floor, whining about how Kaida always hit her too much. Whined at girl just stood there irritated as she held a hand above Mitsuki's head, pulsing a vein and twitching. Apparently she had enough of her talkativeness as everyone was still trying to get used to it.

"Will you stop talking for once! I'm pretty sure that it's been like five minutes already!!!" Kaida growled, pissed. The class sweat dropped as they saw as Mitsuki responded with some statement saying that she was aiming to talk for the whole day so they didn't have to do class. Teacher standing nearby tried very hard to suppress the urge to throw a whole box of chalk at their heads.

Kiyo shook his head at the two of them. "I'm just gonna start mine, that good?" Kaida nodded while taking a roll of duct tape out of thin air and covering Mitsuki's mouth with a piece of it. Everyone just did more sweat drops as they watch Mitsuki try to pry it off...which everyone hope it would take awhile.

"Ok... I'm Nagasaki Kiyo and the older twin of the two of us. And for the record, I'm the more sane one than my stupid sister, just for your understanding." Kiyo began, ducking as Mitsuki lunged at him about the sister comment. Everyone just deadpanned as Mitsuki crashed into the blackboard and slide down the wall before lying on the ground, dazed. They all almost did an anime fall when Kiyo just kept going without even worrying about if she was hurt of not. Ah, sibling hatred.

"ANYWAYS... I like to play sports, do nothing, and other regular boy things. I hate crab and pop music, which is what Kira is addicted to. And that's it. OW! KIRA!!!" Kiyo finished, only to get his own head whacked, but instead for a comment instead of talking too much. And by the younger sister instead. Glaring at the expressionless girl, he stepped back as Kaida went to go and introduce herself.

"I'm just gonna keep this short, unlike _SOME _people." Insert glare at Mitsuki. "I'm Yumi Kaida and came here from America with my younger sister and these two idiots. I like cooking, reading, lemonade, and other things that will be kept to myself. SO DON'T ASK. Oh, and comment about my hair and you'll end up dead within a minute." Kaida said, talking in a sickly sweet voice at the end. Shivers were sent up everyone spines as they heard the ending. Most now knew it would be better to not mess with her or they'll end up in a hospital. But it wasn't likely to the twins since they were getting whacked in the head currently for protesting about the comment she made about them.

And now there was only one.

"Well, Kira-san?" the teacher asked politely, trying very hard not to throw all the chalk the school had at them. She had just had it with these students and was really wishing that she didn't agree to this program now. "What about you?"

Kira glanced at the woman before back at the class. All of them were now staring at her since they had just realized that she was the shortest person in the class...and the youngest. The only other people that were about close to her height were Tōshirō and Rukia, seeing as they were also short. Giving them a glare to stop the staring, the youngest student began her introduction.

"Yumi Kira."

...

...

...

"That's it?" some random guy asked from the back of the class. The whole class burst into a fit of laughter from the truth of his comment. Apparently Kira didn't like talking much, unlike the other three she had come to Karakura Town with. It took about two boxes of chalk, a ticked off teacher, and a glaring girl to shut the class up. But it started back up again as soon as Mitsuki randomly asked why the teacher was throwing candy at her students when it was really chalk. Sadly, she had finally figured out how to get the duck tape off her mouth.

"What is with these guys?" Ichigo asked Rukia as the class continued to watch their teacher yell at Mitsuki for asking such an odd and stupid question. The oranged hair representative Soul Reaper were finding these new students a group of crazy and odd bunch. Never had he...nor anyone else for that matter...had ever dealt with something like this in their lives.

Rukia shrugged back. "I don't know. But-"

"HIYA!"

"GAH!!!" Ichigo and Rukia screamed, falling backwards into their chairs. But Ichigo toppled his chair over as from sliding back so quickly. With a loud thud onto the floor, he soon became the new source of laughter for the class. And all thanks to their new 'friend' Mitsuki popping up randomly in front of them.

"What'cha on the floor for, orangey?" Mitsuki asked, peering over the boy dubbed orangey desk. "Did you break it or something?"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"NO! You made me fall onto the floor!" Ichigo yelled back angrily, getting up quickly. He glanced over at Rukia who was smirking at him for falling backwards in his seat. She didn't seem to worried that could had been her since Mitsuki had frightened her too. The shinigami representative just scowled at her.

Renji was laughing and smirking at his friend. "Hah! She got you good, right Ichigo?"

"Ichigo? Isn't that a girl name?" Mitsuki asked, breaking into another fit of giggles. The whole class joined in with her as the teacher left the room. She was going to try and get some more teachers...before calling the police...to get the class under control. It was just too much for her to handle at this very moment.

"MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY!!! IT MEANS ONE WHO PROTECTS!!!" Ichigo stormed back, his face now turning red in fury. Everyone just laughed at the irony of his statement since his face was beginning to look like an actual strawberry.

"Mitsuki, as much as I _love_ you torturing some random classmate right now, **_BEHAVE!!!_**" Kaida shouted, whacking Mitsuki multiple times on the head for being an idiot again. Whacked girl just protested and complained that she was protected from cruel and unusual punishment as stated in the Constitution. Did she forget that this was JAPAN and not AMERICA?!

Kiyo rubbed his forehead as he sat in some random empty seat, which was next to Ichigo but behind Keigo. **(A/N: All seats are completely random in this fanfic, just to clear some things up.)** He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he cried out in surprise before falling backwards in his seat like Ichigo had done. But his reason was that there was a crowd of girls leaning over his desk.

"You're cute~!"

"I wanna be your girlfriend!"

"NO! I wanna be!"

"What food do you like?!"

"You can sit next to me during lunch!"

"Do you like me?"

"Kawaii! You're hair's so soft!

"Can you help me with my English?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you have any pets?

"Is that really your sister? You're nothing alike!"

"Wanna hang out after school?"

"Can I hug you?"

"No, you can't! I wanna kiss him!"

"HELP!!!" Kiyo yelled, scrambling upwards before running towards the back of the room. The Kiyo-obsessed group didn't give up after him. Squealing, they soon began chasing after him and running around the room after him. The other boys in the class instead grumbled about how Kiyo was hogging all of their attention and that he wasn't all that. None of the girls paid any attention to their protests, for all of them were too busy with catching 'dream boy' Kiyo.

"Aw man!" Keigo complained, watching Kiyo still continue running around. "How come none of the girls ever chase me?!" His friend, Kojima Mizuiro, looked up from his cell phone to him.

"That's because you're not that popular." Mizuiro answered. Keigo began twitching, pulsing a vein, and had some sort of anime tears falling from his eyes before he completed changed personalities. And now we have the second place hyperactive student of class 1-3. He was first until Mitsuki stole his title within thirty seconds.

"You're only able to pick and chose whatever cute girl you want because it's only for people just as popular as you! It's not fair!!!" Keigo yelled, turning on his friend once again about him not being popular or not able to pick up any cute girls by himself.

"All right! All right! I'm sorry! I'm just as popular as Kiyo with them!!!" Mizuiro cried back, hiding behind Chad and holding onto him as if the silent guy was his father. His muffled words contained things that sounded something with 'bully', 'popular', and 'Keigo'. His mood swinging friend just yelled at him saying he should be the one crying instead of him. Chad just stood there, sweat dropping at this happening again.

Now the class was in complete chaos. Mitsuki and Kaida were now yelling at each other at the top of their lungs while half of the class was staring at them. Most of the boys were paying attention to the still running Kiyo with hate filled eyes as girls stared in disgust or with dreamy eyes. Keigo was throwing his own tantrum about not getting a single date again while his friend still clung to Chad. And the teacher still wasn't back yet, still trying to search for at least one teacher who wasn't afraid to face the terrible classroom.

"Bakas." Kira grumbled, slipping into her seat, which was behind Rukia and next to Hitsugaya and the window. She just looked at all at them with an irritated look before letting out an annoyed sigh. It seemed like the probably most sane one was one that acted a whole lot like some other person we all know and love. Guess who~! :)

"Ne, do they ever get along?" Matsumoto asked to Kira, an almost similar question to the one she asked earlier. Asked girl just looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if to question if she really was questioning if they ever got along.

...

...

...

...

"...never mind."

"Hmph." Kira responded, not paying any more attention to her. Turning towards the window, Kira began staring out the window. Her expression never changed as she watched the clouds roll slowly by with other citizens of Karakura Town going on about their day. Only when two birds crash into together suddenly in front of the window did her eyes twitch. But it was unclear for the reason why.

"TEACHER!!!" some kid watching the door yelled, scrambling back towards his own seat as quickly as possible. Only a few others followed his example and ran straight to their seats. The rest were still continuing what they were doing, as if the warning never happened.

"CLASS SETTLE DOWN OR YOU WILL ALL GET AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION!" the teacher yelled, this time armed with the principal and some other brave teachers. Each of them had fury coated over their faces, wanting this nonsense to stop at once and actually begin lessons for once for today. They had to teach or not get paid at all.

Everyone in the class fell so silent quickly that everyone could hear the sound coughing from downstairs. All of them were too scared to move, afraid of what would happen if any of them even made a sound or breathed. They were for once in so much trouble. But sadly one student did not get that message very clearly...or at all.

"Why would we get detention?" Mitsuki asked, blinking in confusion. Everyone stared at all with opened mouths before slowly glancing at all of the adults standing near the door. Their heads were so large that it looked like a balloon that was ready to pop at any second.

"MITSUKI-SAN!!! DETENTION ALONG WITH ANYONE ELSE STANDING UP IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!"

**_"MITSUKI!!!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Later at lunch...

* * *

"MITSUKI!!! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!!!" Kaida screeched, chasing Mitsuki around the rooftop. She along with her sister and the twins had come up here for lunch only to meet the shinigami gang and human friends. After the awkward silence part it soon went into quick introductions and when this morning was brought up it soon began a blame everything that happened to us on Mitsuki game.

"BUT WHY?!" Mitsuki whined, jumping over Kiyo who was lying on the ground, dazed since about three minutes ago when the game started Mitsuki had sent him into Renji, who was also still dazed on the ground nearby. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!" Ichigo thundered, pulsing so many veins that it looked like he suddenly became 'X' man. Pun somewhat intended. He was going to be in so much trouble when he got home and now having this to deal with was really pushing him over the edge. "YOU GOT NEARLY THE WHOLE CLASS HAVING TO CLEAN UP THE SCHOOL ALL BECAUSE **_YOU_** HAD TO ASK **_WHY_** OUR TEACHER WAS YELLING AT US IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"OH SHUT UP STRAWBERRY!" Mitsuki yelled back, ducking as Kaida threw something at her head. "SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHY AND SHE JUST THREW EVERYONE IN DETENTION!!!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY!!!"

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo, throwing his sandwich at his face. This just caused the shinigami representative to get more pissed off and begin yelling at her for throwing his tuna sandwich that Yuzu had taken time to prepare for him. Orihime decided to try and calm them down and have peace return to the rooftop but failed miserably. She only stopped when her friend, Arisawa Tatsuki, told her it would be pointless and just continue eating her own lunch.

Keigo and Mizuiro were also somewhat in another fight too. However, it wasn't really a fight since Keigo was doing more of the whining and yelling as Mizuiro clung to Chad again, who was still sweat dropping at them. Uryū Ishida, the only Quincy of the group, wasn't with them at the moment since he was doing something for the sewing group. Something about a contest for best design with a prize of five hundred dollars at a craft store had him skipping lunch with the group for the past few days.

Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, division eleven shinigamis, weren't even paying that much attention to anything that was going on. All the bald guy and the eyelash head do was comment about them or what was beautiful and what not. Guess who was talking about the last one. Neither seemed too bothered about the detention part even though they had to do it. Well, Ikkaku wasn't. Yumichika was afraid that his beauty would be ruined by helping clean this ugly school for something he played no part of.

Matsumoto, on the other hand, was still her bubbly and cheerful self. She had no detention, being one of the lucky few who actually were sitting in their seats when the order was made. She secretly thanked her taicho for making her remain in her seat during this chaos to do the homework she had intended to 'forget'. But that was something she wasn't going to say soon. Right now she was eating some lunch that Orihime had made for her...which was looking quite nasty, by the way...while watching everything unfold around her while sitting with her taicho.

Speaking of Hitsugaya, the white haired taicho of the tenth division was currently getting ticked off at everyone for being so idiotic. The reason they had come here was to watch over Karakura Town until it was discovered what Aizen's next move was. So far nothing had happened even though it was the beginning of the year. **(1)** Only the regular hollow attacks had happened since they were stationed here and he only was growing irritated that he was stuck with human homework **and** the tenth division paperwork he picked up twice a week.

Finally, out of the bunch, was Kira. She wasn't actually with them at the moment but instead somewhere else in the school. The youngest student was trying to find out where Mitsuki had hid her candy since Kaida had ordered it to be taken and destroyed. Usually Kaida would be doing something like this but she was a bit busy for trying to kill Mitsuki right now before the lunch bell even tried ringing.

"OW!!! STOP HITTING ME!!!" Mitsuki begged, blocking her head with both of her arms as Kaida continued to mercilessly whack her. After ten minutes of running around and tackling the candy girl was finally get the punishment she deserved for causing so much trouble for everyone.

"ONCE YOU LEARN HOW TO ACT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!" Kaida yelled back, not letting up one bit with her whacking.

"BUT THEN I'LL END UP LIKE KIRA AND THAT MIDGET!" Mitsuki complained back.

**PULSE VEIN.**

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET?!" Hitsugaya shouted at her, irritated and irked at this girl beyond common sense. The temperature dropped a few degrees but no one really seemed to notice since it was still winter in January. He was about to shout out something again when going to be yelled at girl was whacked by a flying candy bar.

Mitsuki toppled over from the sudden impact of the candy bar. Kaida, would was just about ready to whack her again, met only air when she swung and fell face first onto the pavement too. Everyone else there stopped what they were talking or arguing about and looked over towards the door to see who had thrown it. And were all their eyebrows raised when they saw who had done it.

Kira tossed another candy bar in her hand up and down, mismatched eyes glaring angrily at Mitsuki. Over her left shoulder was a school bag, one that belonged to Mitsuki since candy could be seen almost spilling out of the bag. She was leaning against the doorway to the rooftop lazily, as if she was trying to say she wasn't as pissed as she was right now to them.

"KIRA!!! THAT'S MY CANDY!!!" Mitsuki screeched, trying to scramble up and get to her candy bag. Her attempts failed since Kaida and a non-dazed Kiyo was now sitting on top of her, preventing any sort of movement for Mitsuki.

Kaida smiled at her sister in approval for two things. One: Getting Mitsuki's candy. And two: Getting the baka distracted to pin her down. "Good work, Kira." Turning towards the rest of the people there, she beckoned toward the bag that Kira had now thrown toward the center of the rooftop. "If you want to get back at Mitsuki, best thing to do is eat her candy. So, dig in!"

Shinigamis and humans stared at her in shock. This was payback? Eating the candy of some mentally crazy girl was going to be payback for getting all of them in trouble and pissed off. That made absolutely, possibility no sense at all. What kind of crazy thing was happening to this world now?!

Kiyo groaned at the lack of movement. "Hey Kira!" Kiyo called to the girl still leaning against the doorway. "Toss me a box of pocky!"

"NO!" Mitsuki screamed, struggling frantically under the two weights against her. "THAT'S MINE!!! NO ONE TOUCHES MY POCKY!!! NO ONE!!!"

Kira didn't even seem to care at all of what Mitsuki was protesting about; all she did was walk over to the bag, open it up, and toss two boxes of pocky towards the three of them. One for her sister and the other for the older twin. Once done, girl who tossed the candy just walked over to the fence and began leaning on that instead, not caring about what was going to happen next.

"Thanks Kira." Kiyo commented, catching the box shortly before Kaida. Tearing it open, he began chewing on the stick of candy, earning very nasty snarls and yells from the girl underneath him as he made her watch him eat the precious candy she loved more than anything.

"NO!!! STOP EATING!!! STOP EATING!!!" Mitsuki yelled, fuming. Kaida just smirked, before joining in on this torture fest. She then turned towards the others and once again pointed towards the bag of candy sitting by itself.

"Well? You gonna make her pay of what?"

No one answered to her. Instead, most to almost all of them made a beeline for the bag, trying to grab a box of candy to eat in front of the girl that caused this mess. Some other students from downstairs that had heard everything that had happened were now joining in on the torture too, having heard and saw what happened when someone ate Mitsuki's candy. Pocky, chocolate bars, licorice, and anything made of sugar from that bag was stolen and ate right there and then. Apart from the yummy candy, they were all treated to Mitsuki yelling and shouting to stop eating her candy. And the students who had decided just to laugh at them instead of joining in on the candy feast.

But only two people up there weren't eating any of the candy or laughing at those who did, apart from the still protesting Mitsuki. And those two were Hitsugaya and Kira. Both were looking at the crazy bunch eating all the candy with disgusted looks plastered on their faces. Kira was standing away from the fence now since it kept vibrating with students pushing everyone away to get the candy and torture Mitsuki. She was nearby next to Hitsugaya, who had a scowl also on his face.

"This is stupid." Hitsugaya said, talking to the only other person not indulging themselves in the five pounds of candy Mitsuki had brought to school. His scowl deepened when he saw Matsumoto getting sugar high from the candy as many other students were too. He did not need his fukutaichō to be even more bubbly when they got home since there was more paperwork to be done. And she was going to do it this time instead of skipping out.

"What was your first guess?" Kira answered in monotone. But the way she seemed to have said it made it look like she was mocking the division ten taicho. Hitsugaya changed the direction of his scowl from his fukutaichō to the girl next to him. She looked at him expressionless, further irritating him.

"Do you have something to say or not, Yumi?" Hitsugaya growled, growing angry at her for almost mocking him. Kira just glared at him just as coldly, not saying anything. Both of the two never stopped glaring as the others around them soon were becoming way too high on sugar. Everyone around them were laughing and running around so much that it seemed like there could have been an earthquake and no one would really see it as a problem.

That was until the bell rang. And the sugar rush.

* * *

Class after lunch was horrible as if it was the beginning of the day again. Everyone was so exhausted that so many pieces of chalk was thrown to keep them awake that the teacher actually ran out of chalk that was supposed to last for the year. That action only made her want to put more people in detention for not just today but the rest of the week as well. And today was only Monday.

But only a couple of people were able to avoid the extended detention period. The first were those that had actually had enough common sense to not take the candy and get sugar high during lunch, for they knew of the aftereffects that came along with them. The second was Uryū, since he wasn't even there to see what had happened during lunch. All they knew about it was the groans and the number of students falling in sleep in class. But they still had detention today from this morning, so they weren't completely out of the whole yet.

Only two people made it through the whole day without any kind of problems of having detention. And they were the two shortest people in the class. Kira and Hitsugaya didn't fall asleep once in class or were standing during the morning so they were clear to go home without any problems. But that wasn't the case with them. They instead had developed a deep hatred for the other and had no plans of becoming friends anytime soon. To make matters worse they had to go and buy groceries together since Kaida and Orihime needed more food for dinner and both were stuck in detention until later.

Now that all of that is said and done, schools over!

**_!!!!!!!!!!_**

"Alright!" Mitsuki cheered, happy that school was over. "I can go and get more candy than before!" She had been pissed about losing every single piece of candy she had brought to school but had somehow had managed to think of the good idea of buying more candy than what she had in her bag. Everyone just threw a piece of crumpled up paper at her before turning away and running to the bathrooms to puke at the thought of candy.

Kaida groaned and rubbed her temples. "You're not getting any. You have detention with the rest of us." Mitsuki pouted and then proceeded to sneak out the classroom door. Problem was that Ichigo had grabbed her shirt collar and was not planning on letting go soon.

"Hell no you're not escaping! You got us in detention, you do detention with us!" Ichigo snapped, still pissed off. Mitsuki opened her mouth to argue only to shut it when she saw everyone glaring at her. All she did was pout and cross her arms while planning on ways to get out of here during the beginning of detention.

"I better not have to use the ugly water here." Yumichika said snobbishly like always. "My beauty cannot be touched by things as ugly and disgusting as that water."

"Then why are you here?" Kiyo asked rhetorically, angering the Narcissus-like shinigami. Snickers echoed throughout the class as the students waited for the teachers to come and direct them to their duties.

"Can I go?" Kira asked, bored while staring out the window as she waited for her sister to finish writing the shopping list. Orihime was working on hers right now with Matsumoto next to her to give to their own messenger. Both teens were already annoyed that they had to go shopping together and walk back home and waiting here was just pissing both them off more. But no one actually saw them getting pissed; they just felt it from the annoyed glares the two were giving.

Kaida nodded and handed her shopping list to Kira while Orihime did the same to Hitsugaya. "Here's what we need for dinner and other meals. There should be a store a few blocks away from here that's nearby to the apartments, so it shouldn't take long to get home after you two finished. Head straight home and don't talk to strangers, got it Kira, Hitsugaya?" She also added, smirking as she saw the two pulse a vein at the last thing she added. Mumbling and grumbling under their breaths, the two left the classroom to get the shopping done quickly and get away from the other.

"And don't forget the sake~!" Matsumoto called out as Kira closed the door behind them. The only reply she had was the muffled sounds of her taicho yelling at her about it. Everyone left in the class either stared at her for what she asked or just grinned with her. This class was just crazy and full of weirdoes.

"Did something happen to do those two?" Rukia then asked, trying to figure out why the two had been glaring at each so much during class. It seemed to her that their glaring got even worse when they were told that they had to go and buy food and head home together.

Kiyo shrugged. "Who knows. You just never know what Kira thinks so it's hard to tell what happened. My guess is that Hitsugaya just ended up on her hate list...which is a lot of people usually." he sweat dropped at the last part.

No answer.

...

...

...

...

...

"That went well." Mitsuki finally said, breaking the silence. More crumpled paper balls were thrown at her. And that would have become textbooks if it wasn't for the teachers coming back in with mops, brooms, sponges, and the horrible dirty water. All the students gulped as they saw the teachers glanced at each of them with a glint in their eyes. They were so in for a long and painful three hours.

"Now, who wants to clean the bathrooms?"

* * *

**(1)** The story was described to be early in the year, before the Winter War happens. It is January right now, meaning it's right now winter instead of being spring as in _Flames of Ice_. The Winter War starts at the end of the year.

* * *

Me: -walks into room-

Me: Hi guys!

Everyone: -glares at me-

Me: What?

Everyone: WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT UPDATE AND CANCEL _FLAMES OF ICE?!_

Me: One: Busy. Two: Limited computer use. Three: Too many ideas that will have the story end differently than the same in the end.

Everyone: -silent-

Me: Ok... I'm just gonna go on to the special announcement.

Everyone: What announcement?

Me: The one Yachiru told you.

Everyone: ...

Me: -sigh-

Me: Never mind.

Yachiru: NO! TELL LAZY-CHAN!!!

Everyone: -snickers-

Me: -pulse vein-

Me: FINE. Look below for announcement. Ja ne.

Everyone: Err... ja ne?

* * *

Well, that's it. See ya! Oh, and don't forget to vote in the poll!

*~Kira~*


	4. Detention Chaos

Me: Sweet! I updated before a week past of my last update!

Everyone: -glaring at me-

Me: What?

Renji: What the hell is up with this chapter?! It's completely crazy!!!

Me: Well duh. It's just a filler chapter since I needed time to think about what is going to happen next. And it's long!

Everyone: ...

Ichigo: Did it have to be the detention scene?

Audience: YUP!

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Hitsugaya: -growls- I look like an idiot in this chapter.

Kira: You are one.

Hitsugaya and Kira: -start glaring contest-

Kaida: -sweat drop-

Kaida: Oh boy...

Matsumoto: How is this a bad chapter? I loved it!

Ichigo: That's because you have a new shopping buddy.

Matsumoto: Sooo?

Room: ...

Me: ...ok. Here's chapter 4! And just heads up, there is a lot of scene changing. Just to warn you.

Everyone: Yay...

Byakuya: Hmm.

Everyone: -stare-

Ichigo: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Rukia: -whacks Ichigo-

Mitsuki: Don't forget to vote in the poll and read the end omake theater!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: When using Mandarin Chinese or any other words in another language, the words in English will be in (here). {Also note that I may write the wrong word. I am not fluent in Chinese or those other languages!} If you do know the correct one, please tell me. I don't want it to stay wrong forever.**

**Second Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters._

* * *

_-o-o- Chapter 4 -o-o-  
_

_Detention Chaos_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

"I'm tired!" Mitsuki complained, the tenth time in last hour. Everyone around her groaned again before debating whether or not they would go to jail if she 'accidently' fell off a cliff. The answer was pretty obvious.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Kaida yelled, pulsing another vein. "We're all tired but **_you're_** the one that got us into detention in the first place!"

"NO!" Mitsuki protested. "I did not!"

"THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT?!" everyone screamed back at her.

"THE EASTER BUNNY!!!"

**Anime fall.**

"I swear this girl is mental or something." Ichigo muttered, bitter about his day so far. First he's picked on, laughed at, and now has a whole week of detention to deal with alone with homework and his daily shinigami duties. Plus his always kick people in the face father was going to be pissed at him for getting home late today. Nothing was going right at all. Oh, and that he was also failing math from doing his shinigami representative duties. Yup, just great for him.

Kiyo snorted before sweeping some dust off the outside hallway floor into the class. Right now their group had gotten the great duty of sweeping all those hallways while others did the ones inside. "I got the message the first time she could learn to talk."

"HEY!!!"

"Do you ever shut up?!" Kaida yelled again, whacking Mitsuki on the head with her broom. Whacked girl just pouted before crossing her arms and looking angrily at her.

"OW!!! Quit hitting me!!!"

"No, keep hitting her." everyone else there from the class said in unison, causing the teacher supervising to sweat drop. Mitsuki just glared at all of them before throwing her broom in a random direction.

"IT IS NOT HIT MITSUKI DAY!!!" angry girl shouted, stamping her feet and throwing a childlike tantrum.

But no one was able to yell or scream back at her to shut up because the very broom she threw whacked Renji in the head. And the very force the broom was thrown at sent him falling into Rukia, who in turn fell into Ichigo, and then Kaida. This time the broom from her hands slipped out and causing Orihime, who was walking, to trip over it and fall onto Ikkaku and Yumichika, who, as before, continued the chain reaction of everyone falling down. Eventually everyone from the class expect the teacher and Mitsuki was on the ground in some sort of position and groaning. Standing teacher and girl just stared at them and the oh so pissed off students.

"MITSUKI!!!!"

"EEP!!! BLAME THE EASTER BUNNY!!!"

"**_MITSUKI_**"

* * *

While everyone was enjoying their time with chaos at school, Hitsugaya and Kira were having their own argument as they were walking the street towards the store. However, their argument was more at random then the ones the others were having at school. The topic kept changing from having odd friends to who was shorter to even the type of food! This was really gonna last awhile for the two of them.

"For the _last_ time I did not dye my hair!" Hitsugaya snarled back at Kira for the comment she made on his hair. His forehead was home to many throbbing veins at the moment from their walk so far. Girl snarled at just rolled her eyes back at him.

"Sure you did. You probably did it to look like Santa Claus." Kira snapped back, pulsing the same amount of veins as Hitsugaya had. She walked ahead of him, annoyed, pissed, and ready to snap back at any comeback he would throw back at her. But none came. All he did was look at her with a blank face.

"...who's Santa Claus?"

"...!" Kira expressed, almost falling over from stopping so suddenly. She turned around and looked straight at Hitsugaya with her mismatched eyes. Her face remained blank but her eyes were looking at him if he was some crazy beast from another planet...which was somewhat true... All he did was stare back with an odd look on his face, questioning in his head if it was really weird to not who Santa Claus really was.

"...what?" Hitsugaya finally asked, unsure, if he wanted the answer to that from this _girl_. Asked girl just shook her head and gave a long sigh.

"You never heard of an imagery old, fat man dressed up in a red suit and beard?"

"No."

"Happens around Christmas time, which was few week ago?"

**Shakes head.**

"Everyone makes milk and cookies for him?"

"Why would they if he's imagery?"

...

...

...

"Breaks into people's houses to deliver presents?"

**Shakes head.**

"Knows if you been good or not the whole year?"

"Someone knows that?"

...

..

...

"Rides a red sleigh that is magically pulled by flying reindeer?"

"Reindeer can fly?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Wow...you are an idiot."

**PULSE VEIN**.

"WHO'RE ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!" Hitsugaya growled, more pissed than ever. He had just about had it with this group of transfer students from America! Never in his life...the one he can remember...had someone ever call him an idiot! He was the child prodigy of the Soul Society, so of course no one would dare call him that! But in less than twenty-four hours he had this one quiet and annoying girl piss him off more than ever. And he was more pissed at her than Mitsuki, what a shocker!

"I said **_you_** are." Kira answered calmly back, not fazed at all from the tenth division taicho attitude. Turning around, she began resuming the walk towards the store. After a couple of steps of no footsteps of someone following, she turned back around and raised an eyebrow at the still boy. "What, are you too stupid enough to not know how to walk to a store, midget?"

**MORE VEINS.**

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT AN IDIOT! AND IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAI-err... TO YOU, YUMI!!!"

"Whatever you say...midget."

"**YUMI!!!!**"

* * *

"Do we have to go in _there_?"

"Urgh...that smell is horrible!"

"What the hell happened in there?!"

"It was probably Mitsuki's fault again."

"Yeah."

"Hai."

"Ditto."

"HEY!!! I didn't do nothing!"

"Sure...then why is the smell of candy puke coming from there?"

"I dunno. Halloween's fault?"

**Anime falls.**

"Anyways, I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!!!" Mitsuki shouted, backpedaling from what she was freaking out from. The girls nearby shook their heads vigorously in agreement. All the boys that stood nearby instead smirked at how all of them were acting scared about a bathroom.

The teacher let out an agitated sigh before rubbing her head wearily. "Mitsuki-san, please, it is just a bathroom-"

"BATHROOMS ARE EVIL!!!" said girl interrupted, screeching. Everyone was sent into snickers and sweat drops as they watched the teacher try to calm herself down by using a textbook someone brought with them to whack herself in the head in irritation.

"M-"

"JUST DO IT!!!" Kaida said, grabbing Mitsuki by the collar and throwing her into the girl's bathroom. Kiyo followed suit by instead throwing in a bucket and mop when the door swung open again. Screaming echoed from the same bathroom when they heard items hitting someone on the head. -cough- Mitsuki -cough-

"Kaida! You threw me into the sink!"

"At least it wasn't the toilet, baka!"

"I-well... I guess that is true...but still!"

**Sweat drops.**

"...do we really have to deal with this for the rest of the year?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice. He deadpanned with the other people that weren't forced to clean the bathrooms as said people were clinging onto the walls for dear life, not wanting to risk their life in battle with the bathroom...or Mitsuki.

Uryū nodded his head as a yes to Ichigo's question. "Sadly, yes, according to the announcement the teacher made out about the program. And it's until we graduate."

**Groans.**

"H-How bad can it b-be?" Orihime asked, trying to brighten the mood.

"GAH!!! Why the hell is the toilet green?!"

"That's puke, baka!"

"I am not a baka, karate girl!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"I called you a-wait? What did I say again?"

**Sweat drops and deadpans.**

"To you guys, very bad. Trust me." Kiyo muttered, plugging his nose as he entered the boys bathroom. It wasn't as bad as the girls but the smell was intoxicating. Renji and Ichigo had to drag Yumichika in there to get him to start cleaning, if you count tons of yelling for every second they were in there. The rest were sent to clean the hallways nearby while being treated nicely to the sounds of screaming and yelling boys and girls. Plus the horrifying smell of candy and barf, and other bathroom smells. Just times it by ten.

"EWW, EWW, EWW! THERE'S SOMEONE GUM IN MY HAIR!!!"

Oh, and apparently gum.

* * *

Kira and Hitsugaya entered the store with pissed expressions. Neither one was looking at the other. Separating straight away, the two went to quickly buy the items that were written on the grocery list that Kaida and Orihime wrote. On Orihime's list there were items ranging from pancake batter to blueberries to mushrooms and ending with curry powder. Hitsugaya understand nothing of what any of these items were supposed to make. On Kira's list were items that actually made sense...but was really long. Each item had to have at least two since Mitsuki and Kiyo was always pigging out. Wonder how they can keep so slim...

Both of them kept of the others way for most of the time they spent in the store. Until they came upon the cereal aisle. Hitsugaya was staring at a box of Lucky Charms that was currently in his hands and something that Orihime wanted him to buy. He was trying to understand why people would eat charms that were lucky when he heard someone almost snorting at him for just standing there. Turning around, he found himself soon glaring at Kira again, who was waiting for him to move so she can get some sugar free cereal. Guess why?

"Are you seriously that dumb to not know how to move?" Kira questioned, her voice almost seeming as if she was mocking him in monotone. Hitsugaya just twitched and pulsed a vein again.

"Shut up, Yumi!" Yelled at girl didn't answer but looked at the box of cereal that he had in his hands. She stared at it before understanding.

"You have no clue what they are, do you?"

...

...

...

"Yes, I do know." Hitsugaya growled. "But who would be idiotic enough to eat charms that are lucky?"

**Sweat drop.**

"Ok... First of all, it's a cereal name. Second, what the title says doesn't mean it literally. Third, why the hell are you even asking this?" Kira explained, looking at him as if he was the weird one. Hitsugaya just glared even coldly and made the temperature drop a few degrees, which didn't disturb the girl at all.

"But why does this box say to 'you have to catch me first?'" Hitsugaya then questioned, looking at the back of the box at the leprechaun that was saying that and the three kids chasing after them. Kira deadpanned at him.

"...you over think everything and know nothing of basic things." Kira answered before turning away and walking towards the soup section of the store. Hitsugaya just scowled at her before tossing the box of cereal into the cart with the rest of the things Orihime wanted.

Paying for the items and earning odd looks for the amount of food brought or what the items even were, the two quickly left the store. Well, once the store owner agreed to deliver the items to their apartment since there was too much for them to carry. So, they left with only about three bags each of food with the rest to be delivered later. And once the sliding doors closed behind them, the bickering began all over again. And it resumed from where it ended before they entered the store. All random things that changed quicker than one could change their socks. From haircuts to color to favorite animal it went. Until it landed on the topic of food just brought.

"Who the hell loves watermelons?" Kira growled under her breath when the two began the fight over that. She apparently had a dislike for watermelons that her sister brought...since she was growling about it. Hitsugaya just glared at her, since it was his favorite food after all.

"Apparently, your sister." he answered, seeing as it was on Kaida's list for watermelons despite being out of season. Kira just glared back at him.

"No kidding. What gave you that idea, Cupid?" she snapped back. Hitsugaya didn't dare do anything but glare even more coldly at her. He had no clue who this Cupid even was and was not going to fall for the same trick of being treating like an idiot by her.

But Kira seemed to have understand his silence by it really meant. After all, it already happened with Santa Claus and the cereal incident back at the store. She just smirked a bit before the two resumed their argument over watermelon. And it just kept getting worst when he began making fun of Kira's favorite food. Orange and vanilla. Though, vanilla was more of a favor.

"Watermelons are just plain nasty." Kira said, pulsing a vein at how she had to justify her reason for hating watermelons.

"Orange and vanilla?" Hitsugaya countered. "Is there even such a thing?"

"Don't you know when to shut up?!" Kira growled, really pissed now. Boy she growled at answered in the same deadly tone she was using.

"Well, what about y-" the tenth division taicho was about to snap back when a phone ringing abruptly ended their bickering...err....conversation. His expression turned tense, thinking that it was his soul phone ringing to alert him that a hollow was or was about to attack. But to his relief and disappointment it was Kira's cell phone ringing.

Cursing under her breath that sounded like Chinese, Kira transferred all her bags to one hand before pulling out a cell phone. Flipping it opened, she proceeded to answer the call.

"Hello?"

Hitsugaya tuned out now, not caring at all what this annoying girl was talking about to whoever it was on the phone. His 'buddy' could probably suddenly grown another head that looked like a hollow and he wouldn't really care expect that he had to get rid of the hollow. All he wanted now was to finish walking the few blocks left to the apartments and do his tedious human homework and paperwork. Which reminded him to freeze Matsumoto to her seat so-

"What the hell?!" Kira yelled into the phone, making the tuned out taicho to pay slightly more attention to what she was talking about. "What do you mean the package was sent to the wrong place?! You're an idiot like Mitsuki!...Urusai! It's not my fault you...oh shut up!" the conservation continued, the girl talking on the phone getting more pissed by the second. Hitsugaya was just about to get back in to his own thoughts when the next words snapped his attention back to the two again.

"Where the hell is the Urahara Shoten?!"

* * *

"Never...again!" Mitsuki gasped, collapsing as soon she exited the background. The other girls that were with her in the bathroom stumbled out too, gasping and running towards the opened windows for fresh air. Someone even had to go to the nurse since she had fainted from the hazardous fumes of candy barf when they were cleaning. At least now it smelled like lavender and bleach.

"What the hell happened in there?" Kaida questioned as she finished drying one of the closed windows with Matsumoto. Tatsuki groaned from where she was leaning over the window before looking back at her.

"Didn't you hear what happened?"

_Flashback_

_"ARGH!!! WHY THE HELL IS THE WATER LIKE THAT?!"_

_"THAT'S BARF, YOU BAKA! THAT WAS WERE EVERYONE WAS PUKING!!!"_

_"YUCK!!!"_

_"OH MAN UP!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP TO CLEAN IT!!!"_

_"NANI?!"_

_"EWW!!! THERE'S SOAP IN MY HAIR!!!"_

_"MY MAKEUP MESSED UP!!!"_

_"WHY ARE YOU GUYS WORRIED ABOUT THAT?! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH GIRLS!!!"_

_"Well, if you haven't noticed, WE ARE GIRLS!!! Unlike you, you are, like, some crazy animal come rabid."_

_"Yeah, and you're too much like a boy!"_

_"NANI?!"_

_"THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN THE TOILET WITH YOUR HEAD!!!"_

_"AH!!! KAIDA-SAN! HELP US!!!"_

_"What? You guys say something?"_

_"NO!!! HELP US!!!"_

_"OH NO!!! TAKE COVER!!!"_

_"Why?"_

**_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!"_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"MITSUKI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_"ME?! HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT?!"_

_"IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!!!"_

_"N-well, I guess."_

**_Anime falls._**

_"YUCK!!! I LANDED ON SOMEONES GUM!!!"_

_"EWW!!!"_

_"URGH! I'M STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF GIRLS!!!"_

_"HEY!!! TAKE THAT BACK, BITCH!!!"_

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"_

_"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_End Flashback_

Kaida shook her head, clearing her head of the memory. "Nope, I don't remember."

**Sweat drops and deadpans.**

"Aw, come on!" Matsumoto piped in, still as cheery as ever. "What was the worst that happened?"

"Three toilets exploding at once at you."

...

...

...

"Ok..."

Kiyo leaned against the wall, broom swinging from hand to hand. "Pft. There's been much worse."

"No!" Mitsuki complained. Everyone snorted at her, making the girl that complained pout and cross her arms before sulking.

"Oh yes there is." Ikkaku added, not really doing anything expect ignore the complains Yumichika was giving out about having to clean to the bathroom. The boys had gotten done much quicker than the girls, seeing as the only problem was peacock eyebrow complaining about his beauty the whole time. "Like this morning."

"SHUT IT BALDY!!!" Mitsuki yelled, only to shrink back when she began receiving the threatening glare from guy deemed Baldy and a lecture from the teacher. If it wasn't for the teacher she would have probably been beaten with the wooden sword too. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at her again before returning to their detention duties or leaning out the windows. Just one more hour of torture and they could finally escape Mitsuki at last.

And for that last hour everyone was to water and weed the landscape outside that was around the school. How hard could it be?

* * *

Five minutes later outside...

* * *

"MITSUKI!!!" Kaida screamed, her voice barely audible over the screams of everyone else. "TURN THE DAMN HOSE OFF!!!"

"WHAT?!" Mitsuki yelled back, pretending to have not heard a word of what the older Yumi sister was saying. She just continued spraying everyone with water from the hose that was out of control.

"TURN THIS HOSE OFF AT ONCE!!!" Yumichika screeched, sounding more like a girl that didn't want to get wet. He dodged to the right when Mitsuki turned the hose directly towards him. "IT IS RUINING MY BEAUTY!!!"

"YOU NEVER HAD BEAUTY!!!"

"WHY YOU INSOLENT UGLY-GAH!!!" the shinigami began only to get hit by a blast of freezing cold water and sent backwards. He was sent backwards towards a group of ten other students that were eight feet away. And like when you're bowling, they all fell down with one hit.

"STRIKE!!!" Mitsuki cheered, posing while doing a peace sign.

"MITSUKI-SAN!!! BEHAVE!!!"

"NAH NA~"

"I'M CALLING MOM!!!" Kiyo threatening, ducking behind a tree when Mitsuki targeted him. He pressed his back to the tree, awaiting his doom of getting sprayed with freezing cold water that probably came from the ice of Antarctica. But a full minute passed and nothing came at him. Turning around, he looked out from behind the tree to see what was going on. Many others did the same from where they were hiding too.

Mitsuki just stood there with a fearful expression on her face, hose turned off and in hand. She didn't even seem to react when someone threw a pebble at her to see if she was still alive. They could have just seen if she was breathing or not, though. When they were sure she was alive and not doing anything, everyone began slowly stepping out from their hiding places to try and get the hose away from her before she started back up again. Mummers passed around the group on why Kiyo didn't do that earlier.

"You couldn't have done that before?!" Renji stormed, looking down from the tree he was sitting and hiding in. The very same tree that Kiyo had hid between. His hair was soaking wet and no longer spiked up in its pineapple fashion. It now draped over his face while dripping droplets of water, soaking his already wet clothes. At least his tattoos didn't wash away from all the water. Pft, like they even would.

"Well..." Kiyo answered, hesitant on how he should respond. He scratched the back of his also soaking head. "There was only a 50-50 of chance of it doing this."

"I-It?" Rukia asked, also appearing in another tree nearby with Ichigo. Both were even soaking wetter than what Renji or Kiyo was, which was surprising seeing as Mitsuki never actually targeted them with the hose directly. How they got that wet remains a mystery. But at least the trembling could be explained by extreme cold water.

"Her actually calming down." Kaida explained from across the field, pushing back a strand of hair. She held out a hand to Matsumoto before helping her up and continuing. "or the chance that the baka would-"

"NO!!!!!! NOT MOM!!!!!!!!!!" Mitsuki suddenly exploded, scaring the crap out of everyone. Pulling out another hose out of nowhere, she then began spraying everyone with twice the power of cold water wetness power, trying to not get them get to a phone to call her and Kiyo's mother. Everyone began running back to their covers...or get blasted into someone or something else really quickly. And this was all done by the freaking out Mitsuki.

"TRIES AND KILL EVERYONE!!!!!!" Kaida finished, pushing her and Matsumoto back onto the ground again when two blasts of water flew overheard. Said blasts instead whammed into the tree and bushes behind them, sending Renji from the tree to on top of Kiyo and Keigo flying out from the bushes. The two girls were instead hit with the next blasts and sent into the tree with Rukia and Ichigo. And yes, they fell out of the tree to on top of them.

"GAH!!!" Keigo screamed, flying into the air with arms flailing. Seconds later he landed a few feet away...on some girls that were sadly passing by at the moment. As he laid there, dazed, he tried hitting one them, which only resulting in him getting whacked by five girls and flying again towards the bushes again. Sigh, poor, poor, Keigo.

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!!!" a student yelled, sending Mitsuki into another fit and blasting anyone that tried to run away to do so.

"I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!!! GET THE DAMN HOSE AWAY FROM HER!!!" Ichigo contradicted, trying to get up from the foursome dog pile only to slip back on top of them. Earning groans and glares from each of them.

"WE'RE TRYING!!!" some students yelled back at him before getting sprayed themselves.

"MITSUKI-SAN!!! PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF-GAH!!!!"

"Oops... I hit the teacher..."

* * *

Hitsugaya just stared at Kira as she continued to bicker with someone over the phone. While he wasn't saying anything he was thinking mentally on how someone in _America_ could possibly know of the Urahara Shoten. Sure, it posed as a candy shop in Karakura Town, but still. It was more of a secret place to buy shinigami goods and a place to get to and from the Soul Society secretly.

"Whatever. I'll get it....Hmph. Baka!" Kira finished into the phone, snapping it shut before calling the caller an idiot. However, the force of the snap almost seemed to have made her phone break in half out of anger. Pocketing her phone, she turned to glance at the still hard at thought taicho. She raised an eyebrow when he continued to just stand there.

"...stop staring or I will send you to hell." Kira threatened, irked. Hitsugaya snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her before asking the question that was bugging him.

"How do you know about the Urahara Shoten?" Girl spoke to widened her eyes at the fact that he even knew of the place.

"...I don't." Kira answered, guarded. She narrowed her eyes to him in return while trying to see how he could know so much about this place she had just heard of.

"How do you know about it?" she shot back, startling the boy. Hitsugaya didn't answer back, making the girl even more suspicious of him. She continued to narrow her eyes into almost slits at the lack of information she was given.

"Fine. Where is it?"

Hitsugaya froze. He didn't actually think...ok, maybe he did...Kira was going to pester him for the location of the shop. But he couldn't...could he? Bring a human to the Urahara Shoten?

"Midget, if you don't show me where the damn hell this place is I will have Mitsuki force feed you her cooking until you do." Kira then threatened, making Hitsugaya stare at her if she was crazy. Her usual expression remained impassive but her eyes showed how bad the idea would be. To him.

"And hers taste like nothing like you ever tasted before."

* * *

"Finally! I thought this day would never end!" Kiyo exclaimed, stretching as he walked home with Mitsuki, Kaida, Matsumoto and Orihime in tow. After the hose incident, which ended in Mitsuki having detention all the way until school ended, everyone stayed another half hour to dry off before heading home. And you should have seen how many people practically took off the minute they could leave.

Kaida sighed. "Same here."

"I know!" Mitsuki added, still smiling like the perky idiot she was. Kaida and Kiyo whacked her head.

"Owie!!!"

"Don't be a baby." Kaida growled. "You were the cause of all the problems that happened today. You should at least know that much."

"No!" Mitsuki protested. "I wasn't the cause of it!" she then turned to the weakly smiling Orihime with the sad puppy dog face on. "I didn't do it, right?!"

"U-Um...w-well..." Orihime stuttered, unsure what to say to the pleading hyperactive girl that won't hurt her feelings. She was saved when Matsumoto swung her arm around Mitsuki and laughed.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki-chan!" the tenth division fukutaichō exclaimed. "Today was great since you came here-"

"Which was today." Kiyo coughed, earning him a glare from his sister.

"-but now school will be more entertaining for everyone!" Matsumoto added, not really stopping at all from Kiyo's comment. Mitsuki instantly brighten and hugged her new best friend Matsumoto.

"Yay! Arigatou, Matsumoto-chan!" Mitsuki squealed, making the person she was hugging smile and laugh. Kiyo and Kaida shook their heads at her but couldn't help catch their happy attitudes and smile. Orihime gave own great big smile too, seeing that Mitsuki was no longer down.

"Now, " Mitsuki said, breaking away from the hug. "Let's go shopping!" Matsumoto squealed alongside her, happy to have a shopping buddy before the two began racing down the street towards the nearest two. They left so quickly that all that remained to be seen was a trail of dust.

"Wait...what...huh???" Kiyo stammered, unable to complete any one sentence. Kaida just stared at the trail as Orihime sweat dropped. The older sister continued to stared until she realized something important.

"MITSUKI!!! I'M NOT DOING YOUR HOMEWORK!!!"

"OK! I'LL HAVE KIYO DO IT!"

"NANI???!!!"

* * *

"Man, what is with American people today?" Ichigo grumbled, walking down the street to his house with Rukia on his side. He glared at the raven head girl when she whacked him.

"Oh quit being a baby. We only have to deal with them at school. At least they're no shinigamis." Rukia retorted back. Ichigo just answered with a long sigh.

"I guess...I wonder how your brother would feel if Mitsuki came to the Soul Society. Probably go insane with everyone else." the orange-haired shinigami representative added, earning him another whack and glare from Rukia.

"Nii-sama would never go insane!" Rukia defended. "He is one that would never do that!" Ichigo snorted.

"Didn't you see what happened today? Half of the school went insane in just one day. Not even Byakuya would be able to-"

"MOVE!!!" a girly screech came, startling the two of them that were bickering in the middle of the road about people going insane. Neither one had time to move away since two bodies came crashing into them.

**SQUISH!!!**

"Gomen, Rukia, Strawberry!" Mitsuki apologized, not stopping as she continued to drag-run the now dazed Matsumoto towards the shops. She just kept running until the two of them ran down another street and vanished.

...

...

...

"..." Rukia and Ichigo replied, seeing as they were currently pancakes on the ground. The sudden impact of the those two sent them into this position in the first place.

After ten seconds of lying on the ground twitching the two began peeling themselves off the ground, groaning and grumbling, in Ichigo's case. Both had at least one set of footprints on them. And they each now had scattered thoughts running around their heads like the girls did to Kiyo earlier. If someone actually wanted a death wish they would have just said those two were scattered-brains before having their ass kicked by them.

"Now do you think your brother won't go insane?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his head that also homed a tick mark from Mitsuki and Matsumoto running over him. Oh, and Mitsuki for calling him the girly meaning of his name.

**PULSE VEIN.**

"NO, ICHIGO. Now URUSAI!"

**WHACK!!!**

**

* * *

**

"...how is this a store?" Kira asked, staring at the shop that laid in front of her. Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes from where he stood nearby. After a ten minute argument and threats...and the police threatening to call their parents...Hitsugaya was forced to show Kira where the secret shinigami store was. And now that they were here, in front of a store that looked more like a small house, Kira was questioning if this was the place or he was just pulling her leg.

"Just come on." Hitsugaya growled, irritated that he couldn't get home until after they picked up the damn package. Glaring back at him, Kira began walking towards the front door of the place with him. As they got closer they soon came to two kids sweeping outside the store. One was a red head spiky hair kid while the other was a black haired girl. Expect the boy was complaining about having to work.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked, his complaining stopping once he saw Hitsugaya and Kira. He had seem Hitsugaya before but never Kira and the people that visited the store were usually ones who were or had shinigami powers. Hitsugaya didn't answer and Kira didn't even bother responding, making Jinta, the red head kid, pulse a vein.

"Jinta, leave them alone." the girl, Ururu, said quietly. This sent Jinta into bullying like he does on a regular basic and earning odd looks from Kira while none from Hitsugaya.

Opening the door, Hitsugaya and Kira entered the store so see a simple candy store with other goods. Nothing that would suggest shinigamis were in the shop, instantly relaxing Hitsugaya a bit. Though, just a bit. He wanted to get out of here fast. He just hoped the old man had decided to leave Tessai in charge of the store today.

Kira looked around the store, trying to see if the package was anywhere. She found if sitting on the counter, unopened, and quickly went in to grab the box as Hitsugaya waited by the door. But just as she was about to retrieve the missent package she was meant with empty air. Confused, she looked up to see an old guy with blond hair wearing old Japanese robes, traditional sandals, and a bucket hat. Oh, and a fan.

"Eh, who do we have here?" the man asked, looking at Kira over his fan. Asked girl just looked at him with an raised eyebrow as if to question who he was. Hitsugaya hid a groan as he saw who he was.

"Yumi Kira." Kira answered slowly, watching as she saw a larger guy nearby holding her package. "Who are you two?"

"Why, I'm surprise Hitsugaya didn't tell you. I'm Urahara, owner of this fine shop." he introduced. "Outside is Jinta and Ururu, the help to do manual work. And he is-"

"The guy holding my package." Kira interrupted, making Hitsugaya almost want to whack his head against the door frame. Almost. Urahara just chuckled at her.

"Well, no. This is Tessai, my personal assistant." he corrected. He then pointed his fan towards the medium size package Tessai was holding. "And I'm guessing that's yours, eh?"

"Hai." Kira answered, getting irritated at how this guy just won't give her the package. "Can I have it back?"

Urahara waved his fan. "Yes, yes. But don't you want to buy some candy while you're here?" he asked, gesturing towards the shelves filled with all sorts of candy and other goods. Hitsugaya glared at him, pissed that he wouldn't just give her the package and let him leave. Kira seemed to have felt the same way, glaring at Urahara before grabbing some random candy and a bottle of painkillers. Dropping them on the counter, she quickly paid for the items before stuffing them into her school bag she still had.

"Where did you come from? I've never seen you before." Urahara commented as she was pocketing the items.

"America with her sister and friends." Hitsugaya answered, making Urahara look at him with an eyebrow raised. Kira ignored him before turning back to the clog wearing owner.

"Can I have **_it_** now?" Kira asked again, almost growling. Urahara just smiled before nodding. Tessai then walked forward and handed the package to the transfer student, who mumbled a thanks before turning around to walk out. Until she almost tripped over something that was black.

Scowling, Kira looked toward the ground to see a black cat walking past her before jumping up towards the counter. She turned to glare at the cat as it stared at her. It opened it mouth and had a twinkle in its eyes, as if laughing at her. This just made the girl even more irked.

"Urahara-san, is this _your_ cat?" Urahara laughed.

"No, no. I do not own her at all. She's just a good friend of mine that wanders in from time to time. Her names Yoruichi." he clarified. Kira just gave a small nod to let him know she was listening before turning around and finally walking out of the store after Hitsugaya. Only when she was at the door did she turn around.

"She makes an annoying cat." she added before shutting the door behind her, leaving behind a hissing Yoruichi and chuckling Urahara.

"She sure is different from the others around here." Urahara commented once he was sure the two of them were gone. Yoruichi just glared at him, but the good nature shinigami didn't take much notice. But one thing did bother him.

"You caught on, didn't you?" Yoruichi then spoke, confirming what her store owner friend was pondering about.

Urahara nodded. "Hai. That she said 'makes an annoying cat' instead of **_'is'_**." He then snapped his fan closed before walking towards the back of his store with Tessai with Yoruichi glaring at him again.

"It seems she knows more than she's letting on."

* * *

After Mitsuki and Matsumoto ran off to go shopping the remaining three walked home only to be welcomed with two guys and a vanful of groceries. An irked Kaida, a tried Kiyo, a confused Orihime, and another hour later the three were finally able to enter their apartments about five hours after school ended. Only ten minutes later the three walked outside to find a bickering Kira and Hitsugaya again, also coming home after their shopping trip and retrieving the package from the Urahara Shoten. This went into more explanations before the two teens finally were able to separate from each other after a troublesome day. Well, Kira into her apartment and Hitsugaya to back onto the roof again.

Both parties ate dinner shortly after Mitsuki and Matsumoto came back from their shopping expedition lugging ten shopping bags each. Yelling from three people, *cough* Kaida, Kiyo, and Hitsugaya *cough*, for ten minutes came a minute after the two walked into the apartments before dinner began...with Hitsugaya retreating to the rooftop again, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened that morning. But he came down to force and yell Matsumoto to do her human homework and paperwork. Same thing happened to Mitsuki but with Kaida and Kiyo yelling.

Renji had entered the Urahara Shoten after the other two had left since he was staying there. And then he was kicked back out again in order to do some errands for Urahara before he was allowed back in. What errands exactly? To go and pick up food from the grocery store since they had run out. Pineapple head was not a happy camper at all as he went to do this.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Keigo all arrived at Keigo's house after school. And they were treated to Keigo's sister ogling over the still wet Ikkaku and Yumichika since she was lovestruck over them. It was pretty awkward. And Keigo was once again hit by a girl, aka sister, when he told his sister to stop. Sigh, he can never get any girl to respect him.

Rukia and Ichigo had a slightly less exciting day. Ichigo had another average greeting with his father, aka getting kicked in the face and then yelling, before having dinner with his family while Rukia snuck into this closet. **(A/N: Rukia isn't staying in Ichigo sister's room yet.)** Once he finished Ichigo then snuck in some food for Rukia before he went to do his homework as Rukia pestered him and drew. Kon was repeatedly bashed by both of them for being a pervert during the night.

No hollow attacks at all on this day, to the relief of all the shinigamis, humans, and Quincy. Surviving this day with the new students was already hard enough. But how will they deal with it when hollows **_do_** attack?

* * *

Me: Ok...finally done!

Everyone: Wow... 7,558 words. That's a new record.

Me: Yup!

Audience: Are you accepting OC's?

Me: Hai!

Everyone: ...

Me: ???

Ichigo: Hopefully the ones people send in will be more sane than the ones you made.

Me, Kaida, Kiyo, and Mitsuki: HEY!!!

Kira: -throws her book at Ichigo's head-

Everyone else: -laughs a little-

Orihime: Review to get quicker updates!

*~Kira~*


	5. Picnics, Cats, and Candy

I am really, really sorry for the late update! A lot things came up and stuff that limited the posting of this chapter. Having no laptop sucks a whole lot. But my PSP allows me to type a bit so that way I can just copy and paste sections of the chapter. Problem is it's really slow. But it's better than nothing I guess.

Anyways, I am gonna try and cut back the humor a bit and still have the chapter be serious too; the last chapter had _**way**_ to much humor in it. But then again it was a filler chapter...

Well, enjoy! Omake theater is gonna be at the end of the chapter. Vote in the poll when you're done! And please, please review! I want to try and get 5 reviews for this chapter at least! Anyone that does gets a cyber cookie! Thanks to those that reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. Arigato!

P.S. The OC applications will only be opened until I get ten different submissions. Once it reaches that, I'm closing it off for now. I'll add it back in later...maybe. And so far I have four submissions so far...

P.S.S. If you see your character used that was submitted that is not how you wanted it to be please send a message about how they should be. I correct it as soon as possible.

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: When using Mandarin Chinese or any other words in another language, the words in English will be in (here). {Also note that I may write the wrong word. I am not fluent in Chinese or those other languages!} If you do know the correct one, please tell me. I don't want it to stay wrong forever.**

**Second Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners._

* * *

_-o-o-o- Chapter 5 -o-o-o-_

_Picnics, Cats, and Candy_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Right now the transfer students from America were hanging out in their living room as they watched some sort of movie. It was a cross between romance and idiots. Something that Mitsuki loves very much and forced everyone else to watch since she was the one in charge of picking the movie.

Mitsuki grabbed a handful of popcorn before stuffing it in her mouth. "Dadu yaodu thumin tahta-"

"Mitsuki, no talking when you're eating." Kaida scolded, not even bothering to look over as she stuff her own handful of popcorn into her mouth. Mitsuki swallowed.

"I was saying do you think that they know about us?" the other two people around her age looked over at her with a raised eyebrow as the youngest person just looked up from the book she was reading.

"You don't really think they're-" Kiyo began, only to get whacked by a pillow by Mitsuki.

"Shh! This is the good part!" the girl explained, leaning in towards the TV. Kiyo pulsed a vein as Kaida chuckled silently next to him.

"But you wanted to know if we think they're-"

"SHH!!!"

"Just give up." Kira added to Kiyo, making the twin boy glare at her too while pulsing a vein at Mitsuki. Kaida had to cover her whole mouth to prevent the sound of laughter from breaking out. The girl who picked the movie instead just stared right at the screen as she watched the two main idiots of the movie get back together through the guy singing to her.

Ok, that movie is really sappy. But more importantly, what was Kiyo trying to say? Who knows...

"PASS THE POPCORN!!!"

"URUSAI, BAKA!!!"

**Sweat drops.**

* * *

Now the week then quickly passed by for Karakura Town and its residents. After everything that happened Monday at Karakura High School similar events happened throughout the week. And for those that went to the school at least one student got into trouble each day. But at least everyone knew not to interfere unless they wanted more detention. Unless they were one of the poor victims of those events.

But the 'pranks', as Mitsuki says, only got worse when she befriended Myuu Shiha, the infamous school prankster of the school. However, you wouldn't believe so if you say her.

Shiha is a half Japanese, half Norwegian girl that was extremely short for her age, despite being 15. That shortness got her to about the same height as Kira, but they were of course nothing alike. The girl was often mistaken for as a boy since she has short purple haired that is spiked up, golden yellow eyes eerily similar to those of a cat, and flat chested. But unless you really wanted to get hurt, don't say the latter.

The two, Shiha and Mitsuki, got along quickly to the dismay of the school. Both had a knack for pulling pranks that about every hour somewhere to someone in the school would be the poor victim of the attack. Those deemed boring and serious, like Hitsugaya and Kira, were often the target of those pranks. However, the two were always able to avoid them and therefore cause an unfortunate bystander(s) to be involved in whatever Mitsuki and Shiha had planned.

Outside the school was surprisingly quiet and Hollow-free. That whole week not one shinigami got a message on their Soul Phone alerting them of a hollow attack. Only Rukia thought she sensed a familiar reistu on Wednesday but dismissed it when no one else had sensed it when she told them.

Now we go to after school on Friday...

* * *

"Yay! No more detention!" Mitsuki cheered as she exited the school with almost her whole class and Shiha.

Shiha nodded in agreement. "Hai. But the look on the guy's face today was so worth it, right Hyper?" the purple headed girl asked, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her shorts. Unlike the rest of the school Shiha wore black, big shorts, a purple shirt, and a sleeveless black hoodie. No one could get her to actually wear the uniform since the girl always had a spare outfit somewhere.

"Yup!" Mitsuki answered. Everyone behind the two of them just groaned.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kira's voice then asked, surprising the group. Looking around for awhile, they soon spotted the heterochromatin girl sitting in a nearby tree, book in her lap. Her school bag was right next to her.

Kaida just shook her head at her younger sister. "Kira, how many times do I have to say do not climb trees?" Asked girl shrugged.

"Dunno. Three hundred sixteen?"

**Sweat drops.**

"Where's Snowball?" Shiha then asked Kira, sending the rest of the group behind her into snickers. Only one person could be called that...

"Myuu!" Hitsugaya's voice shouted from another nearby tree. His head could be seen through the leaves since he had a large vein pulsing on it. "It's Hitsugaya-t...to you!"

"Sure it is midget." Kira added jumping down from the tree with her stuff. Brushing her skirt first before she also added, "And I'm pretty sure that squirrel you met earlier will call you that too."

"YUMI!!!" the white headed boy yelled, jumping down from his own tree before glaring at the black headed girl. Said girl just glared right back as the rest of the group laughed at what Kira mentioned.

"Wow, a squirrel."

"Urusai, Kurosaki!"

"But you know it's true...midget."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"Yumi! Quit calling me that! You're shorter than me!"

"So what? You're also short too, baka!"

"Yumi!"

"Midget!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Has that even changed?" Renji asked, watching the two go back and forth fighting with sweat drops. Matsumoto shrugged.

"No, but they look so kawaii!"

**SILENCE.**

...

...

...

...

Matsumoto blinked. "Nani?" Everyone just stared at her. Kaida broke the silence first.

"Did she..."

"...just call..." Renji added.

"Kira..." Kiyo continued.

"...and Tōshirō..." Ichigo picked up.

"...CUTE?!" everybody that didn't already say something finished. Matsumoto just smiled and nodded at them.

"Hai!"

...

...

...

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

"EEP!!!"

"Hundred yen the two of them will beat the crap out of her."

"That will never happen, baka."

"Fine, Kira."

"You're on."

**Anime falls.**

* * *

"You ok, Ran-san?" Orihime asked, looking at her friend worriedly. Matsumoto just smiled as normal.

"I'm fine, Orihime." the woman answered, not seemingly bothered by the fact that shad had two large bumps on her head. Her friends just sweat dropped but didn't comment on it.

Kaida let out a sigh. "Man, you two really know how to hate each other." she commented dryly, directly it towards the two that made Matsumoto get the bumps on her head. Talked to two just glared at her before back at each other and then towards the front.

"And silent!" Mitsuki added.

**Sweat drops.**

The two being talked about just mumbled under their breaths, it possibly sounding like curses in Japanese and Chinese. And of course this set more people off to sweat dropped as Kaida just shook her head at her sister's swearing.

"So...who wants a picnic?!" Mitsuki then asked, clapping her hands together.

...

...

...

...

"Ok...that was completely random." Ichigo commented, making Mitsuki cry anime tears.

"You are a meanie!"

**Sweat drops.**

Shiha slapped her forehead. "I knew I should have thrown away that candy bar..."

"**_YOU_** gave her candy?!" various people screamed, looking angrily at Shiha. Girl looked at just sweat dropped.

"Moving on!!!" Mitsuki interrupted after another twenty seconds of people glaring at Shiha. "What about that picnic?"

"NO."

"WHAT?!" Mitsuki screeched, the noise having anything with ears cover them. The candy girl then began stamping her feet like a child. "I want a picnic!!!"

Kaida whacked her head. "Stop that! You're **sixteen**, not a five year old!"

"I think a picnic is a great idea!" Orihime cut in, turning everyone's attention from Mitsuki to her.

"You're kidding, right?" Renji questioned, only receiving a wide smile and a shake of the head in return. Matsumoto then also instantly smiled too before pulling her and Mitsuki (from Kaida's whacking) into a hug.

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun!!!" everybody else just glanced at each other.

"There won't be enough food." Kiyo said, trying to get the three to drop the idea. He didn't notice Shiha behind him until she whacked his head. Hard.

"Aw, come on, Crabby." Shiha said, using Kiyo's hatred of crabs as a nickname. "Have some fun!" Kiyo just grumbled while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, yeah, Shorty."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"DO NOT CALL ME SHORT!!!" Shiha thundered, scaring the crap out of Kiyo and those usually scared of random outbursts. She then began chasing after the scared boy as everybody else just deadpanned.

...

...

...

"I still say no picnic." Kaida then said, making Mitsuki pout before smirking again. The group stared suspiciously at her. They knew when she had that look on her face she was going to something bad soon.

"Do the picnic, or I make tons more fun at school!" the girl threatened, sending shivers up everyone's' spines. How could what she already doing get worse?! Wasn't it bad enough?! Mitsuki didn't think so.

If you don't know what happened by Mitsuki and Shiha to them, here's a recap...

**Monday:** Causing the class to get a week of detention; make people fall down; spray people with water from two garden hoses.

**Tuesday:** Mess with the school's bell so it rang every thirty minutes with an "I love candy!" announcement; the two became friends over replacing the chalk with rubber worms.

**Wednesday:** Drop paint on people's head 'accidentally' during art period; the two dropped buckets on water on various people, including teachers.

**Thursday:** Swap the tests papers with candy paper that had the nickname Shiha gave everyone printed on in candy; drew faces on people who fell asleep during history.

**And Friday:** Passed out caramel apples that were really caramel **onions** to the teachers/students; whoopee cushioned the strictest teacher in the whole town, who taught in their very school.

And all of this was just for ONE week.

"Fine." a few people muttered in defeat. Others once again just groaned. Only reason they were agreeing was that none wanted it to get any worse. The ones that wanted it, and the girl that was still chasing Kiyo, grinned. However the latter then frowned.

"I can't come. My family is coming from Norway to visit." Shiha complained, her mood instantly dampening. Mitsuki started pouting at the news of her new, similar friend wasn't going to be able to come.

"Aw man!" Mitsuki whined before turning it into an evil smile. "Then just think of some ideas for Monday!" the group stared in horror at her while the purple headed girl smiled brightly again before running down another street, waving goodbye.

"Ok! Later guys!" the girl said, bidding goodbye. Only those expected waved and smiled back. Others just nodded or did nothing.

Kaida rubbed her head before sighing. "I still don't want to-"

"But you are~!" Mitsuki butted in, only to whine in pain a second later when she received a whack on the head.

"-BUT since I love cooking, why not." Kaida finished as most of the group stared in shock. She WANTED the picnic? Mitsuki, Matsumoto, and Orihime squealed before starting to come up with a list of things for people to bring. Her sister just sighed.

"Of course."

Matsumoto then clapped her hands together. "So, who's bringing what?"

This then began one hour of complaining, whining, yelling, hitting, and etc. to decide who was to bring what for this exciting picnic. But the funniest thing that they all agreed on was Mitsuki and Matsumoto threatening the tenth division taicho and the youngest transfer student to go or go on a date with the other. Which one they picked was as clear as water. Plus a whole lot of yelling and the temperature decreasing a few degrees.

But no seemed to have thought about the possibly of something bad may happen at this merry event. None at all. And something was going to happen...

* * *

Picnic List

* * *

**Orihime/Matsumoto/Hitsugaya:** Anything she cooks, sake (crossed out multiple times), utensils

**Mitsuki/Kaida/Kiyo/Kira:** Anything she cooks, deserts, anything to do for fun

**Ichigo/Rukia:** Drinks

**Renji:** Anything he can get/Anything to do for fun

**Ikkaku/Yumichika:** Snacks

**Uryū: **Blankets, utensils

**Chad:** Anything he can get/Anything to do for fun

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

Apartment 1

* * *

"Lemonade?"

"Check."

"Sandwiches?"

"Check."

"Salad?"

"Check."

"Etc.?"

"What?"

"You twit! Anything else on the damn list!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"Whatever, check. I'm not a twit."

"Ok, did I miss anything?"

"Tea?"

"No, got that. I still don't get why you drink that stuff, Kira."

"Hm."

"Oh! Did you bring the candy?!"

"NO!!!"

"Cake?"

"NADA!"

"WHAT?! COOKIES?!"

"N-low sugar."

"WAH!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

**WHACK!!!**

* * *

Apartment 2

* * *

"Oh, that looks delicious, Orihime!"

"Arigato, Ran-san! What do you think, Tōshirō-kun?"

"..."

"Taicho?"

"Tōshirō-kun?"

"...err..."

That's ok, taicho! You can try it and tell us!"

"NANI?!"

"Here you go!"

"MATS-...!"

"Well...how is it?"

...

...

...

...

**RUNNING.**

"Hm...That's the fastest he ever ran in his gigai before, eh Orihime?"

**Sweat drops.**

* * *

Store

* * *

"What drinks are we buying, Ichigo?"

"I have no damn clue. Soda is usually a good choice but who knows when you have **that** thing there."

"Hm...How about this, Ichigo?"

...

...

...

...

"HELL NO!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"RUKIA, DAMMIT! I'M NOT BUYING THAT!"

"WHY NOT?! IT IS A DRINK!!!"

"IT'S A CHAPPY THE BUNNY JUICE BOX! A JUICE BOX!!!"

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

"IT'S A KIDS DRINK!!!"

**WHACK!**

"What the-RUKIA!"

"Oh shut up! Just buy it!"

"Alright, alright! Dammit, it's just a stupid bunny!"

**WHACK!**

"RUKIA!!! DON'T HIT ME WITH THE DAMN THING!!!"

* * *

Keigo's House

* * *

"Just put the thing in the bag already!"

"No! It contains too many calories!"

"It's a bag of chips!"

"So?"

"That counts as a snack!"

"Humph, a snack for those that have no beauty like mine."

**Twitch. Twitch.**

"JUST PUT THE DAMN THING IN THE BAG!!!"

**Door creaking open.**

"HEY! Why are you taking all of the chips, Baldie?!"

**PULSE MEGA VEIN.**

"WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?!"

**Cold Shiver.**

"N-NOTHING!!! YOU C-CAN T-TAKE ALL OF I-IT!!!"

* * *

Uryū's Place

* * *

"Hm...These blankets I knitted should work fine. I just have to take it out from underneath-"

**RIP!**

...

...

...

"No matter. I'll take this-"

**RIP!!**

"-one... Over here."

**RIP!!!**

...

...

...

**Twitch. Twitch.**

"...I'll just take the ones from the store."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

...

...

...

...

"Just forget it."

* * *

Urahara's Shoten

* * *

"Ah! Here! You can bring this!"

"You sure old man? This stuff seems to be candy rather than the snacks you promised."

"Nonsense. I'm a man of my word! Now, that will be one hundred twenty yen."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"WHAT?!"

"You are using them, right Renji-san? So, you have to pay for them!"

**Twitch.**

"Grr...fine. Whatever, here."

"Ah! Here you go!"

**Footsteps. Door opening and closing.**

...

...

...

**Chucking.**

**Footsteps.**

"You gave him the candy, didn't you?"

"Hai, Yoruichi."

* * *

Chad's Place

* * *

"..."

**Shuffling.**

"..."

**Footsteps. Door opening and closing.**

"..."

**(A/N: What did you expect? He's Chad.)**

* * *

To the Park!!!

* * *

"Mitsuki! Get away from there!!!" Kaida yelled. Yelled girl paid no attention as she ran into the nearby candy store that they were passing by. The older sister would've gone after the runaway if it wasn't for her carrying a very large basket of food and stuff for the picnic.

Kiyo snorted from where he stood next to her. "Of course she would do that. After you told her the only thing sweet was low sugared cookies she began freaking out. Next time put a leash on her."

**Sweat drops.**

"Shouldn't someone go get her?" Matsumoto asked, looking at everyone around her. However she shortly then sweat dropped at her options.

She couldn't go because she had two bags of utensils and food.

The two shortest people couldn't go because they were bickering again and carrying their own bags of stuff.

Orihime had way too many bags that it was a miracle that she could still even walk.

Kaida had that huge basket to carry.

And finally Kiyo had a soccer ball.

And guess who the winner was?

"Fine. I'll go." Kiyo grumbled, walking towards the last place his sister was seen. "We'll catch up later at the park." They all did something in return to tell him they were listening before continuing towards the park, where the picnic was being held.

Pushing the door opened, Kiyo poked his head into the store before scanning the store trying to look for his sister. He spotted her easily since she was stuffing three bags at a time with a large assortment of different candies from the containers on the wall. There was chocolate, gumballs, and small boxes of pocky. The boy sweat dropped at what he was seeing.

"MITSUKI!!!" Kiyo yelled, making the yelled at girl freeze. She turned around slowly and smiled weakly as her brother marched up before pulling her by the ear.

"Ow! Ow!" Mitsuki cried, trying to not leave her bags of candy behind as Kiyo pulled her. "KIYO!!!"

"NO!" Kiyo spat back, making other people in the store at the moment sweat drop at them. He didn't care as long as his sister was gone from the Sugar High Candy Store. And no, that really was the name of the store. **(A/N: This is not Urahara's Shoten, just some candy store.)**

"Excuse me..." a voice interrupted, making the twins stop and look over to their right. They smiled weakly at the girl in front of them.

The girl that had extremely pale skin that almost looked white was staring at them. Her hair was long, straight, and silver that reached to hip that matched her equally silver eyes. The front of her hair was tied into a braid with a white butterfly bell. A choker with a snow doll on it hung around her neck. Her clothes were a white shirt with a logo of the candy store on it, jeans, and black heels. To finish a blue butterfly earring hung on her right ear.

Realizing that she was a worker here, Kiyo gave a small grin at the girl. "Um...we're just leaving..." the girl crossed her arms.

"Yes you are, but store policy states that if you touch any candy from those containers back there without using the designated scoop you have to pay for them." the girl responded, making Kiyo groan and Mitsuki cheer.

Taking the bags, Mitsuki and Kiyo quickly paid for their stuff, or Mitsuki's candy, before leaving the story as fast as Kiyo could carrying three bags of candy and a soccer ball. Mitsuki just ran right after him.

The silver haired girl just chuckled as he leaned against the counter. She glanced out the windows, watching Kiyo and Mitsuki run down the streets towards the park...or more chasing on Mitsuki' part. She brushed some of her loose hair out of her face before saying something softly.

"Hopefully Rukia-chan doesn't die from those too."

* * *

Soon the twins found themselves at the park where everyone was supposed to meet. But when they met up with them they were greeted to a confusing sight. The whole entire group was yelling at each other. Their picnic stuff laid scattered on the table and ground, things spilling out of the bags. And they couldn't figure out what they were arguing about.

"Hey! Guys!" Kiyo yelled, trying to get their attention. No such luck.

**!!!!!!!**

"GAH!!!" anybody within a five mile radius distance cried, covering their ears as quickly as possible again. And without a doubt then glared at the only girl with a whistle that would dare blow it: Mitsuki.

Said girl just smiled before asking the all important question.

"Why are you guys fighting?"

Asked people just looked at each other before back at the twins waiting for an answer. They all twitched or flinched when they saw the candy in Kiyo's hands. Twin boy just sweat dropped.

"For your question, same old, same old." Kaida answered, making everyone do an anime fall for such a vague answer.

"Why do you have candy?!" Ichigo demanded, eying the stuff Kiyo placed on the table. Boy with stuff just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"The candy store's policy..." he muttered, making everyone once again groaned or sigh. They could never get rid of the candy, no matter how hard they tried. Mitsuki then jumped up and down while clapping her hands to get people's attention.

"Ok, people! Let's get this picnic started!!!"

* * *

"MITSUKI!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" Renji shouted, pulsing a vein as he glared up the tree at yelled girl. He shortly turned his glared to his other shinigami friends when they continued to laugh at him. Kiyo and Kaida were rolling on the floor with laughter. Hitsugaya and Kira on the other hand just rolled their eyes.

Why you ask?

'Cause Renji was covered in pineapple juice. **(A/N: Guess where I got that idea~!)**

"Pineappleheadinpineapples!" Mitsuki exclaimed really fast that it took a few seconds for people to understand what she was saying. This only made everyone do what they were doing again, some even harder than before.

Ichigo placed his hands on his knees as he laughed. "Ha, you really got it, Renji!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Mitsuki smirked from where she hid in the tree. "But it's not over~! KIYO, NOW!"

"Usually I'd say no, but this is too good!" her brother answered, confusing everyone when he ran off towards somewhere else.

"Where did he go?" Rukia asked, wondering why Kiyo just took off like that. Everyone shrugged, except for the two at the three who were currently yelling at each other again.

"At least it's not be gonna be what that monster did." Ichigo said, pointing to who the _monster_ was.

**PULSE VEIN.**

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!!!"

"You were supposed too!" Ichigo yelled back, making people laugh as Mitsuki fumed from where she hid in the tree.

"STRAWBERRY!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!"

"How?" the boy with the name meaning strawberry questioned, not scared at all. "You're in a tree." she just smirked.

"Oh no," Kaida groaned, turning everyone's attention back towards her. She was backing away from Ichigo as quickly as possible. He and everyone else just stared in puzzlement as they watched her.

Hitsugaya sighed from where he sat on the picnic bench. "You'd better move, Kurosaki."

"For once, I agree." Kira added, the girl instead sitting on the picnic table. And surprisingly those two weren't arguing yet. Ichigo just blinked at them.

"Nani?"

"They're right."

**SPLASH!**

...

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo roared, stepping backwards. Rukia and Yumichika did the same. Everyone else was now just crying with laughter.

Mitsuki almost fell out of the tree as she laughed. "Ha, ha ha! I told you it wasn't over and I'll make you pay!!!" Not even Orihime could not stop laughing as she watched the three of them. Matsumoto doubled over in laughter.

"She got you there, Ichigo!"

Ikkaku smirked. "Looks good on you, Ichigo!"

Uryū pushed up his glasses as sunlight reflected off of them. "The look certainly fits you, Ichigo."

"..." was all Chad said. And Kaida couldn't say anything since she was getting close to busting a gut from laughing so hard.

"You know how I feel now, eh Ichigo?" Renji taunted, not fazed when Ichigo's face came over with a darkened expression. Rukia scowled.

"BUT THIS IS **_STRAWBERRY JUICE_**!!!" Rukia yelled, trying to wipe off the pink liquid off of her arms. Yumichika looked in disgust.

"How disgusting! Covered in some sticky smelly substance!" The older twin just shrugged at the three of them.

"Hey, you should have done what Kaida did and back away."

**Triple twitches and pulse veins.**

"**_KIYO!!!_**"

"Oh snap...LATER!!!"

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

"He should have known that was coming." Kira commented, sipping her drink. She was watching as the three splashed with strawberry juice began running after Kiyo around the park. She rolled her eyes when he then ran up the tree nearest to Mitsuki. Literally he just ran up the tree.

Hitsugaya rolled his own eyes. "I'm surprised he even did that." Kira raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"No, of course not."

**Sweat drops.**

"Only you would say something like that." Kira muttered, the edges of her mouth twitching into a smirk when she saw him twitch. Boy twitching didn't say anything.

Matsumoto laughed until she actually cried with Orihime and Ikkaku as they watched the twins hug the trees to death as the four teamed up to shake the two out of them.

"This is great! If only there was some sake here!" the tenth division fukutaichō laughed. Ikkaku looked over at her.

"You wouldn't be able **to** laugh."

"Your point?"

**Sweat drops.**

* * *

"How long have they been doing that?" some random person passing by the group asked. The picnic group just sweat dropped. Uryū looked at his watch. **(A/N: Does he even have one???)**

"About ten minutes."

**Anime fall.**

"Idiots." Hitsugaya said, eyebrow twitching. Of course he would say that; he hated anybody or anything that was stupid, idiotic, and mostly anything that has fun involved.

Kira snorted. "Yeah, that was pretty ob-"

**LICK.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

**TWITCH. TWITCH.**

Kira started at Hitsugaya, her eyes wide. Hitsugaya was instead just sitting there twitching violently at the thing that licked him. No one else was even paying attention to the two of them because they were watching Kiyo finally fall out of the tree on the two below him.

The thing that licked Hitsugaya's face licked it again.

**LICK.**

**TWITCH.**

"...ha..." Kira said softly, covering her mouth. She did it again when the cat began licking Hitsugaya's face repeatedly as the boy continued twitching and then pulsing veins. After the tenth time the boy pulsed a vein did she do something that no one had ever heard in a long time.

**Laugh.**

The sound of it made everyone immediately stop what they were doing, which was a relief to Kiyo until Rukia stepped on his face again. They were all staring at the younger Yumi sister, disbelief covering every bit of them.

But the one most shocked was Hitsugaya. He turned around in his seat to stare himself. He didn't even notice when the tabby cat that was licking his face nestled itself into his hair.

**Twitch.**

Ok, maybe a little.

"Yay! Kira finally laughed!" Mitsuki cried, jumping down from the three and onto Renji's back. Both collapsed onto the ground from the girl's weight.

**Sweat drops.**

Kira was just laughing a bit harder as she pointed to the cat in Hitsugaya's hair, making him and everyone else realize what she was laughing at. Boy with cat in his hair began turning red in anger and embarrassment. Oh, and of course pulsing many veins.

"YUMI!!! STOP THAT AT ONCE!!!"

And of course Kira ignored him before petting the cat gently on the head. He began fuming even more than ever when everyone began joining in to laugh at him.

"Aw, taicho!" Matsumoto cooed. "How kawaii!"

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

Ichigo doubled over in laughter again as he watched the fluffy scene in front of him. "Nice one, Tōshirō!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"URUSAI!!! AND IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO TO YOU, KUROSAKI!!! NOT 'TŌSHIRŌ'!"

Kaida just kept laughing as she helped Kiyo up. Shaking his head to rid the daze, he thanked her before looking around to see what all the commotion was about. And he just smirked at it.

"Well, it looks like we know another thing on how to get her to laugh." the older sister nodded.

"Yeah, just put a cat in Hitsugaya's hair."

"Hai."

"YUMI!!! QUIT PETTING IT!!!"

* * *

After getting the cat to stop clinging onto Hitsugaya's hair and him to stop yelling at everyone that laughed at him the group began preparing to lay out all the food and stuff that was brought to the picnic. But before they were finished there was of course yelling at Renji and Kiyo for bringing candy to the event.

Orihime opened up one of the containers of food she brought and presented to everyone, smiling. "Here you guys!" Most of the group backed away instantly from the group, not wanting to dare try it. Only Matsumoto and those that had never experienced or saw her cooking before glanced at it.

...

...

...

"Well? You guys want some?" Orihime asked eagerly after a minute passed. That was more directed towards the four students from America since Matsumoto was already digging into the food. The food was something that included fish, celery, onions, rice, mushrooms, and something that was an odd green color. Most of the four paled at the sight of it.

"Um...no thanks, Orihime." Kaida answered.

"Maybe...next time." Kiyo added, quickly taking something else nearby instead.

"I lost my appetite." Kira said, putting down her plate of food. She glared at her sister when she hit her lightly on the head for saying that.

"I want to, but I'm allergic to mushrooms." Mitsuki complained, eying the dish. "Next time if there's no mushrooms!"

"Ok!"

"Can we eat yet?" Ikkaku grumbled from where he say, looking hungrily at the chicken on his plate. He and everyone else was forced to wait and eat since Kaida wanted everyone to get something first. Bossy much...

"Fine. Go ahead." he let out a grunt.

"Itadakimasu!" And without further a due everybody then began digging into the lunch picnic.

"Mmm...this is good." Mitsuki said through a mouthful of the salad Orihime made. "What's in it?"

"Oil, onions, pork, spinach, eggs, lettuce, and dressing!" Orihime answered cheerfully, happy that someone else other than Matsumoto actually tried and liked her cooking. The rest just turned a bit green as they saw it.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, getting the raven's head attention. "What are you doing?"

Rukia looked up before holding up her Chappy the Bunny juice box. "Trying to find out where to put the straw in."

**Sweat drops.**

Ichigo slapped his forehead. "At the top, Rukia." Said girl then tried putting it in but didn't know she was holding it upside down. So when she decided to poke the straw through she accidentally squeezed the box at the same time the straw actually went through. And the result was the juice spraying all over her.

"Ok...exploding juice boxes?" Mitsuki commented, watching as Rukia blink while the apple juice dripped off of her. Rukia then turned to glare at Ichigo and Renji since they were laughing at what she did to herself this time. But that soon backfired on Renji since Rukia dared him to put the straw through and he also did it upside down too. So that ended up in two shinigamis covered in apple juice, two ruined juice boxes, two angry people, and a group of laughing people.

Chad handed the two of them a towel, which both were very thankful for. But they did raise an eyebrow when they spotted the large rips in both of them before glancing at Uryū, who was the one that brought them. All he did was look away and take a bite of his salmon favored onigirl, trying hard to shrink down to the size of an ant. He believed they needed no knowledge of what happened earlier.

The group let out a laugh at him before Renji and Rukia began wiping the sticky juice off of themselves once again. Mitsuki had to held back by Kaida and Kiyo since she wanted to use those juice boxes to spray it on everyone else, which led to people not cleaning themselves or holding down the whacko to grab each of the boxes and drink them quickly. Three people got stomach aches from drinking them really quickly.

But the rest of the lunchtime went pretty normal, if you could call it that. The transfer students discovered that Renji, Ichigo, and Ikkaku had bottomless pits of stomachs which let them eat a lot of the food with Kiyo, who also had the same thing. The shinigamis and their friends learned that if you steal Mitsuki's food you will get bitten. No, I'm not joking. She actually did bite Yumichika on the hand when he was trying to take the last bite sized sandwich off the plate. Also that Kaida drinks nothing but lemonade. Matsumoto and Mitsuki tried switching her drinks with somehow magically appeared disguised bottle of sake before she threw the bottle at them and it crashed into the trashcan. Hitsugaya was then sent into yelling at his fukutaichō for bringing that.

Oh, and that Chad liked spicy foods. Weird, huh?

"I'm so full!" Mitsuki exclaimed, flopping onto her back. Everyone nodded. The picnic was pretty much officially over unless they wanted to stay and just hang out. But there was some doubt about that, especially since they didn't know what Mitsuki was acting like right now. Usually after lunch Mitsuki wasted all her energy trying to prank other people with Shiha. Now that there was no one else but them to prank, a couple of them were a bit cautious of her.

"So..." Kaida asked, drawing the word out. "What do guys want to do now?" Everyone shrugged; what was there to do?

**MEOW!**

...

...

...

Kira smirked at the boy glaring right next to her. "Looks like she likes you, eh Midget?"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"NO. And it's Hitsugaya to you, Yumi!" the boy growled back.

"Ah! She's so cute!" Orihime said, looking at the tabby she-cat. Mitsuki and Matsumoto smiled alongside her as the other two females just nodded and grin. The boys weren't like that all.

Mitsuki then stretching a hand towards her to try and pet it like Kira had done earlier. But to her surprise the cat hissed and clawed at her. She was just barely able to retract her hand before she was scratched. The picnickers were now backing away from the cat.

"What the hell is wrong with that thing?!" Kiyo cried, wondering why the she-cat suddenly turn hostile. Rukia answered him this time instead of Kaida.

"It's a stray; they're not domestic." she explained.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he stared at the cat glaring at him. "How do we get rid of this thing, then?" everybody answered with a shrug.

But the answer came to them when they saw the cat rub her head against the tenth division taicho's leg. And said owner of the leg was quite unhappy. Kira gave a small grin as everybody laughed before lifting the cat by the scruff of her neck. The girl held it arms length to prevent getting any injuries. The group looked on in confusion.

Kaida hit her forehead. "Duh! Kira owns a cat!"

"She does?" everybody asked. Kiyo nodded, remembering that as well.

"Yeah, but she's back home right now."

"If you are done talking about Tsuki," Kira interrupted. "I am going to go." the group nodded, happy to be rid of the bipolar cat.

But Kira was unable to walk five steps before the cat managed to somehow claw her arm. She cursed at it before lifting her arm upwards to avoid it doing it again. Not turning around, she grabbed Hitsugaya.

Not caring to explain why she grabbed him, a confused and startled Hitsugaya was dragged by Kira towards the nearby mini woods after thrusting the cat into his arms. Yelling and shouting began again between the two as Kira and a forced Hitsugaya headed towards a place to get rid of the cat. Meanwhile they left the others completely stunned.

"Ok...that was really odd." Kiyo, breaking the silence first.

"Why did Kira-chan grab Tōshirō-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I think it's cause the cat seems to like that brat," Kaida answered, taking another sip of lemonade. "That devil cat did stop fighting once it was in his arms."

Mitsuki randomly then began whining. "I wanna play soccer!"

**STARE.**

"What?"

"That was random." Uryū replied, making everyone sweat dropped. Mitsuki just pouted.

"But I wanna play that before eating my candy!"

"NO CANDY!!!" they all screamed back, scaring some people passing by.

"But-" Mitsuki began, puppy dog eyes on.

Everyone gulped and tried to look away as quickly as possible. But they were too late; Mitsuki was going full out on the puppy dog eyes look and didn't look like she was going to give any time soon. The only person not affected was Matsumoto, who had mysteriously disappeared after the other two left when Mitsuki had whispered something secretly to her.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Mitsuki begged in a child-like voice. They tried to resist the look but Kaida caved.

"FINE!" she shouted, throwing her arms into the air. She scowled at Mitsuki as said girl hugged her before grabbing the soccer ball and racing towards the field. Turning she saw the glares her friends were giving her.

"HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO THE SAME!!!" Kaida yelled, arms crossed. "Besides, you guys can get rid of the candy then."

"And what about her?" Renji asked, pointing towards the girl waving at them from the field.

Kiyo sighed before heading towards the field. "Kaida and I can distract her. We should be able to so you guys can do it. Just get rid of the candy by then." mentioned girl nodded before following after Kiyo.

"But why should we do it?" Ichigo asked, only to have Rukia hit him.

"Idiot! Just do it!" the smaller girl yelled. The boy she hit pulsed a vein before yelling back.

"Rukia! Don't hit me, dammit!"

"Then quit acting like an idiot!" Rukia retorted back.

This added more fuel to the fire that Renji decided it was a good idea to butt in.

"Stop it you tw-"

"STAY OUTTA THIS!!!" the two shouted back, making the red pineapple become pissed as well. The rest watched on, some in amusement and others...differently.

This was going to take awhile...

* * *

But let's go to the other two...

Right now Hitsugaya and Kira were arguing about why the tenth division was dragged into this. Both were getting more and more pissed by the second as they spent time with each other. And the purring cat in Hitsugaya's arms didn't help much.

Finally the two reached deep enough inside the mini woods that the cat soon stay there. However the said cat had different plans then the ones intended. And they were not the ones the other two wanted.

"Can't you get rid of that thing yet?" Kira asked, ripping a part of the towel she also had managed to grab. She ignored the icy glare she received by wrapping the towel around her slightly bleeding arm.

"It...won't...let...go..." Hitsugaya growled, trying to get the cat to stop clinging onto his gigai's chest. It failed each time since his gigai was apparently weak enough to not have the strength to pull a cat off.

Kira let out a sigh. "Here." she slapped Hitsugaya's hand away from the cat before grabbing a fistful of fur. And without hesitation pulled backwards.

The result was disastrous.

Kira was able to get the cat off but the velocity of an angry cat sent the two preteens falling. Hitsugaya fell flat on his butt as Kira stumbled backwards with a yowling and scratching cat. They stopped when Kira tripped over a tree root and accidentally sent the cat flying towards Hitsugaya. He managed to duck so the cat flew into the bushes behind him. Leaves rustling and hissing could be heard but the demon cat didn't reappear.

Hitsugaya sighed in relief that the cat was finally gone. First the squirrel and now a cat. What next? A monkey?

"Fucking cat!" Kira's swore loudly, bringing the boy's attention back towards her. He was greeted to the sight of a girl with a bleeding arm, messy hair, and some torn clothing. But the words she muttered under her breath that he could make out caught the most of his attention.

"...kick...cat...only...zanp..."

The last word sent suspicion up his spine. He suspected that what she was muttering about was 'zanpakutō'. But Hitsugaya was unable to confirm this since Kira grew silent when she caught him eavesdropping. Now cursing in Chinese the girl ripped the towel again as Hitsugaya walked over.

"Are you...alright?" he asked, hesitant. Asked girl looked up from bandaging her arm and raised an eyebrow at him. This was currently new to them.

"Hm...I'm bleeding because of a stupid cat. What do you think?" Kira asked rhetorically, looking back down and tying the towel again on her arm by her teeth and right hand. Hitsugaya on the other hand was trying not to retort back. And for some unknown reason try not to feel guilty. However the tenth division was suddenly pulled to the ground from a hand encircling his wrist.

Silently cursing about the sudden movement he was about to snap at Kira until he felt a cloth cover the area right above his left eye. Hitsugaya jolted backwards from the sudden lack of light from that eye to slam his back into a tree and receiving a whack to his right arm.

Confused and still baffled, he turned in the direction he was whacked to see a glaring Kira.

"Quit moving so much!" she snapped. "Do you want that bleeding to stop or not?" he stared back still as ever confused until a red liquid entered his eyes. Startled, Hitsugaya wiped at it to reveal that it was his blood. When the cat was sent flying or when it was pried off of him its claws must have scratched right over his left eye without him noticing.

Kira used a piece of the torn towel that wasn't around her left arm and gently pressed it against Hitsugaya's wound. The prodigy was shocked at how gentle she was being. He had believed that this would have never happened---or that she could be gentle.

She wiped it once more before stopping and inspecting it. Either she didn't it or ignored the fact that Hitsugaya was blushing a little from her sudden act and that their faces were quite close then he liked. But it seemed that the closeness of their faces drew on Kira a bit late.

Falling backwards quickly, Kira turned to lean on the tree too but look towards the ground as Hitsugaya to his side. It got really awkward for the two of them after that. And continued for awhile. That really wasn't something the two were used to. After a few tense minutes Kira broke the silence first.

"...The bleeding stopped. You should be fine..."

"...Arigato." he thanked in response. The silence fell over them again. And it was still as thick.

A minute passed before Kira let out a small laugh. Hitsugaya looked over at her, eyebrow raised. Today had officially gone odd for him.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Kira shook her head before closing her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, Midget."

**Twitch.**

"Yumi, it's-"

**SNAP!**

Hitsugaya stopped his usual rant about his name to Kira before standing up. Said girl just opened her eyes but didn't stand. Both stared at the bushes were the sound had come from. They became even more tensed when realized it was the same bushes their demon cat flew through.

And if it was that cat, both preteens wanted to kill it.

So they waited to see who it was.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ah, no! My new clothes!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

**SILENCE.**

"MATSUMOTO!!! IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT HERE I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR SECRET SAKE ST-" Hitsugaya began yelling into the bushes. He didn't even need to finish it as the yelled woman's head appeared behind a tree.

"Ah...taicho!" Matsumoto greeted weakly as she watched her taicho begin pulsing multiple veins. She smiled weakly to Kira who sat against the tree expressionlessly, her eyes showing the barest hints of amusement.

"What are you doing here, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya demanded, walking towards her. She gulped and sheepishly rubbed her head at him.

"I was... I was... I was going to the bathroom! Yeah, that's it!" she answered. She shivered as she felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

"In the **_WOODS_**?"

"Ah...hai?"

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

Kira watched the banter between the two as time passed. She secretly found it very amusing that the Midget acted superior to someone older and taller than him. It was even more amusing that he couldn't do it to someone younger and a wee bit shorter than him instead. How very ironic.

That thought in mind and that she was starting to get bored, Kira yawned quietly before falling asleep against the tree. All mostly because she was very, very bored. Oh, and those two's bickering was getting annoying.

"But taicho! I just wanted to see-" Matsumoto began only to be cut off once again by the infamous ice glare.

"See what, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya growled, the temperature slowly dropping.

"Um..."  
**  
BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!**

At once their argument stopped. They pulled out there soul candy dispensers and Hitsugaya his Soul Phone as well. Matsumoto cast a glance back at Kira.

"What about Kawaii-chan?" she asked, worried.

Hitsugaya glanced back as well before popping the soul candy into his mouth. Jumping out of his gigai, he looked at his phone while answering.

"Yumi will be fine." he said before furrowing his eyebrow at the small screen. Matsumoto nodded before popping out of her own gigai.

"So where's the hollow?" she questioned when her taicho didn't respond yet.

"It's-" the prodigy began but was stopped by a loud, vicious roar. And it sounded really close to them. Both shinigamis turned around sharply to find themselves facing the hollow.

"-here." Hitsugaya finished, eyes narrowing while his fukutaichō widened her own eyes instead.

The hollow was at least three stories high. Its body was a mix of those of a monkey with a bird; the face of an eagle over a monkey with four arms and tail. Like others before it a red and white mask covered the Hollow's face. Two hideous black wings stretched out from the creature's back. No question that it was disgusting. But then again all Hollows were horrible looking to all shinigami.

But that wasn't the reason that this daily task got a hundred times harder; the hollow would be easy enough to take down. No, that wasn't why the two were going to be more careful.

It was the fact that the Hollow was towering over the tree Kira was sleeping under.

* * *

Going back towards the rest of the group, Renji and Ichigo were lugging the bags away as Rukia bossed them around. Ikkaku was laughing hysterically at them while his friend grinned.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped at Ikkaku, pulsing a vein. "If you think this so funny then why don't you do it?!"

"That's because you're already doing it, Ichigo!" Rukia snapped at him. Apparently he and Renji were doing it since they lost in the fight with Rukia. Said red head grumbled while the other two began fighting again.

"There seems to a lot of fighting..." Orihime commented, remembering everyone else that also fought. Uryū nodded.

"Yes, ever since those four transferred here." the Quincy added, pushing his glasses up. A few of his friends nodded.

**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!**

The mood and atmosphere changed instantly at that one sound. Doing what the others did, the shinigamis jumped out of their bodies before waiting from Rukia to see where the Hollow was.

Ichigo crossed his arms impatiently. "Oi, Rukia. Where is it?" she just looked at the screen, confused.

"I don't know," the raven head answered. "It's only saying that there are two-"

**BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!**

The group jumped in surprise before glancing at the area where it came from. Their expressions changed dramatically as they saw the smoke. People in the park began screaming. Everyone around them were running around in all directions, scared, confused, and frightened. This was not going to be easy for any of them.

But the loudest one was Mitsuki's, followed by the other two behind her. And it was directly from the center of the explosion.

"Shit!"

Renji was right to say that as he and everyone shunpoed as quickly as possible towards the place.

This picnic was turning from exciting and carefree into a nightmare.

* * *

Me: Ok...that was way too long.

Mitsuki: Yup! Why was it that long anyway?

Me: -shrugs-

Me: I don't know, I thought it was going to around six thousand words at the max. Not almost TEN THOUSAND!!!

Everyone: Hey, you wrote it.

Me: -sweat drops-

Matsumoto: Aw...that was so kawaii between you two!!!

Hitsugaya and Kira: MATSUMOTO!!!

Everyone: -watches as the woman is chased around-

Renji: Did something happen?

Ichigo: I don't know.

Mitsuki: -sneaks into a corner-

Mitsuki: Yes! That worked! Time for IchiRuki!

Kiyo: Mitsuki! What are you muttering back there?!

Mitsuki: Nothing!

Orihime and Rukia: Ja ne!

*~Kira~*


	6. Hollow Time

Me: Well, here's the next chapter. I think it hasn't been two weeks since I last updated.

Everyone: Sure...

Me: -glares-

Me: Anyways, before we begin thanks to **LovelyIAmNot** and **Ominias **for reviewing the last chapter. Oh, and **Twilight Dark Angel** for favoriting and alerting me and the story. Arigato!

Mitsuki: So...what's the chapter about?

Kiyo: -whacks her head-

Kiyo: It's not that hard to tell what it is.

Mitsuki: Really?

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Renji: Does she even read the script?

Kaida: Sometimes...maybe. That's why there's so many random things that happens.

Everyone: Ah...

Orihime: Well, begin!

Matsumoto: Oh! And the author says that the chapter may be weird since it says...

Me: I. Suck. At. Fighting. Scenes.

Matsumoto: That's it!

Everyone: -anime fall-

Rukia: And that there are five more OC's submissions allowed until it's closed!

Rukia: -pushes Ichigo-

Rukia: Say it.

Ichigo: -glares-

Ichigo: Fine. Now begin.

Mitsuki: Happy birthday strawberry!

Everyone: It's your birthday?!

Ichigo: S-Shut up!

Me: Review please! Reviews equal faster updates!

* * *

* * *

**_Happy birthday, Kurosaki Ichigo!

* * *

_**

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners._

* * *

_-o-o- Chapter 6 -o-o-  
_

_Hollow Time  
_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

The group of shinigamis, humans, and Quincy raced or shunpoed over as quickly as they could over to the field, dodging the mass swarm of people fleeing in all directions. Those running away were in a mighty panic and screaming. Parents were crying for their children or pulling them along as they ran off. Dogs were barking and howling with mad, struggling to break free as their owners dragged them towards the exit. It was plain chaos.

Once the group was able to finally reached the area, all of them were stunned. The field was none the less destroyed. Huge, gaping holes laid around the area, smoke coming from some. Rubble like the metal soccer posts and the benches also cluttered the place. A few trees even were on their sides, the two explosions uprooting them from their homes. All the vegetation obliterated, gone and dead. And all of it laid centered towards those at the Hollow flying above them.

The Hollow itself that was flying above them was enormous, possibly or at least four stories high in length. Its body was just as large and heavy that it resemble much like those of a bear. A long, scaly, slithering tail and neck were also attached to the disgusting Hollow. Two white wings sprouted out of its back at crooked angles, one much higher than the other. The traditional red and white Hollow's mask at the end of the long neck. Except that it was slightly cracked, as if it had been hit with something.

But that wasn't why the group was stunned. It was the people below the Hollow that was making them like that.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kiyo yelled, staring at the girl lying in front of him. His body trembled as he laid shocked on the ground, watching as a small pile of blood was beginning to form around her head.

"This is bad! This is bad!" Mitsuki screeched, staring at all of them there. Her usual stupid, happy attitude gone with only a terrified girl left in its place.

"Shut up and listen!" Kaida barked back at them, taking off her jacket. Her face had a dark scowl on it as a bead of sweat came down her check while she pressed the soft fabric to the small girl's bleeding forehead. The other two were still in some sort of panic but quieted as Kaida ordered them to do things. But that still didn't mean they were actually going to listen to the older sister now.

"RAWR!!!" the Hollow thundered above them, flapping its wings angrily. Huge gusts of wind began spreading out, blasting anyone and anything within range, including those that were left on the field.

"Ahhh!" Orihime screamed, holding her arms out in front of her to protect herself from the attack. Her friends did the same as they braced themselves. Some even skidded a few feet back as they were hit.

Kaida was cursing loudly as she tried to prevent her and the small girl that was bleeding from flying off. All of her curses were barely even heard over the wind. Kiyo and Mitsuki were the same, but they ended up skidding back a few feet since the four of them were directly under the area the Hollow was blasting.

The little girl's soul wailed, already out of her body from the previous attack to her head. She was sniffing and sobbing, having absolutely no idea what was going on. Her Chain of Fate was slowly starting to crumble **(A/N: Would it actualyl be it crumble or shorten?)** as seconds passed. She didn't even notice it, but the shinigamis did. They were running out of time quickly.

Ichigo stared at the girl, a memory flashing through his head. He was brought back to when his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were attacked by the very first Hollow he saw. However, at the at time he didn't know about Hollows then. The girl in front of him was about their age, expect about a year younger. But that didn't stop him from remembering both of their faces when that night. The very fact that this girl had on.

"Bastard!" the shinigami representative yelled up at the Hollow, his reistu flaring angrily, alarming his friends. Unsheathing Zangetsu from its sheathe, he took off to fight it.

"Ichigo!" his friends yelled, following after him. The other three headed towards the other four. They couldn't take part in this fight since they couldn't expose themselves to fighting what seemed of just air; all they could do was to make sure everyone lived.

Ichigo headed straight towards the mask, shunpoing around as the Hollow fired white feathers from its wings. He was successful until he was attacked by the tail from behind, sending the orange head flying to the side as the others approached.

Rukia and Renji were by his side instantly, the other two holding off the Hollow. Both were scowling as Ichigo straightened himself up, wiping the blood that was trickling out of the side of his mouth.

"Idiot! We can't just go in recklessly!" Rukia shouted at him. "The others might get hurt-"

"I know!" Ichigo snapped back, glaring. He took a step forward before Renji grasped his arm and pulled back.

"No you don't! You're risking everyone's lives here by charging after it like that!" Renji yelled straight at his face, eyes darkened. "You're not thinking about those that can't actually see this thing!"

Ichigo didn't respond, seeing as he had no time to answer back before the Hollow was swinging its massive tail at them, hoping to catch them off guard. The three shunpoed away as it swept through empty air, sending another shock wave of wind throughout the area.

"GAH!" Kiyo spluttered, grabbing onto the ground to prevent himself from flying away. He coughed and spat out dirt as dust and debris entered through his nose and mouth. His clothes were getting ripped and torn by the sharp wind and the objects that came with them. The area was slowly becoming darker as well from the ground.

"Guys!" Mitsuki screamed, her voice lost in the tornado of things flying around. No could see where she was, let alone hear her; her voice was blown away with the wind just like everything else.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted, watching the scene below him. He couldn't even see anything from the couple feet he was in the air. The only thing that he could make out were the screams and yells of the seven people that were actually conscious down there. A faint sobbing made out the eight voice he heard. It made him sick in his stomach that he was doing a dang thing to protect them as he was supposed to.

Rukia reappeared right next to him, glaring. But her eyes held concern for him despite what her face said. "Ichigo! You have to calm down! Y-"

**BAMN!**

She didn't finished for the Hollow had swiped at her with one of its paws, sending her crashing towards the ground below her. Ichigo was instead able to block the attack, but just barely before he was sent crashing into the crushed soccer net nearby. Getting up, he frantically began looking around the area for his raven haired friend while his other three friends tried to get counter each of the attacks the Hollow threw at them. The shinigami representative couldn't see anything at all through the dust covered field.

"RUKIA!!!"

* * *

Hitsugaya glared at the Hollow before quickly shunpoing towards it with Matsumoto, sparing only a few seconds to tell his gigai to get Kira out of there and hide. Both unsheathe their zanpakutõs as they saw the approaching arms of the monkey-bird Hollow.

"Tch!" the white haired taicho grunted, holding his ground...or air...as the four arms pushed against him. His feet slowly sliding back a bit, the force of the Hollow battling against his sword for an advantage.

Matsumoto during this time instead headed towards the Hollow's mask, using this time to her advantage. But when she was just face to face with the Hollow and about to swing her sword the Hollow opened its mouth and swipe its tongue at her. Startled and disgusted at the sudden attack, the bug busted fukutaichō was sent flying backwards from a tongue that was just as sharp as their swords.

The woman crashed into the tree below her, shaking it to bits and awakening the girl below her. Not noticing the tree that she was in or who was staring right up at her, Matsumoto got up and returned to battle. She didn't even seen to notice the narrowed eyes that the girl was giving her through the leaves before she left.

'Hitsugaya' decided at this time that it would be a good time to race across the area and grab the girl by her wrist before dragging her away from the battle. However, his good plan was destroyed when the Hollow began using its own wings to send its own blasts of wind down at them. The gigai couldn't even get close, branches and leaves blowing in his face as trees fell all around him. It was amazing that he was still in one piece by now.

Kira was now standing up and digging her nails into the bark of the wood as she felt the wind beat down on her. Profanities were sprouting out of her mouth while she forbid herself from going backwards into the storm of falling vegetation and debris. She was just glancing up towards the area above her, eyes narrowed at the sky she could see through the rustling leaves, as if she could actually see the battle above them.

**BOOM!**

Everyone jumped at the sound of it before looking over to the outside of the woods, seeing smoke appearing just overheard of the trees as the figures of a second Hollow could be seen with small figures fighting it. One could only guess that it was the other shinigamis fighting off the thing. But they didn't seem to be getting close to defeating it, seeing as the Hollow was still standing and hitting them. The two shinigamis in the sky cursed at this.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto shouted over to him, slicing off one of the arms in the process. But to her shock the thing regrew the very arm she had cut off. Those few seconds of shock prove to the Hollow's advantage, sending her flying backwards once again before she was able to Haineko to reflect the attack and slice the arm off once again.

"Fast-regeneration?!" Hitsugaya muttered, having seen everything that had happened why trying to avoid the Hollow's tongue. He had seen Hollows regenerate themselves but not as quickly as the Hollow had done. He jumped to the right as the sharp tongue came close to cutting his head off the same time one of its arms approached. But what he didn't account for was a second arm to grab him and immobile him from using Hyōrinmaru.

The Hollow roared, its cry sounding as if it had captured a prize. Its head bend down, drool dripping from its mouth as it watched Hitsugaya try and wiggle out of its arm. Another roar came out of its mouth as it began trying to crush the life force of the tenth division taicho. Hitsugaya was struggling to get out, trying to get a firm grip on his zanpakutõ to use his shikai. Matsumoto was yelling out to him, rushing to get to him but unable to since she was fending off five different attacks at once.

But just when Hitsugaya was able to get the grip on Hyōrinmaru and was about to strike it with his shikai, the Hollow nearly close to crushing him, he saw out of the corners of his eyes the Hollow rear back, bellowing angrily before its grip on Hitsugaya weakened and the boy was able to jump out of its hand. The boy panted a bit to regain the breaths he lost before he saw why the Hollow had reared back.

A bolt of fire had blasted the Hollow straight at its mask, burning parts of it.

Hitsugaya didn't know who casted it, seeing that Matsumoto was on his right and still fighting the other arms and tail from the back of the Hollow. The attack at the Hollow's face had come from somewhere to his left and in front of the Hollow. But before he could scan the area to see who it was, the Hollow began trying to use the very same arm he escaped to crush him. However he wasn't going to fall for that again; this time he was ready for the attack.

"Reign over the frozen sky, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted, unleashing his shikai. The Hollow stopped its advance, confused on what was going on. He used this to his advantage.

The tenth division taicho began striking at the Hollow, hitting any part that he could as he made his way up to the Hollow's mask. Ice began encased any area he hit, freezing the Hollow's movement as more ice began appearing. Desperate to break out of it, the Hollow began thrashing around, breaking everything and anything that was in its path, wanting the ice to stop and to prevent Hitsugaya from reaching his destination.

Dozens of trees began crashing down, nearly destroying half of the area the woods contained. Dirt and dust flew everywhere, creating another mini tornado of the one similar to the one occurring where the other Hollow was. Matsumoto abandoned her fight with the other arms and was now trying to prevent the Hollow from destroying anything else, most importantly the two gigais and human below her. But it was no easy task as the Hollow was firing everything it had at them.

Hitsugaya finally reached the top, having almost frozen half the Hollow into a giant ice block. He prepared his zanpakutõ to cut right through the mask before he found himself inches away from the Hollow's tongue. He shunpoed away, barely avoiding losing his neck in the process. All it did was just nick the skin on his check, making it bleed. And that was the last thing the Hollow did before the ice wielding shinigami finished off the Hollow.

The two watched as the Hollow let out one more roar before it came crashing down, disappearing along the way until nothing remained of it. The only things left of it was the injuries the two had obtained, the half destroyed woods, and the still lingering dust cloud beneath them. Once the Hollow was gone from existence, it was then the two shunpoed down to the ground.

The dust and now added smoke from the Hollow's defeat wasn't even coming close to dying down, the cloud still just as thick and haze. Coughing a bit, the two began shunpoing all over the area, trying to find where three different bodies were in the mess. They couldn't hear anything expect the debris they step on. Hopefully they weren't too late.

Hopefully that someone hasn't died yet.

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled down to the ground below him, trying to get his first shinigami friend to answer. But the rapid wind the Hollow's wings were creating overpowered his voice. To anyone that could actually hear it his yelling only sounded more like a muffle when someone covered their mouths with a pillow.

Renji, meanwhile, was trying to prevent himself from getting blown back from the increasing wind and hits from the Hollow. The task proved more difficult for the dust and smoke was everywhere around him, having spread that high from the constant wind. It was amazing enough that he even managed to land a few good hits on the Hollow without getting too beat up.

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Ikkaku hooted, using his zanpakutõ to block the tail from slicing through the middle of his body. Pushing back, he began slicing back at the Hollow, a wild grin on his face as he attacked and parry. He seemed to be the only one out of all of them that actually enjoyed the fight.

His friend on the other end was thinking opposite feelings. Yumichika was completely disgusted at this Hollow, wanting this to be done quickly. He had opened his eyes to fight it when he found out that this Hollow wasn't planning on to be defeated easily as most Hollows that came to Karakura Town were. It actually proved to be a challenge.

"How disgusting, this dust is ruining my skin and this Hollow is a poor excuse to even be one." Yumichika complained, insulting the Hollow before cutting at one of its legs. But to his surprise it was gone before he was even able to swing his sword. All there was just dirt and air.

"Arwoo!!!" the Hollow bellowed, the sound as if fingers were clawing their way against a chalkboard. And to everyone's horror, it began attacking wildly, firing all of its attacks and flailing around.

Ichigo, now forced to stop yelling, glared at Yumichika before ducking as the feathers flew over his head. "Damn, Yumichika! Why the hell did you insult the fucking thing?!" the eleventh division shinigami scoffed at him before shunpoing away to avoid the Hollow from stepping on him into a pancake.

"This insolent creature understood nothing of what I said. It is far to ungracious and unrefined to-" the Narcissus scowled, never finishing as the Hollow had thrown him into Ikkaku harshly. Both shinigamis dropped a few meters before stopping.

The Hollow was downright more pissed than ever.

"Shit! Why the hell did you do th-ugh!" Renji yelled at them before he found himself soaring. He crashed into Ichigo before both crashed into the ground below them. The Hollow roared again, as if laughing at them.

"Assholes," Ichigo muttered darkly, referring to the ones that cause of all of this. The red head right next to him glared just as darkly as well but was unable to speak since the Hollow was still thrashing around them. If they didn't do something quick bad things would happen.

Bad things as in people dying.

* * *

As that happened in the air, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū were trying to find each other and the ones unaware of all of this. The three had gotten separated when the first blast of wind had hit them and scattered them across the area, the dust shielding them from each other's sight. Now they were scrambling around, trying to sort all of this out.

"Chad-kun! Uryū-kun!" Orihime shouted, coughing a bit before continuing. It was almost as dark as night on the ground and seemed to be getter thicker. She couldn't see her a few feet in front of her, proving how thick it all was. The only thing she could see was brown.

"Chad-" Orihime began again, only to stop when she saw someone lying on the ground. Gasping, she ran towards whoever it was quickly as she could in this battlefield.

When she was finally close enough to see who it was she let out another gasp before kneeling next to them. The person groaned before slowly getting up. Once they were on their knees, they glanced at Orihime in confusion.

"Orihime..." Rukia began.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked, looking over her friend to see if there were and injuries on her. Rukia nodded her head before standing fully up, Orihime on her side.

"What's going on?" Rukia demanded, surveying the area around her. There wasn't much to see still, the tornado dust still the same and thick.

Orihime shook her head, not knowing about it. "I don't know, Rukia-chan. Th-"

**BOOM!!!**

The two looked around them, alarmed. The crash sounded as if whoever it was landed possibly nearby. Both couldn't see very clearly yet but they could make out of the Hollow still thrashing around above them. And whatever it touched was destroyed or obliterated in seconds.

Rukia turned back to Orihime, her purple eyes meeting the brown ones of Orihime. "Find the others and get away."

"But-" Orihime protested. Rukia shook her head.

"You have those four of here before they get hurt in all of this. Thi-" the girl began to explain before she stopped. Her eyes widened as Orihime began to look slightly scared.

"Damn it." Rukia cursed loudly, picking up Sode no Shirayuki from where she laid ont the ground nearby. Turning back to Orihime, she issued one last order before shunpoing back up.

"And don't go and try to find whoever reistu that belongs to!"

* * *

"Mitsuki, put your fucking phone away!" Kiyo snapped at his sister, coughing. The four of them, which included the wounded girl Kaida was taking care of, were still in the same area they first were, tending to her wounds. But the three teens weren't in top shapes themselves.

Kaida wiped the sweat off her forehead before she continued to press Mitsuki's jacket against the wound on the girl's forehead. And it was still bleeding quickly. That was why the girl's soul, who had fallen unconscious from everything, was having her Chain of Fate breaking. And the three of them were starting to freak out.

"Damn them to hell, they're fricking slow!" Kaida yelled, scarring the crap out of the twins. The two of them knew that Kaida didn't speak like that unless she was seriously pissed. And the last time she did that was almost a year ago. And it scarred them even more that they knew exactly what they were talking about.

Mitsuki looked at her, panicked. "Is...Is the girl gonna die?"

"Hell yes!" the older sister shouted, sending the twin girl backwards. The girl looked up at the sky angrily, her orange-red eyes glaring. She seemed to be following the movements that were barely seen through the dust. "What the hell is taking them so long?!"

Mitsuki just continued to stare at the younger girl, eyes wide as dishes. "She's gonna...die?" she whispered, her voice barely even audible from all the things going on around them.

"Hai." Kaida answered, taking a deep breath to calm herself. There was no need to snap at her when it wasn't her fault at all for this. The three looked at each other, grim before another explosion happened right above them.

"That's it!" Kiyo growled, surprising the two other girls. Jumping up, the older twin rushed towards Kaida and pushed the startled girl out of the way. Not apologizing or explaining why, Kiyo placed his hands above the girl's bleeding forehead. His eyes closed while his mouth began opening and closing, words slowly spilling out of his mouth at the same time.

Mitsuki gasped, stunned. What the hell was he thinking?! Doing something like that here?!

Finally recovering from the shock of the sudden movement, Kaida jumped back onto her own feet and grabbed Kiyo, pulling the boy backwards. The boy struggled, trying to pull free instead but Kaida's strong grip and stubborn will prevented him from doing so. Mitsuki in the meanwhile went towards the girl and began pushing the jacket onto her head again while watching the argument the other two were going through.

"Kaida!" Kiyo yelled, pissed. "Let me go!"

"Hell no!" Kaida snapped, gripping harder despite Kiyo almost clawing at her hands. "I'm supposed to not you reveal **_that_** secret at all to anyone, baka."

"Let me go!"

"NO!"

"Kaida, let me go NOW!"

"You know I can't let you do that! It's my orders, you baka!"

"Just let the damn hell-"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY I CAN'T!!!"

**_"YOU WANT HER TO DIE?!"_** Kiyo screamed right in front of her, making the sister freeze. Mitsuki just stared again, not sure what to say in this situation that won't make it worse. She may be the school idiot but she did know when not to talk to people in certain situations. Her brother was breathing heavily, waiting for Kaida's answer as she still grasped him.

The three stayed quiet, no other sounds coming in expect for some curses from overhead and another explosion. A few more seconds passed after that before Kaida released Kiyo. He turned to look at her but the girl had already turned her head away from him and everyone else. The only thing that anyone could see was the yellow streaked black hair covering her face from everyone. All remained quiet.

...

...

...

"Fine." she finally said, loud enough for the two to hear above the sounds of fighting overhead again. "But just enough to let her live. No more." Kiyo nodded.

"Thanks, Kaida." the boy said back before turning to the bleeding girl. Placing his hands over her forehead, he began muttering the same words again. But this time a small green light accompanied them, glowing on his hands and where the wound was. Slowly, but surely, the wound began healing, the bleeding slowing down to just a small trickle down her face. Her pale face slowly regaining her original skin tone.

Mitsuki glanced over at Kaida, worried. She wanted to say something to her friend but once again didn't know what to answer with. And it didn't look like Kaida wanted to talk to anyone or for anyone to talk to her at all either. It took a damn hell of a thing to break Kaida's stubborn pride.

Avoiding Mitsuki's gaze and the other two, Kaida just kept looking away. She stared towards the area in front of her, eyes focuses on the dust and smoke floating around her. Her fists were by her side, the nails digging into her palms. And she was digging them quite deep. So deep that they were almost turning into a mix of red and white.

* * *

Rukia shunpoed back into the air, zanpakutõ ready. She scanned the area around her, or the visible parts that she could actually see. And that wasn't much. Anything she did see was broken, on the ground, crushed, or completely turned into dust. The only thing actually standing itself was the Hollow itself, who was still adding more stuff to the debris already on the ground below them.

She spotted the other four shinigamis fighting the Hollow again, ever so trying to get closer to the top of the Hollow. But the Hollow's frantic movements gave them more injuries to themselves than what the four of them were doing to it. All of them were just near the central of the Hollow, trying to fend off attacks. However the weariness of the battle was beginning to show more and more on their faces.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, using his shikai against the Hollow. Slashing his sword against the air, a wave similar to those of a crescent moon headed straight towards the belly of the Hollow, spirit particles released from his blade's edge with it. His attack cut straight through the two paws that were in front of the Hollow and its right wing. And it also hit its intended target, the stomach.

A loud, ear splitting roar rang out, making everyone able to hear it wince. Ichigo may had been able to cut through the Hollow but that still didn't mean that the Hollow was gone. They had to cut through the mask before they could be able to sort through this mess.

Not wanting to be up-shown by Ichigo, Renji jumped up towards the falling Hollow first before the others could. Using Zabimaru, Renji slashed through each parts of the neck on his way up towards the mask, preventing the Hollow from trying to whip him away before he could deal the final blow. And the Hollow had wanted every intent to do that to him and send the sixth division fukutaichō straight back towards his friends.

Finally reaching the top, Renji swung Zabimaru one last time right through the center of the cracked mask. He watched with a triumph smile as he watched the Hollow vanish right in front of him, it giving out one more roar before it disappeared. Making sure that it was completely gone, he then shunpoed back down to where all of his shinigami friends at the moment were gathering.

Ichigo spotted Rukia right away as she appeared right next to him. He cracked a smile as he sighed in relief. "You ok, Rukia?"

**WHACK!**

"Ow!" Ichigo yelled, holding his head. He glared at Rukia, his smile vanishing into a scowl. "What the hell was that for?!"

"If you weren't being such a hothead earlier than I wouldn't have ended up like that in the first place, baka!" Rukia snapped/explained to him. She was referring to the fact that Ichigo was charging in after the Hollow without any sort of plan or idea that could easily take down the Hollow without causing so much destruction to the park. Ichigo glowered at her, knowing very well to what she was referring to about.

Renji appeared at this moment and interrupted their fight. "Yo, you guys can fight later. Right now we have to find the others and get that girl back into her body before it's too late." Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other once more before nodding, agreeing with the tattooed red head. They and the other three then shunpoed off to find their friends quickly before the dust and smoke settled and people began rushing towards the area and causing more problems.

Ikkaku and Yumichika found Chad and Uryū first, the two somewhere at the edge of the field. They were helping get an old couple out from underneath the other soccer net that had fallen, trapping the couple underneath. The two were blown out there during all of the commotion and were helping people that were stuck in the debris. Orihime wasn't with them, the two having not seen her since they were separated. Both were worried about how she was.

But Orihime was fine. Renji, Ichigo and Rukia had found her, still wandering around trying to find where the transfer students and the little girl was. Since they had no reistu at all, it was extremely much harder to find them than if they just like her shinigamis friends. And when she explained that to them, the three had gone and quickly searched the area, but found no traces of them. Their worries instantly skyrocketed at this change of events.

"Do you guys know where they are?" Orihime asked when the three returned from their search. They shook their heads, frustrated. Nowhere in the field could they find them. The girl instantly began worrying harder.

"But what if they're hurt? And that girl-"

**BAMN!**

The four looked around, alarmed at the sound of something crashing to the ground nearby. They tensed as they heard someone curse and two people yelling. It sounded familiar, but they weren't completely sure. When the figures got closer to them, all of them were immediately put on alert. None of them had any ideas on who they could be.

"Orihime!" Mitsuki cried, breaking out of the dust and smoke. She was waving frantically, not minding the fact that she had scratches all over her. The usual stupid smile was wiped off her face that everyone was so used to seeing. Grabbing the girl she cried out to, she began pulling her towards the edge of the field.

"Come on! Come on! That girl needs help!" Mitsuki added, dragging the surprised girl along. The others looked in shocked as they watched Kiyo and Kaida come running after her, the little girl they saw earlier in the boy's arms. The little girl's soul seemed to back in her body, her chest rising and falling slowly to show that she was awake but didn't solve for the still apparent head injury she still had.

But that wasn't why the three shinigami were wondering exactly what happened. The girl could have gotten back in her body when they were away but that would have to be that her injury was healed to so it wasn't critical. And the last time they checked trying to stop a bleeding head wound couldn't just be healed with stopping the blood with a jacket. They were also wondered how the hell that those three were in still able to run despite being in the middle of the field during the all thing. It just didn't add up.

However, the shinigamis chased after them, not wanting to leave their friend alone. They also needed to know what the three of them thought about this all attack and if they should have their memories wiped or not. But they were thinking already of just having their memories wiped anyways, just as a precaution for just in case.

Rukia meanwhile was thinking about something she had sensed again when the three students ran passed them. And it was a few things. All of them seemed to avoid running right through them though they couldn't be seen by regular humans. Kaida's eyes seemed to have met hers for a second when she ran past her before she looked away. The fact that all of them injuries on them that didn't seem to go with the fact they were right under the Hollow in the beginning. Each of those had Rukia thinking about them. However, there was one thing that kept nagging at her brain.

Ichigo looked over at her, seeing her deep in though. "Rukia?" getting the girl's attention onto him. "Everything ok?" Rukia nodded.

"Hai. Just thinking." she answered, going back to that last thought she was having. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and then back at her; both knew something was up with Rukia but decided now wasn't the time to ask questions when they had to deal with the second part of this mess. But what was Rukia thinking so hard about?

It was the fact that she had sensed the same reistu on the small girl in Kiyo's arms from earlier.

* * *

The three quickly found their bodies and got back into them. Yumichika and Ikkaku had already done it before Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo had shown up. Luckily no one had noticed the fact that Ichigo's body was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Everyone else was too focused on the sudden stuff happening on the field that they didn't seem to notice that their gigais were dragging Ichigo's body to behind a tree. It would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that there was were ambulances nearby treating to the people with injuries.

Uryū looked at them, noticing that Orihime wasn't with them. "Where's Orihime?"

"She's somewhere with the other three treating to that little girl's injury." Ichigo answered, entering his own body. Rukia and Renji did the same.

"No! She's right here!" Mitsuki's voice sounded from right behind Ichigo. The said boy yelled and jumped, turning around to face the girl that spooked him. Mitsuki just smiled and waved her arms happily, her happy face back on. Orihime and Kiyo were right behind her.

Kiyo sighed before pulling his sister back from Ichigo's glaring face. "Mitsuki, geez, just behave for once. I'm too tired from that windstorm to deal with you."

"Windstorm?" everyone but Orihime and Mitsuki questioned. The twins looked at them with a raised eyebrow while Orihime was looking nervous.

"Yeah." Kiyo answered. "Everyone's saying it was some freak windstorm that just appeared. However, others are saying that it was two planes crashing into each other or something like the a hippo fell through the sky and was having a stampede. Totally nuts." he added, shaking his head. Mitsuki nodded, to show his agreement with her. All of the others remained quietly, musing on the fact that someone else was already using their memory modifier or actually had a valid reason for this. But the only two that could had do the memory modifier was Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Where's Kaida?" Rukia asked, noticing that the older sister was missing from the three that walked up towards them. Mitsuki pointed back towards to where the ambulances were.

"She's over there, waiting for Kira to be done. She, Matsumoto, and snowy walked out of the woods a bit after we went over there. They were caught up in the windstorm-thingy too but Kira had to get her arm bandaged for the demon cat scratching her." the girl explained. The temperature then began slowly decreasing, making the girl shiver. Only one person would be able to do that when mad...

"It's Hitsugaya to you, Nagasaki." a familiar icy voice snapped from behind them. All of them turned around to see Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walking over to them, the Yumi sisters behind them. Hitsugaya was scowling at Mitsuki for the nickname he was called while Matsumoto went up and glomped Mitsuki into a hug with her. Everyone else just sweat dropping at how this was going after everyone was meeting up again after the windstorm.

Kaida rubbed the back of her head at the odd scene. "Mitsuki, stop that. You already done enough." the said girl pouted before letting go. Matsumoto just laughed at the scene in front of her while everyone else just sighed.

"So, everyone's here again?" Orihime asked once everyone had calmed down a bit. Asked people nodded. Kiyo stretched his arms.

"Yup, from the looks of it. That girl's gonna be alright though. Medics said it was a miracle that she was still alive." he added, yawning. The group stiffened at what he said. Kiyo just stared at them confused while Mitsuki was chasing after a butterfly. Kaida wasn't even looking at him at all, just at the ground while Kira raised an eyebrow at all of them. Rukia got a bit suspicious of him.

"That's good!" Matsumoto exclaimed, smiling. She seemed to be the only one that didn't mind breaking the unknown tense silence that had befallen the group. The others just nodded, agreeing with her but not saying anything.

Mitsuki then started pouting at everyone one whacking everyone on the heads. Startled and in pain, everyone rubbed their foreheads before glaring darkly at the girl that did it to them. Said girl just smiled and waved at them, happily as if she had no idea on what she just did.

"Mitsuki! What the hell was that for?!" various people yelled out at her. Mitsuki put her arms on her hips and looked back at all of them.

"Be happy! Everything's fine again!" Mitsuki cried at all of them, shutting up everyone that yelled. They were instead staring at her in disbelief. Was she seriously saying that? It didn't seem like everything was fine again. But then again, it never was.

Kaida groaned before grabbing Mitsuki by the collar of her shirt. Not even saying goodbye except by a way of her hand, she began hauling the girl out of the park. She only stopped to get the empty picnic basket on the table before continuing again, a daze and confused Mitsuki with her. Kiyo and Kira just sighed at them before following, Kiyo the only one giving the really confused group a goodbye.

"Well, I guess that means this picnic is over. Kaida's in no good mood right now and pretty much wants to go home now. Later guys." Kiyo said, turning around before chasing after the other three people who was already ahead of him. Everyone that was behind him stayed silent until her vanished out of sight with everyone else.

"Ok..." Ichigo said after awhile, noticing that no one was talking. He stopped when everyone just raised an eyebrow at him for saying that.

"Something's odd with them." Rukia instead said after Ichigo fell silent. Over five pair of eyes blinked at her in surprise as the raven haired shinigami said this.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, wondering with everyone else how Rukia was thinking of something like this. She explained everything to them quickly, about how she and Orihime had sensed a small bit of reistu earlier during the battle and how she sensed it again on the girl's head when Kiyo had rushed past her with the little girl in his arms. Rukia also added what she thought about their three classmates not even having major injuries even though they were pretty much right under the attack zone of the Hollow.

"You're probably over thinking this, Rukia." Ichigo commented once she was done. Rukia scowled at him before the two began arguing about if she was really over thinking this a lot. Renji was talking with everyone else on whether what Rukia said could possibly mean something. Matsumoto was pestering Hitsugaya on what he thought on this but he wasn't commenting on it. His eyebrows were furrowed as he thought about something that happened earlier. No two, things that happened earlier.

And that led him to think about whether or not what Rukia was said was true. That those four from America were more than what they were telling them.

* * *

Kiyo sighed as he followed behind Kira, Mitsuki, and Kaida. He was at the back since he knew Kaida was pissed at him for doing that. He knew that Kaida wanted the best for all of them but it just drove him nuts sometimes. She didn't need to do that; he could take care of himself just fine.

Mitsuki just pouted and crossed her arms as Kaida continued to drag her back toward their apartment. Kaida was not trusting that Mitsuki would actually follow them and was therefore holding onto her as a safety measure. You never knew what Mitsuki would do. But it was clear she wanted to know what was going on with Kaida and her brother.

"What's up with you two?" Mitsuki asked, glancing at her brother and awkwardly at the girl holding her. The two didn't say anything, making Mitsuki fume that she wasn't getting an answer to the question she wanted answer the most. Apart from when she would be getting more candy, that is.

Kira looked at the two of them herself, wondering exactly what was going on with the two of them too. But she had more sense to keep her curiosity to herself when both of them seemed to be on bad terms with each other now. If she pestered them, she would probably get no answer from them too. However, she did know that her sister was going to scold her for what she did earlier when she was left with the one proclaimed Midget and Matsumoto.

Kaida just muttered something under her breath that Mitsuki was barely able to pick up. And she still didn't pick up on it. So she just remained pouting during the whole time she was dragged towards their apartment, ignoring the odd glances people were throwing at them. She just wanted to know what was going on. A brief thought went into her head on to explain why they were acting like this but her brain didn't think much of it; now she was more interested on how to get more candy.

Kiyo groaned and rubbed his forehead, annoyed at how everything was turning out. This was not supposed to happen. Heck, it wasn't even supposed to be like this. He was actually supposed to be back in America and being a regular boy after that last mission they were sent on. Not on this one. Damn them for doing this to all of them. Now he was in for a hell load of problems now.

Glancing to his right, he looked at all of the regular people that had no worries like his. All of them were living regular lives without a fricking care in the world. How he wanted to trade it all away for all of that. He knew that he wasn't the only one with this; everyone he knew that shared this cursed thing wanted to. It was just that they were the ones that fell unlucky victims to all of this. Now he just wondered how his sister could still pull this and still smile. Maybe he'll ask her later when he was in a better mood.

Sighing, he was about to turn away when he spotted someone with silver hair. Turning back around, he started scanning the crowd of people he just passed, looking for that person with silver hair. He knew that he had seen someone with that hair color somewhere, but where he forgot. His eyes searched the whole area but he couldn't spot anyone with silver hair again. Kiyo shook his head. It was just all of this stress that was getting on his brain.

Turning away once more, Kiyo picked up his pace to catch up to the others. He didn't once turn back once again, not wanting to get caught in an illusion his brain was setting him up for. All he had to do was figure everything out and things would be fine again, like his sister said. But little did he know that his mind was not playing tricks on him. He did see someone with silver hair. He did see that person somewhere before.

He just didn't think to look upwards onto one of the buildings instead.

* * *

Me: Well, that's it for the picnic arc.

Everyone: Really?

Me: Hai. It was only for two chapters.

Renji: Then what's next.

Me: Hm...a filler arc or two before I begin the Mountain arc. Maybe sooner for that one. I'm still planning that one out.

Mitsuki: Yay! What's it about?!

Kaida: She's not gonna tell you, baka. You're just try and change the script into something stupid.

Mitsuki: No!

Everyone: Oh yeah?

Mitsuki: -pout-

Shiha: Hey, are those three people that haven't been included yet gonna be in the Mo-

Producer: -covers Shiha's mouth-

Producer: SHH! That's a secret!

Ichigo: So it's true?

Producer: SSSHHH!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Ikkaku: Hm. It's my turn to say goodbye.

Kiyo: So? Say it.

Ikkaku: Don't wanna.

Kiyo: -anime fall-

Me: Fine. Ja ne!

Matsumoto: See! It wouldn't had been that hard!

Ikkaku: -scowls at Matsumoto-

*~Kira~*


	7. Bunny Birthday

Me: Gomen, gomen for the long wait!

Everyone: -glares-

Me: But don't worry! This chapter is really, really long! 12,557 words!

Everyone: -still glaring-

Me: I know! I know! I'm gonna keep this short and begin after thanking everyone!

Ichigo: You suck at updating quickly.

Me: SHUT UP!

Me: -whacks Ichigo-

Kira: -sighs-

Kaida: Say it!

Kira: Whatever. If you see you're OC written in the chapter, review or PM if you see something is wrong and it will be corrected.

Kaida: That wasn't so hard, was it?

Kira: -glare-

* * *

**_Thanks and stuff..._**

**Shiraihime Fuyuki: Thanks for adding this story to your story alert and reviewing! And arigatou**** for the suggestion! I like that idea a whole lot!**

**freezechain: First, thanks for adding this to author alert, story, and favorite authors! And sorry if it sounded like Tsuki was dead; she isn't really. Sort of. And thanks for the suggestions. As for the best friend, you'll find out later on who it is. :)**

**CodyGotKilld: Thanks for adding to favorite authors and stories!**

**CrimsonSharpie: Thanks for adding to story alert and favorite stories! Thanks for the two reviews too! And yes, I am planning something with those two sooner or later. :P**

**Ominias: Thanks for the reviews and the great suggestions on for the birthday presents! They helped a bit in this chapter!**

**LovelyIAmNot: Thanks for the ideas and sorry for not updating like you wanted to when you reviewed in Chapter 6. I'm a bit lazy and forgetful...**

**Ashley (): Thanks for the idea, whoever you are!**

**Ricktor665: Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories!**

**Kiddy-Cookie-Chan: arigatou**** for submitting an OC! I'll try and use Kitora as soon as I can! And also thanks for adding this to your favorite stories and authors!**

**Kira michi: Thanks for submitting an OC! I try and also use Ren as soon as possible. Plus thanks for adding this to your favorite stories and authors!**

**ZuZu-Chan: arigatou**** for the review you sent in Chapter 6! And yeah, she will pop up again later. I'm planning on using all the OC's submitted more than once in the story. :)**

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

**Second Note: No longer accepting OC's. If you submit one it might not be accepted. But you will have to PM for the OC form since it has been removed.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners._

* * *

_-o-o- Chapter 7 -o-o-_

_Bunny Birthday_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

It was now Monday, January 12 for the world of the living and Karakura Town, exactly two days after the so called bizarre 'windstorm' at the park. None of the people in the Karakura gang could figure out how that cover up was used for none of them had brought their memory modifiers that day. There had to be someone else that was there that used it. But who could it be? There was no accounts of any other shinigamis in the area that they were aware of. Either someone was sent there secretly from the Soul Society or there was rogue or rogues in the area. For them, hopefully someone undercover.

Apart from that mystery, not much happened to everyone after that on Sunday. Only thing was a Hollow attacking but it took only seconds to defeat it than on Saturday. Rukia did believe that after the Hollow attack she did thought she saw someone she knew but couldn't prove it. The only thing she saw was a faint sight of silver. Ikkaku and Yumichika retreated from Keigo's house for the day to train at Urahara's shop since the owner of the house's older sister had friends coming over that day. And many of them were very like her in a few disturbing ways for them.

However not all of them had days like that after the attack. For instance, Hitsugaya had to actually**_ freeze_** Matsumoto to her seat to do her paperwork. It had gotten so bad that some of them were almost a month old! And Hitsugaya was actually starting to get some notices from the Soul Society for her so called 'misplaced' paperwork. Other news apart from that were Shiha's little brother discovered her secret hidden candy stash and ate all of it. Since the two were related, he had the same side effects of eating candy like his older sister. Let's just say that she needs to buy a new sofa...

Finally, we head over to the American transfer students. To everyone living in the apartment complex it was actually completely silent to them, shockingly. Not a peep for the whole day. The only sounds that had actually come from them were very, very early in the morning when the people living there left for some reason after receiving an also very early package. So for once everyone was actually allowed to sleep in instead of being rudely waken from Mitsuki screaming at everyone to wake up. Hallelujah!

So, with that all said and done, to lunch at school on this fine, chilly Monday...

* * *

"Hey Snowy! Want a lollipop?" Mitsuki asked Hitsugaya, holding out a bag of said treats in it. She didn't notice the very icy glare the boy gave off at her, too interested in her own sugar treat at the moment. Others just snickered at the boy, amused by how he would react.

"No. I do not _want_ one." Hitsugaya growled, twitching and pulsing a vein. "And its Hitsugaya to you, Nagasaki. Not '_Snowy_'." Kira poked him in the head when he finished.

"Nah. That nickname fits you, Midget." the girl added, smirking at the more pissed off boy. Hitsugaya slapped her hand away before turning his glare onto her.

"Yumi, you will **not** call me '_Snowy_' or '_Midget_'." the boy snapped at her angrily, a bigger and larger vein pulsing on his forehead. Kira just shrugged at him and poked his forehead again before going back to her book.

"Whatever you say...Snowy."

"YUMI!"

"Cool it Midget."

"Ha ha!"

**Pulse vein.**

"Shut it Mitsuki."

Meanwhile all of that was happening Ichigo, Renji, and Kiyo stared at the...things...Matsumoto and Orihime were currently biting into. They first thought that the package that she was eating was actually onigirls...until they saw they saw that the rice was GREEN. And it had a very faint scent of eggs lingering around them. When the two actually did begin eating into it, the boys grimaced.

"Something wrong you guys?" Matsumoto asked, taking another bit out of her...lunch. Three boys asked quickly shook their heads, paling as they saw their friend eat it.

"N-No. Nothing w-wrong." Kiyo stammered, waving his hands in protest. The two eating looked over at them, confused. It sure didn't seem like that. Kaida whacked his head, stopping her conversation with Rukia about animals at the moment. Topic: Bunnies.

"Don't be rude; if you're hungry all you have to do is ask nicely." Kaida scolded, mentally grinning at the devilish planning forming in her head. Kiyo instantly paled more while Ichigo and Renji smirked at the boy. Quite a predicament the boy had gotten himself into. And it seemed no one was willing to help him out of it.

Orihime in the contrast was delighted. Smiling, she held up the case containing her homemade onigirls to the only transfer student from America that was a boy. "Really Kiyo-kun? You want one?" Asked boy gulped nervously.

"Um...well.."

Shiha whistled quietly, smirking at how this was turning out. Sitting next to her friend Mitsuki she nudged her in the shoulder to ask her what she thought about this. However that turned from talking to her sweat dropping since Mitsuki was paying no attention to it; she was more interested in the lollipops that she had in her hands. Unlike her friend, the purple headed girl did not like lollipops that much despite liking candy. She was more of a chocolate and ice cream kind of girl.

Yumichika crossed his arms as he watched Kiyo slowly take an onigirl from Orihime. "I must admit I sort of fill sorry for that boy." Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at him as if he actually did say that.

"Really?" Yumichika scoffed.

"Of course not."

**Sweat drops.**

The door to the roof suddenly burst opened, surprising the group. Person that had done that was actually some student from another class in their grade. He looked tired and worn out, as if he had just ran a marathon around the school. A medium sized package laid in his arms, it looking quite heavy. Glancing his eyes over at the still surprised group, he stopped on one girl that had raven haired. Huffing, he stomped over before holding the package out to her

"Package...for...you...Kuchiki-...san..." the boy explained, panting or wheezing after each world. Girl talked to just stared back for a bit before taking the package and thanking him. The boy just grumbled something before going back towards the only entrance/exit to the roof. And before he was fully inside away a gust of wind snapped the door shut behind him. He was so startled that he fell forward. But since the stairs were right there he began tumbling downstairs.

**Thump!**

"Ow!"

**Bamn!**

"Umph!"

**Clang!**

"Gah!"

**Crash!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm...ok!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Maybe...!"

**Sweat drops.**

"Ok...what's in the package?!" Mitsuki began before whining at Rukia after a few seconds of silence. Everyone did an anime fall.

"Seriously?! The package?!" Kiyo snorted, stunned. Was his sister really that dumb to do something like that? Apparently, yes. Mitsuki just glared at him in return before turning back to Rukia.

"Well?!" Rukia looked down at the package in front of her. It was sealed shut with a red and blue label with words alongside it. Before deciding whether or not she should open it, Rukia decided to read the words out loud to the group in front of her.

It said,

_To Kuchiki Rukia_

_From Your Best Friend and Brother_

_For Your Birthday_

**_P.S._**_ Don't open until Wednesday!_

...

...

...

"BIRTHDAY?!"

Rukia nodded slowly, shocked that the package was sent from the Soul Society. How the heck did the package get here? The only way would be if someone had actually come from the Soul Society to the World of the Living and give the package to someone to deliver. But they didn't allow people to cross through for that. So, how did it get here to her in the first place then?

"You never said it was your birthday?!" Mitsuki whined, shaking the raven headed girl by the shoulders and making Rukia snap out of her thinking. The candy girl kept shaking and rambling things at her until Ichigo tore the hyperactive girl off his still stunned friend.

"Will you knock it off?!" Ichigo snapped at her, annoyed at how her motor mouthing kept on going and going. He then turned towards Rukia with a raised eyebrow. "And why didn't you say it was your birthday?"

"It's not." Rukia answered, confusing the group. Said group just stared back at her, Mitsuki still rambling in the background until she threw a textbook at the girl.

"Nani?!"

"Well, not until the fourteenth." Rukia clarified. Renji nodded his head, agreeing with that reason.

"Yeah, your brother doesn't seem to be the one that would send random presents like that for no reason."

"Nii-sama would never do something that foolish!" Rukia said, defending her brother. The girl did however blush a little once she realized that her brother did send her a present. Usually birthdays weren't such a big deal in the Soul Society since everyone lived for many, many years.

Shiha scratched her head, confused all over again. "Brother?" She had known and talked a bit to Ichigo before and his friends in the past but not much. Only last week did she actually start to hang out with them since they were somehow friends with Mitsuki and she was friends with her as well. But she did know the school gossip that went around the school whenever there were new students. And there was never any news of having a brother before.

Kiyo nodded his head towards the package in Rukia's lap. "Yeah. Why would it say '_From Your Best Friend and Brother_'? I think you're going deaf, Shorty."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"Take that back NOW!!!"

"Oh crap!!!"

"Not again..."

"Get back here coward!!!"

"Hell no!"

"How pathetic, running from a fight."

"Yes. Most disgraceful."

"HEY! Instead of talking about me how about HELPING ME OUT?!"

"Nah."

"It was your fault."

"Why should we? It's fun to watch! Too bad I don't have any sake..."

"Matsumoto..."

"Eep!"

"Bakas."

"Ok! Enough about my brother!" Mitsuki screamed, interrupting the side by side commentary the group was saying as Shiha chased Kiyo around the rooftop. "We need to plan Rukia's Birthday Party Bash!"

**Freeze.**

...

...

...

...

...

**Blink.**

"What?" Mitsuki asked, confused.

"Hell no! Not after last time!" Kaida yelled, eyes wide. Kiyo was trying to yell something along the similar lines but the girl still chasing him around still wanted payback. The others just stared again. Ok...WAY to much staring today.

Mitsuki pouted. "Ok, I know what happened on Christmas was bad-"

"You caused a city wide power outrage!" Kira growled. Cue mouths dropping wide open. The girl just scratched the back of her head.

"So?! It was a great Christmas party!"

**Anime falls.**

"NO!" Kaida snapped again.

"But this is for Rukia! Not me!" Mitsuki protested, hugging said girl. Said girl sat their awkwardly as the two continued fighting over if they should throw a birthday party. And right now the girl causing it was getting really uncomfortable with the death hold Mitsuki was having on her.

"How about you just help plan it?" Shiha suggested, finally catching Kiyo and kicking him right in between the knees. All the boys that heard the boy scream out in pain in audible distance flinched while most of the girls roared out in laughter or giggled. "I think a party is a great idea."

Orihime nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah! I always wanted to plan a large party!"

Matsumoto swung her arm around Kaida, grinning. "So what do you say, eh?" She kept smiling widely at the girl she was sort of hugging. Kaida glanced at the rest of the group for help in this situation. None of them offered any. Not even her own sister. All of them didn't really care about it as long as they didn't get hurt in the process or reveal the fact that they fight Hollows and blah blah. Hitsugaya wasn't trying to get Matsumoto to stop since he had left shortly after Shiha began running after Kiyo. So only his gigai was there at the moment.

"Fine." Kaida answered, sighing. "BUT," she began again before they began their 'going-into-planning' mode. "it has to be REAL food and nothing that you and Aya created. I do not need that again!" Mitsuki smiled weakly.

"I said I was sorry to the people who got sick!"

**Sweat drops.**

"Wait! You don't really have to-" Rukia began, finally able to breathe and protest this after Mitsuki let go of her. Her protesting to the idea stopped when Ichigo stopped her from interrupting the party planners.

"Forget it Rukia. Looks like you're having a party either way." Ichigo said to Rukia. He raised his eyebrow once again when he saw that the girl looked...lost? Or something like that. "What? You never had a birthday party before?"

"Um..." the girl muttered, twittering her thumbs. She did have birthday parties some years but it was mostly small ones with a couple of people. This would be the first time she would be having a slightly bigger party with most of her friends. Ichigo stared at her shock before turning it into a smirk.

"Then you're going to have a lot of fun on Wednesday." Ichigo said, making the girl look up in surprise. She stared at the orange headed boy, seeing the smirk in his face. Rukia found herself smiling back in return before quickly turning away, face red. Ichigo just looked at her, blinking at why she just did that. He had no idea why though. Of course...

Anyways...

It looks like this birthday party was one that was going to be an experience that Rukia will never forget.

* * *

Monday after School...

* * *

Rukia stared at the large store in front of her, eyes wide. She had never thought they would actually drag her here. All the raven head girl was expecting was to go and pick out supplies for the party she was having either way. But then again, she was dealing with Mitsuki.

Said girl pulled...no, dragged...Rukia into the dress store. "Come on! Come on! Gotta buy you a party dress!"

"W-What?!" Rukia choked, tumbling in after her. Matsumoto nodded happily from behind, a reluctant Shiha behind her. The short girl did not like dresses one bit. Or anything really girly in fact. Tomboys did not like to become girly girls after all.

"Yeah! Can't have you at a party without a dress!" Matsumoto exclaimed, digging through the many racks of clothes. Mitsuki was nearby, doing the same thing.

Rukia, finally over her shock, stared at the dresses piling up in her arms. "Guys, I really don't-" she never finished, Mitsuki having pushed the girl into one of the empty room stalls before slamming it shut.

"Nonsense! The birthday girl always have to dress up to a party! Mitsuki's tradition!"

"But-"

"Just trust me, Rukia." Mitsuki interrupted, smirking. "It'll be worth it."

"Plus it's part of our birthday present to you!" Matsumoto added, coming over with some more dresses. "And you can't say no!"

Rukia sighed, seeing that there was no way she was going to out of this any time soon. "Alright."

"Yay!"

Shiha waved her hands towards the two peppy people. Once she got their attentions, which was after Mitsuki dumped two more piles of dresses into Rukia's arms, the purple headed girl pointed towards the exit.

"I'm...just going to buy my own present." the girl explained, not feeling comfortable in the store with so much stuff she loathed. Half of the stuff here was pink or something really bright and way to girly and stuff. She'd rather get the birthday girl something not from this store. And before Mitsuki and Matsumoto could stop her, Shiha had already bolted out the store into the rest of the mall, a trail of dust behind her.

The two blinked, looked at each other, and blinked again. Mitsuki then began pouting after registering that her new friend ditched out on buying dresses. Crossing her arms too. She looked like a child...again.

"No fair! I needed to buy her a dress too!"

**Sweat drop.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Ichigo. What are you getting Rukia?" Renji asked his headed friend. The two of them, plus Ikkaku and Yumichika, were currently wandering around the mall looking around for said birthday presents while the girls dragged Rukia clothes shopping. Since none of them wanted to sit and look at clothes the whole time, the boys decided to spend their time shopping. And so far no luck for such presents.

The asked boy shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets at the same time. "Don't know. Probably one of those bunny things she likes so much or something." Renji sighed, not getting much help for ideas. Turning to the further two, he asked them the same thing.

"Beauty products." Yumichika answered.

...

...

...

...

Wow, no surprise there.

Ikkaku however just looked back at the stores with a bored expression. "I don't know. Probably some of those odd human books she reads." They stared back at him, confused.

"What books?"

"Dunno. I saw it the other day when she was reading it."

"Oh, you mean manga!"

"Manga? What the hell is that?"

"Those books."

"Which books?"

...

...

...

"The ones she was reading!"

"Why would you call a book 'manga'?"

**Dead pan.**

"Forget it."

"Hey!" the guys turned around, surprised at the sudden sound. They were greeted to the sight of some teenage girl in a Chappy the bunny costume. Very, very odd. "Are you guys interested in Chappy the bunny?!"

...

...

...

"Um...yes?" Ichigo answered, or more like asked. He wasn't really sure, still getting over the fact that the costume she was wearing was creeping him out. Renji eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Why does-" he never finished. The Chappy girl had pushed past abruptly and grabbed Ichigo. She turned around and then began dragging Ichigo after her. Boy being dragged, one pushed, and two just standing there all reacted with stares.

The girl smiled at her captive, not slowing her pace down. "Then you have to check out our Chappy store! It has everything! Plushies, toys, markers, books, hair accessories, stickers-"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled, trying to get her to stop. But the girl had an iron grip on him and continued dragging Ichigo further and further into the crowds and away from his friends. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all sweat dropped as the two got further and further away.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

"Should we be worried?" Renji shrugged.

"Nah. He's Ichigo; I'm sure he can take care of some odd girl by himself." the pineapple head replied. Looking around at the stories nearby, he began looking for an art store. Spotting one a couple of stores down, he began walking that way. "Later."

Yumichika sighed, crossing his arms. "Pft."

"Yo! Yumichika!" Ikkaku's voice called from another nearby store. This time a book store. He had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hurry up! We have Hollow duty tonight!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kiyo questioned, kicking the rock that was in front of him. His hands were stuffed into his jacket pocket, adding to his irritated and bored look. Kaida glared back at him.

"Urusai. The only reason we need to find this damn place is because we received stinking orders to do so yesterday. We wouldn't have to if YOU didn't pretty much blew our cover. Good thing that no one noticed; that was extremely lucky."

"Hey! That girl would've died!" Kiyo argued back. "Besides, it's not my damn fault that they forgot to sent to us until yesterday. If they had sent it with the first package it would've been fine. Besides, the first package was a bunch of nothing."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaida said, not really in the mood to talk anymore. "Just shut up and help me look for this damn place." Sighing, the boy complied.

The two continued down the street, scanning the area for this particular place they were looking for. They bickered from time to time but didn't stop their searching. Both still had a crapload of homework to do when they got back. Soon on street turned to three streets. Three then turned to ten and so on. After about twenty Kiyo finally lost it and said something about it, to Kaida's dismay.

"Ok! I give up! There is no such damn place!"

"Kiyo!"

"Don't 'Kiyo' me! This was all just some stupid trick!"

"It's right-"

"How can they expect us to find the stinking place if they themselves don't know where it is themselves!"

"Oh for god's sake, shut your-"

"What's so great about it anyways?!"

"I swear, one more word-"

"When we get back I'm so killing him..."

"KIYO! SHUT THE-"

"I know! I'll have Mitsuki use her-"

**_"SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE YOU BAI CHI AND FRICKING LOOK!" _**

**(A/N: _Bai chi_ means idiot.)**

Kiyo stopped his fricking angry rant when Kaida screamed right into his ear and whacked his head. Grabbing the back of his head forcefully, the girl turned his head towards the building in front of him. His eyes blinked, trying to figure out what was so great about this. He didn't understand why Kaida had caused him a whole lot of head pain to look at this poor excuse of a place.

"What?!"

**Anime fall.**

"You idiot!" Kaida yelled, punching him in the stomach anime style. "This is the fucking place!!! I'll been trying to tell you that to your peanut brain for the last five minutes!!!" Kiyo stared at her, dazed.

"Whaaaaat?"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"That's it!"

"Ack! Stop that!"

"Not until you are actually intelligent!"

"I fucking am!"

"Fucking not!"

"Who put a stick up your ass anyways?!"

"Let's see...the person who has the IQ of a rock!"

"A rock doesn't have an IQ!"

"Exactly!"

"You know what-"

"What? Are you going to admit that you are acting like an ass now?"

"I'm the ass?! I think you need your eyes checked!"

"Why I outta-!"

"Well, well, what's all this racket about, eh?" a voice called out to them, breaking the two from their fight. They stared murderously at whoever it was, not in any mood to talk. But it vanished once they got a clear look of who it was. And boy did there expressions changed immediately. Kiyo dropped his mouth opened while Kaida was staring with eyes as wide as dishes. Only when a minute passed did they blurt out...

"OLD MAN?!?!"

Urahara chuckled, his hat titled to cover half of his face. All that they could see was the smirk he had on. Snapping his fan shut, he gestured towards them and then into his shop.

"Would you care for some tea, Kaida-chan, Kiyo-kun?"

* * *

Tuesday after School...

* * *

"Hey, Orihime? Where's the sugar? I need some."

"Oh, it's in the cupboard above the counter over there."

"Thanks!"

"W-What?! Sugar?! Give me that!"

"Hey! I need it for the cake!"

"Orihime's making the cake, idiot!"

"But I wanna! I already started on it!"

"MITSUKI!!!"

"Ok! Fine! I'll make some cookies instead! See! Here's a recipe!"

"First: that's a recipe for dog food! Second: you eat the sugar half the time!"

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Fuck off, Kiyo!"

"K-Kaida-chan... M-Mitsuki-chan..."

"Not again..." Kira groaned, slamming her head into her science book again. It was the fifth time that day. And they have been over for only two hours! She and the others were currently over in Orihime's apartment to prepare food for the party that was going to take place there the next day. They were going to have it then since Mitsuki and Shiha did the puppy dog look. Who knew Shiha could do it... So that left them needing threats, drinks, and of course and cake. Too bad Mitsuki said she, Orihime, and Kaida were going to make it. Hopefully no one will get sick.

Matsumoto chuckled from where she sat at the nearby table. "Aw, cheer up kawaii-chan! It's actually quite funny!"

"Don't call me that." the girl growled, twitching. Hitsugaya up from the paperwork he was doing and glared at the unproductive Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, do your homework." the tenth division taicho ordered his fukutaichō again. The big busted woman was failing the human classes she was taking and skipping out on doing her paperwork again. He had threatened to take away all the sake from the tenth division forever is she did not start doing the work. And she couldn't run out since she really wanted to help with the party. But Kaida being the one who likes people to not fail was threatening her to do her homework or not attend the party. Sigh, two against one.

Matsumoto pouted at him. "Ah, but taicho! It's Rukia's birthday tomorrow!" Hitsugaya glared.

"I don't care if the world's ending tomorrow. Do. Your. Work." he snapped back. **(A/N: OOC?)**

"But won't you be dead then?" Kiyo asked, looking up from his math homework. He didn't want anything to do with the sugar problem anymore. Kaida and Orihime could handle it. For now he had to find a way to not fail out of math...again.

"He has a point." Matsumoto added. Hitsugaya throbbed a vein and twitched.

"Matsumoto!"

**Whack!**

...

...

...

...

...

Kiyo slapped his forehead. "Ok, I know you don't like or anything but seriously? WHY did you throw a pillow at his head, Kira?"

"To make him shut up." Kira answered bluntly. "I'm trying to solve this stupid chemical formula and his shouting is getting annoying."

**Sweat drops.**

**(A/N: This next part might be bit harder to read but that's cause it's happening all at the same time.)**

"YUMI!!!"

"Kiyo! Are they at it again?!"

"Hai! But what did you expect! They're worse than when you get **_that _**someone really pissed!"

"Hey!"

"Mitsuki! That's too much sugar!"

"Huh? But it makes the cake sweeter!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"Baka!"

"I-It's ok, Kaida-chan..."

"Whatever you say, Midget. We get that you're mad. Now shut up for once."

**BIG VEIN.**

"Um...Kira...you might want to stop now..."

"Nope! This is too much fun to watch!"

"Matsumoto, somehow I don't those two agree at all...

**Whack!**

"Gah! Kaida! Where the hell did you get the frying pan?!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"It does if it's Orihime's!"

"It's mine, you idiot!"

"Oh...wait! When did you have that?!"

"BAKA!"

**Whack!**

"Owie!"

"G-Guys...the o-oven's-"

**Whack!**

"Kaida! Stop!"

"No!"

**Whack!**

"Yumi! Give me that back!"

"What? It's just some papers. No big deal."

"Yumi!"

"Kira...just give it back. Ugh...I'm getting a headache."

"You should have some sake! It's the best way to get or headaches!"

"Um...no thanks. I don't drink."

"But it's good sake! Plus, if I drink with you I don't have to do all this work!"

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

**BOOM!!!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...did he explode?"

"KIRA!"

"Holy crap! Snowy exploded!!!"

"MITSUKI!!!"

**Whack!**

"With that, I'm pretty sure he didn't explode."

"Pft...too bad he didn't."

**Anime falls.**

"YUMI!!!"

"Oh! He is still alive!"

"MITSUKI!!!"

**Whack!**

"Haha, taicho! You almost got me there~!"

**PULSE REALLY, REALLY BIG VEIN.**

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

"Wait, if it wasn't Hitsugaya, then..."

...

...

...

"OH CRAP!!! THE OVEN'S ON FIRE!!!"

"NANI?!"

"MITSUKI!!!"

"Blame me later! Where's the fire extinguisher?!"

"A what?"

"You're kidding, right?!"

"U-Um...u-under the s-sink!"

**BOOM!**

"Eep!!!"

"Kya!!!"

"Hurry up!!!"

"I'm hurrying!!!"

"Ack! The cake's on fire!"

"FORGET THE CAKE!!!"

* * *

Ten minutes and a whole lot of screaming later...

* * *

"Ok...fire's out." Kaida muttered, setting down the fire putter outer. Everybody in the room let out a sigh of relief. Mitsuki looked at the poor cake that was in the charred oven.

"Poor, poor chocolate cake..." the girl whispered, crying anime tears. The rest all sweat dropped at her while Kaida whacked her head.

"Shaddup! It's a cake! You're lucky that the whole place didn't burn!"

"But wasn't it also part of your fault?" Kiyo pointed out. Kaida glared at him before sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"Ok, maybe a little." she admitted. Groaning, she leaned against the counter. "What a mess."

"Was anything saved?" Matsumoto asked. Orihime looked at some of the food that was left untouched during all the commotion.

"Um...some cookies, brownies, the ice cream, and some other things."

"So, pretty much everything but the cake?" Kira summarized. Orihime nodded.

"But we need a cake!" Mitsuki whined. Kaida groaned while Kiyo did the honor of whacking his sister on the head this time.

Kira whacked her head against her science book once again. "Forget the cake!"

"No!" Mitsuki protested. "All parties need a cake! No cake means no real party!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why not just _buy_ a cake?" Kiyo shook his head immediately.

"No. No way. Last time we brought a cake it was way too sugary that no one but her ate it." he stopped, grimacing as he remembering the memory. "Took almost a whole **_week_**to get her calm down. It was HELL WEEK."

"Now you see why the cake has to homemade?" Kaida questioned.

"Also...it was my gift to Rukia-chan." Orihime added softly.

**Enter guilt.**

Kaida rubbed her forehead before sighing. "Ok, Orihime, you can use our oven after school tomorrow to bake the cake. We'll have the party at our place instead since so that the oven can be replaced. Mitsuki, you even DARE touch anything in the kitchen I will fry you alive."

"E-Eep!"

"T-Thank you, Kaida-chan!"

Matsumoto smiled. "The party's back on!"

"AFTER you finish your work, Matsumoto!"

**Dead pan.**

"BUT TAICHO!!!"

* * *

Wednesday after school...PARTY TIME!!!

* * *

After two days of intense gift buying and planning it was time for Rukia's birthday. How old she was turning was going to seventeen since they couldn't reveal she was over a century or so old. Lucky for them that Mitsuki and Shiha had actually laid off on the pranks for the day so none of the group had gotten detention. So now everyone was pretty much in the apartment getting ready by helping decorate and stuff. Orihime was in the kitchen making another cake. Kaida had a backup cake in the fridge since not everyone would want to try Orihime's cake. And her excuse was that one cake wouldn't be enough for them. Go Kaida!

However, the party girl was in the apartment over, Mitsuki and Matsumoto with her. Both of them had dragged Rukia there straight after school to get her ready. Meaning dress, hair, makeup, etc. They would have made Shiha help to except that she practically almost dared them to try and make her help. She was instead helping putting balloons up.

Renji shot out another curse when the balloon he was blowing up deflated again. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Kiyo looked over from where he was putting up the banner with Ichigo.

"Have you tried tying the end after blowing it up?" Renji scratched his head.

"...No."

**Sweat drops.**

Kaida stared hesitantly at the cake that was currently baking in the oven. Looking up slowly she watched as Orihime was cleaning up all her supplies. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she said, "Um...Orihime..."

"Yes, Kaida-chan?"

"W-What's that?"

"Oh! It's my cake for Rukia-chan!"

"...W-With chili pepper...?"

"Hai! And also some crackers, frosting, strawberries, candy, and other things!"

"...Good to know."

Kiyo snorted, having heard the entire conversation from the living room. Not to be rude or anything in Kiyo's mind but Orihime really needed to get cooking lessons. Mostly cause he was worried about the side effects of eating her cooking. And cause he was worried if it was anything like Mitsuki's he would be out cold for a little while. He shivered; very bad thought for him if that happened.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked, blowing up another balloon. He had just come about a half hour ago since he had to get his present from his house first. So he had no idea that Rukia was just next door, trying very hard not to yell with all the stuff that Mitsuki and Matsumoto was doing to her.

Renji shrugged, finally tying the end of the Chappy covered balloon. "Don't know. Last I saw her Matsumoto and Mitsuki dragged her into the apartment next door." Ichigo looked back at him, confused.

"What for? She already knows this is her party."

"'Cause those two are dressing Bunny up." Shiha explained, startling the two teens. The purple headed girl leaned over the couch towards them.

"Hyper and Cheery wanted to make Bunny put on the dress they brought for her the other day." Ichigo and Renji blinked.

"Dress?"

Shiha rolled her eyes before heading towards the kitchen to get a drink. "You'll see."

"Hey!" Kaida called from the kitchen. "Can I get someone to help bring the food out?" Chad and Uryū went to do so, seeing as they were already done putting the streamers up around the room where they would hang.

Ikkaku grunted as he finally pinned his side of the banner up. "Tch. Why do we need this?"

"It was Mitsuki's idea." Kiyo explained bluntly, also pinning his side up. He wasn't supposed to be doing this job but Yumichika decided that he was not going to stand up on a chair and pin a banner up. Said he was too 'fine' to do so. So that was how Peacock boy was therefore helping bring the food out.

"And aren't all her ideas great." someone muttered throughout the place. However since there was a couple of people in there, no one could figure out who said that.

Kira yawned, leaning against the wall. She had just finished cleaning up all the trash that was left behind by Mitsuki this morning before they left to school. Normally it wouldn't have been a lot but since Mitsuki was excited about Rukia's party she decided half-trashing the place would be a good idea ten minutes before school started. Hooray! Pft, hell no was that good!

Kaida looked over from the kitchen and seeing her unproductive sister made a suggestion. "Kira, help Hitsugaya-" she never finished, having felt two pairs of lightning bolts at the back of her head.

"NO."

**Sweat drops.**

"That was quick."

"No kidding."

The front door then opened, revering all attention towards it. They were all greeted to the site of Mitsuki sticking her head through the door, a huge grin plastered onto her place as everyone stared.

"You guys ready yet?" she asked, looking around the apartment. Everyone just replied with a nod, grunt, or just plain ignored her. Such good friends.

**Ding!**

Orihime smiled brightly before taking out her cake from the over. Turning towards the others, she displayed her multicolored cake to them.

"Cake's done!"

...

...

...

"YAY!" Mitsuki cheer, widening the door before speeding towards the kitchen. She never made it, Kiyo having tripped her.

"Forget it."

"But-"

"NO!"

"Wah! Meanie heads!!!"

**Anime falls.**

Kaida slammed her head into the wall. "I hate my life."

**Sweat drops.**

"Hey! Guys! We ready?" another voice called from the front door, this time it being Matsumoto. Once again, same responses to her expect Mitsuki was jumping back up and down and up again.

"Yeah! Yeah!" she shouted really fast. "Party time!!!" Many people inwardly groaned.

Matsumoto smiled, happy that everything was ready. Turning towards the person next to her who was cowering behind the wall, she grabbed their wrist and pushed them inside. All doing this very unexpectedly.

"Ah! Matsumoto!!!"

"Trust me, Rukia!" Matsumoto piped back, smirking. She watched excitedly as she saw the mixed reactions everyone gave as Rukia stumbled in.

Ichigo and Renji downright just dropped their mouths wide opened, publicly gaping at their friend. But they were too shock at the moment to register that. If you looked from it far away, you would have thought that were monkeys with the way they were at the moment.

Kiyo, Chad, Ikkaku, and Uryū all just stared too, but more appropriately. They didn't have their mouths wide open as the other two who were shamefully doing so. Still shocked, but more controlled. Only Yumichika seemed to be the least impressed out of them.

Shiha looked blankly at Rukia, admitting that what they did to her was a surprise. Though she excepted this, her two friends really did quite well for Rukia. But that didn't meant they were allowed or ever permitted to do that to her.

Hitsugaya and Kira glanced at this whole thing unamused, the most they doing was raising an eyebrow while watching. Both were not really interested in what happened to Rukia, them seeing as this thing was not a big deal. They just had to say it was different.

Orihime was starring, stunned, before she grinned excitedly. This was definitely something she really hoped they would do to make Rukia's birthday more special. However there was a small part of her questioning at the back of her mind at why she felt a tiny bit jealous.

Kaida just surveyed the rest of the room for their own expressions like Matsumoto while hers remained unreadable. But if you looked closely you could make out that she was grinning slightly at all of this, as if pleased. Why was unknown.

And for Rukia, she was blushing beet red like crazy as she stood awkwardly in the living room. The raven haired girl was actually wearing the dress Mitsuki and Matsumoto had brought her on Monday as part of her present. The dress was a spaghetti strapped snow white dress that ended just at the knees. Small jewels laid embroidered all around it. A glittering second cloth second layer of cloth hanged off the skirt, the sparkles making the snowflakes that were on it look silver and good. Around her waist to top it off was a light pink ribbon that was tied at the back and stopped halfway before her knees. And there was also the fact she was wearing a bit of makeup and some jewelry.

Mitsuki and Matsumoto grinned widely, happy with the reactions to the results of almost two hours on dressing Rukia up. The candy girl skipped towards the two gaping boys, swinging a arm around both of them. Since she was shorter than them about a few inches, she stood on her tiptoes.

"You guys think she's beautiful, right?" Mitsuki asked them with a sly smirk, waiting for their responses. This sent Rukia to blushing even a darker shape of red then before with Matsumoto giggling in the background. Ichigo and Renji jumped at the question while still staring and turning red themselves.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Uh-huh..."

**Deep Crimson Blush.**

Kaida decided to intervene at this point and save the poor girl from anyone more embarrassment. "Ok, enough with making them uncomfortable. Let's just celebrate Rukia's birthday already." And thus kicked off the party.

First nobody was really doing anything since they were still trying to get over the shock of the dress and stuff Rukia had on. But after a couple of minutes passed everyone finally got over the shock of it. So everyone was now talking and playing games what not. Mitsuki had to be tied to a chair so she doesn't start eating the cake or anything else that contained a pinch of sugar. Or force Rukia to open her presents straight away.

Renji pounded his fist against the stereo, trying to see why sound was coming out of it. Last time he saw one was at Ichigo's house, but it was broken. And he really wanted to know how this box thingy was making sound and noise come out of it. Ichigo was howling with laughter as Renji struggled with it. Kiyo looked over from where he was drinking soda and nearly spit it out when he saw what Renji was doing.

"RENJI?! DON'T KILL THE FRICKING STEREO!!!"

"How the heck is music coming out of this thing?!"

"Hahahaha!"

**Pulse vein.**

"SHUT IT!"

"Hey Rukia," Shiha asked, catching the birthday girl's attention from where she was talking to Matsumoto. "How long did it take them to buy that dress for you anyways?" Rukia sweat dropped, not really wanting to reveal that information on the almost three hours search that was taken for dress hunting. Matsumoto wasn't that secretly with it.

"About three hours but that cause we wanted the best dress for Rukia!"

Dot. Dot. Dot.

Yumichika poked his piece of cake, aka Orihime's cake, and watched as it wiggled a bit. His face paled as he continued to stare at the very odd game moving around. "What is this?" Orihime looked up from nearby and smiled at him brightly.

"Oh! That's my cake for Rukia-chan!" she looked over excitedly at him. "Do you like it?" Asked boy began sweating really fast as Ikkaku stood near him choking with laughter as he bit into a cookie that Kaida made.

Kaida came out of the kitchen again, carrying another batch of cookies since Mitsuki had finally escaped and gobbled up the remaining cookies. Poor, poor cookies. The older girl stopped when she saw her younger sister almost dozing as she leaned again the wall still.

"Yo! Kira! Wake up!" Kaida said, nudging her sister a few times. Kira stumbled a bit before glaring at her sister for doing that.

"Onee-chan!" Kira hissed, twitching that her older sister woke her up. Kaida just grinned before walking towards the refreshment table.

"No sleeping!"

**Dead pan.**

Matsumoto smiled as she walked up to her taicho, who was currently watching as Rukia and Ichigo got into another fight about some random thing topic. Apparently, it was actually some sort of game Mitsuki invented that made two people argue over a topic. Very odd and amusing to watch.

"Taicho! Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked him, seeing as he wore his regular expression on like always. Hitsugaya just sent her a glare for not calling him his correct title but dropped it once he realized that she couldn't with five none shinigami people here. So, he just replied with his usual grunt.

Matsumoto pouted, seeing as he was acting like he usually did. Suddenly a light bulb appeared next to her, alongside an idea. Heading quickly towards the kitchen, she asked Kira something. Confused, the girl nodded and pointed towards the freezer. Giving only a quick thanks in return, the big busted woman now raced into the kitchen and pried open the freezer. The two that she had just talked to watched to see exactly what she was doing.

The tenth division shinigami moved a couple of things aside before finding exactly what she was looking for and took one out. Shutting the freezer behind her, Matsumoto raced back to her taicho and showed what she had gotten to him. Hitsugaya stared at her, twitching.

"MATSUMOTO."

"No buts!" she answered, opening the Popsicle. "You'll love this!"

"MATS-HMPH!" Hitsugaya began again before his fukutaichō shoved the watermelon favored Popsicle into his mouth. He gagged a bit, her shoving a bit too far and was about to rip it out when he tasted it. And surprisingly it wasn't that bad.

Matsumoto grinned happily and patted her taicho on his head as he licked it. "See! I knew you love it!" He twitched and glared at her. And then turned it towards Kira and Shiha, who was also watching, as they laughed/slightly giggled at him.

Uryū sipped his drink, watching from the sidelines as Mitsuki got everyone to start playing another odd game she invented. However some of it spilled onto his shirt when Orihime was accidentally pushed into him, alongside with Chad during the game.

Orihime gasped as she saw what she did. "Uryū-kun! I'm so sorry!" Uryū tried hard not to twitch as he pushed his glasses up. Being a member of the crafting club or sewing club or something he very much disliked stains. But it wasn't Orihime's fault; it was Mitsuki for suggesting this game.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"But-" Mitsuki butted in at this point.

"Orihime! Come on!!!" she cried, pulling the girl after her. And once again she accidentally made Orihime spill the rest of Uryū's drink onto himself and his shirt.

**Twitch.**

"Sorry Uryū-kun!!!"

"..."

"...Do you want me to get you a towel?"

"Thanks Chad."

About another hour passed with everyone just hanging out and chatting. To say it was certainly lively and fun. Nothing was dull about it since you had Matsumoto, Mitsuki, Shiha, and surprisingly Orihime with it. Games were played, food eaten, drinks drunk, and laugher throughout the place. Too bad it was the middle of the week for them to stay late. But no one was allowed to leave without Rukia opening her presents. No, seriously. Mitsuki would hurt anyone that would try and leave the apartment early. Lots of people would be going home with bruises tonight.

So to make sure everyone would get home before it got too late, Rukia was going to start opening her presents now. She sat on the couch with Renji and Ichigo next to her, Matsumoto's doing, while she waited. Mitsuki wouldn't let anyone else touch the presents but her as she handed them to the raven head. Same thing to if anyone who tried to leave, but this time she bit them. Only Orihime was excluded from this since she baked Rukia a cake for her birthday. Ikkaku chased her around for a while with his sword since she bit his hand. Too bad he ran into Hitsugaya instead. And let's say never to run into the white haired kid when waving a sword around unless you really wanted trouble.

Mitsuki picked up a random present and handed it to Rukia. Picking up the card, the birthday girl read the card that was also attached to it out loud.

"To Rukia. From Uryū. Happy Birthday."

**First up: Uryū's Present!**

Tearing apart the wrapping paper, the medium sized rectangle shaped revealed itself to be a sewing kit. Many people sweat dropped behind their heads secretly. Such a typical present from him.

"Thanks Uryū." Rukia said, smiling none the less. Uryū nodded as Mitsuki handed her another present since she wanted to know what she got. This time it was a bagged present.

And the card attached said,

"To Rukia. From the Beautiful Yumichika."

**Sweat drops.**

**Second up: Yumichika!**

Rukia reached into the bag and dug around before pulling out some bottles of beauty products and setting it onto the table. Many people once again sweat dropped as they saw the very predictable present. The birthday girl just gave him a weak smile.

"Um...thanks." Yumichika flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"No problem. Those products will help you try and achieve my level of beauty."

**Dead pans.**

'So annoying.' Many people thought at the same time. Mitsuki just handed Rukia the next present and read the card out loud herself.

"Happy Birthday Rukia. From Renji."

**Third up: Renji!**

Rukia once again tore apart the wrapping paper before it revealed it was a new set of art supplies. The girl's face lit up with delight as she looked over the markers and crayons and other stuff that was included in it. She then gave Renji one of the biggest hugs she gave anyone.

"Thank you Renji!" the red head coughed, uncomfortable with this.

"Ah...no problem Rukia..." his friend let go before accepting the next present and reading the card out loud.

"To Rukia. Hitsugaya."

**Fourth up: Hitsugaya!**

Rukia opened the small package and found herself with a scrapbook making kit. Everyone stared at the present that was in Rukia's hands before back to the boy standing next to Kira and Shiha. He coughed and looked away, not wanting to look anyone in the face. Kira smirked and whispered something to him, making the tenth division taicho excuse himself very fast before heading towards the bathroom. Everyone looked in confusion before laughing a little at how he reacted. But then who would have thought that he would have given Rukia that?

Well why he hides, next present!

"For Rukia. From Ikkaku."

**Fifth up: Ikkaku!**

His present was a couple of manga books that he had bought at the bookstore. Rukia smiled none the less and thanked him, happy that she would be able to read what happen next in the manga she was currently obsessed with. Ichigo just groaned, now going to be have to deal with this at night. A couple of people snickered before the next present was given out.

"For the Birthday Girl! Love, Matsumoto~!"

**Sixth up: Matsumoto!**

It was quite obvious what the present was, seeing as it was bottled shaped. Either way Rukia opened it and revealed that she had gotten a bottle of sake from the tenth division fukutaichō. Many people laughed as they saw how Rukia stumbled to thank Matsumoto for the gift. The woman just replied with a wave and a bright smile. As long as she tried the sake it was fine with her. Let's just hope she doesn't drink it.

Mitsuki read the next card out loud for Rukia before handing her the present.

"Rukia. From Chad."

**Seventh up: Chad!**

The big guy's present was a painting of Karakura Town as depicted when it was either a dawn or dusk. And it was really beautiful. When asked where he got it, he only said that he had a friend. That confused a few of his friends, seeing as they usually knew who his friends was. Secret friend maybe? Oh well, next present!

"To Rukia. From Kira and Kaida. Happy Birthday!"

**Eighth up: Kira and Kaida!**

Rukia stared at the oddly shaped package before opening it. She gasped when she saw it was a camera. When she asked the two were they got it and that this was too expensive for her to accept. Kaida put down all her protests saying that the camera didn't cost much and since they had gotten it as a request from a friend too. Kira just leaned against the wall, dozing again. Everyone just watched for a little longer before Mitsuki took the camera away and gave her the next present. They sweat dropped as they saw Mitsuki's angry face.

The ninth card said,

"Here you go, Rukia. From Kiyo. Hope you have happy birthday."

**Ninth up: Kiyo!**

The older twin brother's present was somewhat thin. When she opened it up she discovered that it was a card that allowed her to take ten free art lessons along with a how-to-draw book. Everyone, even the now returned Hitsugaya, had to either smirk or laugh as they watch Kiyo cower behind Kaida as Rukia howled at him for even suggesting such a thing to her. Her drawings were perfect! Now not everyone thought that but they were at least smart enough than Kiyo to something like this

Mitsuki rolled on the floor in laughter before handing the next present over.

"Yo Bunny. Happy birthday. Shiha."

**Tenth up: Shiha!**

Rukia opened the purple haired girl's present to reveal that is was a collection of scary movies. She thanked Shiha for the presents, eager to watch some of these movies soon since the Soul Society didn't have movies. Ichigo pounded his head against the couch's armrest, not looking forward to watching a bunch of movies late at night. A couple of people from the Soul Society snickered at his misfortune.

Mitsuki was about to hand Rukia her next to last present when she remember that she had left hers in her room. Tossing the present that was sent from her brother and her best friend to Rukia, the candy girl rushed down the hall towards said room, leaving a trail of confused people. Kiyo just shrugged.

"Just open it up." Rukia complied.

**Eleventh up: Byakuya and Best Friend!**

Rukia pried open the package and peered inside, Renji and Ichigo doing the same since they were next to her. Everyone else just waited to see what it was. But they had to wait awhile since the three of them were still staring at the contents of the gift.

After about two minutes Kaida interrupted them. "Hello? Guys?"

"What is it?" Orihime added. The three looked up finally. Rukia decided to show them by taking out the things that were in it.

...

...

...

"Is that a bunny?!" Mitsuki exclaimed, going back into the living room and making everyone jump. But what she said was true. The box contained two bunnies, one orange and the other red, with big floppy ears and tails. Their expressions were like bunny style puppy eyes, making them really adorable. But that wasn't why everyone...ok maybe a little...why most of the group was staring at them.

It was the fact that...

Byakuya sent them?!

Ichigo burst out laughing by now, Renji trying to hard down his but failing. "I can't believe your brother would send that." Rukia glared at him and whacked his arm.

"S-Shut up! He didn't send me this! This was from an old friend of mine!" she protested. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow after her giggles ended.

"Then what did your brother send?" Rukia put the bunnies down and pulled out a small case that contained a letter with it.

"This." Everyone stared at it.

Mitsuki asked the question first. "Well, what is it?!" Rukia didn't answer, taking the letter off first and reading it. Her eyes widened as she read what it contained before a small smile passed across her face. Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes. Renji, Ichigo, and the others looked on in alarm.

"Rukia?!" Ichigo asked, startled. Said birthday girl shook her head, wiping the edges of her eyes. She looked up at them and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Renji questioned, wary.

"Hai."

"Then what did he send you?" Kiyo asked, curious. Rukia shook her head, putting the letter and the box back into the package along with the bunnies.

"It's nothing." the people in the room looked on, confused.

"You're not opening it?" Matsumoto asked.

"Later."

Mitsuki pouted." But-!" Kaida covered her mouth before she continued.

"Ok then!" Kaida said, not wanting everyone else to pry anymore into whatever it was. "Mitsuki, your turn!"

"Ok!"

**Twelfth up: Mitsuki!**

Mitsuki handed Rukia the bag that was with her when she ran into the bedroom. Rukia looked at it, getting an idea on what it is. And when she opened it, she was right. It was bag of candy. Everyone sighed silently, knowing very well that this was expected from Mitsuki. However she had to put the bag away cause even though it was her present Mitsuki was watering at the sight of it. Good thing Kiyo and Kaida had a grip on her.

Matsumoto, taking over Mitsuki's job of giving Rukia's present, eyed the last one that was on the table. "Looks like Ichigo's one is the last one."

**Last one up: Ichigo!**

Everyone stared at the really badly wrapped large package as it was handed to Rukia. Ichigo fidgeted a bit when everyone shot him looks that questioned what the hell would be so big. Rukia either way peeled away the wrapping paper to see what her last present contained. And once it was all off, she and everyone not Ichigo openly gapped at it.

His present was a large Chappy the Bunny stuff animal that was dressed in a pink and white dress too. It wore a bore on its right ear and smile brightly as any kind of stuff animal could. And in its paws held a large stuff pillow sign. The sign read...

**_Happy Birthday _**

**_Rukia_**

**_Love, Ichigo  
_**

Ichigo blushed a bit at the last part. "I-I didn't put that there. The crazy chick who dragged me into the store put that on there herself!"

Rukia hugged the Chappy stuff animal happily, loving her present. Letting go of it, she turned and transferred that hug towards the orange haired guy sitting right next to her. Ichigo feel backwards into the couch as she tackled hugged him.

"Ah, RUKIA!"

"Arigatou, Ichigo! I love it!"

Renji laughed at the blushing Ichigo as Rukia strangled-hugged him tightly. Mitsuki and Matsumoto squealed at how cute the stuff animal was and how thoughtful Ichigo was. Orihime did the same thing, but had a lingering thought on why she felt some sort of odd emotion at the back of her head. Everyone else just laughed at how Ichigo got something so girly and how he was getting the death grip for it.

But Rukia was none the less happy. This was the best birthday she had ever had!

* * *

Later...

* * *

Soon after Rukia released her death grip it was time to clean up since it was getting quite late. But they had to stay even later since Kaida would not allow anyone to leave without cleaning up the apartment. It didn't take long since there was a bunch of people was there to help. However it did get delayed a bit every time someone had to chase Mitsuki down since she was on sugar high.

Once the apartment was clean, they all had to help once again catch Mitsuki before she trashed everything again. She wasn't as sugar high but still was really jumpy. Many people kept running into each other since the space was quite small and Mitsuki was surprisingly swift for someone like her for she kept dodging everyone. It happy ended after ten minutes when she was given two minutes to cuddle with the two red and orange bunnies, nicknamed Ichi and Rena. Guess who named them and from who? However, Hitsugaya thought for a second that he saw Mitsuki stuff something into their mouths but thought it was a trick of the light.

Now everyone was leaving now back towards wherever they were staying/living. And we follow Ichigo and Rukia as they walked back from the party towards the clinic/house.

The two walked in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Rukia was no longer wearing the dress, having changed back before helping clean up. However it was in the stack of presents she had, seeing as it was part of her number of presents. She was carrying it along with a couple of her other ones. Ichigo was helping with the ones she couldn't pick up. Both were halfway back home when Ichigo remembered the present her brother sent her.

"Hey, Rukia," said girl looked up, seeing as she was shorter than him. "What did Byakuya send you?" Rukia looked straight ahead, not answering. Ichigo frowned.

"Rukia."

The girl remained silent for another minute. Ichigo was about to ask again when Rukia looked up to him, her face soft. The carrot top boy had to be careful that he didn't trip from the sudden change of expressions.

"Rukia?"

"It...It was something that my sister wanted me to have one day." she explained softly, referring to the gift her brother had sent her. Ichigo understood; it was from her deceased older sister and Byakuya's wife, Hisana. He knew what it was like to lose someone. But he had the pleasure of knowing his mother. Rukia never had the experience.

"Aw! So sweet!"

"NANI?!" Rukia yelped the same time Ichigo yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!" The two looked around, trying to see were the childish voice had come from. But there was no one but them around.

"Hey! Down here!"

"Hurry up! It's stuffy in here!"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at her each other before at the box that Byakuya and her best friend from the Soul Society sent. Putting down the bags containing the other presents, Rukia opened the top off and peered inside with Ichigo. What they saw baffled them.

Ichi, the orange rabbit, popped her head out and looked at the two of them, blinking. "Finally! I thought we would be stuck in there forever!"

Rena, the red rabbit, popped up too. "Yeah!"

Ichigo pointed at each of them, mouth wide. "W-What?!" Rukia stared. Ichi and Rena smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Ditto!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ichigo yelled at them. Rukia nodded numbly, still shock. The two rabbits looked back at them before jumping up and down.

"Modsouls! Duh!" Ichi nodded.

"Yeah!"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and then back down at the two modsouls bunnies. Ichi and Rena looked back up at them, smiling and giggling. Now the two of them had to deal with two more modsouls along with Kon. And they had no idea how the hell these two came in contact with modsouls.

Well, this sucked.

* * *

Meanwhile this happened to those poor two, two figures stood atop one of the office buildings that were scattered along Karakura Town. They were looking down upon the town as people scurried along the streets trying to go home, get dinner, or other stuff. Stars twinkled above them as the moon began to appear. It was too dark too see who the two figures were but all that could be made were that they were both female and that one had blonde hair just past her neck while the other long, straight navy blue hair that ended at her mid back.

The blonde haired girl looked down curiously at all the people that were walking below her. "Humans are so odd. They prefer to be out then at home." Her companion snorted.

"What did you expect? They're humans." the girl answered, her voice cold. The blond girl sighed at her.

"Jeez, Arashi, you're cold as an ice cube." the girl said sarcastically. The blue haired girl, Arashi, glared back at her.

"Urusai, Izumi! I don't get why you're interested in them anyways." Arashi growled back. "They're stupid and careless."

"No they're not!" Izumi snapped back. Arashi just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we can't stay here long." Izumi sighed, sad that she wasn't going to be able to stay and observe them anymore.

"Where are we going, anyways?" the blond asked. Arashi muttered something about annoyance before vanishing. Izumi cursed under her breath before following.

"Somewhere cold."

"Jeez, you mean that head of yours?"

"IZUMI!"

* * *

Me: Wow...finally done.

Cast: IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH NOW!!!

Me: Shut up! I'll been busy! At least I got the chapter up!

Cast: -grumbles-

Me: -sighs-

Ichi: I like being included!

Rena: Hai!

Cast: O_O

Me: Ha, have fun with them.

Ikkaku: How come I have a feeling that those two are going to be a pain in the ass.

Ichi and Rena: Cause we are!

Everyone: -anime falls-

Kiyo: And I thought my stupid sister was worst.

Mitsuki: HEY!!!

Kaida: -whacks her head-

Kaida: Shut up!

Rukia: Thanks for the presents everyone!

Orihime: But you can review too for her birthday present from you!

Me: Ja ne!

*~Kira~*


	8. Field Trip?

Me: Ok, just over two weeks since the last update.

Shiha: At least you're being quicker.

Me: Shut up!

Renji: How come you did update faster anyways?

Me: Decided since I don't get computer access often that I write the story out and then type it up. Wrote this chapter up in about four days.

Kaida: Really?

Me: Yeah. And it works!

Ichigo: That's good. Your readers won't hate you then for being a slow updater.

Me: -pulse vein-

Me: ICHIGO!

Me: -whacks his head-

Matsumoto: I can't wait for the next chapter!

Ikkaku: That's because of where we're going.

Matsumoto: So?

Ikkaku: ...forget it.

Kira: Great.

Hitsugaya: Hmph.

Kaida: What happened between you two?

Ichi and Rena: Us! We bothered them!

Everyone: ...

Mitsuki: ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Rukia: And please review when done.

Orihime: Ocean Wave Kira says that some of the characters, Bleach, hers, and reader submitted, may be OOC.

Kiyo: If you see you're OC, please say if they are in character. Changes will be made if they aren't.

Audience: What arc is this?

Me: Pre-arc to the Mountain Arc.

Audience: What?

Me: You'll see.

Urahara: Begin, eh?

* * *

**_Thanks and stuff since I'm too lazy to reply via PM..._**

**Kira michi:** Thanks for the story alert!

**CrimsonSharpie:** Arigatou for the review. Yeah...sorry I didn't update the next day. I'm too lazy to do that and my brain works kind of slow. x.x Sorry, but what she said will remain a secret for me and them to know. ;)

**Uzumaki Saya:** Gracias for the favorite story addition and review! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

**purpleeninjaaa.:** Arigatou for the author and story alert, favorite story and alert, and review. I'll to update as soon as I have the next chapter all typed up and edited for you and everyone else. Yes it would be cute but they are too much alike. Something like alikes repel or retract or something is probably applied to those two. Thanks a lot for enjoying it!

**Kyoudai Rin:** Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories, author, story alert, and author alert! Plus the review! I'll try to update soon!

**Fawn4ever:** Merci for the favorite story, Fawn4ever!

**^3^ ():** That will remain a secret for now. ;)

**freezechain:** Your welcome! And thanks for the review again! Sorry for the stomachache, though; wasn't supposed to happen. Reason I deleted it was because I just thought it would be pointless to keep a story that wasn't completed or going to updated soon remain up. I apologize if you didn't want it deleted.

**Shiraihime Fuyuki: **(This may be long since you wrote a lot, but it's ok.) Thanks once again for the review! I hope Kira wasn't being friendly. That would be really against her character. O.O Kaida and Rukia were talking and it somehow changed to bunnies. They're ok for her. Some random girl dragged Ichigo. She plays no part in the story; just an extra. That will remain a secret for now. ;) Good, I thought he was OOC for awhile. Best friend will remain unknown for about a few more chapters. I think you can since Kon is a stuff animal too. Izumi and Arashi are not my characters, actually. To find why I deleted it read my response to **freezechain** to understand why. And yes, the Mountain Arc will begin very soon. Last chapter was a filler and this chapter is kind of a pre-arc for the Mountain Arc. However I'm sorry to say what happens on Kira's birthday isn't until the end of this story. I'm sort of sticking to a time line that I already have plan. Gomen anyways.

**LovelyIAmNot:** Once again thanks for the review! For awhile I thought Izumi might have been out of character. Thanks for confirming it wasn't. Her back-story might be added since I like to have each character have some sort of background introduced but I where I don't know. Might not out soon though. Yeah, poor delivery boy. He hates stairs now by the way. ;p

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners._

* * *

_-o-o- Chapter 8 -o-o-_

_Field Trip?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

After Rukia's party two weeks flew by quickly for the group, making it the last Wednesday of the month, or January 28 to be exact. News of the apparently alive Ichi and Rena spread throughout the shinigamis stationed in Karakura Town and their human friends. To say that they were shock would be a huge understatement. Half the group felt like the world had gotten mad that now they had to deal with two Modsouls bunnies running around along with all the other stuff they already had enough with. Problem was that they couldn't just take it out then and destroy them since **1.)** Kon was still around so why couldn't they; and **2.)** Urahara didn't supply the Modsouls and the two weren't going to reveal who put them into the bunnies so the group had someone able to get their hands on shinigami goods. Isn't that just great?

So Ichi the orange bunny and Rena the red bunny was now staying with Rukia, who was staying in Ichigo's closet. Course they could stay there since they were both girls and not perverts like Kon. And that they could torture him to leave him alone from any girls that came into the room since they had the right too and nobody cared about him. Kon cried in a dark corner later after this decision was made. But he also usually got beatings from Ichigo every few days since he got blamed for wrecking or ruining something of his when he or Rukia wasn't in the room or at school. No one believed him that Ichi and Rena were the cause of it, since they acted like angels around people. Once again Kon cried in a dark corner every time.

Apart from that, not much happened over those two weeks. Just random Hollows attacking town, Mitsuki and Shiha pranking everyone every day, Hitsugaya and Kira arguing, people trying to not eat Orihime's cooking, Yumichika complaining about his beauty, and people ending up confused from having their memories wiped. All the same. Of course there were exceptions, like Rukia trying to thank her brother and her apparently best friend from the Soul Society she would not reveal unless she was sure she sent the bunnies. However she decided to wait and thank them in person instead of over a short video message, seeing as it would have other shinigami in the room as well during that time. And she didn't want to embarrass him like that.

But today was supposed to be an important day at school; really important. It had spread around the whole grade, making many wonder what the big important thing was. Of course once it reached Mitsuki she went sky high off the deep end and began questioning everyone on what it was until they either fainted from shock or someone pulling her off of them. From the two days of scaring crap out of students and making them faint she discovered it was something to do with the end of the year class field trip that was going to happen the following Monday **(1).** Or that it was that candy was going to become ban from school. Mitsuki cried and begged it was the first. Others wanted the second, seeing as they wanted Mitsuki to finally shut up.

So, without further ado, to the classroom!

* * *

Wednesday at homeroom...

* * *

Mitsuki bounced happily in her seat, eager to see what the special announcement was about. Everyone that new her from the classroom ignored her, expect for her friends and brother. They were of course still talking but keeping an eye on the candy girl to make sure she didn't do something bad again. Just as long as Mitsuki doesn't blow another room for some reason or another they were all good.

Ichigo leaned against the window, hands in his pockets. A annoyed look rested upon his face. "Bet this year's field trip is at a beach or something." Shiha looked up from her boring and tedious history homework she forgot to do.

"Doubt it. Too cold. Pretty sure they don't want students freezing their butts off and parents suing, Carrot-top." Shiha contradicted, earning herself a hard glare from said boy for the nickname.

Uryū nodded, having of course been nearby as well. "Correct. The most logical guess where this trip, if any, would be to someplace still cold this time of year, such as the mountains." Kiyo grunted.

"So you say. If that's true I bet a month's allowance then." the boy said, making the Quincy shake his head at his foolishness. Mitsuki on the other hand took on his bet, eager for the extra money. Candy money, to be precise.

Ikkaku snorted, not seeing what the big deal was about. Whatever it was he rather stay in town and fight Hollows. Much more entertaining than wandering around some temple or forest bored. Hell, even training would be better than that! Yumichika shared his views on the field trip as well, with the addition of it causing problems to his beauty, of course. Classic Narcissus shinigami style.

Matsumoto yawned, tired from all the shopping she did last night. Hitsugaya was however none the less pleased when she home though. What did you expect from someone who did work and his subordinate that didn't? "Where's the teacher? Shouldn't she be here already?" Orihime shrugged, not knowing really why either.

"I heard that their teacher's meeting ran late or something." Kaida answered, looking up from her random doodling. "Bet that's what is keeping her."

"Hmph." Renji grunted, arms crossed. "Some teacher she is. Can't even get to her own class on time."

**WHACK!**

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the read head stumbled a bit from the sudden projectile hitting his head. Still same red head gathered himself quickly and turned around to glare at whoever thrown that at him. No way was the person getting away unscathed. However he stopped short when he actually saw who it was. And heard their impatient tapping foot along as well.

"Something you wish to say, Abarai-san?" 1-3's teacher asked, her voice turning the simple question almost into a threat. Renji quickly shook his head, not wanting to anger the teacher any more. Everyone else rushed back towards their seats, also not in the mood to further pissed off their teacher or get themselves into trouble.

"Good," the teacher said once everyone but her was sitting. Turning around, she walked towards the blackboards at the front of the room before continuing on. "Now before we begin I have an announcement to make." she cleared her throat, increasing the tension in the already tensed room.

"Next week is the end of the year field trip, decided to be early this year. And it's been decided to be a weeklong stay at a small resort at Mt. Fuji." she announced, noting that everyone in the room began talking immediately. All were excited about the trip since last year was a trip to a thousand year old hot spring for a day. Not really as good as a week.

Kiyo's mouth was wide open when the news broke, not believing this. Mitsuki was now bouncing all around the classroom, ecstatic that they were still allowing candy, a week without school at a beautiful mountain, and a lot of candy money to spend on said item. Matsumoto was also excited as well, already planning on ways to spend the 'vacation'. Orihime was somewhat helping her. But not all of them were pleased for the trip.

The teacher slapped her lesson plan book against her hand, pulling attention back towards her. Those that didn't had chalk thrown at their heads. "Permission forms are due Friday and we leave Monday. Those without sign consent from a parent will not be permitted to go." she glanced around the room, eying each and every one of her students to make sure they had heard her. All of them did.

"Not what's over, turn to page 216 in your history books..."

* * *

Lunch...

* * *

"Mountain trip! Mountain trip!" Mitsuki shouted happily, currently jumping around the rooftop. Seriously. Does that girl ever stop bouncing off something at all? Everyone up there or heard Mitsuki's shouts, which were very loud, groaned loudly back. There goes any quiet lunchtime they wanted.

Kiyo threw a nasty glared over to his sister, displeased with all of her excitement. "Shut the fuck up! If you keep acting likes this than you aren't going!" Mitsuki 'tsk' him in response.

"Na-uh! The transfer here entitles us, meaning us me," the girl said, pointing to herself. "to go to or on any school sponsored field trip, festivals, and etc.!" Mouths dropped open when she finished, shocked that she said all of that.

...

...

...

"What?" Mitsuki asked, confused at why all of them were being silent. Many anime fell at how that sudden smartness vanished. Good things last for only so long.

"Can't believe I almost thought she knew what 'entitled' meant." Kaida grumbled, biting into her sandwich. Ichigo stared at her in surprise.

"Really? I find it hard to believe she actually remembered that." boy that said this earned himself a scowl from girl he was talking about and a whack from his bunny loving friend.

"Don't be rude, Ichigo." Rukia scolded, acting like Ichigo was a child and she his mom. A couple people laughed at this, making the orange head pulse a few veins before once again getting into an argument with Rukia.

Yumichika grumbled inaudibly as he thought about something why most of everyone else was paying attention to their fight. His friend seeing that the peacock boy wasn't paying attention looked at him, confused. Usually the only thing that got him really deep in thought was about beauty, which knowing this shinigami, was very often a lot. Too much, in fact for the fighting loving shinigami.

"What's up with you?" Ikkaku asked, stopping the other division eleven shinigami. Said shinigami looked back and flipped his hair dramatically.

"That horrible despicable class called gym."

"Gym? Ha! That class is a blast! I get to beat the crap out of those weaklings!" Yumichika huffed.

"So **you** enjoy. I however detest getting dirty and sweaty in meaningless games. For instance, who plays a game called 'Dodge ball'? Sweat is sticky and disgusting on one such as me." the peacock eyebrow ranted, not noticing his friend giving him an eye roll. All Ikkaku did was just scoffed at him before going back to laughing at Ichigo getting his butt kicked by Rukia, verbally and physically. Yumichika just continued on with his sweat rant. Seriously? Sweat?

Kira rubbed her head, wincing a bit. The youngest student from America had a terrible headache and was currently in a horrible mood. Or more like pissed mood. Any one that tried talking to her received a short, nasty answer back in a snarl. No matter who it was it was in the same tone. And she seemed even more pissed when the painkillers, which she was eating like every thirty minutes, didn't seem to be working very well.

"Stupid Tsuki." the girl growled under her breath, it barely audibly to the group. All of them were still too busy watching the other two argue. But of course there was always someone that heard her. Except it was the person she loathed the most. And doesn't she **_love_** talking to him? Notice the sarcasm.

"Your cat?" Hitsugaya asked, eyebrow raised. How does a cat give you a day long headache? Mitsuki made more sense than some cat. Girl with headache just glared darkly at him.

"You won't understand, snowy midget." she snapped, only slightly enjoying pissing him off again with the additional nickname. She was more pissed at her headache.

Hitsugaya throbbed a vein and twitched. "It's Hitsugaya, YUMI!" girl talked to just rolled her eyes at his order and popped another painkiller.

"Only way in hell I'll ever call you a respectable name is if I can ever stand you. Which will fucking never happen in a million years...MIDGET."

**PULSE HUGE VEIN.**

"YUMI!!!"

Matsumoto laughed heartily as she watched all the events taking place around her, mostly the Ichigo and Rukia fight/argument. But she did find her taichou's and Kira's bickering somewhat funny. She always found it amusing that the two of them, meaning Ichigo and Rukia, still acted normal around each other despite the feelings they shared. Both were just so dense to realize it, just like some of the other pairs she was seeing. Unless of course she maybe started helping them...

A sudden tap on the division ten fukutaichou's left shoulder made said woman look away from the still ongoing argument to Mitsuki and Shiha. The former was looking at her with a mischievous smirk practically glued and glowing on her face while the latter just looked interested. Matsumoto blinked at them, confused. What were those two doing?

"Nani?"

Shiha pointed her index finger at Mitsuki's head. "Hyper wanted to discuss something with you." Matsumoto raised an eyebrow, now also interested as well.

"Oh? What?" Mitsuki leaned down and whispered into her ear. The candy talked fast, not wanting anyone else to hear what she was 'discussing' with the big busty woman. Different emotions flickered across Matsumoto's face as each second passed. Surprised first, then it went to interest, next thoughtful, and ended at excited. Really excited, to be exact. The longer Mitsuki talked the larger the grin on both their faces grew.

"What are you guys doing?" Kiyo asked, startling the three women. They all turned around slightly so see the older twin with a raised eyebrow. Not many others were paying attention to them at the moment since Renji and Kaida had somehow gotten into Ichigo's and Rukia's fight as well. And Kira and Hitsugaya were currently glaring at each other...again. Ikkaku and Yumichika...well, Yumichika...was still ranting with the other listening unamused. Orihime was trying to stop the fighting but couldn't. Chad and Uryū were eating and watching the foursome fight, expect that Mizuiro was hiding behind Chad again with Keigo also ranting about something. This time it was about being smart. And Tatsuki was beating down Chizuru again for trying to glomp Orihime.

Mitsuki straightened out and smiled sweet at her brother. "Nothing! Just what clothes we should bring on the trip!" Kiyo continued to look at them suspiciously, not buying that cover story. Mostly cause they were all...or almost all...of them were smiling widely. They were just too big, false, and plastered onto their faces.

The boy continued to stare at them for a few seconds until he let out a sigh, not caring. "Whatever, just don't involve me." He then turned back around to watch as Kaida, Rukia, and Tatsuki whack or kick the person(s) they were arguing with. Kiyo almost didn't get hit if he didn't call Shiha Shorty again for some reason. So the two of them began running around the roof again, the latter trying to rip his head off. Many found it amusing or downright funny that everyone was hurting someone. Others found it plain out stupid. But for the ones being hit by girls and defeated, major burst in their pride. Or major ego damage.

Mitsuki sighed in relief, pleased that her brother had dropped it. Turning back to her two...now one...friend that was still with her she whispered one last thing to them.

"So that's the plan. And don't forget to tell Orihime about this too!"

* * *

After School...

* * *

The Karakura Gang minus their American friends and Shiha exited the school building, the day finally over. Shiha wasn't with them since the girl had gotten detention again for sleeping during English and was currently serving her sentence. The other four had something else to do once Mitsuki finished her own detention and decided to just wait until she was done. And make sure she doesn't do something idiotic again. So only the regular gang left.

"You guys going on the trip?" Ichigo asked, curious if his friends were going or not. Mostly cause it they weren't he as hell wouldn't/ It was quite pointless anyways.

Orihime on the contrary was happy for the trip, walking with a bounce in her step. She was so excited to go to Mt. Fuji on a weeklong trip. There was so much she could do there. And with her friends able to attend as well she couldn't have thought it could get better. But there was one thing. If Ichigo went along as well. And she was able to spend some time together with him.

"Hai!" Matsumoto chirped, snapping Orihime out of her happy thoughts and being the first to answer Ichigo. "It would be a great vacation! There's hot springs, room service, an ice rink, a spa-"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya growled, interrupting his fukutaichou's excited rant. "This is not some sort of vacation you think you can just take! We were stationed here to try and discover what Aizen's true objective is. **(2) **Not to slack off."

"But taichou!" Matsumoto, really wanting to go on this trip. "It's-"

"No!"

Renji snorted, not really seeing why she was so excited about this field trip anyways. "What's the big deal? It's just a mountain."

"That offers excellent room service, entertainment, and food."Uryū supplied. "There are runs for snowboarders and skiers alike, as well as a hot springs to relax in. Different activities are run each day to make sure that you aren't bored. A nearby sports center offers rock climbing, skating, hockey, and other indoor sports as well. The resort has over five different restaurants, an arcade, and a gift soft. An ideal place to spend for a vacation."

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Chad, and the rest of the group stared bewildered at the words that had just tumbled out of the Quincy's mouth. Everything he said sounded like he actually been there or seen it. Or knew about it thoroughly. And that realization was really creeping them out right now.

"Uryū," Ichigo started, breaking the silence first. "how the hell do you know of that?!" asked boy looked at him emotionlessly before pulling out a packet. Said packet was actually given to all the students in their grade earlier. And it was the field trip information, supply list, and forms.

"I read the information that was provided to use along with the permissions forms." he informed them as if they were stupid for not thinking about that. Cue anime falls.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Any time now...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**THUD!**

There they are!

Hitsugaya just scowled. "It's still a no." Matsumoto pouted, upset her taichou won't let them go on the trip. Orihime was also saddened that they couldn't go as well but was more discreet in hiding her anguish.

Rukia took a thinking pose. "You, know, it wouldn't be that bad; there's plenty of snow there and it's defiantly colder there than here. And it's also not really that far from Karakura Town." Half of the group blinked owlishly at her as if she just tried to reason why Hitsugaya should let them go. Odd thing. Maybe the second ice wielding shinigami wanted to go to Mt. Fuji as well.

Ichigo looked at his friend oddly. "You really want to go?" the girl nodded slightly.

"Why not? You don't usually see mountains in the Soul Society often unless you travel far away from the Seireitei." Matsumoto and Orihime instantly began brightly up that they now had Rukia on their side. And usually Ichigo and Renji would follow along as well.

Ikkaku just glance at all of them before back at the all knowing Quincy. "They have a dojo there?" Uryū pushed his glasses up.

"Hai."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." the bald guy smirked, thinking about all the people he could fight there. Yumichika rolled his eyes at him but didn't say anything. As long as his hair didn't get frozen or moist from the cold mountain air he wouldn't care. And that he stayed warm to make sure his skin didn't turn blue or pale. Frost bite is so not gorgeous for one to have, especially to the most **_beautiful_** shinigami in the Soul Society.

Hitsugaya's scowl deepened even more, displeased that they were all set on this trip. They didn't seem to grasp the fact they were actually on a mission, not some fun trip. He was beginning to think that he was the only one that actually remembered why they came. Spending too much time with humans had and was making them forgot about their duties and responsibilities they had.

Six rings suddenly broke through the air, startling the group again and destroying any remaining thoughts on the mountain trip. But none of them popped out of their gigais as they normally would. Ichigo was very close to but stopped when he say all of his Soul Society friends were staring at their Soul Phones. And they didn't seem really worried at the fact a Hollow or Hollows could be attacking somewhere in town. No, they were more confused.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked, worried that all of them had gotten really bad news. She received no answer until Rukia shook her head in response.

"No, Orihime. It was message from Urahara." she explained. Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, and Orihime were the ones now confused and stared at them.

"Urahara?" Chad said, making sure he heard right. Renji nodded.

"Yeah. He wants all of us at his shop. He said he has some news from the Soul Society we need to hear about."

* * *

The group walked into Urahara's shop, following the clog and hat guy towards the back. All of them were anxious on what the Soul Society need to tell them that they couldn't send it via phone. It must have been top secret and important for them to do this. But they didn't know for sure since Urahara was spilling any details and just said to follow him to see for themselves. Mysterious bastard.

"Yo Urahara," Ikkaku called from the back, annoyed he had to come. "what's this big thing about? I got better things to do." the man asked chuckled, amused at the fight loving shinigami's question.

"Patience, Ikkaku-san. All will be reveal soon, eh?" the man answered, not soothing Ikkaku's annoyance. Or anyone else's for the matter. All of them were thinking along similar lines.

Ichigo however didn't like surprises. "Is there even a point of us being here?" Urahara glanced back over his shoulder, face hidden behind his fan.

"Yes, they requested all of you here. And being the honorable host I was, I offered to fetch all of you for them." many sweat dropped or dead pan at the old man. He talked about them as if they were dogs.

The group finally reached their destination, a closed door at the very back of the sop. After seeing what they had come here for each of them had mixed emotions on their face. Exactly what the hell could be so important that it was one of the empty rooms at the back of the shop? And where the heck was the famous black cat anyways? Usually they would have already seen her somewhere in the shop by now.

Urahara turned towards the group. "Oh, before we enter please don't anger them anymore. They're a bit grouchy from their trip." the Karakura Gang looked blankly at him. Who?

"No kidding, lazy butt!" a voice yelled out from the room, surprising the group. Some shuffling sounds could be heard before the door slammed open and revealed what or who was actually in the room.

The owner of the voice raised both eyebrows at them before talking in a grouchy voice. "You the ones stationed here in Karakura Town?"

Ichigo and his friends started at the person in front of them. Or more like teenage girl if you wanted to be precise. She was quite tall, perhaps as tall as the twins, with dark black shoulder length hair tied neatly in a small ponytail. The girl was dressed in a standard shinigami uniform, her zanpakutõ on her left lip. And from what they could see the hilt of the blade was a silver eight point star with a long, slender blade.

She eyed the group with piercing red eyes that could have easily been mistaken as deep crimson. Her arms laid across her chest as she stood in the doorway. "Well?"

Another voice from inside the room sighed shortly after the red eyed girl finished. "Ren, leave them alone. Can't you see who they are?"

The girl, named Ren, snapped her head around and glared at the other person in the room. "Oh _really_?! _I_ never noticed. And when did you finally understand what was going on, hm?"

"You say something?"

"Why I-!"

Urahara laughed lightly at how his newly arrived guests were confused that his other guests were bickering offhandedly. He gently placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, diverting the girl's attention towards him instead of her friend. And it was good thing he did since Ren was getting more grouchier and grouchier by the second.

"Yokaida-san, why don't we let them in, eh? I'm pretty sure they don't want to be left standing in the hall." he asked the grouchy girl. Asked girl muttered something under her breath before complying. She walked back into the room and allowed the group to finally squeeze into the slightly large-small room. And all of them were deeply surprised at who was in there as well apart from Ren.

The one Ren had been arguing with sat at the tea table at the center of the room. A very tall, about five feet seven inches, girl sat there actually dressed in also a shinigami uniform. The zanpakutõ she wielded was swung across her right shoulder, the long blade reaching the floor. A clear diamond shape hilt laid attached to the sword. She had long, wavy brown hair that flowed softly behind her back as well as muddy brown eyes. But those eyes were staring straight at her tea cup that laid in her pale hands instead of the group for some really weird reason.

The other person was...well...curled up in a corner. Yes, curled up in a corner. Everyone that just entered, save for Urahara and Ren, started at the slightly bizarre sight in front of them. It was also a girl, making it three girls in the room, that seemed to be a couple of inches shorter than her two companions. And she was also another shinigami, seeing as she had her own black uniform on. Her zanpakutõ laid on the wall nearby, the semi-short blade sheathed with only the cat faced black hilt shown. She, like the one at the tea table, had long hair but it was instead a deep purple color, similar to Shiha's color, with black stripes that laid around her as she slept. But the thing that had them staring at the most was the mini cat ears headband she was wearing. Well, they thought it was a headband but right now they weren't too sure.

Renji started at all of the three girls, wondering what the hell was going on. "Any reason why they're here, Urahara?" Ren looked back towards the group and answered for the man instead.

"Important news had to be given to those stationed in Karakura Town and for some reason all communications expect Hollow identification has been interrupted." the girl explained, grinning. A few people looked at her at why the sudden personality change and the grin before processing what she just told them.

"What?" Matsumoto cried. "You came here from the Soul Society?" Ren looked back at them for a few seconds blankly before giving them a weak grin.

"Oops. Forget to introduce ourselves that we're from the Soul Society, right?"

**Sweat drops.**

Ren waved her hands a bit to make sure she had their attention before introducing herself formally. "Yokaida Ren, fourth seat of the eleventh division." the girl sitting at the table finally looked up at them for the first time after Ren finished and went next.

"Ryouta Mao, fourth seat of the tenth division." the brown eyed girl said, making many people look over at Hitsugaya. Looked at person looked back them hard, silently ordering them to stop looking/staring at him. Yes, Ryouta Mao was his fourth seat officer. But that didn't meant-

Mao suddenly shot out of her seat, surprising everyone. In one second the girl was sitting down on the floor to glomping Hitsugaya. Hard. Many mouths dropped wide open, completely and utterly confused and blown away of what the hell just happened. Matsumoto broke into giggles with Ren, remembering who Mao was. Urahara was grinning from behind his fan while Hitsugaya twitched at his fourth seat. How come?

From before: But that didn't meant the tenth division taichou **_liked_** getting glomped by his fourth seat whenever she saw him.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou!" the girl cried, happy. "It's great to see you again." Many veins began appearing on the glomped boy's face.

"Ryouta! Get off me this instant!" Hitsugaya yelled, obviously displeased and pissed off at this 'hug'. His face was turning red from embarrassment and anger. Mao pouted at him, sad that she had to let him go.

"But Hitsugaya-taichou!" she whined, unhappy. She shut up when she and everyone else felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

Ichigo tried...keyword: tried...to hold back his laughter but failed. "Jeez, Toshiro, you're like a chick magnet!" Rukia glared harshly at him before hitting him in the face with her fist while Hitsugaya scowled darkly.

Matsumoto covered her mouth with her hand to try and hide the large grin on her face. "No, that's just Mao-chan. She loves **_children_**." the room then burst into more laughter as Hitsugaya glowered menacingly at all of them for laughing. The girl being talked about just spaced out into her own little world. Again.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

"Ni, what's with all the noise?" a sleepy voice asked, diverting some of the attention towards the now waking up girl in the corner. The girl blinked a bit, her bright orange eyes trying to erase the sleep still settled in them. She uncurled herself quickly once she realized there was other people in the room.

Ren grinned at the awake girl before explaining the situation to her. "About time you're awake, kitty-cat. The Karakura group is here." told sleeping girl jumped up instantly and started wide eyed at them.

"What? You got to be kidding me?!" the girl exclaimed, embarrassed. Turning towards the gang she bowed before introducing herself quickly. "Neko Kitora, third seat of the first division and leader of this group."

The whole entire gang once again stared. This was defiantly the oddest and weirdest bunch of people grouped together that one has ever seen. However they only placed second compared to the American Gang. Those four were more like odd people out of the most freakiest movie ever created in the world. At least theses three seemed to be a lot or at least more sane than Mitsuki.

Urahara cleared his throat, stopping all further movement and sound. Instead all eyes charged towards him. "How that introductions are done-"

"Actually-" Kitora began only to stop when she saw that there were mean glances going around. Apparently they just wanted the information. She would have continued if she was more awake but she was still a bit sleepy. Cats or cat-like people seemed to take awhile to wake up.

"-why don't you tell them the news, hm?" Urahara finished as if there was no one had interrupted him. Kitora pouted before turning serious and faced the group.

"A few weeks ago mysterious activity has been happening at a location nearby here." she began, only for Renji to interrupt her.

"What kind of activity?" he asked, suspicious of why they were being told this. His friends held similar reactions. Kitora shot him a glare to shut up so she could continue.

"That's the thing, we don't know." Ren answered, stunning and shutting up the group with her answer. "All we know is that there has been a lot of increased Hollow activity in that particular area before it is vanishing a few seconds later by some unknown reason." Ichigo looked confused now.

"So? Why didn't you guys go check it out or something?" Kitora shook her head.

"We tried. All attempts to get there from the Soul Society is somehow blocked. Right now division twelve is trying to figure out why but has yet to find a solution. The closest we could get in range is from a few miles from this town. They had to shunpo the rest of the way."

"And the ones that were sent to investigate returned barely alive and breathing." Mao added, breaking out of her spacing out state. However this devastating news alarmed the group.

Hitsugaya, being a taicho, was one of the more alert ones but everyone else was close behind. "What?" Ren nodded, telling him that this wasn't a lie.

"It's true, the last group sent barely made it back. All of them were just on the brink of death. Luckily, Unohana-taichou was able to treat them quickly before they did die."

Uryū pushed his classes up a bit before asking a question. "So why hasn't someone gone back to determine who or what did it?" Kitora shook her head.

"Read it all, no need for separating it." the cat girl answered, confusing them all, even her companions.

"Come again?"

Ren scratched the back of her head. "She means, I think, that you need to wait until we're done talking. Or something like that." she wasn't really too sure on what the girl was saying either. "Two other groups were but returned the same. The last one was able to give news that it was more than one and that the enemy or enemies may possibly be more powerful for any shinigami to handle. Possibly a rogue or banished shinigami or shinigamis. But we aren't sure at the moment."

"Then why haven't one of the taichos or fukutaichous been sent?" Ikkaku wondering exactly why the hell they were being told this. Ren sighed.

"All of them are currently are away on their own missions at the moment since we are currently all short handed back in the Soul Society. More Hollows have been attacking ever since the three **_traitors_** fled to Hueco Mundo. Due to the sudden increase, in the world of the living and the Soul Society, plus some of the residents of Rukongai have been rebelling a bit since the news of **_traitors_** in our ranks. Therefore there are no available shinigami at the moment qualified to go to this place." her eyes shifted towards three people.

"Expect Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, and Abarai-fukutaichou." the three called out widened their eyes as they realized what was about to happen. "Due to the fact that Karakura Town is the closest available location to go to this place and that the place is heavily populated with humans and that you are all qualified the soutaichou has ordered that you, the ones sent here with you, shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo plus friends check out this area and determine the cause of it all."

Empty silent was the only thing left in the room now, the silent sounds of breathing the only other thing. Something or someone(s) had to be quite powerful to be able to easily defeat three groups of shinigami that it was needed for a fukutaichou rank of higher to address the problem. And quickly. But that was a whole different mission compared to the ones in Karakura Town. What about the daily Hollow attacks that happened here? They couldn't just abandon it and go to some new place; it is always infested and attracting Hollows more than any other place.

Kitora, Ren, and Mao watched the gang with emotionless faces. No way could one be happy when announcing bad news to someone let alone a group and tell them to deal with it when they couldn't. Cruel, yes, but orders from higher above are orders. They had to set an example to others. But at least-

"No." Ichigo declared, breaking the silence suddenly. His answer not only astonished his friends but the other three shinigami as well.

"Say what?!" Mao asked, mouth slightly opened. Ichigo answered with a glare.

"I can't just abandon everyone here! There won't be anyone to protect them!" the orange head shouted, pissed at the turn of events. "No way in hell am I leaving just because the Soul Society orders it!"

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Hold your tongue!"

Ichigo scowled. "No, Toshiro, I won't! You can't-"

"Enough!" Ren barked, silencing the room once again. "I understand your concerns, Kurosaki-san, but that is why the three of us are here. We are to protect Karakura Town why you guys are take care of this problem."

Orihime let out a breath, relief that her hometown wasn't going to be left defenseless. Sure she would rather help too but knew that that this problem also had to be taken care of. "Thank you, Ren-chan!" Ren shrugged and grinned at the girl before turning back to Ichigo. No one notice how coldly Mao was glaring silently at Orihime. Or Chad and Uryū either. All were currently too busy looking at how Ichigo would react.

"This town will be safe, Kurosaki. You must follow orders." Kitora said, trying to make the boy less pissed. She was now more awake and had a full grasp of the situation. Usually she would have been more hyper but it wasn't the time for it. She, along with the others, had to convince Ichigo to follow a direct order. "There is another person that will be stationed in Karakura Town as well along with us while you are investigating. We can take care of things here." Ichigo still didn't look convince. His friends and family would be here without him. It was his duty to protect them.

Rukia gently touched Ichigo's arm. The orange head boy looked down into the raven head's dark eyes. He saw the concern she had for them as well but knew she was not one to object to orders. She rather not go but knew if she did that the town would be protected until they got back. She was telling him to trust him.

Until Rukia suddenly whacked him in the head. "Idiot! Quit being so stubborn!"

Ichigo stumbled forward a bit, casting a rather nasty scowl at her for the sudden pain. "Ow! Rukia! What the hell was that for?!"

"Didn't I already say?!" the raven head yelled back. "You aren't the only one that can protect these people! Get that through your thick skull already!"

Ichigo continued to scowl and was about to send a retort back before Renji butted in. "She's right Ichigo. You think we're not as capable as them, huh?" the boy instantly fell off his almost rant mood, completely blown back at the sudden question. Matsumoto smiled lightly back at him.

"Don't worry! With all of us this problem will be taken care of easily and we'll be back in no time!" the tenth division fukutaichou said, trying to persuade the boy. Some were reminded of her skipping work for a moment for some reason but pushed it aside.

"We can help, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime added. Uryū and Chad nodded their heads in agreement. "We aren't defenseless either."

Ikkaku cast Ichigo a smirk. "Hell yeah the town will be safe. Ren here is the second and only other female in tour division. Nothing to worry about with her." mentioned girl grinned widely at the comment, and blushed a bit too.

Yumichika agreed. "Indeed."

Ichigo looked at all of them, not really sure what to say now. First he was all against it but now, he felt different. They were as capable as him to protect his town. And it wouldn't take too long to quickly discover the problem and come back. From what they said it was actually rather nearby. He had his friends helping out as well. "Guys..."

Urahara decided to speak up now and add his own words in. "Don't worry, Ichigo-san! I'll be here as well!" the boy talked to looked towards him and started at the store owner's face. A few minutes passed before he sighed deeply.

"Alright," he yielded, still none the less pleased with this arrangement. "I'll go. But you guys promise to protect everyone." the three girls nodded.

"Yup!" Ren added, throwing in her signature grin as well.

"Sure." Mao said, not adding much emotion in. She was not really looking forward towards this. But for now she kept it and her reason why in.

"Every word I say is true," Kitora said last. "This I promise you."

...

...

...

"What?"

Mao sweat dropped. "She says some odd things from songs or quotes she heard from somewhere sometimes." the group shared similar reactions to her.

"So where is this place?" Rukia asked, quieting the three girls suddenly. They looked at each other, expect Mao who was once again somewhere out there, before back at them. Each of them had on sheepish smiles.

"Err...forgot to tell you, didn't we?"

**Anime falls.**

Ren regained her composure the quickest and straighten up. "You also need to have some reason to be there too since it is a heavy populate area and you might be there for awhile." the group nodded, getting this.

"Oh, and that someone you guys might know will also meet you there." Kitora added.

"What?" Yumichika asked. "But you said that no one else would be there but us." the girls shrugged.

"She insisted and was granted permission as long as she waited for you guys."

**Dot. Dot. Dot.**

"Just tell us where this place is." Hitsugaya order, wanting the information now. Kitora scratched her ears, cat ears, which is very odd before answering. And when she told them it sent each of them into a hell of mixed of angry or happy emotions. Mostly cause they would be able to do something that they weren't permitted to do before but now had reason to go than Hitsugaya saying no because of orders. Where you ask?

"Some mountain nearby here. Mt. Fuji, to be exact I believe."

* * *

**(1)** From what I googled is that the Japanese school year starts in April, with short breaks in spring and winter with a month long break in summer. So, I'm going to try and go with that schedule. For those that know that I messed up somewhere with the story with the school year, I'm sorry. To me that works better with the different arcs that have already been planned. So I hope you guys understand.

**(2)** As I said before, this story is before the actual Winter War, which will be at the end of the year. Right now they are stationed in Karakura Town to try and find out what Aizen is really aiming for. It will pick up from the manga once _Icefire_ reaches a certain point. Where it is will be revealed as the story moves on. ;p

* * *

Me: So there you guys have it! Chapter 8 of _Icefire_!

Matsumoto: -squeals-

Matsumoto: Hot springs!

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Ren: Are the rest of the OC's making an appearance then?

Me: Hai.

Ichi: Are they staying after that?

Me: Appearances now and then.

Mitsuki: Yay!

Everyone else: ...Great?

Ichigo: School starting for you yet?

Me: Yeah, Wednesday. Updates might be on weekends sadly. But I'll write during the weekday in my notebook!

Kaida: Good. You slack off too much.

Me: HEY!

Mitsuki: Yeah! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Everyone: O_O

Rena: She needs medicine.

Everyone: Yup.

Mao: Review please. Oh look, a butterfly.

Everyone: -anime falls-

*~Kira~*


	9. Mt Fuji, here we come!

Ren: Why am I here?

Orihime: This is the omake theater, Ren-san.

Kitora: Really?

Me: Yup.

Kaida: Shouldn't you work more on the chapters than this?

Mitsuki: NO! This is always the funny parts!

Half of the room: Say's you.

Mitsuki: Wah!

Mitsuki: -cries anime tears-

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Me: It would be more funny but I need some sleep...

Me: Zzzzzzzz...

Everyone: ...

Shiha: She fell asleep?!

Ichigo: Must've have been really tired then.

Rukia: Hai.

Matsumoto: -hands Hisagi a note card-

Hisagi: How did I end up here?

Matsumoto: Just read the card!

Hisagi: -sighs-

Hisagi: Says 'The author has been busy with school and had a hard time getting time to type the chapter up. Please don't be mad.'

Hisagi: What?

Hitsugaya: -twitch-

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, that was YOUR JOB!

Matsumoto: Yeah....later!

Matsumoto: -shunpos away-

Hitsugaya: -pulse vein-

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO!!!

Chad: Please enjoy the story.

Uryū: -pulses glasses up-

Uryū: And review.

* * *

_**Thanks and stuff since I'm too lazy to reply via PM...**_

**Love is war-Mistress Kurohi-:** Thanks for adding this story to your story alert, favorite stories, favorite authors,

**Kira michi:** Thanks a lot for the review. I thought that I might have done her personality wrong. Might not have updated as quickly as you wanted but here's the next chapter!

**CrimsonSharpie:** Arigatou for the reviews! They really made me believed that I should continue the story. As for who's causing the problems, you're going to have to read to find out. ;) But I'll tell you that it will be a great surprise when they discover who's causing it. Sorry it I made you impatient; kind of a slow updater. Once again, thanks! Oh, and I love your story, _**Ulquiorra's 6 year old Fracción**_!

**purpleeninjaaa.:** Thanks for your review! Yeah, there was a lot of arguing in that chapter. Well, you don't have to wait anyone; here's chapter 9!

**LovelyIAmNot:** Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it. I wasn't sure what kind of hilt to use so I made it up. It gives me relief to know that the hilt and character was still in character. Again, thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!

**Kiddy-Cookie-Chan:** Thanks for your review! And don't worry, your OC will be appearing again soon! Promise!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

_

_-o-o-o- Chapter 9 -o-o-o-_

_Mt. Fuji, here we come!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Kaida groaned as she placed her duffle bag down. Stretching her arms a bit, the older sister looked at the clock ticking quietly on the nearby wall. Its little arms moved as it kept circling around. But before the girl could get an accurate read of the time a scuffling noise could be heard from the room behind her. Groaning again, the girl looked back into the bedroom she had stepped out of before holding back the urge to kill someone. She thought of one thing.

_'At this rate we'll gonna be late!!!'_

And that they were...if they didn't hurry.

"Mitsuki! Hurry up already!" the girl hollered, pulsing a vein at how much crap the girl called out was packing. Everything was going fine until **she **messed it up. She just **had** to think that their clean, organized baggage was a **garbage can** and decided to pour dirty, stinky **trash** on them. Twelve painful hours were spent cleaning chocolate covered, cotton candy sticky, melted ice cream, and pocky crumbed clothes as quickly as they could before the airport the bus left without them. But with one washer plus dryer and a week's worth of winter clothes for four people was extremely difficult. Especially when you shared an apartment with one like Mitsuki. So there time frame to get to school on time was getting smaller and smaller.

Said candy girl popped up from beside her bright pink bed, which was covered in all sorts of junk, and grinned sheepishly. "I'm almost done! Promise!" Kaida glared. The door across from the two then opened, revealing Kira holding her own duffle bag and a over the shoulder bag. She eyed the scene in front of her; her sister glaring and biting back ordering Mitsuki to hurry the hell up as the other to fit all of her things into her bag. It took her less than thirty seconds before the girl was heading down the hall towards the kitchen.

"You said that an hour ago," the girl clarified, making Mitsuki pout. Kaida on the other hand just got even more pissed off at her. And without a moment's hesitation cracked her knuckles loudly. Girl now being glared at gulped.

"K-Kaida...C-Calm down...please?" the girl asked, backing off slowly. The older sister didn't buy it.

"FINISH PACKING NOW YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!!"

"AH!!!"

**Crash!**

**Bang!**

**Wham!**

Kiyo snorted into his orange juice, having heard everything from where he sat on the kitchen counter. Unlike his female companions, the boy had packed rather quickly once his clothes had been cleaned and still had time to fix himself a nice breakfast. And by packing meant throwing everything back into his bag and lying to Kaida that he had did it correctly. Hey, clothes wasn't his thing. And what Kaida didn't know didn't hurt him.

The older twin raised an arm in greeting as he saw the younger sister walked in, annoyed. Her headache had only gotten slightly better over the past few days, having to deal with the addition of the field trip to Mt. Fuji. The girl didn't seem to care if she wanted to go or not, but then again she didn't really care about a lot of things. But the headache made her pissy to everyone around her, save her sister. Only quiet, peace, and painkillers seemed to make the girl not murder anyone so far. Yet.

Kira nodded back, not wanting to verbally reply since her sister's and friend's yelling would have drown out her voice. So she settled with that before dumping all of her stuff next to Kiyo's ones. Grabbing an orange, the pre-teen peeled the fruit before biting into it. However she spat it back out when she discovered that the fruit was rotten, say a day or two. Scowling at Kiyo's laughing face the girl threw her once bitten orange at the twin's head.

It wasn't her fault the food was rotten; Mitsuki had gone shopping the other day and bought a lot of rotten food home. Some good that was.

"Owie! Kaida!!!"

"Shut up or I'll get the frying pan!"

"NO! I HATE HIM!!!"

"THEN STUFF THE THINGS I ALREADY TOLD YOU A **HUNDRED** TIMES INTO YOUR BAGS AND LETS GO!!!"

"Ok! Ok!"

The two in the kitchen waited quietly as more noise was produced by the two screaming their lungs out at each other before it died away. They watched as Kaida came storming out of the hallway, practically throwing her bags on top of the other small pile, and then marching into the living room. Not even bothering to sit properly, the oldest one in the apartment jumped onto the couch and laid there, an arm over her face. If you listened closely one could hear the heavy breathing being produced by the older Yumi sister.

Kiyo and Kira, who were still in the kitchen, looked on in confusion. This was unusual for them. No, Mitsuki not following orders was a regular thing; it was Mitsuki. It was the fact that Kaida did not go and actually get the frying pan like she threaten; no matter what she would always get that and proceed to whack the living daylights out of the candy girl. Either she was planning some new form of pain for Mitsuki or she was just too exhausted to deal with all of this.

The older twin set down his now empty cup of orange juice before speaking to the now silent girl. From his experiences never, ever have a silent Kaida after a Mitsuki blowout; she will make his life and anyone else a LIVING HELL. "Yo, Kaida? You alright?" Only silence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"That answer your question?" Kira answered rhetorically, not at all fazed by the dark look Kiyo threw at her. All she did was take out another bottle of painkillers and pop another one in. Apparently there was a lot of headaches going on this morning.

"Not helping." the boy growled, annoyed that Kira was still acting pissy. She could at least try saying something useful! But that was totally against her character. And so silence was casted over them all again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Can I bring my can-camera! Yeah! Camera!" Mitsuki's voice echoed throughout the place. The three people she was asking to twitched violently. Was she so DENSE that she didn't know danger when she saw it?! Sadly, yes. It looked like Kiyo was about to yell back at his sister until a much more bigger, more booming voice thundered first.

_**"NAGASAKI MITSUKI I SEE ANY, AND I MEAN ANY, CANDY IN THAT BAG I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU UP SO MUCH NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZABLE YOU!!!"**_

Kaida had practically screamed that throughout the town, the most pissed off she had been the whole week. She had sat straight up one second after Mitsuki had made her announcement and had gone into exploding rage at the same time. The girl had just had it with her and killing her seemed to be the best idea ever. Course she wouldn't but it still had the same idea. As long as Mitsuki behaved from the threat and left her ALONE she was good. And it would get rid of her anger.

What she didn't count on was the whole town ACTUALLY hearing her when she had yelled. And all of them had many different reactions to it:

Kiyo, seeing as he was the nearest to Kaida, jumped five feet into the air that his head was just inches away from colliding with the ceiling. When he came back down he laid knocked out and dazed on the floor, trying to get his hearing and other senses back. But his brain was still working at least. And he begged mentally that he was back in America.

The other person in the kitchen instead winced at the sound, having had a higher tolerance for noise from the loud music she listened too. However it still didn't mean she was pleased with it. Curses came flying out her mouth once again, a mix of English, Chinese, and Japanese blending together rapidly. Meanwhile also popping about three more painkillers to calm her now head splitting headache.

Orihime, who was next door, had been making breakfast before she heard the yell. She sadly now had to remake her breakfast now. Why? A rather disgusting pink, wet, spotty pancake batter rested on her head and hair, the liquid leaking down around her and onto the floor.

Hitsugaya, in the nearby room, was threatening Matsumoto to wake up as the latter was trying to stay asleep. The tenth division stumbled a bit from the sudden noise but didn't fall. However Matsumoto decided to fall out of her bed at the exact moment and squish her really pissed off at her taichou.

Renji, who was already heading to school, ran into an old lady at the moment. He was now trying to run away while shouting apologizes over his shoulder at the very angry woman scurrying after him. She was yelling and scolding him at the same time for being so rude despite his apologies.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes when she heard the commotion Kaida was creating. The karate girl was just a few blocks away from school when she heard it. But unlike the others she was able to keep her composure and not crash or bump into anyone.

Ichigo was brushing his teeth when Kaida's voice echoed throughout the town. Five seconds later he was found in an awkward position in the bathtub. Why? He had slipped on the towel he had dropped at the time and slipped backwards and therefore into the tub.

Rukia, who was in Ichigo's room, was trying to stop Ichi and Rena from going at that time. The two bunnies wanted to go on the trip instead of stay in the Kurosaki residence with Kon. But the raven haired girl dropped them from being so startled. It now left Rukia running around the room (quietly) to catch them again. Meaning hopefully not taking as long as twenty-so minutes again.

Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Uryū, who were already at school, just stared towards the sky. All of them wonder if they had heard right or if it was just the lack of sleep. But that was all stopped to sweat dropped when Keigo started crying anime tears when a bird pooped on his head.

Shiha stepped out of her apartment and rolled her eyes as well from Kaida's outrage. She just wondered if her friend Hyper was going to still be alive when she arrived at school. Usually a good chance but with Bossy, aka Kaida, so pissed today it was hard to tell.

Ikkaku laughed at the trouble Mitsuki was going to get in as he and Yumichika approached the school. His beauty loving friend instead thought how rude it was to bleed one's ears such as his with such noise.

The three shinigamis that were staying temporarily in Karakura Town and were currently wandering around town jumped when they heard the unknown voice echo throughout the place. Since the three had just been in town for almost a week they didn't really know who did it. But Kitora did reply with another random quote; Ren looked around for a second before becoming grouchy again from lack of sleep; and Mao spacing out again. Oh, and crashing into a wall.

And Mitsuki? She screamed just as loudly as Kaida had yelled. The candy obsessed girl then began ripping out all of the secret candy she had already packed into her bag and throwing them under her bed instead. Once she finished she then hid under Kaida's bed and began praying that she wouldn't be boiled alive. But wasn't it cut up into little pieces, though? Oh well. A threat's a threat.

Nice way to begin a trip, eh?

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the buses leave...

* * *

The Karakura Gang, minus Hitsugaya, Orihime, Matsumoto, and Renji, all stood out in the school yard with the rest of their classmates as they waited for the rest. All of them were talking about pointless things, seeing since Tatsuki, Keigo, Shiha, and Mizuiro were with them. They couldn't talk about their mission with them there. So they instead had to deal with talking about what they were going to do at the resort.

Ikkaku stuffed his hands into his pockets and grunted. "What's this 'snowboarding' thing you're talking about?" the regular humans, Quincy, and Ichigo started at him.

"Baldy, it is SNOWBOARDING. You ride a broad down a hill covered in snow while doing tricks. Not that hard to figure out."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"Who're you calling BALD?!"

"You, BALDY!"

"Why I outta-!" the clearly not 'bald' Ikkaku stormed, only having Ichigo and Chad, surprisingly, hold him back from hitting Shiha with his wooden sword. Threaten girl rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before starting a conversation with Tatsuki about the dojo they had there. She didn't seem worried or fazed at the fact that a shinigami was ready to kill her.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as Ikkaku trashed around. "Oi, there's no point trying to kill her! She'll just do it again!"

"And you are disgracing yourself as well." Yumichika added, not reacting as his friend shot him a snarl.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"The one where I am up the most beautiful!"

**Sweat drops.**

At this moment Renji decided to show up, huffing and puffing as he raced through the gates. Big red bruises could be seen all over his body, especially the back of his arms. His friends stared alarmed and oddly at the pineapple head guy as he tried to regain his breath.

"Renji?" Rukia asked, confused and worried over what her childhood best friend had done. "You alright?"

Renji, now no longer panting, picked his head up and directly into Rukia's eyes. "Yeah...maybe."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, trying to piece together exactly what happened to his rival/friend. But before the tattoo head could reply an old, cranky voice yelled from further down the street.

"Young man! Get back here this instant!" the very same woman Renji had ran into yelled, still scurrying after him as fast as she could. Her fist waved frantically in the air, the tiny wrinkled thing moving back and forth. Beady, squinty eyes surveyed everything that came in her sight. People, animals, buildings, cars, trash. You name it. All while shouting at the boy that had run into her. Man, this was woman was dead set against leaving Renji alone.

Yelled at boy paled a moment as his friends all expressed comical faces. The sixth division fukutaichou that stood up to his taichou, achieved bankai in a few days, and save Rukia from execution was running away from some small, cranky, old woman?! This was so blackmail!

"Give me a break!" Renji groaned, really not wanting to do this anymore. Wasn't almost twenty blocks of chasing and following him enough?! He already said he was sorry about a thousand times. What did he have to do?! Kiss her?!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**EWW!!! GROSS!!!**

Ichigo bent over laughing as Renji hid behind a tree, hiding from the old woman as she finally passed the school. Ikkaku, Shiha, Tatsuki, and a few others joined in the laughter as well. It was just so funny that she was so determined and Renji so scared. This would probably never happen again! Unless it had something to do with Mitsuki.

The boy hiding behind the tree scowled at his so called friends while remaining hidden. Yes he ran into some old person, but that didn't mean they could make fun of him! It was that damn woman's fault AND Kaida's fault that he was in this mess. If it wasn't for the older sister's yelling he would had never run into that woman and she wouldn't be chasing him right now. He now had to kill Kaida and Mitsuki when they appeared.

The old woman continued past the school without detecting Renji, her voice however still screeching. "And in my days boys who into others, specially their elders, who always-" she continued, finally turning the corner towards the main road. It sent more people into laughter, meaning the whole entire school pretty much. Renji pulsed a huge vein, getting more pissed off than ever. Way to start a morning.

Shiha wiped her eye, having almost cried from laughing so hard. "Got to say, Pineapple-head, that has got to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"SHUT UP!!!"

Uryū shook his head disapprovingly at him. "Running into elderly people? How low even for you."

**TWTICH.**

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!"

"What was an accident, huh?" Mitsuki asked, her head appearing upside down from the three Renji was hiding behind. She was licking another lollipop at the same time she spooked him and her friends.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**CRASH!**

**THUD!**

Mitsuki peered at the fallen people around her, confused. "Why'd you all go thud?"

"I believe it was from you just appearing in a tree, Hyper." Shiha deadpanned, the only one out of a few who did not drop dead at her sudden appearance. After spending so much time with her best friend always popping up everywhere unknowingly, the purple headed girl finally got to accept it as nothing. The others...not so much.

Ichigo jumped up and quickly pointed a finger angrily at Mitsuki, pulsing a vein. "When the hell did you get here?!" the pointed at girl, who was still hanging upside down, thought about it, a hand placed under her chin.

"Um...five seconds ago?"

**Anime falls.**

"Already?! We just fricking got here!" Kiyo yelled, revealing he, the rest of the American Gang, and the missing others of the Karakura Group was at the gate. All of them seemed either really ticked, annoyed, pissed, happy, or Orihime like.

Kaida groaned, dropping her stuff on the ground. Spotting a nearby stone, the older girl picked it up. Bouncing the pebble up and down in her hand, the girl glanced at the girl still hanging upside down in the tree and back at her hand. She did this a few more times.

"Get the fuck out of the tree!" Kaida shouted, throwing the pebble at the same time. And so it flew towards Mitsuki.

**WHACK!**

Mitsuki lost her hold on the tree and began falling. "Gah! SCARY!!!"

**CRASH!**

...

...

...

"Renji? You getting up anytime soon?" Matsumoto asked, pretending to worry about the red head. He was the unfortunate one to act as a cushion when Mitsuki had fallen out of the tree. And right now he laid squished between her and the ground. So it must have been very, very, very painful.

The asked boy grunted, seeing as he had swirls currently circling around his eyes. The girl on top of him laid/sat on him in similar fashion. Others that currently knew him were now laughing their ass off, depending on the person of course, at the guy's misfortune.

Ikkaku shouted heartily at Renji. "Hahaha! Nice catch!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"Shut up!" Renji stormed, repeating the words again. Then he turned towards the girl still on top of him. "And get the hell off me!" Mitsuki pouted at him before jumping away quickly up when Renji's face continued getting tick marks.

"Alright! Alright!" the candy girl yelled, walking a few steps away so the sixth division fukutaichou could stand. Once she was a safe distance away she pouted. "Party pooper."

**Dot. Dot. Dot.**

"I think the orange juice she drank this morning made her even more stupid today." Kira deadpanned, watching as the mentioned girl now ran around the area with Renji after he. But it soon changed to Ichigo, Kiyo, and Ikkaku chasing her around since she ran into them. Some accidentally, others on purpose for no reason what so ever.

Orihime looked at the girl, confused. "Orange juice?" Kira nodded.

"She spiked it with sugar. And vinegar."

...

...

...

"Don't ask." Kaida grumbled, not wanting to deal with this anymore. The group complied, not really wanting to know what the hell convinced the 'monster' to add sugar and vinegar to perfectly good orange juice. One sweet and the other sour. Weirdest. Combo. Ever.

"What took you guys so long, anyways?" Tatsuki asked changing the subject. Course Keigo tried by tackling Matsumoto but was whacked backgrounds by her fist. But before anyone could answer her or yell at the drama king to shut up Mitsuki raised her arm and began waving it around frantically. All the while still running from the four guys behind her.

"Me! Me! Call on me!!!" the girl cried, wanting to answer desperately. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Um...ok." Tatsuki said after a three second pause. the candy girl cheered before suddenly making a u-turn just when she was about to run into another classmate. However the guys behind her weren't as lucky.

"Oh crap!!!"

"FUCKING BA-!!!"

"MOVE!!!"

"MITSUKI!!!"

**CRASH!**

**CLANG!**

**THUD!**

**BANG!**

...

...

...

Everyone stared with tiny dots in their eyes as they watched the crash. There was really no way that girl could actually be in high school acting like that and yet here she was. And not in jail either. That was really the stupidest thing ever; they should have made a jail just for her and keep her there!

"Is that girl even sane?" Hitsugaya twitched, getting more annoyed with all their childish behavior. If it wasn't for the fact that Mt. Fuji was the destination of their mission he wouldn't have dared come on this trip. One cause it was stupid and the other because of the new students. Karakura Town was full of freaks.

"I question that every day." Kiyo muttered, groaning as well. The others nodded in agreement. Girl being talked about jumped around before into another tree again, hugging it as tight as possible. She then yelled out her answer to Tatsuki's earlier question.

"It was me! I did it!"

**Dot. Dot. Dot.**

No. Surprise. There.

Shiha stared at Mitsuki with an odd eye. "I think she overdoes it sometimes." Many, many, many people rolled their eyes at her.

"YOU THINK?!"

**Sweat drops.**

The group then....or actually not really anyone...went to help the four boys that were back into the living world of the living after leaving la-la land. All now possessed the urge to strangle and murder Mitsuki; the same feeling Kaida had earlier. If it wasn't for the fact that she was practically glued to the tree they would had. So they now had to tear her off the tear and proceed to beating her up. Too bad they were at school.

Kaida once again groaned while trying really hard not to join in on the 'Try to Kill Mitsuki' fest. Unlike the boys, however, she had more self control whenever they were at school. Well, most of the time and depending on the situation.

Orihime looked worriedly at her friend in the tree as the others began shaking the tree violently to get the girl out. "Shouldn't we help her?" Matsumoto laughed and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry! They won't really hurt her!" the tenth division fukutaichou smiled. The orange haired girl wasn't too sure.

Uryū sighed at the guys' behavior. "How ungentlemanly-like." Chad nodded his head in silent agreement.

Rukia shook her head at her two friends. "Ichigo...Renji...such bakas..." it was an embarrassment to be seen with them now after doing all of this. Which was true.

The others continued watching this go on for another minute before Mitsuki decided to fall out of the tree and onto the four boys. It wasn't something that most of them hadn't expected; Mitsuki was prone to falling on people often, whether in a tree or anything else. Problem was figuring out when she would do that.

"Yay!" the girl cheered, jumping up and down. She didn't seemed to have any clue that she just squashed three of her friends and brother. In fact, she seemed HAPPY that she did that.

"I stuck my landing!!!"

...

...

...

...

"Can we go yet?"

* * *

The time for the buses to leave finally arrived, making many students relieved. That was because everyone had the chance to NOT be on the bus with Mitsuki for the trip towards the airport and could therefore relax. But there was of course that feat she would be and make their lives a worse living hell. Those that got her wondered why their lives had to be tortured by that 'demon' girl.

Orihime shifted uncomfortably in her seat, having been squished next to Mitsuki AND Matsumoto. Though she loved her friends, three to a seat was a bit much. Especially when one of them couldn't stop bouncing in their seat.

Ikkaku snored loudly, his head rested against the window. The eleventh division shinigami had gotten bored of the fact that the buses were stuck in traffic and decided to sleep. His seat buddy wasn't so much as a tiny bit happy. Kiyo was trying hard not to gag the man for he did like loud noises, having had dealt enough of that from his sister. All he wanted was a way to relax before they got to the resort and deal with Mitsuki again. Fat chance of that happening.

Shiha sat next to Kira, annoying the latter to a great deal. The Norwegian girl wanted to get the younger girl to loosen up and relax. But all her attempts were in vain with Kira ignoring them all. The most she got out of the girl, apart from pulsing many veins, was her threatening to kill her slow and painfully. Wow...creepy.

Renji and Kaida chatted civilly for once, seeing as they had ended up sitting next to each other. The two talked about a whole bunch of things that ranged from the sports Renji knew nothing about to how interesting the trip was going to be. Ichigo and Rukia, who were in the seat in front of them, added their own comments now and then as well.

Tatsuki was probably the most pissed one on the bus. She had to sit next to Chizuru, the person she would never interact act if she could. Now she was yelling, punching, grabbling, etc. to keep the girl next to her from grabbing the other girls in the seats next to them. Especially when she tried to grab Orihime, Tatsuki went berserk. So far it was almost a hundred punches and counting in the last hour.

Chad and Uryū sat silently as they watched Keigo and Mizuiro in the seat across from them. They were doing saying small comments and sweat dropping while watching their two classmates argue/cry again. And it was of course about being popular with the ladies and what not.

Finally there was Hitsugaya and Yumichika, who somehow ended up sitting next to each other. Hitsugaya was not enjoying the trip at all. The narcissus-like shinigami had decided to blabber on and on out about the dangers of the mountain temperatures again. And the more time passed the more the tenth division taichou wanted to freeze the guy next to him. This was all supposed to be simple . How the heck did all of this happened to him and why.

And during the extra hour it took to arrive at the airport plus the other six to get to land at the town nearest Mt. Fuji this continued.

* * *

At the resort...

* * *

"Wow!" Orihime gasped, steeping off the bus into an inch deep of snow. After the last hour on the bus from the airport to here she was finally here at Mt. Fuji with all of her friends. She looked upwards and saw how the sun was being to set, reds, yellows, pinks, purples, and oranges blending in the blue sky. Small snowflakes fell towards the ground and melted on touch. A true winter resort.

Matsumoto smiled as she followed, taking in everything around her. Huge, log buildings and cottages laid scattered across the area. Concrete buildings hung in the back, signs telling them that they were the dojo and gym .Lifts were stationed at the base of the towering mountain, offering snowboarders and skiers alike a trip up towards the slopes. Restaurants, shops, and lounges were also among the resort. There was even a lake and spa further away as well.

Mitsuki ran around in circles, jumping and cheering. "We're here! We're here!" her brother rolled his eyes at her before crouching down. Scooping up a pile of snow, the boy patted it quickly into a round ball before chuckling it at his younger twin.

"Shut up! Eat some snow or something!" Kiyo yelled, watching as his snowball came in contact with the back of Mitsuki's head. The girl hit fell forward and into the snow.

"No throwing snow." a random teacher scolded, walking past nearby. Boy scolded blushed in embarrassment while the others laughed.

Kira shifted her bags around. "Can we go already?" she asked. The younger girl didn't seemed to mind the snow or cold that much but looked as if she wanted to sleep. Her headache was gone but it left her feeling tired as a result.

Renji shrugged, answering her question. "Don't know. We have to wait for Ichigo to come back with the keys."

"Keys?" Shiha asked, having just rejoined the group. She had gotten separated from the group during the bus ride here and had now just found them. Turns out her, the Karakura Gang, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and the American Group were sharing a cottage together during their trip. Now she just needed to know what was going on.

"The keys to the cottage." Rukia explained. "Since we're are all living in the same one for the week we need to get a key for each of us." the purpled headed girl nodded, understanding.

Kaida then pulled Kiyo and Mitsuki apart at this point from tearing each other apart and added another thing. "We're also supposed to be assigned a student advisor or teacher while we're here. They're supposed to make sure we don't get in trouble while we stay here too." Ikkaku decided to butt in now and grunt.

"Yeah? So what? What the hell is taking Ichigo so long anyway?"

"Probably got into another fight or something." Tatsuki replied. "He's prone to doing that." Keigo crossed his arms.

"So what? He needs to hurry up so I can head to the hot spr-WHOA!" the drama king began to say until he gasped and dropped his mouth wide open. Everyone else that was there looked at him confused before turning in the direction Keigo was staring at. And many people were shocked.

Ichigo was walking back to his friends, one hand stuffed into his pockets and the other holding the multiple set of keys for them. He didn't seem to notice the stares the group was giving since he was looking a bit uncomfortable. Why wouldn't he? There was a girl walking right next to him.

That said girl was what really shocked them. Why? She had bright orange hair that was cut short so that it was past her shoulders with a teal ribbon bounding the hair into a small pigtail. Two chrysanthemum pins were on the side of head as well, holding her bangs away from her face. Brown caramel eyes contrasted to the bright orange hair she had. Her clothing consisted of a pair of sneakers, jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black thick jacket since it was so cold out. She word an expressionless face as she approached, her arms across her back.

The group continued staring until Ichigo and the mysterious girl finally reached them. The whole group remained silent for awhile as they waited for this to sink in. Ichigo in the meanwhile scratched his head, not really sure how to do this. Keigo, however, did.

"YUMIKO-CHAN!!!" the boy yelled, leaping towards the girl. Specially, the area where she had a larger bust than Orihime, amazingly. "YOU'RE BACK!!!"

**WHACK!**

Everyone watched as the girl, named Yumiko, smashed Keigo into the ground before he came even close to her. Her eyebrow twitched as she held Keigo's head with her foot. Ichigo was doing the same.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" the boy yelled, irked. Keigo muffled something inaudible back. But you could hear the anime tears and partial whines coming out from his mouth.

"That's what I remember hating him for." Yumiko said bluntly, still twitching. The rest of the group gaped. Wow...very violent for Keigo trying to...you know...

"Who the hell are you?!" Kiyo said, looking at the girl. He then hissed and grunted in pain when Kaida elbowed him in the stomach for being mean. Yumiko looked at the four American students and Shiha, confused as well.

"And who are _**you**_?" she snapped back, crossing her arms. Before anyone could snap, yell, shout, or shriek anything back Ichigo spoke first.

"Err...guys...this is my sister, Yumiko." the shinigami representative said, startling most of the group. Meaning everyone but the original Karakura Gang and friends. The others were shocked, none the less. A SISTER?

Mitsuki's mouth was dropped open the widest out of everyone. "YOU HAVE A SISTER?! A TWIN SISTER?!" Mitsuki screamed, pointing between the two Kurosaki's rapidly. They wondered how she could determined they were twins when nether said anything about that. Must be because she was a twin herself. She only stopped when Kira kicked her into the snow.

Ichigo once again scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah...she's a student adviser as well..."

"Great..." Renji muttered, not pleased at all. He had meant the twin sister when she had come along with Ichigo to rescue Rukia with the others. But they didn't really meet until after the Aizen ordeal. And that was only for a while before she disappeared to do some secret training or something. Something about wanting to improve her skills in the Soul Society instead of the World of the Living. That was the last he heard or saw from here. Until now.

Yumiko shot a short glare at the pineapple head before pointing towards the other five. "You guys my brother told me about?"

"If it includes a hyper-active energizer bunny girl, cooking maniac girl, the hyperactive sister's twin annoyance, the thirteen year old freak, and a purple headed insane girl, then yes they are." a random student walking past who overheard answered. They were then sent sprinting down the road with four murderous teens after them. The only preteen of the group was pulsing a vein and twitching dangerously instead. The rest deadpanned and sweat dropped as the listened to the person scream bloody murder for five minutes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Karakura Town...

* * *

Meanwhile back in the town the groups were from, three temporarily stationed shinigami were off exploring the place. So far they had already taken down two Hollows without much damage and before any Humans came. Seeing that they were done for the time being they decided to hit the mall.

All of them, after an hour wandering the mall and using gigais, settled upon looking through the pet store, seeing as that was the only place the three girls had something in common. Each of them were watching or playing with one animal or another. Expect Kitora who was petting four different kitties at once. Don't ask how.

"Woof! Woof!" a small black and white border collie barked, its little tail wagging as it looked up at Mao. The puppy wanted to be loved and scratched by the girl right now. However looked at girl glared down at the small bundle of fur.

"Go. Away." she growled, not at all pleased. She was more a cat person, not a dog. The puppy whined at her but cowered away when the usually spacing out girl glared even colder at it. Backing away, the girl's dark look sent the dog fleeing as quickly as it could towards its mother. Ren shot Mao a dirty look.

"Nice going. Scar a puppy for life would' ya." Ren said, not at all pleased with Mao's attitude. It happened every time she was around something she didn't like or detested the most. Dogs was one of them.

"I don't like dogs." Mao explained, not wanting to deal with it. She then forgot all about it as she turned her attention towards the tabby padding in front of her. "Here, kitty, kitty!"

**Sweat drops.**

Kitora looked up from cuddling her four kittens and over at Ren. "It all seemed to make sense."

...

...

...

"I hate your way of speaking and her empty mind." Ren complained, her happy mood dampening. The other person that was assigned here as well wasn't even supposed to make contact with them unless they needed help since she had her own mission. So much for a team. It was more of a dysfunctional group of sisters. If you could even call it that. At least there wasn't any trouble or major problems.

But that didn't mean that it was going stay like that for them as long as they were there...

The fourth member of the team watched from the cafe across the mall, observing her teammates. She watched as Mao chased off the puppy and get scolded by Ren. She remained when Kitora curled up with the cats to take a nap and Ren yelling at all of them to knock it off so she could go get a drink. She watched them the whole time, never telling them that she was their fourth member.

Time passed in the mall, the three shinigami just staying in the store and relaxing with the animals. She thought about how it would've been nice to chat with them and get to know them better but she had her own mission to deal with. But it was postponed for now thanks to a setback. But it wasn't a big deal for now.

All she did was sit in that cafe and watch them the whole time. She ate some chocolate cookies and drank some tea but never left her spot. Not even the three girls had to bolt out of the store to deal with another Hollow attack. She just sat there, watching their retreating figures. When they were completely gone from her site did she get up and pay the bill before leaving. However, she instead went the opposite way where Kitora, Ren, and Mao went to fight the Hollow. She instead went towards the exit heading towards the park.

And as she walked, a smile spread across her face.

* * *

Mt. Fuji Resort...

* * *

The Karakura and American Gang walked down the snow covered path, heading towards their cottage. It was getting late and they needed to get settled down for the week. Most of the latter gang had gone ahead, seeing as Mitsuki was dragging Shiha most of the way. Her brother and Kaida ran after them, yelling and cursing the girl to stop the whole way. The younger sister instead walked with Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro in tow. So it left the Karakura shinigami and human gang behind, as well as Ichigo's sister.

Orihime walked next to Yumiko as they traveled. "When did you get back, Yumiko-chan?"

"About a day or two ago." the sister replied. "I am actually just here to help you guys up here for the mission."

"So you're not heading back home?" Ichigo asked, surprised at his sister's statement. Usually she was so overprotective of Yuzu, Karin, and him that she barely left them. "Yuzu's been asking when you would get back."

Yumiko remained silence, thinking over the words her brother had just spoke. She had not talked with the younger sisters in awhile, seeing as she was away training to be able to protect them. The last she was home was before she left to train, telling them that she was going on a trip. Did they still believe that? She knew Karin was always one to not accept everything at face value.

"Maybe," Yumiko finally spoke after a few seconds of silence. "If all goes well here I should be able to head home." the group remained silent after that. It seemed as Yumiko really needed to think about this. They also didn't want to discuss the chances of their mission going bad. No need to jinx it.

"Do you know what is going on here, exactly?" Matsumoto asked, breaking the silence again after a bit. They were now just a couple of yards away from the cottage. The strawberry's sister shook her head.

"No. I just got here a few hours ago. And I haven't been able to get away at all." the girl sighed. "All I know for sure is that there have been some problems here that the school was just alerted of today."

"Problems?"

Yumiko nodded. "Yes. Of course. I just said that, didn't I?" the group mentally rolled their eyes. She was returning to her regular self now.

"The problems?" Rukia pressed.

"Right. There have been reports of odd attacks going around at night. Like large holes appearing in the buildings out of nowhere, trees being smashed down for no apparent reason, odd tracks in the woods, people getting knocked off their broads, etc. Unusual stuff."

"Are they by Hollows?" Hitsugaya asked. The girl shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't know. Maybe. I haven't checked the claims yet. Some of the people who gave them were whackos."

...

...

...

Yup. Yumiko was definitely showing her true personality.

"So we have to protect everyone else while solving the shinigami problem?" Renji asked rhetorically. The girl gave him a pointed look.

"Isn't that what a shinigami is, huh?"

**Twitch.**

The group continued with the course of action as they got closer and closer to their new living quarters. Any other discussion that was left disappeared once they finally reached the three story wooden cottage. During those few minutes they were able to figure out patrols and methods to fix the problem as fast as possible. Unlike all of their other missions this one was high-leveled and had a time limit. They had only a week before the trip was over.

Mitsuki's head popped out of the door when all of the American Gang reached the front door. A large grin was plastered onto her face, as usual. A clipboard was in her arms as well.

"Hurry up, guys! Unpack and get ready for bed so we can have a fun, bright and early day tomorrow!" the girl exclaimed, bouncing around. She pointed towards the area where the kitchen was behind her. "Kaida's making dinner now." She turned back to the group. "And I got all the room assignments! Rukia, Matsumoto, Orihime, and Yumiko are in one room. Ichigo, Renji..." the group groaned at his point. They forgot one important detail in their plan.

They were staying with people that had no idea what a Hollow or Shinigami was at all.

* * *

Unknown to the group a figure stood on top of one of the ledges nearby, peering down at the group. Who the figure was remained completely obscured by the shadows the woods casted over them. Only their arms being crossed could be seen.

They remained silent as they watched the group follow Mitsuki into the cottage, the door snapping shut behind them. No moment was made even after there was no one else nearby. All they did was stand there and stare at the cottage.

Suddenly a sharp ringing sound echoed throughout the air, shattering the silence. Uncrossing their arms, the figure dug through a pocket and pulled out a red cell phone. Opening it, they held it to their ear and listened.

"They're here?" a voice asked through the phone. The one watching the group nodded.

"Yes." they replied, female. The one on the line sighed before issuing one last thing to the mysterious figure and clicking the line shut.

"Looks like it's time to start."

* * *

An Unknown Place....

* * *

A lone figure laid on a bed in a dark room, eyes pointed towards the ceiling. The lack of light hid their clothing and much of their face, but parts of their head could still be seen. They had fairly tan skin that contrasted to their hair. Pure black hair with white bangs swept over their left eye. The right remained hidden in the shadows.

The figure just laid there, staring straight up at the ceiling above them, not moving. It wasn't for the faint signs of them breathing one could have thought they were dead. But all they were doing was nothing. Nothing.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard outside the room, coming closer towards the room. The figure in the room finally made some movement, sitting up so that the light hit only their back. But they didn't do anymore than that.

The footsteps finally stopped, having ended right outside the door. It remained completely silent once again that one could have heard a pin dropped. Then the sound of a handle being turned began, the door widening along with it.

The door opened just enough so that the one outside could see the figure sitting on the bed, making it about halfway open. Both of them looked at each other but said nothing. Still the small amount of light available could not clear the shadows and show who they were.

None spoke. All they did was stare at each other. Only when a minute seem to pass did the one on the bed speak.

"What is it?" they asked, voice male. The one at the door looked at them squarely.

"I heard you were bored." the other answered, male as well. The one on the bed snorted before leaning backwards.

"I am." he replied. "There's nothing to do."

"Then do something." the other answered.. The first sighed.

"I wish."

The second remained silent after that, not replying straight away. But then he spoke. "They're gone." the first seemed to be interested now.

"Oh?"

"Yes." the first male now stood up, feet planted on the floor. Turning away from the barren landscape outside the small window, a menacing grin could be seen on their face.

"Then let's go have some fun, huh?"

* * *

Me: That's the end!

Kaida: Took a long time for you to type it.

Me: Shut up! I'm tired right now. It's almost one in the morning here so stop complaining.

Renji: What with all the mysterious figures that keep appearing? You have like six of them in this chapter.

Ichi: She wanted them in to make the chapter mysterious!

Rena: Right?

Me: Yes. And to start adding in the remaining characters people submitted.

Ichigo: So what's next?

Me: Some funny things, a bit of romance maybe, and a lot of action.

Kiyo: Sounds good.

Mitsuki: -appears with a frying pan-

Mitsuki: Yup!

Everyone: -stare at the frying pan-

Shiha: What's up with that?

Shiha: -points to frying pan-

Mitsuki: -grins-

Mitsuki: Me hitting everyone with it!

Everyone: -pales-

Everyone: RUN!!!

Mitsuki: HEY!!!

Mitsuki: -chases after everyone with the frying pan-

Producer: -sigh-

Producer: I hope we still have actors for the next chapter.

Audience: Ja ne, and goodnight!

Kira: The author needs sleep and reviews will be nice.

Rukia: Hai! And the next chapter might come out sooner!

*~Kira~*


	10. Snow Day

Me: Ok, next chapter. And on the same day. Hoary!

Mitsuki: You seem extra happy today!

Me: That's a lie. I'm only happy that I got this chapter done so quickly.

Ren: -reads the chapter-

Ren: Wait! Where's us?!

Ren: -points to her, Kitora, Mao, and other characters not shown-

Me: Next chapter.

Characters not shown in this chapter: Damn.

Matsumoto: There's not a lot of romance in this chapter.

Shiha: And you promise your readers there would be some.

Me: Sorry! I sort of got carried away with trying to build up suspense to the next chapter's fight scene and sort of forgot.

Ichigo: -hopeful-

Ichigo: So there's **_no_** romance or mushy stuff at all?

Audience: NO!!!

Me: There will be some, trust me. But first I gotta get the first fight scenes for the Mountain Arc. So I apologize for those that really wanted a lot of romance. There will be some soon, just not a lot of it this chapter and maybe some the next.

Audience: Yeah!

Ichigo and a lot of the boys: Damn...

Ikkaku: Wait, so there's MORE than one fight scene? YEAH!!!

Me: Ah...ah...forget that!

Me: Just begin!

Mitsuki: You're trying to hide something!

Mitsuki: -points a figure at Me-

Kaida: Mitsuki!!!

Kaida: -chases Mitsuki around with a frying pan-

Everyone: -anime falls-

Hitsugaya: Review.

Kira: You're positive.

Hitsugaya: -glare-

Me: Oh, and I'm sorry how the last two chapters were kind of...odd. I rushed on Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 crammed too much stuff in that one. Sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my mistakes. And please be warn it might be bad. Sadly starting to get writer's block.

Me: Also, sorry for those who wanted their characters to be shown this chapter. I know most of them got cameos or short parts last chapter. Next or the one after they will have a bigger part, promise.

* * *

**_Thanks and stuff since I' too lazy to reply via PM..._**

**Love is war-Mistress Kurohi-:** Thanks for your review! Hope this update is fast enough for you! I'll try to keep Yumiko in character as long as I can!

**CrimsonSharpie:** Arigatou for the review! I'm happy that you liked it. I'll try to update as fast as possible. And I hope you like the double update today. :) Can't wait to read your next chapter of your story too! Keep your good work up too!

**Ominias:** Thanks for your review, as always! To answer your question, Renji did stop but the old woman is somewhat deaf and didn't hear him each time. So that's why she was running after him no matter how many times Renji apologized. Hope you like this next update!

**Shiraihime Fuyuki:** Hello! I must first thank you for the review, of course. And yes, I do agree that the last character was somewhat confusing. I did add to much different elements. I'll try not to next time. I just wanted to get some of the characters you and other readers submitted. I hope you can forgive me for that. The humor, yeah, I sort of ran out of ideas so I had to think of something quick. Sorry for that. As for Yumiko, I'm still working on her since she's not my original character. Once again, sorry about that. Ha, I'll try to sleep early but no guarantees. ;) Thanks for the review and constructive criticism; I can always improve. Best wishes to your own story too.

**Kira michi:** Arigatou for the review! Wow, you reviewed fast! I wish I was the same. Yeah, there will be some romance but would you mind if it's not a whole lot at first? I'm still testing out ways to add some romance in between the characters but not have it progress to something really fast. I want to build each of their relationships first. And don't worry, here's the next chapter! P.S. I need to start reading that story of yours I keep forgetting. Can't wait to read it!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners._

_

* * *

_

_-o-o- Chapter 10 -o-o-_

_Snow Day  
_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

It was now the next day after the school had arrived at the resort. And it was also the first day for everyone to go actually do something instead of nothing. That meant skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, sledding, use the hot springs, you name it. But not everyone would be allowed that same kind of pleasure; the Karakura Gang had patrols to carry out and a mission to complete. So anything they had planned otherwise was canceled.

Orihime whistled a tune as she stirred the pot in front of here. That pot contained everything from carrots to sugar and squid. If it wasn't for the cottage having their own kitchen and fridge the group would have been thankfully spared this.

Kaida's eyebrow twitched as she watched nearby, having stopped her own cooking. Unlike her orange headed friend she was making edible pancakes. But the sight and smell of the other's cooking wasn't something she could ignore.

"What is that smell?" Renji asked, being the sixth to enter the kitchen/dining room. The two room were connected together for there was no wall separating them. Orihime and Kaida had come down first to make breakfast for everyone. Uryū had woken up next since he wanted to finish sewing up his new mittens. And Hitsugaya was already down because he didn't need much sleep from all the paperwork he did. Jeez, no wonder he didn't grow. Kira sat next to him, since there sadly was no other chairs, and was arguing with him again. No change there.

Orihime looked up and smiled at the red head. "I'm making squid vegetable stew!" Renji almost threw up at the sound of it.

"Sounds...nice." the boy replied, trying not to insult the girl. He walked into the kitchen and looked over Kaida's shoulder towards her food. He mentally breath in relief that something was at least edible.

"What are you doing?" Kaida asked, just realizing the red head was looking over her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and found herself a mere few inches from Renji's face. A red blush began spreading across her face at how close he was.

Kaida, in an attempt to hide her blush and get Renji out, punched him in the stomach before pushing the red head out of the kitchen. "Out! No one in the kitchen but cooks!"

"What?! What for?!" Renji exclaimed, confused and rubbing his sore stomach. What was so important about just having just cooks in the kitchen? Apparently the red head hadn't witnessed the fact that Kaida had been blushing from him.

"Don't ask." Uryū answered, pushing his classes up. He had done something similar when he wanted a class of water but instead got a kick across the face. However, he didn't get the blush he saw Kaida give to Renji. "Apparently Kaida-san prefers to have the kitchen to herself unless someone else is going to cook in there."

"Seriously?" Renji asked. That was so stupid! Kaida glared at him, all signs of the blush gone. Now it was annoyance at the tattoo head. Kiyo, Ichigo, and Rukia decided to walk in now. And they were all confused at the commotion.

"What?" Rukia asked as well. She and the other two didn't know what was going on. Kaida sighed and shook her head.

"Forget it." the three that entered looked at each other but shrugged. Ok then.

Kiyo sat in a chair before looking at the shinigami gathered around him. "What are you guys planning to do today?"

"Um..." Ichigo began, not really sure how to answer. The plan was to just spread out among the resort and find out if there were any suspicious activities or people around. But if the others were expecting them to be somewhere the plan was screwed.

"We don't know yet." Rukia continued quickly, trying to cover up Ichigo's unfinished sentence. "We never been on the mountain before." Kiyo raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Kind of hard to see." the boy said, making the group tense up a bit. But before any other form of talking could be heard the whole cottage shook. Everyone was alarmed at the sudden earthquake and was about to jump out of their gigai, or body, when the rest of the missing group yelled out the same thing.

**_"MMMIIITTTSSSUUUKKKIII!!!!!!!!!"_**

Kaida growled, snapping the frying pan off. She then began marching back down the hallway and up the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. "What the hell did see do now?!"

The remaining ones in the kitchen remained silent as the older sister went to go punish the candy girl stormed out. Only once they were sure that she was gone did Renji speak first.

"What did that girl do now, anyways?" the sixth division fukutaichou asked, grabbing a plate and some of Kaida's already made pancakes. He didn't have to get anything from Orihime since she was still making it, thankfully.

Ichigo shrugged, following Renji's example. "Dunno. Probably threw everyone's clothes into a fireplace."

"Or put a skunk in their face." Kiyo added. The group stared at him with odd faces. The older twin scratched his head before looking away.

"What? It happened once." the boy mumbled.

**Sweat drops.**

"Or how about splashing everyone with water?" Tatsuki growled, walking into the kitchen with about three-fourths of the remaining group. Matsumoto, Shiha, Yumichika, Yumiko, Kaida, and Mitsuki weren't with them. The first four could be found in the bathrooms, seeing as they had gotten there first. The latter...chasing the candy girl around the place.

Orihime looked at them, stunned. "She did that?!" Ikkaku nodded, drops falling from his head and onto the other people around him.

"Watch it!" Tatsuki growled, twitching. The two proceeded to glare at each other as the others watched with O.O expressions. That was a new fight no one had seen yet.

Suddenly the cottage shook again, but the group didn't need to be worried about this one. They knew that Kaida and Mitsuki were causing a whole lot of noise in the upper two floors as they ran around. But they did worry when they heard something smash on the ground in one of the hallways.

"MITSUKI!!!" Kaida's voiced roared, shaking the house once again. Half of the people downstairs stumbled or flat out fell from the sudden death cry. Another loud sound of something being broken could be heard.

"KAIDA!!! STOP IT!!!" Mitsuki's voice cried as she ran down the stairs, the other girl right behind her. You could hear as Mitsuki trip over her feet and fall down the stairs, crashing into all the decorations stationed at the case near the bookcase. But she still somehow managed to get up and run out of the backdoor, grabbing a jacket, scarf, and mittens. She had already had her winter clothes on and boots for some reason. Kaida took off after her, taking a bit longer to put her boots on.

The girl then ran out of the door, it slamming shut behind her. Her shouts and yells however could still be heard from the kitchen as she chased Mitsuki down the path and past other cottages. It seemed that no matter where they went the two of them would go Kaida will always try to kill Mitsuki.

Kiyo snorted as he got back up, seeing as he had fallen out of his seat. "That was expected."

**Deadpans.**

"No shit, Sherlock." Kira said mockingly, catching the fruit the boy threw at her. Everyone else deadpan at them again before going to get their own breakfast. The four in the bathroom still weren't down yet, amazingly.

As the group crowded into the kitchen, Rukia looked at all the people that were there until she noticed that Keigo wasn't there. Glancing around, she tried to spot the drama king boy but could not find him. And right when the she was about to voice her thoughts a loud crash could be heard from outside in the hallway.

Rukia, along with whatever group could fit in the small space, peered out and watched with confused faces as Keigo laid at the bottom of the staircase, twitching. Their heads then turned towards the front of the stairs where they noticed Matsumoto, Shiha, and Yumiko up there, yelling. Or, the latter two.

"FREAKING PERVERT!!!" Shiha screamed, red in the face. She was fully clothed but still was soaking wet from her shower. Yumiko, who was standing next to her voiced similar yells.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR?!" she yelled too. Many of them finally got the picture of what happened. And it was one they did not want to know. Especially Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the boy yelled, rounding on the drama king boy. Yelled at boy laid in fetal position on the floor, whimpering.

Mizuiro shook his head at his friend. "Jeez, he always has to try something."

"Tell me about it..." a few of the other grumbled. Keigo just continued crying anime tears as he laid there in pain.

"Oh, why me! Why me! Why can't I get a girl to-" it never continued since Shiha had thrown a nearby book at his head and beat Ichigo to killing him. He now laid unconscious at the bottom of the stairs with everyone else deadpanning at the scene.

Matsumoto, who apparently was still taking a shower at the time, had come out with only a bath towel around to check out the noise. She didn't seem to notice that most of the boys turned bright red when they saw her. Many of the girls rolled their eyes at the boys behavior.

"MATSUMOTO!!! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" Hitsugaya yelled, irked at his fukutaichou. But then it turned on Kira when she annoyed him for having a slight blush. After all, he was still a boy, no matter how old he was or how he looked.

Yumichika, for who knows why, then came out, also only in a towel. Everyone pretty much wanted to die from all of this now. NO ONE wanted to see Yumichika in only a towel. That was just way to...eww!!!

"Not a sight I want to see!" Shiha yelled, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. A few other people followed as well. Yumichika looked at all of them before holding his head up snobbishly.

"What is so-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"Hmph! How rude!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW!!!"

* * *

After another hour of dealing with that and other crazy stuff the group finally left. Kaida and Mitsuki never returned, so everyone assumed that the two were still running around somewhere. No need to worry about them until later. Now they were just deciding where to go.

Yumiko left the group shortly after the staircase incident, seeing as she had to go check in with the other teachers and student advisers. She was also going to see if she could find out more about the incidents happening around the area. She would meet up with them around three.

Kiyo, Shiha, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia headed over to the lifts to catch a ride up the mountain. All of them were going to go snowboarding. And the later three were going to try and get a better view of the place in the meanwhile.

Matsumoto dragged Orihime towards the spa before her taichou could stop her. She insisted that the spa was further away from the main resort area and that she could get examine the place before they got there. Which was really a bad cover up since she really just wanted to pamper herself and Orihime.

Tatsuki headed toward the dojo, having heard that some sort of competition was going on there. Winner would receive the title of Mt. Fuji's greatest as well as some prize money. Keigo and Mizuiro followed as well since the first wanted to see some girls and dragged the latter.

Kira headed in some random direction, not really caring to what she would do. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from everyone and relax for a bit. And listen to music in peace.

Hitsugaya, after he couldn't stop Matsumoto from leaving, went towards the nearby lake and woods to figure out the suspicious tracks there. Course he was still fuming at his fukutaichou he didn't have time to stay hung out on it. He needed to see if he could find some clues of something before the day was over.

Chad followed Uryū towards the nearby village by the resort. The two were going to investigate there for the day and see if anybody knew anything about the bizarre incidents happening on the mountain. And for Uryū to but some more cloths for his sewing.

Ikkaku headed towards the gym to train. He wasn't going to patrol since there weren't many other places left to cover. Plus he rather fight than patrol. Yumichika instead headed towards the lounge. He rather be warm and toasty that receive harm to his 'prefect' skin.

So the group separated for the day, each to their own jobs. But they weren't the only ones there...

* * *

Shiha laughed for the tenth time as Renji faced planted in the snow again for jumping off the ski lift wrong. The red haired shinigami still could get it after doing it ten times. And his friends laughing at him didn't help.

"Shut up!" Renji spat, picking himself up. He had just had it with all of them. So he hadn't gone snowboarding before, so what? It was a stupid sport!

Kiyo crossed his arms and smirked at Renji. "I thought you would be the first to pick this up out the two of you since you said you went snowboarding before." he said, counteracting the thoughts Renji had said in his mind. He then pointed towards the girl standing next to Ichigo. "But Rukia makes you appear like an idiot."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Renji yelled, finally back up. Kiyo rolled his eyes before sliding down the slope with his borrowed broad. He looked back when to smirk at the fuming pineapple head.

"Later!" he said, jumping off one of the jumps laid across the place. Renji growled at him before kicking off himself to follow. Now the pineapple head was chasing the other down the mountain towards the bottom. His shouts and Kiyo's taunts could still be heard despite the fact that the two were getting further and further away from the three at the top.

Shiha shook her head at them. "Jeez, so much trouble." turning back towards the other two she nodded them a goodbye. "I'm going to see if I can see them rip each other's eyes out. See ya later, Bunny, Carrot-top!" and with that she left with an angry Ichigo twitching.

"THAT'S ICHIGO!!!"

**Sweat drops.**

After Rukia whacking the boy to calm down Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. "Man, this is getting nowhere. Already two hours and nothing." Rukia looked thoughtful.

"It seems whoever or whatever is causing all the problems is smarter than we thought." the girl concluded. "But why only shinigamis that come to help and still exterminate the Hollows? Yet only small things are happening to the Humans that has given themselves away." the orange head shrugged.

"Maybe it's a rogue shinigami." Ichigo tried, remembering the time when he, Yumiko, Chad, Uryū, and Orihime was like that. He then snapped out of those memories as he watched Renji barely miss steering into another tree. If it wasn't for the fact that the two of them up there were still talking seriously he may have laughed instead of snickered. Rukia still had the hard thought look on her face.

"Yes, but it's rare for a shinigami to leave the Gotei 13 without being detected." Ichigo blinked at his raven haired friend in confusion.

"What?"

Rukia sighed before beginning her explanation. "The gate that connects the World of the Living and the Soul Society is constantly monitored. There's no way that once can leave undetected unless they disarm the Division Twelve computers. But those specific computers are always under constant watch and guarded. It's impossible to just leave."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. "So the only way one can get away is-"

"Hey! Flirting couple down there!" a female voice suddenly yelled out. The two turned pink at the comment and looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the noise. And to avoid looking at each other. Turns out the noise was behind them.

A girl, clad in a snow jacket and pants, was snowboarding down he higher part of the mountain. They couldn't see what the girl really looked like since she had a large ski hat covering her hair and dark tinted goggles on as well. A small strap on bag was around her waist as well.

The unknown girl continued down towards Ichigo and Rukia until she was close enough to stop. Huffing a bit, the girl left out a laugh at the confused two.

"Good. Thought I might have missed you." she said. Ichigo and Rukia stared at her.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Who are you?" Rukia added. The girl sighed, adjusting her goggles.

"Dang, I thought you guys were smart." the girl sighed. "Oh well."

**TWITCH.**

"What you say?!" Ichigo shouted, close to pulsing a vein. The girl smirked, happy to get a reaction out of him.

"You heard what I said, Orangey." she then pointed towards the bottom of the mountain as Ichigo did pulse a vein. "Want me to apologize and introduce myself? Gotta beat me down the mountain."

Rukia butted in at this moment. "Hold on!" the girl exclaimed, trying to catch the girl before she took off down the mountain. Exclaimed at girl turned around while avoiding capture and waved.

"Come on, Orangey! Too scared you'll lose?" she mocked, baiting the boy. It worked.

Ichigo grunted before taking off after the girl. "You'll regret that!!!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, now trying to stop her friend. But he was already too far ahead. The raven haired girl was then left to chase after the two of them down the mountain. However she couldn't help but feel suspicious of this girl.

How could see had gotten higher up if where the two were just at the highest the lifts went?

* * *

Matsumoto smiled happily as she let herself down into the hot springs. The warm water was really a great change from the cold snow that had begun falling again. Each of the flakes melted long before they reached her by the hot steam being released from the water. The perfect escape from the cold.

"Isn't this great, Orihime?" the tenth division fukutaichou asked, closing her eyes to enjoy the comfort some more.

"Um..." was the reply. Matsumoto opened her eyes to see why her human friend wasn't enjoying the hot springs like her. Turns out Orihime hadn't gotten in the water yet. Instead she was standing at the edge of the springs.

The tenth division shinigami looked on in confusion. "Orihime? What's the matter?" the asked girl shook her head rapidly, indicating, or trying to say, there was no problem. The girl just didn't want to admit that she had never been in a hot springs before.

"I-It's nothing!" the girl stuttered back, still not getting in. Matsumoto looked worried now.

The asked girl smiled weakly. But before she could reply, something or someone came up behind her and pushed her into the water. Her arms flailed our around her seconds before she came in contact with the hot water.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

Hitsugaya walked silently as he continued down the deserted trail before him. After avoiding some of the teachers and resort staff guarding the trail where the tracks were the boy had managed to sneak past all of them. He needed to know if the tracks left behind in the snow were really a Hollow's before the snow buried them. And by the rate the snow was falling, it would be soon. Course he could hold it back but then it might alert whoever was hiding on the mountain and flee. That couldn't happen.

The white haired boy continued for a few more minutes until the trees branched out into a small clearing. Though the ground was sheet white, the imprints could still be seen through many parts of the field. Many overlapped each other.

He walked up towards the nearest ones and crouched down for a better look. He could see about three different sets of prints in that one small area. The first was a large, oddly formed, paw print that was eerily similar to ones of a Hollow. There was no doubt a Hollow was here.

But the two marks dancing around the Hollow's one were much smaller and rounded. Both were long but didn't leave any distinct prints apart from looking like an oval. And by the way they were seen looked as if someone or two was fighting the Hollow and succeeded. But who they belonged to remained a mystery.

Suddenly the leaves across the clearing rustled, making Hitsugaya stand up quickly, alert. He knew that he should have been the only one hear since everyone else was back at the lake. And that he had sneaked into here. That meant something that wasn't supposed to be there was here.

The rustling happened again, this time a few feet away from the first. The tenth division shinigami narrowed his eyes, ready for whatever it was to come out. Though his gigai was weak he could still move more skillfully than a typical human could.

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya ordered, demanding an answer. The reply was more leaves moving around. The unknown thing/person remained hidden.

Just when Hitsugaya was about to go investigate a voice giggled throughout the area. The shinigami instantly scanned the area, trying to pinpoint the exact location. He couldn't. Not even Hyōrinmaru could despite being an ice zanpakutõ.

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya repeated, waiting for the smallest change of movement. "Show yourself!" another giggle followed shortly after.

"Silly, silly, silly, boy. Don't you know your manners? You have to introduce yourself first." the voice asked, female. The tenth division taichou pulsed a vein at the comment but kept his composure.

His eyes narrowed as he continued looking around. "Who are you?" the voice sighed, as in disappointed that Hitsugaya hadn't done what she said.

"Like I said, introduce yourself first and I'll tell you who I am." she said again, angering the boy. It didn't seem like he had a choice, despite what his better judgment was telling him.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, division ten taichou of the Gotei 13." he growled, getting ready to jump out of his gigai. The voice giggled, as if she was excited by his answer.

"A taichou? How different." some leaves rustled again and Hitsugaya bolted forward. The voice continued as if he had never moved. "I can't give you my name; my partner would be mad at me. But, boy, I can tell you that I'm the one you're after." Hitsugaya was just few feet away. "Later...Ice Boy."

Hitsugaya burst through the bushes, looking for whoever the voice belonged to. But there was nothing. Not even footprints. It was like they were never there to begin with. The boy let out a growl and narrowed his eyes. He was that close to finding out who it was but failed. And the last words she said.

_'She has a partner.'_ the boy concluded, remembering that one part. And now they knew that he and the others were there, trying to flush them and finish them. They were now on a shorter time limit than ever.

Suddenly, about a few hundred feet ahead of him, he saw a figure moving away from the clearing and him. Not taking any chances, Hitsugaya ran forward, taking his Soul Candy dispenser out as well. He couldn't let them get away again. With that thought in mind, the boy sped up.

The white haired shinigami ducked underneath low branches and jumped over the logs scattered around him. Now he was only a couple of feet ahead and could see the figure clearly. It was girl. The same girl that was just with him in the clearing. Sprinting the last few yards, the boy ran out the trees and tackled the girl.

Both him and the girl tumbled a bit in the snow before they came to stop, him on top of the girl's back. He let out silent, heavy breaths as the girl laid stunned beneath him. He had got her. But before he could speak first, the girl went first.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Kaida opened the door to the lodge, having lost Mitsuki awhile ago. Everyone stared at the girl that was huffing and puffing and letting the cold in. They all turned away when dark glares were shot at all of them. Regaining enough of her breath, the girl closed the door behind her and went toward the back of the room where a few people were sitting.

She let out a weak smile before collapsing in one of the empty chairs. "How are you guys?" Yumichika, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Uryū looked at her.

"Good." Chad greeted back. He and the Quincy had gotten back rather quickly after heading to the village. Many of the people there were tourists that had no idea what was going on as well. And many of the shops were closed because of the incidents. But Uryū was able to get his supplies before the two were forced back to the resort. They then went towards the lounge to wait for the others, seeing as they did not know where everyone was expect to meet at the lounge before three.

Keigo was, however, in an opposite mood. "Horrible! When I went to the dojo there were TONS of hot babes there! BUT they were all looking at those muscle heads! And when I-" Kaida chucked a pillow at his head to shut him up. It didn't work because he then began crying about how girls was mean at him.

Yumichika scoffed at how the boy was talking about girls' beauty; it was plain **_oblivious_** that he was the most beautiful. Even though he didn't say that out loud he still got a pillow thrown to the head by Kaida. Apparently he was so easy to figure out that he didn't have to say anything for people to know what he was thinking about.

"Where's Mitsuki?" Mizuiro asked, not looking up from his cell phone. He was trying to figure out why there was so much static appearing on the screen and why he couldn't get proper service. Usually his phone could get service anywhere. Maybe there was some sort of problem at the cell tower or something.

"Who cares?" Kaida groaned, leaning back against the chair. "She could fall of a cliff for all I care."

"You do know that she can do that here?" Uryū asked, wondering if the girl really meant it. The older sister gave him a pointed look.

"Why'd you think I said that?"

**Dot. Dot. Dot.**

Wow, she was really pissed.

The door to the longue opened again, two figures coming flying in. The five in the back of the room watched as Renji chased Kiyo angrily, Shiha walking in laughing behind them. It seemed that the two had finished their race down the mountain and Renji was still angry at the boy. And was now chasing him around the room.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" the red haired yelled, jumping over a chair and scaring the poor person sitting there. Kiyo snorted before avoiding two teachers and turning towards the other exit of the longue.

"WHEN I'M DEAD!!!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU DEAD!!!"

"DAMN IT!!!"

Shiha laughed hard as the two boys exited the place, leaving a whole crowd of confused and terrified people. The purple headed girl then headed over towards her six friends. She smiled as she rested her arms on the back of the chair Kaida was in.

"Well? That some entertainment or what?" the girl asked. The group stared at her.

"You're insane." Kaida muttered, covering her face with an arm. Shiha smiled widely.

"Yup!"

**Anime falls.**

Someone had given her candy and now was suffering from Mitsuki-Crazy Syndrome.

* * *

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he finally reached the bottom, searching for the girl that had dared call him a nickname. But as he searched the area at the bottom for the girl he found no signs of her anywhere. There was only other students in the area that had just come down or where planning on heading up.

"Damn it!" the shinigami representative cursed, pissed that he couldn't catch the girl. Rukia, finally having just come down, came to a stop next to the boy and hacked his head.

"Idiot!" the girl yelled. "What the heck were you thinking?!" Ichigo glared at her and rubbed his head.

"I was thinking about getting back at that little brat!" he snapped back. Rukia glared back at him before shaking her head at him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his adopted noble friend. "What?"

"You didn't seem to notice that she had come down from the restricted area above us?" Rukia asked sharply. Ichigo looked stunned for a minute as he processed this. The girl shook her head again.

"Well, how was the hell was I supposed to know?!" Ichigo responded. Rukia kicked his face this time.

"BY USING YOUR HEAD!!!"

"Um...excuse me..." the two yelling at each other looked in front of them to see on their classmates in front of them. She was shaking ever a bit having just witnessed everything that had happened between the two and was now terrified of them. Rukia and Ichigo composed themselves quickly.

Rukia tried to reassure the girl with a bright smile. "Yes?" the girl gulped before continuing.

"T-There was a g-girl that t-told me to t-tell you that she w-would be nearby i-if you wanted to f-find her." the girl stuttered, still scared. The two shinigamis looked at each other before back at the girl. The looked at girl now felt like she was going to faint from fear.

"Do you know where she went?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He needed to get even with that girl! Their classmate nodded and pointed timidly towards to the area past the cottages.

"T-There." she answered. Ichigo and Rukia nodded their thanks before taking off, leaving the girl shaking in her boots. She was still terrified of them.

Her friend walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" the girl asked freaked out and flipped her friend over her shoulder.

"AAAHHH!"

"EEP!!! SUZU!!! IT'S ME!!!"

* * *

Steam rose out of the hot springs, covering the whole area in a warm fog. Matsumoto looked around in alarm, looking for her friend. She couldn't see anything in this mess and she hadn't heard from Orihime since she screamed.

"Orihime! Orihime! ORIHIME!!!" the woman yelled, moving around to find the girl. A voice coughing and spluttering to her right made the woman sigh in relief.

Orihime held onto the ledge of the pool as she used the other to cover her mouth, coughing out the water that had entered her mouth. She was lucky that she hadn't bumped her head against the rocks or something.

The coughing girl was suddenly then pulled into a hug by the tenth division fukutaichou. She remained trapped in the embrace until the big busted woman let go. Matsumoto looked happy beyond relief.

"You're ok!" Orihime nodded.

"Y-Yes."

Matsumoto looked at the girl. "What happened?"

"Me!"

Both of them looked around and saw that Mitsuki was dancing around, smiling. She didn't seem to notice, again, what she had just done. Matsumoto gave Mitsuki for once a pointed glare.

"Mitsuki-chan! You shouldn't had done that! Orihime could have been hurt!" she scolded, making the girl's mood dampened. Her jumping stopped and she stared apologetic at the two of them.

"Gomen, Orihime, Matsumoto." the girl sniffed, acting like a three year old had gotten caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. She actually seemed like she was sorry, unlike those other times with the others.

Orihime gave a small smile. "It's ok, Mitsuki-chan. Just please don't do that again." Mitsuki's face instantly brighten and she tackled the girl, sending the three of them back into the water.

"Thank you! Thank you! I will never to do something that to you ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again!" the candy girl cried happily. But she jumped up when she realized that she had gotten into the hot springs with her winter clothes on.

"HOT! HOT! DOUBLE HOT!!!" Mitsuki screeched, jumping and splashing around in the springs. The other two laughed at how Mitsuki was back to herself and having fun. But after a while they did decide to help the girl out of the pool. And by then the girl was red all over the place. But did she mind?

"That was fun! Let's do it again!!!"

Nope.

* * *

Kira glared as best as she could from her position under Hitsugaya. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" the younger Yumi sister had just been wandering around, bored, when all of a sudden the white haired shinigami had tackled her. And so she now laid pinned by him. They were so lucky that no one else was there with them right now.

Hitsugaya's teal eyes widened in surprise. "Yumi?!" Kira pulsed a vein.

"No, it's Santa Claus." the girl retorted sarcastically. "Sure as hell it's me! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Hitsugaya snapped back. "What are you doing all the way back here?!"

"Looking for a place to get away from you!" Kira answered back sharply. "Now if you don't mind, I FREAKING WANT THE FEELING IN MY LEGS BACK!!!" And with that the girl tried to break free of Hitsugaya's grip but failed since the boy was strong than her.

The tenth division taichou pulsed a vein as well. "Quit lying, Yumi! You were the one back there in the clearing!" the girl underneath him snorted.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I already said that I was just looking for a place to GET AWAY FROM YOU!!!" the girl snarled, getting more pissed off the longer Hitsugaya pinned her.

"That seems like a pretty far place to go." Hitsugaya retorted back. Ever since the picnic incident he had been suspicious of her and the others. And especially after Rukia's birthday with the discovery of Ren and Ichi. There was just no reason the heterochromia girl should have been in this part of the woods.

Kira's eyes narrowed even more. "You're one to talk! Why the hell are YOU back here?!"

But before the two could argue any more a huge gust of wind appeared, throwing Hitsugaya finally off the girl. Both covered themselves as they waited for the wind to pass, the force of the blast making dust fly from the snow. Nothing could be seen expect pure white.

Kira coughed, trying to get the snow out of mouth. Shielding her mouth and nose, the younger sister tried looking around for the guy that tackled her. She couldn't see him. The most she could see was some sort of black clothing some way away. It could have been the midget but they seemed a bit tall to be him. But before she could be sure they became hidden underneath the snow. And so did she.

The two were now lost as the wind continued to pick up.

* * *

Shiha looked at the cards in her hand before picking two and laying them face down on the table. "I play two 3's."

"B.S." Mitsuki declared, wanting to prove her friend was cheating. The purple headed girl smirked and flipped over the cards she had just laid down. It was a three of spades and a three of hearts.

"Wrong." Mitsuki pouted before gathering the cards up.

"Monkey butts!"

**Deadpans.**

Orihime looked out the window worriedly, watching as the wind continued to gush around them. The second day here and there was already an unexpected storm hitting the place. And four of her friends till hadn't come back since the storm began. She was getting worried now.

Kaida shared Orihime's worries as well, shifting often in her seat. The group was settled in one of the lounges, having been forced to by the teachers for their safety. She wanted to go look for her sister but couldn't. The storm had started an hour ago and still no sign of her, Ichigo, Rukia, or Hitsugaya.

Kiyo looked up from the game most of the group was playing, expect him, and looked at Kaida's worried face. He gave her a weak grin in hopes to make her feel better. "Don't worry; they'll be fine." it didn't help.

Renji yawned. "Yeah. They're probably in the cottage or something, waiting it out." Kaida sighed.

"Maybe..."

Suddenly the power turned off, making the room pitch black. Many people screamed as the teachers and student advisers tried to calm the students down. Mitsuki clung to Shiha, scared. Now all the shinigamis in the room were worried. Something was wrong.

A pounding noise could be heard coming from one of the entrances. More screams erupted. One of the teachers nearest to the door squinted through the clear window to see who it was. She couldn't see much through the blaring wind and snow.

"YO! OPEN UP!" a voice yelled from outside, almost having not been heard from inside. Yumiko bolted toward the door immediately, despite the fact that she was supposed to be calming the students down. Helping the teacher, the two pried the door open and helped the frozen Ichigo and Rukia into the room. Teachers began running all over the place to try and get things to warm the two up.

"Quick! We need blankets!"

"Get some hot chocolate!"

"No! Get them in a chair first!"

"Someone calm the students down!"

"Where's the flashlights?!"

The two that stumbled in were ushered quickly into two chairs, blankets being pulled over them and being handed hot chocolate. Many of the teachers scolded them and expressed their relief for them being safe but let the caring to Yumiko and the others since their other students were still panicking. Ichigo's and Rukia's friends hurried on over.

"Are you guys all right?!" Orihime exclaimed, beyond worried. She was trying to help with Yumiko make the two as comfortable as possible. Rukia seemed fine since her zanpakutõ was ice based but Ichigo was a bit less. He was cold but not enough to be frostbite.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ichigo confirmed, trying to reassure her. He then frowned at his sister when she kept rambling about him being safe. "Yumiko, shut up. I'm fine." his sister looked at him but sighed.

"Did you see the other two anywhere?" Matsumoto asked, starting to get worried about her taichou. Usually he would've have been back by now but that wasn't happening. Something was defiantly wrong.

Rukia shook her head. "No. We were looking for a girl that we saw on the slopes when the storm started up. We tried to get back here as quickly as we could." Kaida's hands gripped around her arms.

"So...you didn't see Kira or Hitsugaya anywhere?" the older sister asked, wanting to be absolutely sure. Despite the lack of light they could see that the girl's face was paling. The two looked at each other before down.

"I'm sorry."

The girl turned around sharply and went to stand next to the window, eyes staring out into the storm. She didn't say anything as she left; just walked away. Kiyo and Mitsuki followed after a few seconds of silence, to go and comfort the sister. Shiha, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro left the group after them to help calm the students down when one of the teachers asked for help. So it now just left the Karakura Gang there.

All of them remained silent as they were left to their own thoughts. They knew that this storm was unnatural and that two of them were still stranded out there somewhere. And in a few hours it would be dark, temperatures threatening to go down to below freezing point. Hitsugaya may be able to stand the cold but they knew Kira wouldn't; the girl would freeze before they found her.

Ichigo spoke first. "We have to go find them." his sister stared at him.

"You can't be serious!" Renji nodded his agreement.

"You know just as well as we do that this storm is not some natural thing. Someone is causing it on purpose for who knows what reason and we need to stop them."

Orihime looked at them worriedly. "But Chad-kun, Uryū-kun, and me can't go help you! And you can't all go! Everyone would become suspicious if you all left." Matsumoto gave Orihime a small, comforting smile.

"Don't worry; we'll be safe." she turned to the others and stood up. "I'm going."

Renji nodded his head as well. "Same." Ikkaku rolled his shoulder and grinned.

"Hell yeah I'm not gonna miss this!" Yumichika shook his head.

"I believe I will stay behind."

"I'll stay as well." Rukia volunteered. "If whoever causing this has an ice-element zanpakutõ as well I won't be of much help."

"Then I'll go." Ichigo said, being the last to volunteer to go. His sister held him back.

"No." she ordered.

Ichigo stared straight at her. "I can take care of myself. You make sure everyone stays safe here the others." And with that he shrugged his sister back and used Rukia's Soul Candy Dispenser (since his badge made him looked dead and he forgot Kon) to jump out of his body with everyone else. And without waiting for his sister to protest, followed the other three out.

The group stared as the five went out to deal with the problems. The ones that were left behind now had to wait and hope that it would turn for the best. Yumiko was the only one out of them that shook her head after her brother vanished from her site.

"What a damn fool." the girl muttered, looking back up. "You better come back safe, Ichigo."

* * *

The group split up after leaving the lounge, hoping to cover more ground that way. In about four hours it was set to become night, the temperature set to drop about two degrees or more per hour. They had exactly no time to waste. Matsumoto and Ikkaku headed towards the lake first to see if they could find their two missing friends while Renji and Ichigo instead went towards the mountain to start there.

Matsumoto looked around, a sad attempt to try and see through the wind. The wind had died down a bit but was still going strong. Already about a few minutes out here and she was already feeling the effects of the cold. And usually shinigamis wouldn't feel it that quickly. Someone was definitely causing this.

"Yo! Rangiku!" Ikkaku yelled, a few feet away. He pointed towards a small figure a couple hundred feet away. "There's someone over there!"

"Who is it?!" the woman yelled back, trying to see what the eleventh division shinigami was seeing. The most was a small blurry outline.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" the bald shinigami yelled back, running towards whoever it was. Matsumoto followed behind. The two fought against the harsh weather using shunpoing trying the fastest they could to reach whoever it was. The distance soon changed to just a hundred feet, then fifty feet, ten feet...

Both of the shinigami froze when they saw who it was. Matsumoto had a horrified look on her face as she glance down at the body before her.

"Oh my god!!!"

* * *

Renji covered his face, trying to avoid the whiplash the snow kept giving him each time the wind changed direction. Since the two had headed this way the wind had gotten stronger and stronger. They were no doubt getting close to the source of it.

The red headed boy looked over to where he could partially see Ichigo's orange hair. "Be careful, Ichigo! We're getting closer to whoever's doing this!"

"I know that!" Ichigo yelled back, his voice barely being heard over the sound of the wind. The two continued on. But as the two continued on they lost sight of each other. And the wind was too loud to hear what the other was saying.

**CLANG!**

Ichigo whipped around. He had heard metal clash against metal. And it was somewhere nearby.

**CLANG! CLANG!**

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted, trying to find the red head. "Where the hell are you?!"

"....er....h...e!" was the most the orange head heard back. He tried running to where he thought he heard them fighting but found nothing. All he kept hearing was the sounds of fighting. Trying again the boy shunpoed to a different spot but got the same result. He cursed right there and then at the damn wind.

"Ah, the big boy too scared to be alone?" a voice said into his ear. Ichigo whipped around and pulled Zangetsu out of the bandages it was held in. Holding it up, he use his strength to block a long, silver blade from cutting him.

Ichigo glared at the person in front of him. He couldn't see who it was, the wind and the cloak they were wearing obscured his view. The most he could see was their sword, the silver blade with silver vines circling over a heart as the hilt.

He threw his sword upward, breaking the contact between him and the mysterious figure. They jumped backwards so that they were a few feet away from him. Everything about them still remained hidden.

The shinigami representative pointed his sword at them, eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?!" the girl giggled.

"Why don't you find out?" a female voice asked, almost familiar to the one on the mountain. She then disappeared, alarming Ichigo. He then began to look around, trying to find the girl again. But she seemed to have disappeared with the wind.

Ichigo growled out of frustration. "Where the hell are you ?!" the girl giggled, the voice right behind him again. His eyes widened in shock as he turned around to see her sword pointed straight at him.

"Right here."

**SLASH!**

**

* * *

**

Me: There's the end of the chapter!

Renji: Wait, who the hell was I against?!

Rukia: It's probably in the next chapter.

Renji: I got that!

Orihime: Where's Ichigo?

Kira: -points to the other room-

Kira: Still fighting.

Orihime: But the chapter's over.

Kira: Tell that to those two.

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Audience: Is there any romance at all in this story? Huh? Huh?

Me: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M SORRY!!! Just please be patient. I said there was maybe going to be some romance. I just didn't mean a whole lot.

Audience: -grumbles-

Me: -sighs-

Kaida: You should be more focused on school, you know.

Me: -rolls eyes-

Me: I know, I know. Jeez, you're like my mom.

Kaida: -glares-

Producer: -pushes Hanatarou forwards-

Producer: Say goodbye!

Hanatarou: -trembles-

Everyone: Well?

Hanatarou: -faints-

Room: ...

Producer: Err...goodnight while we go fetch a medic.

Mitsuki: YOU KILLED THE POOR GUY!!!

Everyone: MITSUKI!!!

Sign: Ja ne.

*~Kira~*


	11. Back in Town

**Ok, yeah... long time since I last updated. It was what... September? I really procrastinated. Gomen! Gomen! You guys, who are still reading this story, are probably gonna kill me for waiting this long to update. And it's even a chapter that you guys don't want to read. The reason is that this is focused on the group back in Karakura Town instead of the ones at Mt. Fuji. That and then remainder of the Mountain Arc is to be finished in the next few chapters. The reason I added this one in was since I screwed up with the planning and needed to add this in somewhere. But the conclusion of what happens to them will be told after the group comes back from the mountain...if they do. So...yeah. **

**For the short version: Karakura Town this chapter, finish Mountain Arc in the next few chapters, then finish what happens to the ones back in Karakura Town before moving on with the story.**

**I hope you guys don't kill me. Been busy...and dealing with some personal issues with my friends. Not gonna burden you with the details since you don't really need to know. Also with some new ideas for stories. Kept getting side tracked with some new stories for **_**Bleach, Prince of Tennis,**_ ** and maybe others too. Might add a brief summary of them on my profile and see what you guys think. **

**Anyways, I have the basis of the next chapter written and am about a fourth done writing it, having finally kicked the writer's block as well since this chapter was hard with so many different things going on. But it is gone and new chapters should be come sooner. Should be able to get that chapter and hopefully another one up soon since it is something that is a bit easier to write and plan.**

**So... enjoy and review please! Anything from comments to light flames to advice is welcome! **

**And hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Thanks and stuff since I'm too lazy to reply via PM...**_

**CrimsonSharpie:** Once again, thanks for the review! Yeah, Yumichika sure does NOT look good in a towel. Thought I was going puke when I wrote that part. For who those two are against, you have to wait and see! ;) The body will also remain a mystery until you read the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**blackwingsgreeneyes:** Muy gracias for the favorite stories!

**Shiraihime Fuyuki**:Arigatou for the review! Yeah...not too much romance in this chapter but hopefully it will appear in other chapters. Kaida and Renji is a possible couple for now, since I thought the two could go together. But that's still undecided if it will stay. For the twins, I have someone planned for Mitsuki but as for Kiyo...still deciding. Don't worry, the confusion should be cleared up pretty soon. As for who the body is...we'll see soon!

**62**:Thanks for the story alert!

**Demonic Dog Angel:** I think I already answer this one through a PM as to not reveal who he is before he makes his grand appearance. I know I broke my promise first, but he IS appearing in this chapter. Hope you like it.

**ellieorchid**: Thanks for the story alert and two reviews! I hope that this update is fast enough for you! I would love to use your own OC but I have all the OC's I need for now. But I will be needing a lot more later, so would it be ok if you submit her then? I want to make sure I'm doing everyone's else's OC's correctly before allowing other authors, like yourself, to submit their own OC's.

**LovelyIAmNot:** Doh je for the review! I am starting to know what you mean with school; I am not looking forward for one of my final exams in January. That will really slow everything down. Anyways, don't worry the mysterious characters will be revealed soon. And it might be a surprise...or not.

**Love is war-Mistress Kurohi-:** First of all, thanks for the review! Sorry, I'll make her grin and smile as soon as possible. As for the other part of your review, I'll try to make them fit in the story but please be warn that not all of them might not be used. I love her character and stuff but I wish not to make her too perfect compared to the others. I like to try and develop her character a bit more first. Hope you understand.

**Kira michi:** Arigatou for the review! And for your questions, you'll see what happens to them soon. ;)

**GakuenAngel12:** Thanks for the favorite stories!

**anime1fans:** Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

_

_-o-o- Chapter 11 -o-o-_

_Back in Town_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Blood splattered across the ground, dying it with crimson red liquid. The attacker stared with cold, wild eyes. They were pleased by what they had just done; satisfied. Just looking as their enemy fell on the ground was a sight that made them feel giddy. No, more like insane. And the longer they kept looking, the more intense that feeling grew.

The pool soon began growing, engulfing more and more of the surrounding area as it became red. Only then did they decide to approach the motionless body. That same motionless body laid on their stomach, arms next to them as if they were radiating loss hope. Deep, painful gashes and bruises decorated their body and covered their face. And their savior laid just a few centimeters away from their fingertips; just one grab and they might be able to save themselves.

But how could one if one had nothing left and they _**knew**_ that they were to die?

With the barest amounts of energy, they opened their eyes as they saw the killer approach, weapon dragging across the ground. It was if this was nothing new to them; as if they had always done this. And that was how they knew it was over as the last few steps were walked.

_**Step.**_

_**Step.**_

_**Step.**_

_**Step.**_

_**Stop.**_

Now they were only a few feet in front of them, unable to recognize any details as the colors started to blur and shadows crawled up from the edges of their eyes. They just watched hopelessly as the weapon was lifted, knowing of what was to come. Their eyes closed, wanting to not see whoever it was kill them.

Memories instead flashed before them, from their earliest one to the last. Joy. Pain. Sadness. Love. Death. Emotions passing in quickly succession; their young life flashing before them. A tear fell from their eyes, bitter about their exit in life. Bitter that they were never going to make it up to the ones they hurt. Bitter that they never appreciated what they had in their short life. Bitter that they never got to see the world or live the life they were destined for. Bitter at how they never got to say that one thing they wanted to the person they loved.

_'So...that's what they mean when your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die.'_

Then the weapon swung down.

All they felt was that last feeling of pain before falling into an endless abyss of darkness as they left the world of the living.

Ren fiddled with her phone, bored out of her mind. The girl was currently sitting on a bench on some random street in the shopping district. Instead of her shinigami clothes, she drone on some human clothes in hopes of blending in with them. So her gigai wore a sweatshirt that rivaled the color of her hair, jeans, and sneakers. But the look on the girl's face would have been on whether she was in her gigai or not.

She wanted to do something. Or more specially, to drink some sake. And she needed it **now**. The only reason she couldn't was because she was currently on patrol alongside her two comrades slash friends. Only difference was that Mao was patrolling outside of Karakura Town while Kitora wandered the other end of the city.

The sake-loving girl was instead ordered to check out the more populated area of Karakura Town, which happened to be in the shopping district. So, Ren had decided to find a place that would sell her sake and return there after duty for a drink. The only problem was that she had no ID of being legal of drinking sake and that she looked more like a teen than an adult.

Sighing again, Ren began tapping against the plastic surface of the table. She held her phone in the other hand, waiting to get a reply from her squad leader. It was getting quite late that the patrol would be ending soon. But she wanted it to end a bit earlier today and sent a message to convey her thoughts. A reply had yet to reach her.

'What to do, what to do. . .' the eleventh division shinigami thought, continuously tapping her fingers alongside the tabletop. There had to be some way to get some sake without getting caught by the so call human 'police'. Maybe she could. . .

"Help! Help! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Hurry! Call 911! This man is dying!!!"

"Someone! Anyone!!!"

"HEL--!"

**BOOM!**

Ren shoved all her remaining thoughts out of her head. Quickly popping out of her gigai, she ordered it to return back to Urahara's shop and remain there. It nodded in reply before skipping slash running away. The girl noted to herself that she had to get a new candy dispenser to stop her gigai from making herself look girlish and idiotic.

Shunpoing into the scrambling crowds, Ren tried to pinpoint the exact source of panic and the possible dying man or person. However, the amount confusion and lack of Hollow presence made it impossible to figure out where she should have been going. Add that to her previous grumblings about not getting sake and you get a pissed off and annoyed Ren.

Jumping over a screaming mother and her toddler, the shinigami girl turned another corner before ducking to the side as a wave of humans began fleeing towards her. Now Ren was on the verge of using her zanpakutõ on them. Was it really that bad they were fleeing from whoever was being attacked? Was whoever it was really strong? Would they be a challenge?

A feral smirk began forming on her lips as she thought of finally having a challenge. Only a few of her comrades back in division eleven was actually brave enough to come and face her. Mostly because it was 'females being too weak and slash or fragile for battle'. Weak her ass. Ren practically killed anyone that dared say that in her hearing distance. The only ones she didn't try to kill were her taichou and any of the other taichous. She knew the boundaries of her power. . . well. . . to some extent.

After about another minute of dodging crowds and building her excitement for a battle, Ren found herself in a deserted area of the shopping district. Deserted as in NO ONE there. No shop owners were in any of the stores. No people wandering or running around. No sound except the harsh whip of the wind. Just nothing.

Taking another glance around to make sure there was nothing alive, which there wasn't, Ren put her hands behind her head and groaned. "Damn. . . there goes my chance of having something to do in this boring town." Kicking a nearby rock, the girl began grumbling about how it was all just some sort of prank or something.

Her grumblings continued until she spotted something out of the edges of her eyes. Turning around, she quickly looked for the source of the movement. There was nothing there at all. Wary now with a bit of amusement, she gripped her sword and glanced around carefully, anticipating a strike from any direction.

What she didn't expect to look above as something fell out of the sky towards her.

* * *

Lights twinkled around her as Mao eyed the setting sun. The tenth division shinigami was standing on top of one of the many buildings around town, doing her patrol. From her position, the girl had a good view of the whole entire town from just one glance. But, it clearly contradicted everything that was on Mao's face.

A firm, harsh glare was glued to her face, the goofy, happy one gone. Each time she saw a largely populated area of humans her eyes would roll and her mouth pull back in a sneer in disgust. Few knew about her. . . feelings. . . towards humans. And they weren't kind at all.

Time passed slowly as the girl remained motionless, glaring and allowing the wind to caress her body. Her arms never uncrossed from where they laid across her chest. A dark look rested in her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists each time she caught the site of a small child, seeing their happy, innocent faces. How she was reminded of the one person she truly cared about. How she---

_'Tsk, tsk. Must you think of these dark thoughts? It blinds the nice light you have,'_ a voice in her head suddenly interrupted. Mao sighed, the dark look fading a bit from the intrusion. She rubbed her arms, finally able to feel how cold she was after standing in the icy wind for some time.

'Kuri, I'm not thinking dark thoughts,' Mao retorted, responding to her zanpakutõ. 'just. . . thinking.' A small sort of sound crossed between a sigh and a snarl came back to her.

_'Really, darling?'_ Kuri asked, the discontent obvious in the voice. _'It's _Kurisutaru Aizu_ now. Say it right if you wish to address me at all.' _Mao glazed up towards the sky.

'Hm? You say something?'

_'Impossible, I say! Impossible! Such a child to act like this, to her own zanpakutõ, no less! Why, when graced with a shiny and bright spirit like me, you should be---'_ Kurisutaru Aizu ranted, making Mao roll her eyes. But she forgot about her after five seconds of listening to her spirit's rant. She wondered why she was paired up with one that loved shiny, brightly, and girly things in comparison to her. The girl **hated** bright and shiny things. It was wonder how these two got paired up.

Completely forgetting about her zanpakutõ, Mao shunpoed off her building, in hopes of being able to get away from such 'human' civilization. Now with the various rants from Kurisutaru Aizu, her dislike of humans, and the fact that she was getting cold made Mao very annoyed right now. But of course all of that was lost as she crashed into something.

Mao fell backwards, falling onto her butt on the. . .sky. Rubbing her forehead, she thought of the various things she probably had run into. Opening her eyes, she went to see what it was and then go on her way.

Problem was that she was staring inches away from a wide, open mouth aimed right towards her.

* * *

Kitora smiled like the Cheshire cat as she strolled down the street, munching on her treat. She had found something called 'Hello Panda' from one of the stores she had passed. Too curious, and instinct telling her it was something good, the squad leader had gone into that very same store and bought a few packages of them. Taking a bite out of one, she instantly fell in love with the treat. Especially the strawberry one. It tasted sweet, like milk.

Moving on, the girl continued on her patrol, acting as if she was a regular human being among the others. She saw no reason why she could not. After all, she was just in until the week was over. And she wanted to interact with some of the inhabits of the town a bit before her time was up.

Turning the corner, a sudden beeping from her pocket alerted the girl. Stopping to the side to avoid the continuing onrush of people, Kitora popped the last piece of candy into her mouth before digging for her soul phone. Finding it, the girl flipped it open.

_"One new message."_

...

...

...

"What?"

The girl's eyebrow rose as the computerized voice answered her. When could phones do that? Thinking about that, a light bulb lit above her head when she realized how her phone could have done that. Why didn't she think of it earlier?

'This must have been the new model that the twelfth division was boasting so much about. They were all talking about some new modifications they had made to the phone the past week. Something about it being more 'user friendly' and that it had a stronger connection to the Soul Society.'

Pressing a button, Kitora listened to Ren's prerecorded rant about how she wanted the patrol to end early and so on for she wanted to go and 'buy' some sake from the humans in this town. Her ears (meaning cat ears) twitched as she listened to the black haired girl then started yelling at some nearby stranger that had bumped into her before the message cut off. No wonder she had turned her phone off until it was fully charged; the rant had already wasted about a fourth of the battery's energy.

"It'll will work out fine, all we need is a little patience." Kitora told herself as calmly as possible, biting into another treat. She didn't have the mood to go after the girl yet; she'll do it later when they met back up in Urahara's shop and the moon was up. Whenever the moon was up, she always was much more hyper. But she should probably call the girl back and tell that the patrol was over.

Throwing the empty bag away, Kitora began punching in the numbers for Ren's number while heading towards the shopping district. She scratched her ears as she waited for the dial tone to end. A frown began forming on her face as the dial tone kept ringing and ringing. The squad leader had thought that Ren would have picked up immediately once she knew she was calling.

A sudden chill came across the girl, freezing her in place. Something was wrong, very wrong. Popping out her gigai and ordering it back to Urahara's shop, Kitora took off towards the river. Her phone was still open, awaiting the answer from Ren. But she didn't worry about that much now; Ren's reistu was already flaring wildly against whatever she was facing. Mao's was the same from somewhere near the outskirts of the town. The only one not having someone attending to it was where she was heading.

Shunpoing for another five seconds, Kitora stopped when she found herself on a deserted riverside near the bridge. Her cat-like eyes surveyed the area around her, trying to spot the source of the sudden flare of reistu. There was nothing there. Just an empty riverside.

Her ears twitched suddenly, alerting the girl that something **was** there. Pushing against the ground quickly, Kitora back flipped through the air just moments before something exploded where she was just standing. Flipping again, the neko girl growled before unsheathing her zanpakutõ and lunging for a counterattack. A large metallic ringing echoed through the area as her zanpakutõ clashed against the enemy.

Not stopping, the girl shunpoed backwards again, hissing as her mysterious enemy slashed through her beautiful purple black striped hair. Hoping to catch them by surprise, Kitora jumped over them before performing a quick down thrust. Her eyes widened when her sword glided through air.

A growl was all the warning she received before Kitora found herself soaring through the air as if she had weighed nothing. She rolled and tumbled for almost twenty feet before being able to slow herself to a stop. Coughing up blood, Kitora leaned against her zanpakutõ, trying to catch her breath. Glancing back, she finally caught a glimpse of her enemy.

It was no doubt a Hollow, seeing as it wore the typical boney mask. The white, boned mask covered its whole head, with the exception of holes for a mouth, nose, eyes, and two pointed ears sticking out from the top. The Hollow resembled much of a wolf, seeing as that was what the mask looked like. A mouth was carved to look as it was grinning at what it was about to sink its teeth into. Gray eyes with silted yellow irises looked hungrily at the crouched girl.

But what alarmed the leader of the temporarily stationed Karakura Town squad was that its figure looked astoundingly close to a young twenty year old human. Clothed in some sort of furry shirt and pants, it could have passed for some barefoot person dressed months early for Halloween. If one did not know better, though.

Eyeing the now standing shinigami, the Hollow roared savagely. Its cry so lustful and dark it sent shivers up the girl's spine. Repositioning their feet similar to that of a crouching wolf, the Hollow leapt towards Kitora, snarling as it came. Kitora's eyes narrowed in response as she pulled her lips back, revealing her own snarl and sharp canines.

"I. Hate. Dogs."

* * *

A feral grin appeared on Ren's face as she shunpoed backwards, dodging the large ball of fire that was inches away from crushing her into oblivion. She laughed when two more came towards her from the air, making the girl dance around as more kept firing at her. The faster they came, the faster she danced. And the more she began to grin.

"Hell yeah! Finally some action!" the girl yelled, jumping over the last fireball that was aimed at her. Landing on top of a half destroyed lamppost, Ren glanced towards the two figures standing nearby on a rooftop. Her eyes glowed with excitement as she saw what they were.

"Hm?" the first said, watching the girl's expression. "You're still alive after all of that?" It was a boy dressed in a tuxedo suit that was sitting on the edge of the rooftop. The only difference from a regular suit was that his sleeves were ripped, shredded, and burned at the edges. A mask with sharp, pointed teeth covered most of his face to just underneath his brown eyes. Parts of it extended downwards around his neck, disappearing into his tuxedo.

Ren rolled her eyes, insulted by this Hollow's mockery. "'Course I am. And I'm gonna kick your ass as well!" the second creature next to the boy growled, looking ready to attack her. It looked also human, but more along the lines of a large man with a mask that resembled more of a gas mask. Its arms were instead replaced by cannons, large, steel cannons that looked like where the balls of fire had come from. This Hollow looked more like a weapon than anything else.

The tuxedo boy held up a hand, preventing his companion from attacking. "Kahou," he barked, silencing the growls. His head didn't turn around to address him as he spoke. "Enough. You'll get your chance soon enough."

"Ah, so cute." Ren commented sarcastically. "What are you? His mother?" The insulted boy sneered at her.

"Oh? You still want to act tough? You must really be asking for Kahou to put you out of our misery, you miserable, arrogant shinigami girl." the boy called back. "No wonder so many of your kind are so weak and idiots."

Ren pulled out her zanpakutõ and pointed it at him. Joy and lust were dancing in the depths of her eyes. "Then I just have to prove you wrong, brat!" She turned her attention to the Hollow called Kahou. "You must be at least Adjucha rank to control a mutt like that one. Maybe you'll prove a challenge then the regular small fry that wander in these parts."

The boy sighed at Ren's eagerness, and foolishness. "Shinigamis these days, always begging for us Hollows to sign their death early on. I must commend you, _shinigami girl_, for acting like the most idiotic one of them all to believe you can take on Kahou and I. What is your name?"

"Division eleven, fourth seat Yokaida Ren." she answered brightly and grinning, not insulted at all. Her emotions were all focused on the prospect of having a battle worth her skills. "And soon to be your executioner."

Tuxedo boy yawned. "Wow, what a boring name. And I thought you would bring to something new to my already vast knowledge of deceased shinigamis."

"Say that again, brat!" Ren snarled, reistu flaring. The boy chuckled. Putting his hand down, he cast the girl a menacing smile.

"Why would I, Kaji, have to repeat myself to a dead girl? After all, you already your death by becoming a shinigami." he rested his head against his palm. Kahou growled and grunted as Kaji nodded his head towards Ren again. The girl readied herself as the tuxedo boy grinned at her one last time.

"Sayonara, _shinigami girl_."

* * *

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Voice of the pure, heart of the devil! Bitter wind, open sky, forbidden calm. Spread your wings, begin the song, move the standing mountains! Hadō 58, Tenran!" **(1)**

Wind blasted from Mao's hands, widening further as it was welcomed into the vast space of the sky. The tornado-like wind sped towards her opponent, widening as it picked up speed. A large explosion echoed through the area as it hit right in the middle of her opponent.

Mao panted a bit, watching the smoke with cold, brown eyes. After avoiding the first initial attack from the Hollow, she had shunpoed rapidly around the area while chanting different kidō spells against it. But it was only now that she was able to land a major blow.

About ready to prepare another incantation, Mao was barely able to dodge the long, bony, claw gauntlet that had lunged at her through the still lingering smoke. Her eyes remained expressionless as the claw scratched the side of her check, breaking the skin. Shunpoing away, she readied herself for another attack, either from her or them.

But none came. Instead hot, scorching pain seared through Mao's body, making the girl gasp and gag as she tried to steady herself. Grimacing, she looked back at the Hollow and caught a good look at who she was facing. A Hollow that had a smooth, round Hollow mask over his head while its arms were attached with the same gauntlets that had just attacked her stood where she had attacked. The Hollow had that arm raised towards its mouth, licking the small amount of blood it had received from her.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Mao glared disgustingly at the Hollow. If it wasn't for her duty and life, she would have left this Hollow to rampage around the town. She had no interest to protect this worthless town full of naive humans. Especially one like this one. Growling, Mao prepared another attack, this time skipping the incantation to end this quickly and painfully.

"Hadō 31, Shakkahō!" A ball of red energy fired from her hand, once again aimed for the Hollow straight ahead. The Hollow didn't even bother to move; it took the attack head on as it was hit directly in the mask. But instead of the feeling of a pointless victory, pain once again entered Mao's body.

Mao grunted and stumbled backwards, gripping her face in pain. White, searing pain clouded her vision, almost bringing tears to the girl's eyes. She bit her tongue hard enough to surface blood, trying to distract herself from the ever growing pain. Unable to bear it for much longer, Mao quickly placed her unsteady hands on her face and began healing them. She pushed aside the fact that she was quickly diminishing her reistu.

A long, laugh-like growl rang through her ears. Removing her hands and keeping her left eye shut, Mao glanced at the Hollow in front of her. She uttered a small gasp before shutting her mouth and glaring darkly at it. Her eyes followed its tongue as it lapsed the last of her blood up. The Hollow looked at her with its own beady eyes and did its laugh slash growl again.

"So, you turn damage back to your enemies instead, huh? Especially after you tasted their blood." Mao snarled, standing back up. "Bastard."

She had figure it all out. Her minor attacks weren't reflected back on her for it had not tasted her blood yet. But now after it did, she was feeling the damage her attacks bought instead of her opponent. Her left eye slowly open as her glare tried to burn her enemy to ashes. The Hollow just did its growl slash laugh again. Not intimidated at all, Mao gave it a long, sadistic smile.

The sky suddenly turned dark, for the sun had finally come down. Lights began flickering on, lighting the night with artificial brightness. Clouds began covering the once blue sky, darkening it even more. With no other light than the one below, the smile on Mao's face glowered with dark pleasure from the shadows. To an outsider, it could have look like a smile of the devil.

"Then I'll crush you to dust before you can even try again, _HOLLOW_."

* * *

The night air was supposed to be filled with peace and silence. It was supposed to be the time of the day where everything was calm and relaxing. A time to be spent preparing for the next day. Then why was the sky filled with the sounds of rage and blood?

The three battles continued to rage on unknown to the citizens of Karakura Town. One avoiding the balls of fire firing at her, a wolf that would chase the other throughout the riverside, and the last planning a swift death before it could kill herself with her own attack. All to protect the clueless humans that knew nothing about a world outside their simple lives.

"Jeez, they got all the good things." the last remaining Hollow grumbled, standing high above the town. The dim lights illuminated the Hollow's tan skin. His black hair laid in a mess as white bangs swept over his left eye. Simply clothed in a white t-shirt and pants with a black belt, he looked more like a human child. If only it wasn't for the Hollow mask fragment that covered his right eye, something similar to a cogwheel but wide enough for him to see through, he would have been human.

The boy sighed before throwing the item in his hands over his shoulder. Tightening the strap, the boy mumbled something again before he began heading towards one of the three other battles raging on. "Maybe I could go and finish one of them off...but then that isn't as much fun if I got to toy with them from the start. But it might prove fun... or a complete waste of time... Man..."

His walk continued, for no one was there to stop him. He began whistling a toneless song as he got closer and closer to one of the battles. The excitement and adrenaline in the air made a grin form on his lips. Something he never had much time for or wasn't allowed.

"I wonder if these shinigami are actually worthwhile; that pathetic human male from earlier provide me no entertainment." the boy said to himself, thinking back to the last time he was in the World of the Living.

"Ah, but that was so long ago. If only he had put up more of a fight, then maybe I would have killed him less painfully." he stopped, as if he was actually considering what he just said. A laugh escaped his lips a few seconds later and he shook his head. "Idiot, what am I thinking? 'Course not! That takes out all the fun!"

"Then, if I may, I would be correct to say that you enjoy torturing others before their death?" a voice asked behind him. The boy whipped around, startled by the fact that someone had managed to sneak up on him. It soon turned into a smirk when he saw who had dared confront him.

"Another shinigami?" the boy asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "And one with guts. I like that. For once I wouldn't have to go find a challenger to play with me."

The shinigami, or girl should I say, smiled back at him. Silver clear eyes looked at him innocently. The front of her long hair was tied in a braid by a white butterfly bell as the rest reached down to her hip. A choker with a snow doll laid tied around her neck while a blue butterfly earring on her left ear. The zanpakutõ she wielded hung on her right side.

But her uniform was unlike any formal and typical shinigami uniform. Her shihakushou was the same except that her hands were hidden beneath long sleeves almost twice as long as they should have been. Another butterfly shape accessory hung on her, this time pinned to her left side. A short skirt replaced the traditional hakama. Black stockings covered her legs and heels over her feet. If it wasn't for her zanpakutõ, it would have been almost impossible to tell that she was a shinigami.

The boy laughed at her smile. "You must really not know what you are up against or just plain dumb." a glint caught in his eyes right before he vanished and reappeared inches again from the girl's face.

"Or maybe you think you're better than me, huh?"

The girl who worked in the candy store continued to smile, not fazed at the sudden change of the boy's personality. "Do you think I am, Hollow?" the boy rolled his eyes, annoyed that the girl hadn't gotten scared as he had hoped. And for referring to him as those lower classed weaklings. But it soon changed to excitement as he used his Sonído to return to his previous spot.

"You're a funny shinigami. Normally I would have already killed you, but..." he gave her another grin. "You _**might**_ be able to quench my need for a nice battle. After all, your other shinigami pals are fighting mine and lasting longer than most."

Another smile. "Who said they were my friends? I don't even know their names." the boy blinked owlishly at her, as if he had heard her right. Then he broke into laughter that almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh, oh! You really are one that may prove to be fun! Come on now, let us start!" he exclaimed, brushing the tears again from his eyes. Then his eyes flashed devilishly. "But before we find out if you can keep up with me, what's your name, shinigami?"

The girl continued to smile as she gripped her zanpakutõ. "Division six, fourth seat Shirayuki Sakuya." The boy whistled.

"Hm...nice name. Mine's Tobi Gataka Oumu." he then shrugged. "But it isn't like you're gonna remember it."

"And why is that, Tobi-kun?"

Tobi laughed again as he stretched his arms. "Jumping to -kun now? Wow, you really _**are**_ different from other shinigamis. But you really want to know, _Sakuya-chan_?" he disappeared before reappearing again, his mouth right next to her ears as he whispered his answer.

"It's cause I never lose in a game. None in the last thousand games I played."

* * *

**(1): This is a real kidō but the incantation is made up since the real one is unknown. I tried to get it similar to those of how Tite Kubo does it, but it's a pretty sad attempt. Hope it didn't interrupt with reading the chapter, though.**

**

* * *

**

Me: ...I think I royally screwed up everything.

Mitsuki: Why's that? I think it was a goodie idea to switch to the town instead!

Rena: But you're probably referring to the fact that you are then going to continue the Mountain Arc and leave this as a mysterious cliff hanger until the gang returns home to find out what happens?

Everyone: -stares-

Shiha: Wow...smart bunny.

Rena: -bowing-

Rena: Why, thank you!

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Matsumoto: So...what's the next chapter?

Me: I'm hoping to end the cliffhangers from the last chapter. Then hopefully finish up the Mountain Arc by chapter 15 or 16, or sooner.

Ichigo: You really didn't plan it out yet, haven't you?

Me: ...not really.

Everyone: ...

Producer: Well, as long as it gets done faster than **four** months, I'm happy.

Me: ...thanks for making me feel better.

Kaida: -sigh-

Kaida: Just get the chapter done and keep up with your schoolwork.

Me: -nod-

Ichi: Anyone seen where the candy went?

Everyone: -stare at Mitsuki-

Mitsuki: What?

Renji: Where's the candy?

Mitsuki: What candy?

Ikkaku: The one for the Christmas Party!

Mitsuki: Huh?

Matsumoto: You know, the one we planned for weeks!

Mitsuki: Oh!

Mitsuki: I DON'T KNOW!!!

Everyone: Dot. Dot. Dot.

Crew member: -whispers into Kiyo's ears-

Kiyo: Found the candy! Some of the crew threw it away.

Mitsuki: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -anime fall-

Audience: Wow...

Orihime: And now...

Everyone: Happy Holidays!

Yachiru: And don't forget a Happy New Year~!

*~Kira~*


	12. Aftermath

Me: Merry Christmas!

Ikkaku: Another update.

Me: Yup! And this one more of how I usually write!

Mitsuki: Lots of fun!

Everyone: ???

Kiyo: -groans-

Kiyo: She ate about who knows how much sugared water. Been chasing her all day.

Unknown Person: I pity you people.

Everyone: -stares-

Everyone: Who's that?

Unknown Person: -points to themselves-

Unknown Person: Me?

Everyone: Yes.

Me: Someone who appears in this chapter.

Yumichika: Well, they are not as beautiful as me.

Everyone: -anime fall-

Ichigo: You do know that Christmas is about the spirit of giving, right?

Yumichika: So?

Renji: Can't you say someone else is nice APART from you?

Yumichika: Fine.

Everyone: -shocked-

Everyone: REALLY!?

Yumichika: The creator of this manga is somewhat beautiful, seeing as he created one of beauty like me.

Everyone: ...

Kaida: Close enough.

Karin: Eh? When I get here?

Yuzu: Why me too?

Producer: Because it's my gift to everyone!

Karin and Yuzu: EH!?

Karin: How!?

Producer: New omake characters!

Everyone: -anime falls-

Audience: Please begin and review!

* * *

_**December 25, 2009**_

_**MERRY CHRISMTAS!

* * *

**_

_**Thanks and stuff since I'm too lazy to reply via PM...**_

**Love is war-Mistress Kurohi-****:** Thanks for letting me know it's ok. Yumiko appears in this chapter more and should be more of how you imagine her, I hope. Have a happy Christmas!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

_

_-o-o- Chapter 12 -o-o-_

_Aftermath_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Ichigo coughed, trying to figure out exactly what the hell just happened. There was no way this was even possible! His opponent just... Really, it was just downright insane! Sure when being a shinigami you were bound to have anything happen. But still! What just occurred was too crazy!

The wind picked up a bit, as if reacting to the situation as well. Snow was now whipping everywhere, the windstorm of snow and ice picking up. But then it began dying down. Slowly, but still dying down. Snips of the tops of trees could be seem though the snow if one looked hard enough.

The girl blinked, trying to figure out the answer too. She hadn't expected that to happen either. Jumping back, the girl examined her zanpakutõ, Or more like the remaining hilt that was held clenched in her fist.

It seemed her sword had shattered upon impact when trying to cut Ichigo in half.

"Dammit!" the girl swore, her voice louder than the fading wind. "Should've know that my limit was up. Crap."

Confused by all means but not going to give up this opportunity, Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at her. "Who the hell are you and just what are you trying to pull!?" Glancing back at him, the girl blinked.

"Well... who are you!?"

**Anime fall.**

"The hell!?" Ichigo shouted, pulsing a vein. "You have the nerve to attack me and this resort and you have no fucking idea who I am!?" the girl scratched the back of her head.

"Nope!" she said, popping her 'p'. "All I know are three things. One: You suck at fighting. Two: You were only sent here on a mission. And three: You're a freaky tall carrot."

**PULSE VEIN. PULSE VEIN.**

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! Shinigami Representative!" Ichigo yelled, fuming at this point. The girl on the other side of the field stood there in silence for a few seconds before snapping her fingers.

"Oh! Now I know who you are!"

**Twitch. Twitch.**

The girl then smirked and put her hands behind her head. "Put from what I was told, your friends are stronger, carrot."

Ichigo scowled darkly, this time ignoring the last sentence she said. "Yeah, yeah. Now who the hell are you and what business do you have here!?" ordered girl looked back at him before towards the now slightly visible sky.

"Wish I could tell you, carrot, I really do. But..." she looked back at him with an expressionless face. "I'm under strict orders to keep it business. Sorry, it's still too early to reveal why." Ichigo didn't take to kindly to this. Gripping his zanpakutõ, he prepared himself to attack.

"Why you little---!" the girl laughed at the reistu flaring boy and shook her head.

Gathering up her cloak, the girl clicked her tongue at Ichigo. "Sorry, but I'm currently at my limit. Maybe another time we can finish our fight. And then I can show how much of a weakling you are." she ignored the glare that could have buried her six feet underground. "But until then..." she then disappeared before suddenly reappearing right in front of the startled boy. Pecking a kiss on his check she held up two fingers in a peace sign before shunpoing away into the forest behind her. "Later!"

Stunned by the sudden kiss on the check, Ichigo was slow to prepare himself to use shunpo after the girl. After all, he was kissed... even if on the check. But before he could even take off, a tornado-like gust of wind blasted him head on, sending the boy flying backwards. It was so strong that the shinigami representative could barely regain his balance. Slashing the air, trying to use his zanpakutõ to dig itself in the snow, and shunpoing didn't work. All he could do no was wait as the stupid wind took control.

He didn't know how long the wind carried him, only knowing that quite some time had passed. The only thing he did know he was getting pretty angry at how long it was taking for him to stop. Unbeknownst to him, it was really just a couple of seconds of traveling on the wind before he felt himself crashing into another person or thing. Both tumbled and stumbled down, the ground having become unleveled suddenly. Their shouts and yelled blended together as one as they approached the bottom of the hill.

Finally, the ground leveled off and Ichigo landed on top of the thing he had crashed into. Groaning in slight pain, Ichigo took some time to shake it off before observing his surroundings. Buildings and the resort cottages could be seen in the distance not too far from where he was. The lake was in the other. Mt. Fuji in all its glory and beauty stood behind him. It was pretty easy to tell that he had landed at the very bottom of the mountain.

Remembering the girl he fought and Renji, Ichigo glanced around again, trying to see if either one of them were anywhere nearby. Neither were. Just snow, trees, snow, rocks, snow, branches, snow, ice, and guess what? More snow.

"Damn... Where the hell is Renji? And that girl?"

"How about looking beneath you for once!?" a muffled voice yelled. Startled by the sudden break in silence, Ichigo looked down and found a squished Renji with his face buried in about who knows how deep snow. Scrambling up, he watched flabbergasted as his red-headed friend stood up. Any snow stuck on the fukutaichou's face melted quickly from the angry and annoyed expression planted on his face.

"Renji!? What were you doing there!?" the shinigami representative exclaimed. He was greeted back with a punch in the head.

"You idiot!" Renji stormed. "You were the one that crashed into _**me**_! And you're asking why the hell I was like that!?"

Ichigo rubbed his bruised head and glared back at Renji. "Shut up! What the hell happened to you anyways?" Renji pushed away his still lingering fury at the orange headed boy and grew serious.

"All I know is that I was fighting this girl before she just got up and vanished. And right before your butt came crashing into me." Ichigo blinked.

"Girl?"

The read headed fukutaichou nodded. "Hai. Don't know who but she had dark green eyes and was kind of medium height, I think."

Ichigo crossed his arms and sighed. "That doesn't help us much."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"At least I GOT information! What about you!?" Renji shouted back, angry at how Ichigo was so bluntly ignoring the importance and value of his information. But before Ichigo could report back his findings, yelling came from behind them. Turning around, the two found themselves with Yumiko, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryū, and their gigai/body running towards them.

The two waited until the small group reached down. Genuine concern was on the three girls' faces. Chad and Uryū being boys didn't expressed anything, like usual boys. Before anyone could speak though, Yumiko dropped kicked Ichigo in the face as Rukia punched Rukia in the head.

"BAKAS!"

**THUD!**

Ichigo glared up at his older twin from where he laid in the snow. "What the hell was that for!?" Yumiko crossed her arms and grinned.

"Cause you were being a baka. Didn't you hear what we said?" she answered bluntly. Ichigo's eyebrow began twitching.

"And me!?" Renji added, rubbing the bruise forming on his head. His small petite friend gave him a look.

"For being a baka."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"That isn't an answer!!!" the two boys yelled furious. Yumiko and Rukia shrugged while their friends sweat dropped at them. Orihime then began questioning the two furiously on if they were injured or not as they slipped into their gigai/body. It took about three minutes of convincing and to stop being a worrywart to get the orange headed girl to stop questioning them. Ichigo also gave a pointed glare to his sister, telling her she better not start it too.

Uryū, once all worry and fussing was done, pushed his glasses up. "What exactly happened to you guys up there?" Ichigo and Renji looked at each other before back at them.

"Well..."

"GAH!!! STOP IT!!!"

Everyone stopped and looked back towards the resort. They knew in no doubt who had yelled like that. Only question was what had happened. They all looked at each other when they heard another voice scream out about fifty different swear words at once in response. A loud crash along with another voice yelling before all the voices died down. Each of them remained quiet as the mused over the fact that the voices had reached to where they were, despite being a five minute run or ten minute walk away. The group sighed.

"Maybe we should wait until we meet up with the other first."

"Agreed."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

* * *

The group found themselves entering the resort area with an over-worried and bruised Ichigo and Renji. It seemed as the walk over was not as pleasant as the two had hoped, having gotten into arguments with Yumiko and Rukia, who in returned whacked, kicked, and punched them. But ignoring that, the group saw that there was no major damages done to the buildings or anything else. A clear blue sky could be seen overhead, the winds apparently clearing once the two girls on top of the mountain had vanished. But the students lingering around were going nuts and muttering to their friends and classmates about what just happened, despite it being almost the curfew for all students.

"I-I thought we were going to die!"

"Dude, those winds were strong!"

"I wonder if they'll let the trip continue..."

"Will the teachers still let us stay here?"

"This place sucks!"

Ichigo's head looked around at all the different things people were saying. "Damn... What happened after we left?" Yumiko looked over at her brother.

"A lot of crazy things happened for sure. Apparently one of your classmates, the crazy hyper guy, decided to hit on some of the girls. And one of them had a boyfriend that's in the same club as Tatsuki. Guess what happened?" she explained, gesturing towards where said boy was cowering. His black haired popular with the ladies friend sighed at him while trying to get the king of drama to stop crying anime tears.

**Dot. Dot. Dot.**

"And one of the windows in the other lodges broke," Uryū added. "A few of the people in there had to be sent to the infirmary to remove the pieces of glass that embedded itself in some of them. Most had to go and get treated for possible frost bite, seeing as the wind was bitter cold."

Renji cursed. "Did anything else bad happened?" The group that stayed behind looked at each other, as if deciding whether or not they should share the next piece of information. Coming to a silent decision, Rukia looked straight, or tried to, into the two stubborn guys' eyes.

"Matsumoto and Ikkaku found a body up on the mountain," she explained somberly. She got the reaction she expected, shocked and stunned.

"W-What!?" the ice wielder nodded.

"Hai. And it was---"

"MITSUKI!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! NOW!!!" another voice interrupted loudly, startling the serious group. Looking to their left, they saw a frantically running hyper girl heading right towards them, her brother running right behind her. And before they even knew it, the girl pounced on both Ichigo and Renji, sending all three into the white snow.

"Hey!" the girl protested, sitting up the two dazed boys. "You were supposed to start running!" Ichigo's and Renji's head shot up and glared at the girl, flames nearly coming out of their eyes.

"AND HOW THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?"

**Gulp.**

Mitsuki scratched the back of her head nervously. "Um... 'cause?"

**Anime falls.**

"MITSUKI!!!" Kiyo thundered from right behind the girl, making her jump up. But before said girl could start running again, her brother grabbed the back of her shirt and began dragging her back towards the way they came. "You get back there, NOW!!!"

The girl began crying as she was dragged back. Her heels digging furiously in the snow as she flailed around in her brothers arms. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

**PULSE VEIN.**

"YOU'RE NOT A FRICKING BABY!!!" Kiyo yelled back, pulsing numerous veins. Snickers from other nearby students made the yelled at girl protest even more, making Kiyo rub his throbbing forehead. Remembering the people that was left clueless behind, he turned around, while still dragging his sister, and waved.

"Yo. Where you guys run off to?" he asked, referring to when the group just ran off once they were allowed outside. The air began tense.

...

...

...

"Um..." Orihime began, not sure how to answer. But Mitsuki seemed to have saved the day, surprisingly, by trying to run away again. This time also dragging her brother.

"I'm almost free! I'm almost free!" the girl screamed, running in some random direction. Students quick enough to dodge her while slower ones were forced away. Everyone stared with dots in their eyes as they watch the crazy, younger twin drag the older twin around.

Kiyo gritted his teeth and spat out snow when Mitsuki made him crash into another tree before speeding away. "DAMN IT!!! MITSUKI!!!" Shouted at girl didn't care, having too much fun.

"WHEE! WHEE!" the girl cried, sounding more and more like a two yell old on some sort of amusement ride. She then face planted when some student decided to see what would happen if he tripped her. And to get her to shut her. Mitsuki yelped like a dog as she crashed into the snow, her brother right after.

"WAH!!! KIYO!!! HE TRIPPED ME!!!"

**Anime falls.**

Jumping up quickly before his sister, Kiyo whacked Mitsuki's head as hard as he could before dragging her again towards the direction he was supposed to be going. "SHUT UP AND COME ON!"

"NO!" she protested. Kiyo twitched.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HAH!"

"WAH!!! KIYO!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

**WHACK!**

The group stared with deadpan looks in their eyes as they watched Kiyo drag and curse at a yelling and screaming girl alongside him. He would have continued if it wasn't for the boy turning back and looking like he forgot to tell them something. But first he had to stuff his sister's mouth with some snow to get her to be quiet for a little bit.

"Oi, Kaida said that he's awake now. And that if you can, find some more blankets. He's shivering like mad!" Kiyo called. Not knowing if they listened or not, he then began dragging his sister away, their voices becoming softer as they traveled away from the group. Ichigo and Renji blinked owlishly at him.

"Who's he talking about?"

Yumiko coughed, making the two looked at the older twin. She gave a small smile, as if trying to lessen the blow of the information of the information she was about to give them.

"The body found on the mountain."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"EH?! TOSHIRO/TACIHOU PASSED OUT ON THE MOUNTAIN!?"

* * *

The black haired girl looked at the two passed out boys on the floor in front of her. Shaking her head, she leaned against the column behind her from where she sat on the counter, drinking a cup of tea. "Tch, figures when they ran in here they'd do that. Especially since onee-chan had a bat in her hands." said sister glanced weakly at the boys on the floor.

"I thought they were the two idiots," she then stroked her chin. "Well, the twin idiots, I mean."

**Sweat drops.**

Rukia shook her head before slipping off her boots. "Forget them. Where you guys during the storm anyways?" she asked, referring to the two that were standing/sitting nearby. They looked at each other for a moment before looking away.

Matsumoto, who was sitting in a nearby chair with a cup of hot chocolate, smiled. "They were here, cuddling!"

**Crash!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"THE HELL!?" various people shouted, bewildered to believe that such a thing happened.

**"MATSUMOTO!!!"** the tenth division taichou yelled out, pulsing so many veins. Everyone in the room, even the two that had just regained conscious, had to laugh as the boy began threatening his fukutaichou for saying such a lie. Even the temperature of the room decreased about ten degrees. The younger sister instead looked so shock that such a thing was said that she didn't notice the broken cup in her hand, having broken as it was dropped onto the floor.

Kaida bit her lips to prevent from breaking into more laughter as she went to clean up the broken cup and spilt tea. Picking up some of the broken pieces, she looked up to see if her sister was going to help clean up the mess. She even had to poke Kira a few times in the ribs to get the girl to snap out of shock. Mumbling different ways to kill the busty woman, the girl quickly fled down the hall to get the broom, and to hide the faint red blush of embarrassment that was forming on her face.

Shiha was on the floor downright breaking a gut at the turn of events. "I never...thought you were...like that...Snowball!" she exclaimed, laughing between every few words.

**PULSE HUGE VEIN.**

"MYUU!!!"

Uryū shook his head. "Such idiocy..." Yumiko coughed again, choking a bit as she tried to hide her laugh. Chad had to gently pat her back to get the girl to breathe again.

Ichigo, who was still laughing at the expense Hitsugaya's pride, then turned towards the one person in the room who was sitting the farthest away from the group. Blankets surrounded him as he held a cup of hot chocolate, eying the group with blank eyes. He seemed completely clueless on what was going on, if not also scared.

The boy looked about to be a year younger than the majority of the group, either around the age of fifteen or fourteen. A mop of spiky dark brown hair stuck up everywhere. His coal black eyes kept rotating though the various people that were in the cottage the Karakura and American Gang were staying. He was dressed in a thick brown sweater and sweat pants, as if the blankets weren't enough to keep him warm. Some sort of purplish-blue bracelet was tied to his left wrist as well.

Pointing to the stranger, he examined the boy closely. "Who's he?" the laughter stop, almost as if someone had pressed a pause button. Renji glanced at the strange boy too, also wondering who he was. The boy being glanced at gave the two guys a pointed look.

_"A boy, idiots."_ he said in fluent English. The two of them, and those who weren't good or didn't bother taking English, stared at the boy, trying to figure out what he said. Kaida chuckled as Kira came back with the broom and dust pan.

"He said, 'A boy, idiots'." the girl translated, brushing the broken pieces into the dust pan. Half the guys in the room pulsed a vein and slash or twitched at the insult. Ichigo held up a fist a fist at the boy.

"Who the hell do you think you are, brat!?" the shinigami representative yelled, pissed. Yelled at boy looked blankly at him, not understanding a word he said.

_"Why would I kiss you?"_ he answered, disgusted, having taken the wrong meaning of Ichigo's words. Kaida laughed as she translated the boy's answer, watching as the whole room erupted in laughter again at the miscommunication. Red in the face, the boy walked up to the boy and grabbed the front of his shirt, and glared darkly in the boy's face.

"Listen here, brat, never would I in a million years---" he was interrupted when the boy began yelling loudly in his ear.

_"I ALREADY SAID I WON'T KISS YOU!!!"_ he yelled, backhanding the carrot top into Ikkaku, who was standing somewhere behind Ichigo. They all watched as the Karakura Town native and the third seat of division eleven tumble to the ground, each yelling at each other to watch it.

Shiha was once again back on the ground, rolling on the ground with laughter. Kaida was holding her stomach, having finished the cleaning and trying not to end up on the floor with laughter as well. Orihime, who was actually pretty good in English, looked on with a dazed look. Uryū muttered something about how idiotic Ichigo was and how he deserved what he got. Kira was holding a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her small giggles. Rukia was translating the sentence to everyone else. Yumiko was grinning and making fun of her younger brother. Chad remained the stoic one and remained indifferent. And Hitsugaya just twitched at everyone's childishness at the moment.

Kiyo and Mitsuki's head then popped in through the front door. "What we missed?"

_**"TELL THAT CARROT TOP I WILL NOT KISS HIM!!!"**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"NANI!?!?!?"

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

**TWITCH.**

"IT'S ICHIGO!!!"

Apparently Ichigo always know whenever he is ever insulted, whether in another language or not.

* * *

A couple minutes later...

* * *

The boy glanced triumphantly at Ichigo, who was currently duck taped to another chair to prevent him from killing the unknown boy with Zangetsu. Everyone else laid scattered among the room, some standing, others sitting, or just leaning against other things. All their attention was fixed on the boy that was sitting on the couch, hands behind his head.

Kaida, his official translator looked at the boy as he spoke. _"My name is Riki Hansen. Or as I think you Japanese do, Hansen Riki?"_

Yumiko nodded, indicating he was right. "Why are you here?" Riki remained silent for a few seconds before answering, Kaida translating.

_"I am visiting with my friend. We're staying at the nearby village not too far away from here. However, I got lost on my way back from hiking. And she won't be back for awhile, sadly."_

"Why's that?" Matsumoto asked, pitying the poor boy.

_"She had to leave early this afternoon to attend to some business back where we live. And from what I was told, the roads are closed until they can clear out the roads, which would take a few days."_

Kiyo sat on the armrest of the chair his sister was sitting in. He rested his hand on his arms, as if bored. His sister sat in the chair, sucking on a lollipop to keep her mouth shut while they talked to the boy.

_"That's your story, huh?"_ the boy asked, answering straight in English. Kaida threw Kiyo an annoyed look before translating instead for her friends. The boy gave Kiyo a glare.

_"What!? You think I'm lying!?" _Kiyo shrugged.

_"What do you think?"_

**Whack!**

Whacked boy fell on the ground, rubbing his sore arm as he looked up at his sister. Said sister was glaring at her brother, her lollipop in her hands. Everyone else blinked as they saw the event unfold in front of them.

"MEANIE!!! BE NICE!!!"

Renji rubbed his forehead as the two began yelling at each other. "Oi... Ignore them. What are we going to do with him?"

"Can't he stay with us until the road clears?" Orihime asked, looking as Riki, who seemed to be trying to fight sleep. "After all, I don't Riki-kun looks like he can stay awake for much longer."

Yumiko looked at the clock on the wall. "I might be able to go talk to some of the teachers before they head in. They might allow him to stay since there's no way of getting him back down to the village until Friday at the earliest. Be right back." and the girl left.

Kaida stood up, having finished translating to Riki what Yumiko just said. "Now that is getting solved, I'm going to take a shower. Later." the second older sister then left the room. Seeing as the only left to do was wait for Yumiko to get back, the group scattered into their own groups to talk until then.

The Karakura Gang gathered near the back of the room, the furthest they could go without alerting the still bickering twins and Riki's tired conversation with Kira. Shiha had left with Tatsuki to go find Keigo and Mizuiro, who had still yet to return.

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo and Renji. "What happened up there during the storm?" the two questioned shinigamis reported back everything that happened, from the sudden separation to the fights to Ichigo's enemy breaking zanpakutõ to ending up at the bottom of the mountain. Once finished, a tense silence hovered over the group.

Matsumoto broke the silence first. "So, it is true, taichou. There are two rogue shinigamis somewhere around here." Hitsugaya nodded in response.

"So what do we do?" Orihime asked. Ikkaku grinned and placed his hands on his wooden sword that he carried everywhere.

"We fight them, what else!?" he exclaimed. Yumichika sighed at his friend's plan.

"So ungraceful and ugly."

Ichigo and Renji agreed with this plan. Both wanted some payback against the two girls that they had fought against. Neither of them had a real fight with them, seeing as it ended quite quickly. Rukia, however, disagreed with them.

"Normally shinigamis don't break their zanpakutõs like that easily. It has to be when they are in near death or some other unusual circumstance. A zanpakutõ just doesn't break randomly." Hitsugaya nodded again.

"Right. And by the way the opponent you faced, Kurosaki, acted it seems she had already been using too much of her power on the wind. I suspect that she had use most of her reistu up and that her zanpakutõ cannot withstand a large usage of reistu at once, causing it to break." Ichigo growled.

"So what? We wait like sitting ducks until they attack the resort or one of us again!?" he snapped, glaring at the tenth division taichou. Hitsugaya sent back his own.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing much we can do at this point."

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

After Yumiko had come back with the approval of the teachers, it was determine that Riki would be sleep on the couch, seeing as he had already fallen asleep there. With a quick dinner, the group then headed off to la-la land to end quite the day they had. All the people in the Karakura Gang went to bed, however, with thoughts on what they were going to do about the shinigamis. But there wasn't an easy answer; too many other things to take account for.

So the night was restless.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Riki rubbed his eyes slightly, having been awoken by something vibrating next to him. Stumbling and reaching in different places, the boy finally found what he was looking for on the coffee table next to him. Checking the clock on his cell phone, the boy groaned as he saw it was just past one in the morning. Flipping open the phone, he answered.

_"Hello?"_

He then flinched as the voice answered, holding the phone an arm's length away from his ear. Whoever was calling him had a set of serious loud lungs. Grumbling and waiting for the hearing to return to his right ear, he continued the conservation once he was sure they had stopped ranting.

_"What? I got lost. And it was your suggestion I take the hike."_

...

_"Hey! Don't yell at me! I'm staying at one of the cottages at that resort nearby the village until the roads clear. Just be thankful I don't kick your ass when you get back for suggesting I get myself killed!"_

...

Riki groaned. _"What? You want me to do that? Come on! I want to relax and have some fun while I'm here! Why do I---"_

...

_"Fine! Fine! I'll do it! Don't get so angry at me about it! Sheesh! It was your own fault that happened anyways!_

...

He then placed the phone directly in front of him before yelling straight into it in English. _"HEY! I GET IT! I'LL DO BUT JUST SHUT UP! JEEZ!!! YOU'RE WORST THAN MY TEACHERS!!!"_

...

_"I ALREADY SAID I'LL GET YOU THE DAMN THING!!!"_

...

"_UGH! Fine! Night. Or whatever time it is there!" _

Snapping the phone shut, Riki threw slash placed his phone on the table before snuggling back into his couch bed. Closing his eyes, he muttered some more curse words at the caller before drifting off back into his dream about killing said person. And he thought getting stuck here might've have been a good think.

**Creak!**

Riki's head snapped up, startled by the noise. Looking around the room quickly it was amazing he didn't get a whiplash from it. There was nothing around him expect for darkness and the furniture. All the doors were closed and the windows shut. A gentle snowfall was falling against the window.

Shaking his head, the boy laid back down again. "Must be almost getting frozen to death or something making me paranoid." And with that the boy drifted off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A dark figure moved outside, their cloak whishing as they vanished.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

_"RIKI!!! WAKE UP!!!"_

_"GAH!!!"_ said boy yelled, falling off the couch. Groaning and cursing, the boy looked up to see Mitsuki standing above him with a plateful of scramble eggs and sausages. He eyed the plate the girl was holding, aware that Mitsuki was biting one of said sausages.

_"Come on, sleepy head! It's breakfast time!"_ Mitsuki sang, leading the boy into the kitchen where everyone else was seated and already eating. Riki could only sweat dropped as he saw the chaotic scene around him.

"Oi! Ichigo! Pass the syrup!" Ikkaku called, digging into some pancakes. A bottle of said syrup hit the guy in the face.

"There!"

**Twitch.**

"I said **PASS **it, not **THROW **it!!!"

"So what? You still got it!"

"You wanna fight!?"

"Sure! Why not!"

**Whack!**

**Slam!**

"NO FIGHTING AT THE TABLE!"

"Jeez, Kaida, be a mother already why won't you."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"Orihime, I think Kiyo would _love_ to have some of your toast this morning."

"EH!?!?!?"

"Oh! Really!? Arigatou, Kiyo-kun!"

**Something wiggly put on plate.**

"..."

"Well? Aren't you going to _eat_ it."

_"...I hate you Kaida."_

"Love you too."

"Anyone have any sweets?"

...

...

...

"SHIHA ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"What!? Guardian here and I thought it was a good idea!"

"Guardian?"

"DO YOU NOT SEE MITSUKI RIGHT HERE!?"

"So? Just don't give her any! Simple!"

**Chair pushed back.**

"Fucking insane friends..."

"You're one to talk, Kira."

**Whack!**

"You deserved that, Kiyo."

"...urusai."

"I SEE SUGAR COOKIE ON RENJI'S PLATE!"

"W-WHAT!?"

**Crash!**

"MITSUKI!!!"

"Wah! It's not a cookie! Wait... it's a chocolate truffle!"

"NANI!?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

"IT'S **ON** YOUR PLATE!"

**CRASH! BANG! WHACK!**

"MINE! MINE!"

"MITSUKI!!!"

"YYYYYUUUUUUMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

**Sounds of someone racing out the door.**

...

...

...

"Shiha ate it, didn't she?"

"Hai."

_**"MITSUKI!!!"**_

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!"

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hm? What?"

"Have you and Rukia kissed yet?"

**SILENCE.**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Y-YUMIKO! S-SHUT UP!!!"

"P-PLEASE STOP!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"YUMIKO!!!"

"That was awkward."

"Ditto."

"Keigo, wipe your tears or it'll get into your food."

"Wah! But Ichigo is already ahead of me! To get his sister to ask---"

**WHAM!**

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

"Hey, Renji?"

"...I'm scared to even ask. What?"

"Have you kissed---"

"SHUT UP!!!"

**Food being thrown everywhere.**

"Any guesses on who?"

"Hm... by what I seen, either Rukia or Kaida."

"..."

"..."

"URYŪ!!! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU CARE!?"

**WHACK!**

"OH NO!! IT'S MISTER FRYING PAN!!!"

"MITSUKI!!! SHUT UP!!!"

**SMACK!**

"WAH!!! FOOD HATES ME!!!"

**Sweat drops.**

"Hahaha! How about some sake?"

**Dead silence.**

"ARE YOU INSANE TOO!?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"EEP!"

Riki glanced around as more food and things went flying, crashing, and breaking. His eyebrow kept twitching at how he was bluntly ignored and his stomach growling. He then saw Kira come over before tugging him out of the room.

_"Ow! What gives!?"_ he yelled, only to become silent when a fork was in the area where is head once was. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as he stared at it. The girl who save his eyesight rolled her eyes before putting on a jacket. She then saw Chad, who had finished early, seeing as most of his food was already gone by the food fight.

"You still hungry?" she questioned, hearing the rumble of his stomach. A silent, embarrassed nod. She then turned back to the still shell shocked Riki.

_"If you want to eat something before lunch, you better go to the lodge. They might still have something to give you,"_ she then looked back to where her sister and everyone else was. _"Unless you want to try your luck in there."_

**Gulp.**

_"W-Which way to the lodge?"_

_"Thought so."

* * *

_

Mitsuki: -whistling-

Shiha: -glances up from the movie she's watching-

Shiha: Hyper, what are you so happy about?

Mitsuki: You'll see~!

Shiha: -shakes head before returning to movie-

Riki: -walks in-

Riki: Ugh! Who the hell did that!?

Shiha: -raises eyebrow-

Shiha: Do what?

Ichigo: -runs in-

Ichigo: -coughing-

Shiha: -points a thumb at Ichigo-

Shiha: What happened to him?

Mitsuki: -giggles-

Everyone in room: -raises eyebrow-

Somewhere: _"__I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world---"_

_**(Note: I do not own the lyrics or anything pertaining to this song) **_

Kaida's voice: HOLY FUCKING---!

Everyone: -screams-

Everyone: WHAT. THE. HELL!?

Mitsuki: -laughs-

Mitsuki: That was my present to Kaida! A singing doll!

Everyone: -stare-

Kira: -walks in-

Kira: -glares at Mitsuki-

Kira: I'm taking my present back.

Mitsuki: WHAT!? WHY!?

Kira: YOU. FUCKING. SET. TSUKI. ON. FIRE!!!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Mitsuki: ...But it was a fire proof sweater!

Everyone: -anime falls-

Audience: Can we get a refund on our gifts? PLEASE!

Mitsuki: WAH!!!

Producer: Oi...

Me: Um... While we get this figure out... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Mitsuki: -sneaking away-

Everyone: MITSUKI!!!

Mitsuki: -runs out of room with everyone after her-

Mitsuki: WAH!!! MOM! MOM!

Producer: -faints from stress-

Me: Ja ne!

*~Kira~*


	13. Calm Before the Storm

Me: Welcome back!

Karin: This place is weird.

Mitsuki: -pouts-

Mitsuki: No it's not!

Everyone: Really? Then why are you here?

Mitsuki: WAH!!!

Kaida: -walks into room pushing a cart of food-

Everyone: ???

Kaida: Dinner.

Boys in the room: YEAH!

Boys in the room: -scramble towards the cart-

Kaida: -whacks them with a frying pan-

Kaida: NO!

Boys in the room: -groans-

Boys in the room: WHY NOT?!

Kaida: -points to girls in the room-

Kaida: Ladies first.

Girls in the room: Yeah!

Girls in the room: -heads towards the cart-

Boys in the room: -stare at the cart-

Kaida: -shows them the frying pan-

Kaida: You want some pain?

Boys in the room: -gulp-

Me: Eh... scary.

Yuzu: -nods-

Yuzu: H-Hai.

Rena: Read, read, read!

Ren: And review! Hey give me that sake!

Audience: -sweat drops-

Producer: Oh, and sorry if you got multiple updates about Chapter 12. Something was wrong with fanfiction and the updates didn't come until later. Gomen for that.

Everyone: And... read!

* * *

_**Thanks and stuff since I'm too lazy to reply via PM...**_

**LovelyIAmNot: **Thanks again! And I hope this is quick enough for you! Once school starts, updates are gonna be slow again, though.

**CrimsonSharpie**:Thanks! How about a happy holidays, then?

**Shiraihime Fuyuki:** Arigatou! I hope you like this chapter too! ^.^

**Ominias:** Garcias! Yeah, who would want a morning like that anyways? Though, it probably would be very entertaining! :)

**Zoneey:** Thanks for the favorite story!

**Ilovebleach102012:** Arigatou for the review, favorite story, and story alert! And I'll try to keep it up to a standard like that as long as possible.

**Love is war-Mistress Kurohi-:** Arigatou for the review! I thought Yumiko might do something like that, so I decided to give it a try. Hope you had a happy Christmas!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

_

_-o-o-o- Chapter 13 -o-o-o-_

_Calm Before the Storm_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

After another half hour of breakfast chaos, the group finally manage to get out the door of the cottage. Chad, Kira, and Riki had left earlier in order to get something for the latter to eat, seeing as he wouldn't even dare step into the kitchen after nearly losing an eye by a flying fork. So, the two took him down to the lodge where they were offering students breakfast as long as it was before ten o'clock. And that resulted in a more peaceful time eating compared to the ones stuck back in the cottage.

But now everyone was currently in the lodge, loitering around. Due to the 'storm' that occurred yesterday, the teachers and staff of the resort had decided to put in action more rules in order to ensure everyone's safety. Papers were posted all over the lodges talking about the new rules.

**_STUDENTS OF KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL_**

**As of today, the new rules listed below will take effect today and until the end of the trip. Please read them and understand punishment may be inflicted if you choose to disobey these rules:**

**All** students were required to stay with their cottage mates and student or teacher supervisor during the day.

**All** activities must be done with your cottage group. No one is allowed to wander off without a buddy and student or teacher adviser permission.

**Only** the lodges, cottages, or any other resort building can students split off and due their own activities within the **SAME** building.

**Please note that these rules are in for your safety during the remainder of the trip. So it is highly suggested that you follow them.**

**--- Your teachers and Resort Staff**

Renji looked at the new rules that will being installed. He sighed as he finished reading, shaking his head as well. This now complicated things even more for their mission. As it wasn't already hard enough!

Mitsuki looked at Renji, confused. The candy girl was currently sitting upside down on one of the lounge chairs. Why was anybody's guess. "What's the matter with that? It'll be fun with everyone hanging out with me!"

'Says who?!' everybody in the lodge though in unison, giving the girl a deadpan look.

Kaida, who was standing next to Renji and reading the list of approved activities, grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at the girl, not even turning around. She didn't say anything, only smirking when the loud thud of Mitsuki hitting the floor reached her ears. Renji in turn glanced warily at the girl; she could really be evil when she wanted to.

Her sister rolled her eyes, listening to music on the couch window. She leaned against the window, watching as Mitsuki began crying anime tears and her brother and somehow Ichigo got into trying to shut her up. Kira sighed as she rested her head in her palm, turning the music up to block out the noise.

Matsumoto instead saw the perks rather than the disadvantages of being together with everyone. She was standing next to her taichou, who was twitching and scowling from Shiha's teasing and poking. "I think we should go to the gift store!"

**Stares.**

The tenth division fukutaichou blinked, looking at all the stares aimed at her. "Nani?"

"You're kidding, right?" Ikkaku asked, hand rested on his somehow manage to bring wooden sword. "Do you know how long you will spend in that store?!"

Matsumoto pouted. "Ah, but I spied the cutest winder boots in there I gotta have! And---"

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya growled, pulsing a vein at his subordinate who was about to go into another shopping rant. The temperature even dropped a degree or two. The growled at woman 'eep' before rubbing her head sheepishly and trying to calm down her angry taichou. Shiha pouted at him for not being fun before deciding to go pick on someone else. Say, the drama king?

Ichigo sighed, hands in his pockets. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked, directing it towards the raven haired girl next to him. Rukia shrugged, a hand under her chin as she thought.

"I don't really know. With these new rules, it'll be harder to look for those two girls that you and Renji reported. Especially since if we leave all our gigais behind with the modsouls they might begin to suspect something. And I'm not sure how long we keep avoiding them with the memory modifier," Rukia answered, glancing at the people around her. Ichigo sighed again. His sister then headed over towards him, clipboard in hand.

"You ready yet?" she asked, directing it towards those two. "We're apparently going ice skating today."

**Blink.**

"Ice... skating?"

* * *

At the Lake

* * *

Kiyo groaned, looking at the vast area of frozen water before him. He was sitting on one of the benches around the lake. Loathing was in his eyes as he eyed the figure skates next to him. "Do we have to do this?"

Yumiko, who was standing nearby and writing something on her clipboard, nodded. "Hai. The other places like snowboarding and hiking are off limits as they checked the area to make sure it's safe. Indoor places like the ice rink and arcade are already full. It was either this or helping out in the kitchen." she then looked at the people gathered around her. "Unless you preferred the kitchen, that is?"

**Shiver.**

"Ice skating's good!"

Yumiko grinned. "I thought so."

Rukia slowly put a foot on the ice, using a nearby tree as a support. Despite being a ice wielder, the girl had never actually skated on ice before. And currently it was scaring the girl a bit. Ichigo, who was already on the ice, having gone with his sisters a few times, looked back at his friend.

"What? You scared?" the orange headed teased. Rukia glared at him, putting her other foot on the ice. Wobbling a bit, the girl held her arms to balance herself. After being able to stand a few seconds steadily, Rukia tried walking.

**WHAM!**

Ichigo had to snicker as Rukia laid on the ice on her stomach, groaning slightly. It was quite amusing to see that happen to his friend. But it was short lasted as a ball of snow was fired at his head and he ended up crashing into the ground as well.

"Ow! Rukia!" the shinigami representative snapped, scowling at the innocent looking girl. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, both of whom were on the ice. And like some rare twist of fate, they broke out laughing. Both were amused at each other and having a good time. But neither notice the sad look on another girl's face nearby as she watched the scene go on before her.

Mitsuki hummed to herself as she checked to make sure her laces were done and tight. A bright flash of light suddenly startled her, making the girl fall backwards off the bench and into the snow. Laughter reached her ears as the candy girl popped her head back up.

Shiha laughed again before taking another picture with the camera in her hands. "Hahaha, that looks funny, Hyper!" laughed at girl pouted before digging herself out of the snow.

"Not funny..." she mumbled. Looking back at her purple haired friend, she pointed at the camera. "What's that for?" Shiha looked at where Mitsuki was pointing.

"This?" she asked, moving on when the girl nodded. "I'm using it to take pictures of everyone ice skating. Rukia allowed me to borrow hers after I asked."

Mitsuki blinked, taking all of this in. Then she looked at Shiha's feet and saw that only boots were on them. "Wah!" she cried, lunging onto the startled girl. "Why don't you want to have fun with me?!"

Shiha pushed Mitsuki off of her. "Because ice skating is girly and I hate girly things," the girl explained simply. Mitsuki just began wailing even more. The wailed at girl sweat dropped. "Oi..."

Renji grunted nearby, trying to figure out how to strap the figure skates on. His eyebrow began twitching when his end result was a big mess of laces. Kaida, who was already done, raised an eyebrow at Renji.

"You're that bad?" she asked, ignoring the pulsing vein on his head and the glare aimed at her.

"Shut up!" he growled, quickly trying to untangle the mess. "These things are impossible!" Growled at girl sighed before grabbing the skates out of the red head's hands. "Hey!"

He received a hard whack to the head. "Shut it," Kaida snapped, beginning to tie the laces properly. "Be grateful that I'm even helping you or you'll be falling flat on your face every five seconds." Renji grumbled something before receiving another whack on the head.

"Alright! Alright!" the boy exclaimed, wanting the sister to start hurting him. Kaida smirked before returning to tying his laces properly. The two remained in silence, not really wanting to talk to each other. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually soothing.

Shiha looked at the two, watching as Renji and Kaida not blow each other ears out. Getting an idea, she quickly turned off the flash on the camera. Making a motion to Mitsuki to be quiet for a few seconds, Shiha aimed the camera towards the two unaware teens and snapped a picture. She snickered as the photo showed on the screen before turning back to her confused friend.

"What'cha doing?" Mitsuki asked, curious. Shiha showed her the picture she just took, the two in the picture looking relaxed. The candy obsessed girl giggled and awed at how cute the photo was. "Ah! You should take more!"

Shiha smiled slyly. "Why'd you think I asked Rukia for it?" Mitsuki's eyes widened before smiling at Shiha in the same way.

"Then can I make some suggestions..."

* * *

"Die! Die! Die!" Ikkaku roared, trying to smash the ice into bits with his wooden sword. Apparently after falling on the ice about twenty times the bald division eleven shinigami really wanted to destroy the lake causing him pain and humiliation. Yumiko had to roll her eyes at the said shinigami as some of the braver members of the resort staff then came over and began wrestling with him over the sword.

"Sir, you can't do that!"

"You must stop!"

"Hell no I won't! That ice needs to die!"

Yumichika sighed from where he stood on the ice. "Idiot." Yumiko pinched the bridges of her nose.

"No wonder I don't like the annoying bald head who's a poor excuse of a shinigami."

**PULSE VEIN.**

"WHO YOU CALLING BALD?!"

"SIR!!!"

**Dot. Dot. Dot.**

Matsumoto sighed at them before skating around in a figure eight. The blonde haired woman loved this and somehow had a talent to do so. Out of everyone there, she was the best one apart from Ichigo, Kaida, and surprisingly Tatsuki. But that's because everyone else was falling over a lot and getting a lot of bruises.

The tenth division fukutaichou then looked over to her taichou, who was on the ice but not moving. "Eh... Taichou? Aren't you going to skate?"

"Hm," he grunted back, still remaining stationary. Matsumoto sighed. Her taichou seemed to have some sort of hatred towards fun. Glancing around, she then spotted the one person that may be able to get her taichou to stop being a party popper and have fun.

Skating over, she grinned at the girl who was sitting on the benches, yawning. Their eyebrows raised as they saw their sight of the lake blocked by the older woman. It raised a bit further when they saw the mischievous grin on Matsumoto's face.

"Matsumoto..." Kira began, not liking the look the woman was given her. "What do you want?" the woman smirked before casting a smile at the American boy sitting next to the girl.

"Riki-kun, do you mind if I take Kira-chan away for a minute?" she asked, ignoring the glare Kira was firing at her. The asked boy shrugged.

_"Eh, ok."_ he answered, getting a good idea of what the woman was asking him. Giving him a quick thanks, Matsumoto grabbed the thirteen year old by the arm and began yanking her onto the ice.

"OI!" Kira shouted, pulsing a vein and trying to maintain her balance as her feet slipped and slide over the frozen water. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Matsumoto smiled cheekily back at the girl. "You're thank me for this one day!" and with a strong push, made the girl slide towards the one person she was aiming for. Their eyes widened alongside Kira's as the girl came tumbling towards them.

**"MATSUMOTO!!!"**

**CRASH!**

Matsumoto laughed at the sight she caused, holding her stomach as she watched the two dazed preteens lye in a tangle pile of limbs. Mitsuki who was skating nearby, stopped and looked at what happened before joining in. Shiha, who was still on the bank, smirked at the scene before taking a picture of it with the camera.

"Itai..." Kira groaned, trying to sit up. "I freaking hate that woman." But as she was trying to sit up, she heard someone else breathing a few inches away from her, making the girl freeze. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw a pair teal green eyes looking straight at her, twitching.

"Do you mind getting off me?" the boy grunted, trying to sit up but with the difficulty of another person on top of him making it nearly impossible. Kira blinked for a few seconds before realizing what was going on.

"NANI?!"

Mitsuki collapsed onto the ice, spazzing out as she saw Kira more or less fling herself off of Hitsugaya. Shiha had to bite her tongue as she pressed the button again, taking another picture of the freaked out girl and annoyed boy. It was amusing to see the girl so startled compared to her cold personality. But she then had to hide the camera behind her back and whistle innocently when she saw the said girl looked at her darkly. The girl began sweating, thinking that she knew something about what the purple haired girl was doing. -cough- Camera -cough-

"Hahahah!" Matsumoto laughed, trying to wipe away the tears that had started in her eyes from laughing so much. "I'm a genius!"

**PUSLE VEIN.**

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Hitsugaya yelled, making the said woman stop. Slowly turning towards her taichou, she gulped when she saw the cold look in his eyes and the dangerous aura that almost seemed to be coming off of him. But she couldn't help but keep in mind that her taichou was trying to pretend that didn't happen. Well, she hoped so.

Orihime laughed a bit as she watched her friend cringe and yell out protests as Hitsugaya began threatening her with paperwork and forbidding the tenth division from ever having sake again. She had to giggle slightly as she watched Kira try to stand up with skates before she crashed again into Hitsugaya, this time her own fault. The two then began arguing and shouting at each other instead, providing for a perfect chance for Matsumoto and Mitsuki to sneak away.

_"Hey..."_ a voice behind her began, making the orange haired girl jump before turning around. She spotted Riki skating up next to her, actually seeming to know how to do so. He skidded to a stop next to her. _"You know English, right?"_

Orihime nodded. _"A bit..." _Riki nodded. He then pointed towards Rukia and Ichigo, the former chasing the latter for some comment he made at her earlier.

_"Why are you sulking here instead of going after him?" _Riki asked bluntly, shocking the girl with the sudden question that she would have slipped if the boy hadn't grabbed her arm. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Orihime's red face before she turned away.

_"It's... It's nothing!"_ she exclaimed, trying, or more like begging, her face to cool down and to get the American to stop pestering. Riki looked at her for another couple of seconds before sighing. Turning around, he began skating away.

_"Ok, if you say so,"_ he then turned around. _"But be warn; nothing good comes to those who wait when dealing with love!"_ Orihime looked back at Riki, trying to figure out why out of all people he was giving her advice. Her answer was only a grin before the boy skated towards the still arguing Kira and Hitsugaya. She then glanced back at Ichigo and Rukia, who was now yelling at each other.

'Should I...?' Orihime thought, holding a hand to her chest as she watched her two friends interact.

Shiha glanced over at the worried love-sick girl, wondering what was going on with her. She followed her glaze, and saw that she was looking at Ichigo and Rukia. A light bulb went off in her head, getting a brief idea of what was going on with the girl. Not saying anything, the girl took a picture. She then glanced down at the screen and sighed. The picture was of Orihime looking towards Ichigo and Rukia, who were unknowingly having fun.

"How bittersweet..." Shiha mumbled, looking at the photo longer. "No wonder I hate girly things like this."

Mizuiro looked up from his cell phone as he glided across the ice. A few of the older resort female guests were with him, giggling and cooing over the boy. The boy was glancing back at his friend, who was currently lying on the ice, once again with anime tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Oh! Why me?!" Keigo cried, more tears falling. "Why won't any lady fall for me?! How come Mizuiro and Ichigo can get all the girls?!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled, having heard from the older side of the lake. Keigo whimpered in fear of being beaten again as he listened to Ichigo yell at him. Kaida, who was passing by, 'tsk' at the boy.

"And you wonder WHY you don't get girls?" Kaida asked rhetorically, trying to gauge the boy's dumbness. Keigo just continued crying, now adding nobody loved him. Kaida twitched and skated away, getting away before she could smash his head with her skates.

Chad watched from the sides as the Quincy got up from the bench. The Spaniard had decided not to try ice skating for two reasons. One: there was no skates that were his size. And two: the officials were scared the big guy might fall though into the ice. Yeah, so supported. Uryū on the other hand was trying to figure out the best method to try skating without falling.

And so, with both feet on the ice...

**WHAM!**

...

...

...

That failed.

But it wasn't his fault; it was Mitsuki. Uryū had manage to stand without effort on the ice, but Mitsuki, who was running away from her brother, had crashed into him and sent the poor Quincy head first into the snow. The girl had shouted a fast apology before skating away, Kiyo on her tail and yelling even louder. Shiha laughed from where she stood nearby and took Uryū's picture, his head sticking up out the snow and his butt pointed outwards.

Yumiko glanced around her, making a mental checklist of everyone she could see and was in charge of. She nodded when she was done, all of her classmates, brother, and friends accounted for. A bell ringing behind made the older twin look around, taking a peek at the clock on the nearby post. Just about time for lunch.

"GUYS!" the girl yelled, gathering everyone's attention. But not before sweat dropping as Mitsuki crashed into Ichigo, who crashed into Rukia, whom Kiyo crashed into, before sending the four into Orihime, who in turn fell over Yumichika, that tripped Ikkaku, who crashed into a standing Uryū, resulting in Matsumoto tripping over the Quincy, who, as a finale, squashed her taichou and the two American preteens.

"Ouch!"

"Who the hell did that?!"

"Hmph! Renji! Get your foot out of my face!"

"It's not my fault! Ichigo's sitting on me!"

"Shut up! It's not like I want to!"

"Everyone get off at once!"

"I'm pretty sure everyone would want to, taichou, but everyone's stuck."

_"Oh, what a shitful of fun."_

_"You should be more mindful of language, ya know."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

"Oi! Who's at the fucking top?!"

"Mitsuki."

**"MITSUKI!!!"**

"EEP!"

Yumiko sighed at the group of piled people, not bothering to hide the grin on her face. Chad blinked at all of them, trying to process exactly what happened. Or just being Chad-like. And Shiha decided to take a picture of the moment so everyone would always be reminded of it.

**FLASH!**

"Yay! Picture!"

"MITSUKI!!! GET OFF!!!"

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

After having a chaotic lunch and spending the rest of the day at the arcade, they decided to end the night with the hot springs. And much of the group needed it; especially those who tried to beat Mitsuki on the dance machine after someone gave her a huge gallon of soda. Many of the boys ended up sweating and panting like dogs by the time dinner came.

"YAHOO!" Kiyo yelled, canon balling into the hot springs. Numerous boys on the sides growled, twitched, and pulsed veins at the twin's attempt to be cool. Ichigo in particular wasn't in the mood.

"Shut up, will you?" the shinigami representative snapped, rubbing his forehead. His sister had caught him before everyone had entered the hot springs and yelled at him for being foolish yesterday. But him being stubborn shouted back in saying in he could protect himself. Then his sister had stormed off to a meeting all advisers had when a teacher came looking for her and drag her off without the two coming to an understanding. So, in short, the twins were at odds with each other.

Renji shot Ichigo a look. "Another fight?" the red head asked, having seen Yumiko grab Ichigo earlier. The orange head in returned glared.

Keigo giggled to himself as he tiptoed towards the fence separating the boys from the girls. He thought he had gotten away from the guys unnoticed until his good old friend Mizuiro spoke up.

"Keigo? Are you going to peek at the girl's side?"

**Freeze.**

"WHAT?!" Kiyo shouted, resurfacing from his cannonball. He spared no mercy in his glare as the boy cowered. Seeing as he had a sister and two close friends that were girls, he was of course going to react that way. "You better not be doing what I think you are!"

Keigo held his hands up quickly and sweating profoundly. "I'm not! I'm not! See! I'm backing away!" the boy cried, slowly walking away from the fence. He cowered again when more glares were shot at him.

Yumichika stuck his chin in the air, disgusted. "What a disgusting and ugly boy." Ikkaku grunted in agreement.

"Yeah. Who the hell would even want to peek at them?" the bald shinigami said, only to get a pebble thrown at his face from Kiyo. His glare fixed on the boy, who was positively fuming now.

"Will you quit talking about them that way?!"

"Aw," Renji teased, leaning against a rock with his hands behind his head. "You protecting them?

**PULSE VEIN.**

"SHUT UP!"

Hitsugaya twitched himself and rubbed his forehead. "For once, behave you guys!" a clicking sound came from behind the boy, making him turn around and spot the American boy. Riki grinned at the white haired taichou.

_"What? You don't have the urge too? After all, you're a boy too, I believe,"_ the American said, smirking when the taichou began twitching and glowering at the boy. Half of the group who didn't understand English looked at the two with owl eyes while the other that did sighed or snickered. Whichever one, depending on the person.

"THERE'S SOMEONE THERE!!!" Mitsuki's voice suddenly shouted from the other side, alarming the boys. They all glanced around quickly, trying to see if anyone was missing as they heard the girls argue about the matter on the other side.

Kiyo's eyebrow twitched. "He wouldn't..."

"I don't see Keigo anywhere," Ichigo confirmed, not spotting the drama king anywhere. Kiyo twitched again, amusing most of the boys there. But instead of blowing up, as most of them expected, he held up three fingers.

"Three...two...one..."

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL, YOU PEEPING TOM?!"

The boys, the ones who would, snickered and laughed as they heard Kaida seemingly beat the hell out of Keigo, whose cries they could hear. It kept up for another few seconds until they heard the fence rattle and the said person crashing into the hot springs somewhere near them.

"GO TO HELL, FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Kaida's voice also added when she kicked the boy away from the fence. They all erupted into even more laughter and snickers as they witnessed Keigo the peeping tom once again get rejected and beaten by another girl.

"AND IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN, ANY OF YOU PERVERTED BOYS!" Kaida then shouted, louder than the previous two times. "NONE OF YOU WILL EVER HAVE CHILDREN EVER IN YOUR LIVES!!!"

**Silence.**

Uryū pushed up his glasses before climbing out of the water. "I believe I'm done for the day."

The rest quickly agreed and scurried out of the hot springs.

* * *

Kaida sighed happily as she sank deeper in the water, enjoying the warm water. After having such an odd day, she was happy for some relaxing time. Sure she still wanted to kill some people and was still stressed, but the water was working its magic. Making some of the boys happy and praying that Kaida won't kill them later. She inwardly snorted. Fat chance.

Matsumoto sighed in agreement, eyes closed as she leaned against the edge of the pool. "Isn't this great?"

Mitsuki surfaced red faced, nodding. The girl had tried to see how long she could hold her breath without coming up for her. Her record was... five seconds. "Yup!"

Shiha, the tomboy, nodded, sitting on the urge of the pool with her feet in the water. A towel was wrapped around her body as well as one in her hair. "This trip isn't half as bad. Though," the girl said, thinking about something. "I haven't pulled off a lot of pranks this whole trip."

...

...

...

"Please..." Kaida groaned, sinking deeper into the water. "Can't you wait until we get to school to start doing that again?!" Shiha sighed.

"Fine. But then it'll be worse than what I can do now."

"Don't care; just not now."

**Sweat drops.**

"Ai..." Kira said, sitting on top of a rock. The girl was trying to wring her hair out, it getting heavy as it soaked up water. "Where's that camera?"

Shiha froze, unable to meet Kira's glaring eyes. Rukia and Orihime looked on in confusion, having just stepped outside. Mitsuki buried her head back underwater again, not wanting to get any more hurt today. Kaida glared at the hiding girl before the purple headed girl in suspicion. Matsumoto blinked.

The girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Wha...What camera?" the girl cringed at the glare being shut to her from the youngest one there.

"The. Camera. You. Bought. To. The. Lake." Kira growled, eyebrow twitching. Shiha gulped, begging Rukia, who was sending her a look, to not talk. Kaida caught on and sent her own glare towards Shiha.

"A camera. At the lake," the older sister stated, glaring at the purple head. She gulped some more.

"Um... no?" Shiha tried weakly, smiling sheepishly. Kaida's glare if it could would have sent the girl straight towards the center of the Earth. But before any of the other girls could say anything, Mitsuki shot up in the water and pointed to some of the bushes at the back of the hot spring.

"THERE'S SOMEONE THERE!!!" Mitsuki shouted, scaring the shit of everyone. Kira even lost her balance before crashing into the water before her.

Orihime paled. "W-What?" the girl stuttered, wrapping her tower around her tighter. Kaida snorted, not falling for it.

"What? No, Mitsuki's lying about it of course. See?" Kaida said, going over to the spot where Mitsuki had pointed to. But not before whacking the girl on the head. Everyone waited as the older sister approached the back, waiting to see what or who was there. If there was someone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL, YOU PEEPING TOM?!"

"NANI?!" all the other girls cried out, shocked that Mitsuki was even telling the truth. Mitsuki included. They heard some rustling sounds from the bushes where the supposed person was and listened as Kaida kicked the fence. Hard.

"GO TO HELL, FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Kaida yelled, pulsing a whole lot of veins as the fence rattled. Everyone could hear a whole too familiar scream from the resident drama king before a large splash of water. And the snickers and laughter of the boys as well.

"AND IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN, ANY OF YOU PERVERTED BOYS!" Kaida added, storming back to her female friends. "NONE OF YOU WILL EVER HAVE CHILDREN EVER IN YOUR LIVES!!!"

**Silence.**

Matsumoto laughed. "Wow! You sure know how to tame them, Kaida-chan!" the girl smirked, leaning against the edge of the springs.

"'Course. How the hell do you think I put up with Kiyo and Mitsuki this whole time?" Kaida answered, pointing to the girl behind her. Everyone laughed, expect Kira, who rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk as well. But then Mitsuki realized something.

"YOU'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME, ARE YOU?!"

**Twitch.**

"URUSAI!"

**WHACK!

* * *

**

After the episode at the hot springs, the group headed in for the night, seeing as the sun had already gone done. The Karakura Gang, however, went out on patrols instead, trying to use the night hours to find the two girls causing the ruckus around the resort. But alas, their search wielded no results. They had to instead fight a large amount of Hollows that suddenly appeared throughout most of the night. And by the time the last one was defeated, it was only three hours until sunrise. And so, the group had to turn in, the night wasted.

The next day, Thursday, wasn't much better for them. They spent the whole day, after having an almost identical breakfast as the day before, on the mountains, seeing as it was cleared for them to go on for the day. And that no one wanted to go back on the lake or arcade.

They held numerous snowboarding races down each of the different runs. Sometimes one of the boys would win, or Mitsuki would run over them and win. And then chase her back up the mountain to do it again. Most of the other girls skied instead, taking a more relaxing time to get down the mountain. They gossiped, talked, and laughed about pointless things, making the boys wonder how the mind of a girl really worked. But they ignored it and continued on with their races.

After stopping for a short lunch, the two sides switched, so that the boys skied and the girls snowboard. But it didn't last long when they decided to all switch for snowboards and have a race down the mountain. Mizuiro, who didn't do sports, decided to be referee for the race and waited at the bottom for the group. Yumichika, who just hated getting dirty, started off the race from the top. However, he yelled at the racers as they sped down the mountain because they managed to get snow on the beauty boy.

The race was probably the most dangerous and craziest anyone had seen in years. It not only attracted a large crowd, but made many people who were on the mountains at the same scared of ever snowboarding, and Mitsuki, for a really long time. Expect Mitsuki was forever.

Right off the bat, Mitsuki had begun yelling and shouting after they had taken off. Add that in with the yells from her brother and friends, you got an avalanche! And that made it a race for their lives as they sped down the mountains.

At the first jump, Renji, Riki, Matsumoto, and Uryū were forced to drop out of the race, seeing as the avalanche had caught up to them. The four had to hide out in nearby tall trees as the snow raced past them, swallowing their boards. But they all had to deadpan when a lone squirrel in one of the trees took Uryū's glasses and attempt to play hide and go seek with them. At least they were amused for the time they were stuck there.

Kaida, Ikkaku, and Rukia were kicked out of the race next. The three of them had been diverted to a side path when a tree suddenly crashed onto the course. And it led into the deeper and denser part of the forest. Not wanting to lose a head or any other limbs from branches, the three decided to stop and also hide out in trees and wait out the avalanche until it stopped.

Halfway down the mountain, more than half of the remaining group had to quit when Mitsuki began doing her random popping up everywhere trick. She first scared Yumiko and Orihime, making the two crash into each other before going after Keigo. The girl didn't have to even do anything; just one look from her and the boy was hugging the tree a second later. He had already been terrified after the tree fell on the course from earlier. Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Chad, Kiyo, Kira, and Shiha weren't affected by it or dodged Mitsuki before she could cause them to drop out. The only other person she manage to get was Tatsuki and herself, seeing as the candy girl had **jumped** on her to get the girl to stop. And was cowering at the high branches on the tallest tree she could find as Tatsuki threatened the girl the whole time they were in the trees.

The last part of the course was the sharpest and more dangerous part of the run, nicknamed Death Trap. Cool name, huh? It consisted of various jumps, hurdles, and turns that the rider had to pass through before the final stretch to the bottom. And this part was where pretty much everyone was eliminated from the race.

Kira was the first, having jumped one of the hurdles too late. That resulted in Ichigo, who was behind her, to crash into the girl and send the two tumbling to the sides. If it wasn't for Ichigo grabbing her collar and the tree nearby, the two would've been buried under who knows how much snow.

Shiha, who was in the lead, didn't have any troubles until a mother deer and her baby suddenly ran onto the course. Startled, the girl had turned sharply to the left, unknowingly running her board over Kiyo's. This cause both to crash like the other two to a nearby tree. But instead of being able to stay in one tree, the two were sent jumping from one tree to another the whole way down as the avalanche toppled each one of the younger trees over.

So now it was Hitsugaya and Chad that was on the final stretch to the bottom. But don't get me wrong, neither really cared about the race. Both had been dragged into the race by the others. If it wasn't for the avalanche behind them, they would have probably stopped.

By now the snow from the avalanche was similar to that of a ocean of water. Waves of snow just seemed to be crashing behind them. The earth was shaking uncontrollably from the rolling snow. Branches and snow from the still standing trees came crashing down. And two snow boarders were still caught in the mess as they raced down the mountain.

Finally the bottom of the mountain could be seen, the lifts for the runs nearby. The area was deserted, the students, staff, and other visitors force to run once the avalanche started. They had all run off towards the resort, which was further away and far enough from the avalanche. The only ones left on the mountains were the Karakura Gang, American Gang, and the American boy.

Using the speed from the last jump, Hitsugaya and Chad used it to soar high through the air as the snow roared beneath them. As they lost attitude, the white haired taichou caught something at the edges of his eyes. Turning his head around, he spotted a figure standing in air about a hundred feet away, cloak over themselves. But before he could yell out or do anything, they vanished and his feet touched the ground.

Or more like, rooftop building.

Both Chad and Hitsugaya had enough speed and momentum that it spent the two high enough to sail unto the rooftop of the lift station. Which was a good thing, seeing as the snow came crashing around them seconds later. And that was where the two waited for a good half hour before a helicopter came to bring them and the others stuck on the mountains back down. None of them got into major trouble, only Mitsuki since she was the cause of the avalanche. But the worst she got was more detention, seeing as there were signs of the avalanche might've being caused before the race started. And thus making Hitsugaya even more suspicious of the figure he saw right before the end of the race and pushing up patrols for the night even more.

But who was the winner you ask?

No one but Chad and Hitsugaya knew. And neither wanted to tell who it was.

* * *

Friday

* * *

"Come on!" Mitsuki whined, trailing behind Chad as the group walked. "Tell me the winner!" the big Spaniard remained silent, not wanting to reveal who was the winner. The candy girl pouted, sticking out her lip. She had already tried Hitsugaya but ran away after he shot her a glare.

Kaida rolled her eyes before pulling her jacket closer to herself. "Urusai. Just be happy that we're ALIVE. And be quiet. You're scare away all the animals with your voice."

"WAH!" Mitsuki wailed, doing the exact opposite of what everyone wanted. Kiyo groaned before whacking his sister on the head and dragging her back down the path.

"I think she needs to cool off or something in the pool," the older twin growled, dragging the protesting and wailing girl behind him. "Catch you guys later." and the two left.

The group let out a breath of relief. Finally they could get some peace and quiet. They had thought that a walk around the lake would do some good for them but Mitsuki being Mitsuki had ruined it. Tatsuki, Shiha, Keigo, and Mizuiro had stayed behind, seeing as there was some sort of contest going on in the dojo. Kira wasn't there since she was nursing a sprained ankle when she and Ichigo crashed yesterday.

Orihime looked around her, dazzled by all the natural beauty around here. "This is so pretty!" Uryū pushed up his glasses, unconsciously trying to impress the girl with his knowledge as he spoke.

"Yes, and it usually remains this way during the winter months of the year. During the early spring, the trees instead bloom with sakura flowers until the beginning of summer," the boy said, making Orihime gasp at how pretty it would be if they came back during the springtime. Riki couldn't help but click his tongue, something that was getting on the nerves of many people.

"What the heck is up with that?!" Ichigo snapped, annoyed at the American boy. "You keep doing that on and off all day!" Riki cocked a head, not understanding a word. Ichigo shook his head and twitched instead. "Never mind."

**Click!**

"SHUT UP!"

A vibrating sound suddenly rang through the air, making the group stopped and check their pockets. It was Kaida's. Groaning and cursing under her breath, the girl took out her phone and checked the caller id. Rolling her eyes at whoever it was, she snapped it open and answered.

_"Hello?"_

The group blinked, realizing that she was speaking in English instead of Japanese. They watched as Kaida groan again before covering a hand over the speaker. She turned towards the others and gave a two finger salute.

"Later. Gotta go find the idiot twins."

"Why?" Rukia asked the all important question. Kaida looked back, **that** look in her eyes. The group shivered.

"Something the twins did back in America before we came here," she said darkly before heading down the path the said twins had taken. They all remained silent for a few seconds, listening as Kaida's footsteps got smaller and smaller. Her voice did rise into a shout at one point, but the words were muffled and soon vanished. Everyone blinked.

Matsumoto clapped her hands, breaking the silence. "Ok! Let's go!"

"To where?" Renji grumbled, not having wanted to take this hike in the first place. He was pressured to go with the fact they could do some daytime patrolling and see if they could spot the two rogue shinigamis. And that Mitsuki had threatened to dye all his stuff pink and write 'I hate teachers!' on everything. It sucked to be him.

Matsumoto shrugged. Renji sighed before following the others as they progressed further into the forest. They all walked in silence, seeing as no one really wanted to talk. Of course there was some of the arguments with Riki's tongue clicking but nothing that turned serious due to the language barrier. It was all MOSTLY peace and quiet.

The Karakura Gang plus American boy soon found themselves at the other side of the mountain away from the resort, having walked for quite some time. However, Riki had to walk a bit back into the forest to answer his own phone call, making a few wonder what was going on with phones today. Apart from that, a smaller lake was by the mountain, similar to the one near the resort. There weren't many trees in the clearing, only in the surrounding forest. It seemed to be a pretty decent place.

Unless you take account for the two people sitting on the rocks nearby.

The first was a blond haired girl sitting on the lower of the two rocks, dressed in casual winter clothes. Her hair laid just past her shoulders, blowing lightly in the sudden breezed that had picked up. Dark green eyes were locked onto the group, a grin on her face.

Her friend had instead less than normal winter clothes. Clothed in nothing but black jeans, a silver long-sleeved shirt, and white sneakers, it was amazing the girl wasn't frozen yet. Her long, straight mid-back navy blue hair rested behind her, barely moving with the wind. Orange, almost amber eyes stared at them, not really interested at any one of the shinigamis or humans.

The group stared back at them, tension rising in the air. It was so thick that you could slice it with a knife. Only Riki seemed oblivious to it, seeing as the boy had still yet to return from his phone call with his friend. No one spoke as the seconds passed. Only the wind moved.

Ichigo spoke first, glaring at the girl with green eyes. "You---!" the girl smirked, throwing the boy a two finger wave.

"Hey, hey, Orangey," the girl greeted, leaning back. "Took you long enough to find us." Rukia's eyes widened, realizing the only time Ichigo was called that.

"You're from on top of the mountain the other day!" the girl exclaimed, remembering her from the day of the storm.

The blond girl clapped mockingly. "Very good," she said. "Maybe you're not as dumb as you two looked back then."

Ichigo pulsed a vein. "What you say?!" the girl ignored him, standing up. She brushed her pants, shaking off any remaining snow.

"It'll be nice to finally solve all our problems, eh?" she asked, making the group ready themselves. The wind began picking up, blowing around her. "But where are my manners?" she added, gesturing towards herself and then her friend, her grin spreading wider.

"My name's Izumi. And she's Arashi."

* * *

Ichigo: So NOW you reveal who the hell they are?!

Me: Shut up!

Me: -whacks Ichigo head-

Matsumoto: Eh... Didn't you start a new story?

Me: Um... hai.

Renji: -raises eyebrow-

Renji: Really? What?

Me: It's _Prince of Tennis _not _Bleach_.

Everyone: -stares-

Everyone: What's _Prince of Tennis_?

Me: Oi...

Producer: Break time!

Everyone: -runs out of the room-

Audience: Wow...

Everyone left in the room: -sweat drops-

Me: -sighs-

Me: Well, nothing much to end with. Should be able to get another chapter or two out before school starts again. Ugh. But, I do have a new story I'm putting up shortly after this. If it goes well, I might continue it. But, just gotta wait for now. If you're interested, it's called _Climbing Higher_.

Me: But now, ja ne! And continue having a happy holiday!

*~Kira~*


	14. Windy Storm

Me: Not going to be really an omake after having gone two months without updating, especially after promising the next chapter before I started school again. Gomen!

Me: -bows multiple times-

Me: I may have updated last month since I got my sister's old laptop around New Year's and spent A LOT of time on it before finals. But right after I went to check the files after finals, I found that ALL of my chapters had been deleted. ALL OF THEM. Everything from this story to my own originals stories. That's no excuse for not updating sooner, but I was damn upset about it. Took me a while to figure out how to rewrite the chapter as best I could while making sure I didn't change from the plotline I'm planning and keeping my grades up for this semester. (Didn't do as well as I wanted last semester.) But if you don't see me updating soon, just send me a reminder or something to kick my ass into writing the next chapter. It really helps.

No promises, but I FINALLY got back interested in _Bleach_ and not _Prince of Tennis_. New ideas are forming in my head and I can't wait to get them written. Anyways, some of the characters, especially Izumi and Arashi, may be a bit OCC. I apologized for that and should hopefully have that fixed in the next few chapters. However, this chapter might also be rushing things. Gomen.

So now enjoy the story and review on what you like, hate, or needs improvement on! (I would really like if you comment on the flaws on my writing so that way I can become a better writer. But others are fine too!)

Begin!

* * *

**_Thanks and stuff since I' too lazy to reply via PM..._**

**Ominias: **Thanks for reviewing again! Everyone could have ended up being buried in snow but what's the fun of that? x) Maybe a random squirrel did win the race and they're too embarrassed to say that. No one would be able to take them seriously again. Maybe. Anyways, thanks again!

**ZuZu-Chan:** Arigatou for reviewing! And congratulations for getting your internet back! Why wouldn't I use Shiha? You created a really interesting character that fits in well with _Icefire_. I should be thanking YOU for allowing me to use her. Hope this chapter is exciting enough, despite being late.

**music fans:** Muy gracias for the review! Sorry you had to late so long for this new chapter. I'm glad that you like it and I hope that you continue to read it. Also thanks for the favorite author!

**Love is war-Mistress Kurohi-: **Arigatou for the review! Yes, Ichigo's and Yumiko's first fight. I wonder how they'll make up (honestly, I have no idea yet…). Sorry I couldn't update once more for the holidays and only after two months. Hope you had a happy holiday!

**Kira michi: **Thanks again! Gomen for not updating soon. Keep up the good work to your own story too, it's great! (Despite the fact I seem to never review for stories that I like. Bad habit.)

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners._

_

* * *

_

_-o-o- Chapter 14 -o-o-_

_Windy Storm_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_

* * *

_

Both sides were quiet, the wind blowing in the background. The tension in the air continued to rise, reaching an almost suffocating level. Glares and stares were thrown from the shinigamis side to the rogue ones. Only the ones that was the cause of all the trouble seemed undisturbed or disinterested in the showdown.

Izumi yawned, scratching the back of her head. "Jeez, you guys don't say much, do you? Just like another person I know…"

"You better not be referring to me," Arashi said for the first time, the ice in her tone obvious. The blond girl waved her hand back, not nerved at all. Her eyes remained trained on the group stationed in front of her.

"Well?" she asked, drawling out the word with an eyebrow raised as if mocking their lack of response. "Are you going to remain statues or what?"

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Ichigo demanded, taking charge. He mentally cursed his luck of leaving his temporarily modsoul when he needed it despite his dislike toward it. Kon was forced to remain back in Karakura Town for the fact that the perverted stuff animal would be peeping at all the girls every chance he got. And unless he really wanted his body to get hurt by him, he made that modsoul stay home.

Renji followed with, "What purpose do you have to attack this resort and the humans staying here?" Izumi gave the two a blank stare.

"I thought that I made it pretty clear the other day to your 'friend'. Or are all shinigamis turning dumber and dumber since Storm and I left?"

"It's _Arashi_," the navy-blue haired girl snapped. Her comment was unheard by the others.

Ikkaku grunted, hands itching to fight."You just going to keep shooting off your mouth or what? Where's your zanpakutō?"

"Hm? You really want to end up like the others," Izumi answered cockily back, arms poised on her hips. "It won't be my fault if you end up crying for your mama." The eleventh division pulsed a vein and took a stance.

"Who's crying to their mama, you blond brat!?" the baldly yelled, just on the verge of jumping out of his gigai and attacking. But before he could, Hitsugaya spoke.

"Hold it, Ikkaku," the tenth division taichou ordered. His teal eyes glanced between the fuming shinigami to the rogues. Izumi met his icy glare full on, bored. "What division are you two previously from?"

"If you think you're going to scare the answer out of me, _taichou_, better just give up your rank," she snorted rudely. "I don't have to listen to what you or anybody else unless I want to." Her eyes then turned towards the three non-shinigamis at the back. A grin spread across her face.

"Well, well, seems like we got some rule breakers in this group. Never thought I'll see the day where shinigamis decide to do this," Izumi whistled, confusing everyone. Arashi rolled her eyes at the change of attitude in her companion. Everything on her face remained impassionate, a hint of impatience thrown in as well.

Matsumoto gave Izumi a suspicious look. "What are you talking about?" Izumi's mouth opened to answer but was beaten by Arashi. The girl's mouth was set in a firm line, arms crossed. Shivers went up her spine as amber eyes bore right into hers.

"I believe that is none of your business," she snarled, shocking the fukutaichou with the harsh tone. She took a step back, almost as if she had been slapped across the face. Arashi's head snapped towards Izumi, forcing a small squeak to come out of her mouth. Anger burned in her eyes. "Enough of your stupid barbs, we already wasted enough time."

Izumi pouted. "Ah, always when it's getting good," she sighed before grinning. "But I guess that means I get to see how strong this batch of shinigamis is!" The blue haired girl continued scowling for a second longer before turning away.

Alarms flew off in everyone's heads. Soul candy dispensers were whipped out and shinigamis jumping out of gigais. Ichigo gritted his teeth as Rukia forced the shinigami representative out of his body, annoyed as if slumped onto the snowy ground. Gigais, who also dragged Ichigo's 'dead' body, fled into the forest to get themselves out of the soon-to-be battlefield. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu braced themselves as well.

Izumi smirked, eyeing each of the shinigamis. "Hm… You guys actually don't look like the annoying small fry like all the others. We finally getting on your last nerves, _officers_?"

Ichigo snapped at all the taunting the girl had given him, his friends, and the Soul Society. "What the hell is your problem?! Do you actually enjoy trying to kill others?!" A dark look crossed both of the girls' faces.

"Tch. I see that Soul Society has not lost their simple mindlessness," Arashi growled, no longer leaning against the rock. "And it seems that you, _boy_, may, no, IS the worst of them all." Ichigo glared.

"What are you talking about?"

Izumi snorted, all signs of her playful and sarcastic nature gone. "There's no point trying to explain it to any of you. Like others before you, everything we say will flow out of their ears and is ignored." she clenched her fists against her sides. "All shinigamis now follow this pathetic nature. And you'll a perfect example."

Yumichika stuck his head up and turned away, disgusted. "What position are you filth in to talk about the Soul Society? You're nothing but the lowest of the low."

The winds howled, blasting snow into everyone's faces. Hands flew up as they tried to protect their faces from the sheer cold. Shadows raced across their feet, the sun hidden beneath rolling clouds. Trees swayed violently in all directions, limbs on the verge of breaking.

A sudden crash of ice startled everyone. Squinting through the fog of snow, the Karakura Gang saw a large, newly form hole in the lake. Large cracks splintered across the ice, spreading further and further as the unfrozen water slammed against it. The shadow of a sinking body could be seen in the depths of the water.

Chad eyes caught movement at the edges of his vision. Not wasting a moment, he pushed off against the ground and tackled the person next to him, which happened to be Orihime. The girl shrieked in surprise and shock as the two tumbled to the side, unsure of what happened. Their friends shouted out in concern for the gentle giant's tackled when something slammed where Orihime was just standing.

"B…Bitch," Ikkaku coughed, wiping the blood off the corner of his lips. He laid on his side painfully as he tried to regain his composure. A snarl sprung from his mouth when he saw a looming figure over him, a foot pressed harshly into his side.

"Care to repeat that again, _baldy_?" Izumi growled, applying a bit more pressure to her foot. Her blond hair brushed against her neck as the wind continued to roar, but she took no notice. The only thing she was focused on was the man that was beneath her.

Before Ikkaku could snap anything back or counterattack, Renji and Ichigo both lunged at the girl. Easily seeing their movements from the side, the blond rogue shunpoed skywards, dodging their attacks effortlessly. However, what the girl didn't take in account for was the petite girl waiting for her.

Rukia stared right into the girl's widening green eyes. Gripping her zanpakutō with one hand, the division thirteen shinigami brought her sword down in a graceful yet deadly manner as the girl was heading towards her. Caught by surprise, Izumi barely had time to dodge to the side seconds before the white blade could slice her head clean off. A curse fired off her lips as she skidded to a halt some feet away.

Meanwhile, Arashi was facing off against the remaining members of the Karakura Gang. Revealing to the group that she had a black sheath with silver moon markings on her back, the midnight blue-haired girl revealed her previously hidden zanpakutō. A spotless silver blade with a hilt of countless shades of blue and crescent shaped guard, hints of her zanpakutō power rang out clearly.

Doing nothing more than narrowing her eyes even more, the rogue countered one attack after another before shunpoing away and repeating the process again. Arashi avoided the blades of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and trying to outmaneuver the arrows Ury_ū __fired. She was soon pitted against a furious Yumichika once Orihime and Chad were able to drag the eleventh division shinigami out of the freezing water. The more time went on, the more she was barge on with attacks._

_In what seemed like hours, the Karakura Gang managed to surround the evidently wounded rogues. Both sides had various cuts and bruises but Izumi and Arashi bore the worst of them. The two girls panted slightly from having dodged and countered hundreds of attacks. Their clothes were slightly ragged and torn from blades slashing right though them. A small trail of blood flowed down from a wound above Izumi's right eye, forcing the eye temporary shut. Arashi had a similar one instead on her left arm. _

_Ichigo smirked at the two cornered girls. "Not so tough now, are ya?" He was answered with two cold scowls. Hitsugaya shot Ichigo a look to be quiet before turning towards the two rogues._

_"Tell me now," he began, teal eyes focused on the two. "What is the purpose of you two attacking this resort and the humans that come here? Why have y_ou been attacking other shinigamis?"

"You'd like that, won't you kid?" Izumi retorted, pissing the taichou slightly off with the rude title. She brushed some loss strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm not going to say anything to you or any other shinigamis."

Renji interrupted before the girl could consider saying anything else. "You won't have a say in the matter. The two of you will be bought back to the Soul Society where you _will_ talk about what you have done and pay for your crimes."

"The only 'crimes' we paid is trying to protect ourselves," Arashi snapped back, her grip tightening on her zanpakutō. "We wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for you guys ruining everything!" Blanks stares passed through the group. What was she talking about?

"Huh? What did they do?" Orihime asked, wanting an answer. Izumi turned her eyes towards her, but rather than the hostile and angry look, she had on before there was softness in them now.

"You're human, yes?" Izumi questioned, startling the girl. Orihime nodded slowly, wondering why the girl had answered her with something like that. She then looked toward Chad, who was besides the orange-haired girl. "And I'm guessing you are too."

Ikkaku glared at the girl, seeing that she was trying to distract them. "Just what the hell are you trying to pull?!" Izumi shot him a dirty look but it was Arashi who answered him.

"Giving them a warning before we do this," she shot back, alarming him the others as she then shouted, "NOW!"

The wind began howling at a new tremendous speed, forcing the unexpected people to skid backwards. A loud cracking sound erupted from the lake before a giant wave of water surged upwards. It climbing to a height of possibly a hundred feet, it mercilessly rushed towards the shinigamis seconds as it crashed down on them. Two blurs of blond and blue could be seen vanishing as the enormous volume of ice water slammed down.

Shouts and screams could be heard as the roaring waves of the lake flowed through the trees, drowning everything in its path. Everything that laid before the water was tumbled and tossed aside. Trees were bared down and boulders thrown like pebbles. Birds took to the skies to save themselves while small forest animals were forced to face the wrath of the water on the ground. Mt. Fuji was the only thing that prevented the water from heading further towards the resort.

Two sets of eyes watched from a cliff high above the ground. They watched intently where the land besides the lake was before became buried in water. Their eyes never wavered as they saw the small figures of shinigamis, humans, and Quincy vanish beneath the water and disappear from site. The two just continued to stand there. Only when the water began to calm and slither slowly back to the lake did one of them speak.

_"Looks like it's over for them."_

* * *

"Mitsuki! Kiyo! Where the damn hell are you?!" Kaida shouted as she entered one of the lounges. It was unusually empty except for Yumiko, Shiha, Kira, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro being scattered across the room. Shiha and Tatsuki were playing some video game on the big plasma screen TV, arguing and yelling when the one was winning. Keigo was being all drama queenly again with Mizuiro poorly paying attention as he messed with his cell phone. Her sister was sitting on one of the various couches, ankle propped up on a pillow as she listened to music. Yumiko was the only one not sitting or doing anything non-productive at the moment, looking over some papers that laid on the table before her.

Ignoring everyone accept to a nod to her sister, Kaida walked up towards the older Kurosaki twin. Hearing the approaching footsteps, Yumiko quickly gathered up some of the scattered papers into a pile and placing them into a yellow folder. Pretending not to see the other's raised eyebrow, Yumiko smiled at Kaida.

"Something up?" she asked, having caught Kaida's look earlier when she entered. Kaida looked at her in silence, debating whether or not to ask her about the papers she put away. Deciding to ask about that later, the girl nodded her head tiredly.

"Hai. I need to find the baka twins and pound the shit out of them," the older sister growled, rubbing her throbbing forehead. This time Yumiko raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Why?" Kaida sent her a look that said 'You have to ask?'. She rephrased her questioned. "What did they do this time?"

Kaida closed her eyes, a vein on the verge of popping. "You know how you're not supposed to feed the animals in a zoo?" Yumiko blinked, confused at where this was going. The older Yumi sister sighed heavily before dropping down onto the chair nearest to her. "The twins---"

"Stole some of the food from the zoo kitchen, added large amounts of sugar and candy into them, and fed the wrong meals to the wrong animals," Kira suddenly interrupted, surprising the two older sisters. They watched the younger girl continue to lay there on the couch, head turned away with the headphones still blasting into her ears.

Yumiko's mother-hen nature kicked in as she saw, and heard, how loud Kira's music was from the few feet away she was. "Isn't that a little too loud for you?" Whether the girl ignoring her or didn't hear her Yumiko didn't know.

Kira's older sister waved a hand lazily at her, indicating that Yumiko should stop trying to get her to listen. "Forget it. No matter what you do she will not stop doing that." Remembering what she had come back for and what her sister just told her, a large scowl spread across her face. "Stupid twins apparently ran out of the zoo before the animals went berserk and scared the shit out of everyone there. Took the zookeepers two whole days to get the animals to calm down."

**Dot. Dot. Dot.**

"And they weren't caught before?" Yumiko asked, confused. Kaida snorted.

"Apparently they blamed it on a group of school children visiting the zoo that day. Only now I find out the damn fucking truth!" the girl ranted, hands pressed to the table. Yumiko sweat dropped as several veins began popping up on the girl's head.

"If you're looking for the two of them, check the cottage," Shiha called out, grinning as she whacked Tatsuki's character off of the platform. Pressing more buttons to form a combo, she added, "I heard them talking about finishing something."

Kaida mumbled under her breath. Yumiko raised an eyebrow at the colorful language the older sister was saying. And she was surprised that it out did her brother and herself. Nodding a goodbye to the older Kurosaki twin, Kaida stomped out of the lounge towards the cottage, door banging loudly behind her. Keigo jumped and crashed onto the floor from the sound and started crying again when she did it.

Yumiko sighed, rubbing her forehead. She had already been back a week and already she was handling more than she should. And with the added stress of the fight between her twin, she had a headache as large as the sun. Well, maybe smaller.

Suddenly Yumiko felt multiple resitus flares coming from the other side of the mountain. Jumping up too quickly, her chair crashed into the ground with a loud thud. Five pairs of eyes swerved to meet hers. Yumiko cursed inwardly. Not good.

"Something wrong, Yumiko?" Mizuiro asked, startled by her sudden reaction. Keigo then went into a rant about how he could fix all her problems if he could touch her you-know-what before lunging for them. He was met with two game controllers, a pillow, and a punch to the face. The drama boy now laid crying and whimpering in fetal position on the ground.

Yumiko shook her head. "Nope. Everything's fine!" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Says the person who jumps out of her chair for no reason," the girl commented sarcastically. More eyebrows rose at her sudden attitude. She was either really tired or still pissed off that Ichigo indirectly sprained her ankle. They took the ankle reason.

Yumiko waved her arms around, trying to show that everything was ok. "I'm fine! Just saw a… bug! Yeah! Hate bugs…ah…" The girl began sweating as everyone stared at her with crazed looks. 'Ok…not best excuse…'

Suddenly the cottage was slammed with a large gust of wind, startling everyone. The walls creaked and moaned as the beating continued. The older Kurosaki twin cursed under her breath as everyone else around her began freaking out to some extent. Shiha was twitching that her character died in the few seconds she was distracted. Her companion was looking outside the windows, towards the direction she saw Orihime leave this morning with the others. Mizuiro glanced around at everything, sweat dropping when Keigo was punched once again in the face in an attempt to 'comfort' the 'shaken and scared' Yumiko. Kira ignored everything and turned the volume of her iPod up higher.

Seeing everyone was distracted for now, Yumiko began frantically searching her bag for her modsoul dispenser. But as the wind continued to howl the more Yumiko got worried. It wasn't in her bag like it was supposed to always be. And seeing that everyone was outside right now, they could use her help. However, she was helpless in her human body.

'Damn it! Where is it?!' Yumiko thought, biting her lip. The wind had momentary died down but then whipped up again minutes later, faster than before. An announcement had come on saying everyone was to remain in the nearest building until the storm died down before the lights began flickering again. Other students were beginning to run in and the window of time Yumiko had was dismissing quickly.

Something went off in Yumiko's head; an event from this morning. She remembered that before the group had gone off onto their hike around the lake that Mitsuki was messing around with her bag. She must've grabbed the dispenser, thinking it was candy.

Alarms were going off in her head now, realizing the danger the girl was in if she ate just one piece of candy. And with everyone else out battling the two suspected rogues on the mountain, she was the only one currently at the resort that could stop Mitsuki before she ate it.

Pushing all the other pieces of paper back into her bag, Yumiko jumped over the table and quickly maneuvered through the frightened students. However, just when she reached the door, it flung over and whacked the girl smacked dab in the middle of her head. Stumbling backwards, Yumiko fell flat on her butt, rubbing her forehead as the person who caused it looked down in surprised.

"Oh! Yumiko-san! I'm so sorry!" the teacher exclaimed, surprised of what just happened. Shaking her head to clear off the small throbbing, Yumiko got back up and tried to get out the door. Startled, the teacher grabbed Yumiko's arm before the girl ran out into the blistering cold wind. "Stop! You can't go out there!"

"But---" Yumiko protested, trying to pry her arm free. Her brother needed her help, having sensed the wavering reiatsu emitting from the other side of the mountain. And she needed to find Mitsuki before it was too late. However, the teacher was not giving up at all.

Locking the door shut behind him, the teacher dragged Yumiko away from the door and back into the large mass of already gathered students. "I'm sorry, Yumiko, but no one is allowed outside until this storm clears up."

"But I have to!" she protested, trying again to reason with him. He sent her a stern look.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here."

* * *

The area on the other side of the lake was completely flattened and soaked with water. Any water lingering on the mushy snow was slowly turning to ice thanks to the coldness the wind was blowing in. Trees laid bare and naked to the cloudy skies. There wasn't a sign of life for miles.

Three tall mounds of snow laid about a hundred feet from the lake. One of them began shaking, snow falling to the sides. The nearest one next to them did the same. After a few more seconds of violent shaking, a figure burst through.

"Gah!" Renji gasped, taking in some fresh air. His shinigami uniform was soaking wet and his hair was dripping water at the tips. His zanpakutō laid a few inches away, also slicked with water.

Orihime broke through next, Yumichika right behind. Shaking off the water and trying to warm themselves up, as well as some of Yumichika's infamous beauty ranting, the two surveyed the rest of their surroundings along with Renji. The later was already standing and trying to sense where everyone else was. However, for some reason he couldn't pick them out. It was as if a haze was over the over entire mountain, blocking him from detecting his friends.

"Is everyone ok?" Orihime asked, picking herself up. She got a nod from Renji and a grumble from Yumichika. She looked around for the others again."Where's everyone else?"

Renji shrugged. "Don't know. Looks like we all got separated when that wave crashed down." That wasn't the answer the human girl was looking for.

"Are they ok? What if they're hurt?" the girl projected worriedly. Yumichika crossed his arms.

"Well, wherever they are I'm sure they're fine. Don't put so little faith in them," he commented dryly, making the girl feel ashamed of saying such things. Sending a dirty look at the eleventh division shinigami, Renji put a hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Come one. Let's go find them," he suggested, trying to distract the girl. Nodding, Orihime followed after him and Yumichika as they begun their walk into the deeper parts of the forest. She wouldn't think of the bad things that could've happened; just positive thoughts and pray that they're find them soon.

* * *

Chad grunted as he lifted a large fallen tree off his fallen friend. Giving him her thanks, Matsumoto pulled herself up, stumbling a bit from the pain in her leg. Rukia approached her, chanting an incantation slightly to ease the pain and heal the forming bruise.

Matsumoto smiled at her when she finished. "Thanks, Rukia." The girl nodded, relieved that her injury wasn't as bad as she had first thought. Looking around, Rukia tried to figure out how far they were away from the lake.

After the water had crashed onto them, she, Matsumoto, Chad, and Ikkaku had managed to end up going in the same direction. Before being forced underwater again, the bunny loving girl had spotted Renji, Orihime, and Yumichika in one direction, Uryū in another, and finally Hitsugaya and Ichigo a third. She had a feeling that everyone was with someone, save for the Quincy, but just didn't know where.

Ikkaku walked up to the three, hand on his sword. "What now? We find the others or go kick those bitches butt?" Matsumoto frowned.

"I wouldn't find going after the ones that ruined my hair," the woman began. "But something they said doesn't make sense at all."

"Like what?" Rukia asked, confused. Matsumoto's face hardened.

"Arashi said that it was 'our fault' that they were attacking shinigamis. But the first group of shinigamis didn't come until two weeks ago and the Hollows had been coming for about a week before then." She explained. A light bulb went off in Rukia's head.

"Are you saying that someone is purposefully trying to set them up?'" she exclaimed. Matsumoto nodded solemnly.

"Either that or they're hiding something."

Ikkaku snorted. "You sure you aren't just being paranoid? Who the hell would set someone else up and not been caught this whole time? That didn't mean that those two had to attack all those shinigamis for nothing." Matsumoto sighed.

"It's just one mystery after another."

Rukia shook her head. "We'll worry about that later. We need to find the others and go after Izumi and Arashi before they cause any more trouble or flee. And then we to make sure that no one at the resort know anything about this." The two other shinigamis agreed.

Chad was silent through this all thing, thinking something over. He couldn't help but feel like they had forgotten something; something important. And it was nagging at him. Three sets of eyes focused on him as the gentle giant continued to stand there, silent.

Ikkaku broke the silence first. "Yo, what's up with you?"

"Everything alright, Chad?" Rukia added. The person asked shook his head.

"There's just something I can't seem to remember," he answered vaguely, still trying to figure out what his mind wouldn't let go. The other three looked at each other.

"I'm sure you'll remember it later," Matsumoto suggested, trying to get him to focus on the present. "We need to finish this up quickly or things might get out of hand at the resort." She smiled weakly. "I'm not sure how long everyone can deal with Mitsuki-chan running around with---" that was the trigger to what Chad was trying so hard to figure out.

"Riki," he interrupted, startling her and the others. They stared at him as if he grew another head for blurting out something so irrelevant. A second passed before the same realization came into their own heads.

"Shit!" Ikkaku cursed. That was an understatement.

There was a boy somewhere in the part of the forest just flooded by Arashi and with no way to contact for help. And no one knew whether he was alive or not.

* * *

Ichigo was not in a good mood. No, he was not. In fact, he was a hundred if he rated his anger on a scale from one to ten. After getting his butt kicked and 'washed' by the two he was now with the white haired taichou of division ten. Add that to the fact he was soaking wet, no way to figure out where his friends are, and two rogues on the run it was amazing he hasn't killed anything yet.

Hitsugaya's patience with Ichigo was wearing thin as well. "Calm your temper, Kurosaki. Your reiatsu is flowing out wildly," the boy twitched.

"Calm down? To hell with that!" Ichigo snapped. "We don't know where the hell everyone is and there's two crazy chicks running around! How the heck do you expect me to calm down?!"

"Enough!" the boy ordered, Ichigo's temper finally on the verge of his patience. He came to a halt in one of the tree branches, the orange head doing the same a few branches ahead. His teal eyes sent a cold look toward shim. "I understand your concern but there's nothing you can do about that now. All we can do now is find Izumi and Arashi before they cause any more harm or danger." That did not go over well with the shinigami representative.

"So that's it? Just abandon everyone else and finish this mission?" Ichigo retorted. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed while the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Do not twist my words around, Kurosaki. And keep your temper under control. You could get us killed with it."

Ichigo's eyes flared. "Why you---" he never finished, having heard a sudden crack behind him. Turning around, he quickly scanned for whoever made the sound. He couldn't see anything nor sense anybody. Just empty branches and snow.

More footsteps echoed across the ground, snapping the twigs that littered the forest floor. Each footstep sounded closer than the last. Gripping his zanpakutō, Ichigo went into a battle stance, ready to jump once he got a clear few of the person or thing. Hitsugaya was the same, eyes calculating.

The footsteps stopped, the person just to the edges of the shinigamis' vision. Both of them could see two legs, indicating the person was human or resemble the shape of one. Seeing this as enough, Ichigo took off from the branches, surprising the white haired taichou.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo didn't listen, too focused on this person. Pulling an arm back, he swung his shikai form zanpakutō at them, hoping to catch them by surprise. However, he was the one caught by surprise when all he felt Zangestu cut was air before crashing into the snow with tremendous force. Smoke and snow flew in all directions. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo pulled it back and was about to swing again when an all too familiar voice spoke out.

"I thought that you would have been wiser to know who I was, Ichigo."

Widening his eyes, Ichigo halted and instead squinted through the haze of smoke. He caught sight of a tall, dark figure standing some feet away. As it cleared, Ichigo could distinctly make out that short hair and glasses they were wearing.

"Uryū!"

The said Quincy pushed his glasses up as he stared at his startled shinigami friend, if he could call him that. He had managed to jump out of the way before Ichigo tried to cut him in two. He noted Hitsugaya's angry expression at Ichigo but didn't say anything about it.

"I was wondering whose voices I heard belong to. Though by the way you're loud voice could be heard from anywhere, I won't be surprised that the others should be on their way now," Uryū said calmly.

**Twitch.**

"You trying so say something, wise guy?!" Ichigo growled, feeling like he was just insulted. Uryū looked at him with a smirk.

"Merely stating a fact."

**PULSE VEIN.**

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. "Quit it you two. We don't have time to banter over stupid things." He opened his eyes and twitched when the two seemed to have not heard what he just said at all. "Idiots…"

A loud explosion suddenly erupted near the base of the mountain, sending tremors throughout the ground. Trying not to lose balance, the two shinigamis and Quincy listened as two more explosions suddenly occurred in the same area as the first. The wind had begun to pick up again and the dark clouds filling the sky thundered. Without a spoken command, the three took off.

It didn't take them long to reach the base of the mountain. Numerous holes, trees snapped in two, and large puddles of water greeted the three as they landed. But they were soon sent in various directions when a boulder almost landed on top of them. And the welcoming committee decided to send them another 'warm' welcome with a gust of cold wind.

Uryū landed calmly on his two feet, glancing at what he was facing against. However, he already had a brief idea of who they were. And how right he was when he felt a certain blonde's voice snap out at him.

"Quincy-boy? Ah, come on!" Izumi snapped, crossing her arms. She was crouched on top of tall tree, glaring at the boy. Though, she was sprouting some new injuries that he believed wasn't there before. Arashi was nowhere to be seen.

"What? Not happy to see us?" Ichigo retorted, a smirk twitching at his lips. It vanished when Izumi sent him a green cold glare complied with a gust. The girl was not amused.

Before the blond girl could say anything, a loud explosion was heard somewhere to the right of them. Almost ten smaller ones followed suit. Surprise and confusion spread across everyone's faces as Izumi's eyes narrowed and the wind reached hurricane speed.

Not bothering to send them a goodbye wave, Izumi leaped off her branch and towards the explosion. A shout echoed in her sudden departure before three more sets of footsteps followed. The girl groaned in annoyance as she picked up speed, trying to pull ahead of the others. They weren't going to let her go away that easily.

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Uryū followed Izumi towards another field, this one more devastated than the last. Holes the size of craters was practically everywhere and trees tossed aside as if they were twigs. Large quantities of snow were replaced with puddles of soggy water. And the damage kept building thanks to two blurs constantly clashing in the sky above.

Izumi took one glance at the two blurs in the sky and mumbled something under her breath. Without hesitation, the girl shot up towards the fight. Holding her right arm out to the side, wind gathered around it until it began forming the shape of a sword. A long, silver sword appeared out of the wind, a dark green hilt with silver vines circling two overlapping hearts as the guard. Gripping the sword, she swung the sword from left to right, creating a slice of wind right towards the right.

The speed was outstanding, barely seen by the naked eye. Within seconds it soared through the air were the two blurs were fighting. Just when it seemed it was about to crash into the two, the two blurs separated as the wind harmlessly passed them. Her attack had missed.

The after effect of the attack was another. Backlash from Izumi's swing forced almost the exact same amount of wind back towards the ground. The two shinigamis and Quincy were forced to cover their heads as the wind bit their face. Their feet dug into the ground as they tried to save themselves from flying into the few remaining trees left around them.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Arashi snapped, panting from where she stood in the air. Her blue hair was matted and stuck to her skin. Her clothes were almost in rags and blood seemed to be coming from various wounds on her body. An arm gripped her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Okkkk… Jeez, next time you need your butt saved, save it yourself!" she yelled back, landing next to her companion. Amber eyes glared at her but didn't respond.

Hitsugaya eyed the two rogues, determining whether or not they were threats for now. Deciding that they weren't in any condition to run in the minute, he turned to see who the other blur was. All he saw was a figure covered in a black cloak clutching a silver katana. It had a crimson red hilt with a guard eerily similar to a yin-yang symbol but completely of glass.

The unknown figure glanced at the two rogues across from them before at the three below. They tensed when they saw that they had become the undivided attention of this other mysterious figure. It was silent,

Then the figure vanished.

Surprised, everyone, including the rogues, looked around, trying to figure out where they had gone. Their first sign was when the person reappeared right in front of Izumi and Arashi, startling the two. And without even a warning, both of them were sent flying backwards.

But it didn't stop there. Vanishing again, the figure then reappeared in the middle of where Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Uryū were standing. Using the element of surprise to their advantage, they twirled their katana into a circle, forcing them to either duck or jump out of the way. Once finished, the figure disappeared again.

Landing on his butt, Ichigo looked up before seeing the approaching blade coming right at his face. Doing the only thing he could think of at the moment, he held up Zangestu one second before he would have a blade right between his eyes. He squinted as the sparks flew between his blade and theirs.

Pushing back, he parried another blow from them before trying a counterattack to the right. They vanished instantly and Ichigo pivoted around, blocking the second attack aimed towards his head. Gritting his teeth, the shinigami representative decided he had enough of their vanishing act. Forcing them back, he sent out his all-time used attack.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

**BOOM!**

Smoke covered the field, blocking out all sight. No one could be seen. There were the distinct sounds of something crashing to the ground but no one knew what. A sharp but gentle breeze blew across the field, carrying the smoke away. And what was left them speechless.

What was supposed to be where the figure remained was a pile of sticks.

Everyone stared with wide eyes at the pile of sticks. How the heck were they supposed to think? A pile of sticks! They were fighting a pile of sticks! Ichigo didn't know whether to be pissed or be pissed. Yup, he's pissed.

"What the hell?!" the boy exploded. His eyebrow twitched violently as he continued to stare at the pile of sticks. "What the hell is this?!"

"Ichigo!" a voice suddenly called out to him. Turning around, Ichigo saw Renji, Rukia, and the rest of his friends running out of the forest. A part of his anger melted, happy to see his everyone safe again.

"Guys!"

Arashi snorted as everyone reunited with each other. "Oh this is disgusting. I'm gonna be sick." Izumi poked Arashi's arm.

"Aw, I think it's sweet!" Arashi glared at her.

"Don't start."

"No," a new voice no one heard before interrupted, causing everyone to jump. "I agree with her. This is kind of sick."

Eyes severed around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Rukia spotted them first. It was a girl leaning against one of the trees across the field from the group. She had maroon layered red hair and hazel brown eyes. The same cloak that the figure was wearing covered her, her katana resting next to her.

Ikkaku growled at the girl. "Who the hell are you?" Said girl glanced at him for a brief moment before turning away. Ignored guy pulsed a vein. "Hey! I'm talking to you, brat!"

The girl sighed. "How many times have I heard someone call me brat?" another sigh. "WAY too many, I tell you." She turned towards Hitsugaya. "Hey there, shorty."

Cue glances between girl and Hitsugaya.

"Taichou, you _know_ this girl?" the tenth division fukutaichou asked, bewildered. Her taichou shook his head, eyes narrowing on the girl.

"No, not exactly," he answered vaguely. Looks passed between everyone. "But she talked to me once."

"Correct-o!" the girl cheered, scaring everyone. She grinned at Hitsugaya. "I thought you'd be the one to figure it out."

"So you're the one blaming everything on Izumi and Arashi," Rukia accused. Many blank looks spread again. Only the ones that were with Rukia when they separated understood what she was talking about. The girl shrugged.

"Maybe… Maybe not. Where's your proof?"

"Your denial says everything."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Nani?"

Izumi nodded slowly. "She's right. This is the first time I'm seeing her for the first time. And she isn't the one that sent the Hollows after us 'cause he was boy."

"Someone sent _Hollows_ after you?!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Arashi nodded her confirmation.

"Why do you think we been spending more than a few days at this stupid resort?" the girl snapped, eyes trained on the girl leaning against the tree. "Every time we tried leaving we get attacked by a large swarm of Hollows. And unless we stayed, the more they came."

"Then why didn't you say that to the shinigamis you almost killed?" Renji scowled. The two girls looked at each other in surprise.

"I thought we just forced them to flee," Izumi said. Arashi responded with, "So did I."

"Hold on a minute," Ichigo interrupted, taking a step forward. "Are you telling us you did nothing more than just scare them off?" Izumi sent him a look.

"What was I speaking? Idiot?"

**Twitch.**

The girl sighed, bringing all attention back to her. However, she wasn't looking at them. She was looking upwards towards a cliff high above anyone else. A grin was spreading on her face as she continued to face the empty looking ledge.

_"You want to tell them or should I?" _the girl called in English. A chuckle echoed back down towards her.

_"What? And ruin all the fun?"_

_"You already did!"_

_"…Oops."_

**Sigh.**

_"Idiot."_

"Who the heck are you talking to?!" Ichigo demanded. The girl turned back towards him and grinned.

"I'm surprised. After all, my partner already knows quite a bit about you."

_"Yeah. Don't you remember me?"_ the voice from the ledge called down, revealing themselves from out of thin air. All eyes widened once again at the identify of this person. Izumi and Arashi's eyes narrowed at them, knuckles turning white from their grip on their zanpakutōs.

**_"YOU!!!"_**

Orihime covered her mouth in shock. "No way…"

Yumichika's eyes looked on in disgust. "Something seemed really ugly about you."

"I don't believe it…" Rukia gasped.

Ikkaku snorted. "And to think you were even worth the worry."

"You're a son of a bitch," Renji growled.

"Bastard," Ichigo spat. The person looked offended at all the things being fired at him.

_"I'm hurt! You don't have to say such things about me!"_

The girl shook her head in defeat. _"This is what you get for tricking them, you know." _He chuckled, not at all really offended. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying it.

_"Yeah, but,"_ Riki answered, hands behind his brown hair. _"It makes it all the more fun in the end. Right?"_

* * *

Everyone: WHAT THE HECK!?

Me: ???

Ichigo: _ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?!_ Can you not just get on with the arc and finish it?

Mitsuki: -nods head-

Mitsuki: Yeah! I want to do the Valentine's Arc!

Everyone: -pales-

Everyone: THAT'S WORST!!!

Yachiru: Why? I get to make an---

Matsumoto: -hands her a bag of candy-

Yachiru: CANDY! Yay! Arigatou, Boobies!

Yachiru: -eats candy-

Kaida: -sweat drops-

Kaida: That's one way to not get her to spoil the next arc.

Everyone: Hm…

Me: Anyways… next chapter is unknown for release. I have a rough idea how the plots going to end up. Hopefully it will be finished soon.

Renji: Let's hope so…

Me: So, with that note, good day/night! And happy belated Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year!

Everyone: Ja ne!

Mitsuki: GIVE ME SOME CANDY!

Mitsuki: -lunges at Yachiru-

Yachiru: MY CANDY!!!

Everyone: -sweat drops and watches the fight-

*~Kira~*


	15. Bitter End

Yes, I am alive. You have the right to kill me right now because it's been, what, four months of no updates for _Icefire_? I don't have really any excuses apart from school, getting sick, major writer's block on fighting scenes, exams, and in general life. I'm currently juggling my _The Devil Prince _story and another one I'm writing on the side on another site.

And yes, I know this Mountain Arc has been going on for about six chapters now and that I should really finish it up. Sadly, unless I want to keep expanding this chapter to possibly 20,000 words I need to stop it and get it posted. To everyone that submitted characters that have not been written since I believe Chapter 11 or so, I'm terribly sorry. This arc is making me expand it to another chapter or two before I can freaking end it. These fighting scenes are the hardest for me to write while humor scenes are much easier. If you can still bear with my stupid procrastination, I'll cram everything into the next chapter to try to finish it and finally move on. (Because I too just want it done and over with.)

I'd like to thank **Kai Uzmaki**, **demonicdogangelisback**, **LovelyIAmNot**, **Kira michi**, and **Ominias** for reading and reviewing!

Special thanks to **Love is war-Mistress Kurohi-** and **Shiraihime Fuyuki** for making sure that I finally finished this chapter up.

Enough chitchat, I'll let you move onto to finally reading. I have to warn you, though, that this chapter has horribly failed fighting scenes. Also, possible OCCness on all character (I gave up trying to fix all of them after staring at the screen for five hours straight.) Anyways, begin!

* * *

Before you begin...

**Note: Please excuse any kind of grammar, spelling, and/or other errors. Spell check is not always perfect and I may not catch everything in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters except my version of the plot and characters. Any other characters that will appear that do not belong to Bleach or me belongs to their respectful owners._

_

* * *

_

_-o-o- Chapter 15 -o-o-_

_Bitter End  
_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_

* * *

_

Riki grinned down towards the fuming group of shinigamis and humans beneath him, hands behind his head. He was still dressed in the clothes he had been in earlier when he was with the group, save for the bag swung around his back. His face was relaxed and calm, not showing any signs of remorse or guilt. Despite deceiving the people who saved him in the storm a few days, he didn't seem too concern with the possibility of having to face the wrath of about ten shinigamis with human friends. Oh, and Quincy.

His companion below shook her head at him. _"Put your communicator in. I hate having to speak two languages at once._" Riki shot her a look.

"_Like you're one to talk! You can't even _speak _Japanese!_" the boy shouted while pulling out some sort of earpiece out of his pocket. The native shinigamis to the Soul Society widened their eyes at the sight of the device.

"Where did you get your hands on that?" Matsumoto demanded, making the boy jump. Riki blinked down at the tenth division fukutaichou, snapping the device into his ear. Turning some sort of dial first, Riki shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe I stole it. Maybe I made it. Maybe it was given to me. Who knows?" the brown haired boy chuckled, clicking his tongue. He spoke in fluent Japanese, no signs that he couldn't speak the language just seconds ago.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "That communicator was created by the Soul Society. No scientist would give any shinigami one without permission from their taichou. And no communicators have been given for the past two months."

Riki's friend clapped her hands, giggling. "Ah~! I just knew that the smarty kid would make the connection! That's why I talked to you first~! Their reports definitely said you were the smartest out of all of these guys." Ichigo twitched at the double meaning the marooned hair girl was implying. But before Ichigo could say anything, Rukia spoke first.

"So you two are shinigamis then." Riki and his friend looked at each other with blank faces before bursting out in laughter. Eyebrows were raised in confusion on what the two deemed so funny.

"Man," Riki said after stuffing down his chuckles. "You guys are _dumb_! Seriously, didn't the communicator give it away? It you guys weren't part of our mission, I'd seriously keep laughing my ass off." Arashi's eyes flashed darkly, knuckles almost a pure white color.

"You think it's FUNNY you almost got idiot and I here killed?" Arashi bellowed, ticked off. Her companion gave her a look, hurt.

"Hey!" Izumi snapped. "I'm not an idiot!" The girl was left unheard, unanswered, and grumbling.

The girl leaning on the tree whistled slightly, disappearing before reappearing next to Riki. "I say that it's exaggerating it quite a bit, no?" she answered. "After all, you're still standing here, right?"

"That's not the point!" Ichigo shouted, gesturing angrily towards the two rogue girls. "Why the hell are **you** two here and blaming everything you done on them?" Riki smirked.

"'Cause it's kind of fun, huh Fang?" he answered nonchalantly. The girl, now known as Fang, nodded her head.

Everyone else was in clear disagreement. And to show off their anger, or more like Arashi's, the girl lunged towards the two, rage in her eyes. Yells of protest shouted after her, but failed to slow her attack. She collided with Riki and Fang with a tremendous force that smoke erupted from the area.

Before the smoke cleared, another collision occurred, this one nearer to the Karakura Gang. Strings of curses were fired and the sound of someone spitting out blood following soon after. Sounds of chuckling could be heard from up above but the owners remained a mystery. When it finally did clear, everyone wasn't surprised to see a badly battered midnight blue girl crouched on the ground.

Izumi landed next to Arashi and held a hand out to her. "Wasn't your greatest idea, eh Stormy?" The girl wiped the blood off of her mouth with the back of her hand and glared up at the blond.

"Shut it!"

Fang frowned down at the two. "You should have better manners. It's not nice to attack people when they're not paying attention."

"You mean like this?" a voice asked behind her. Pivoting around, Fang's eyes widened as she saw the approaching blade. Doing a split, the marooned haired girl dodged before getting her head sliced clean off. Pressing the palms of her hands into the snow, Fang forced her legs upwards to kick Ikkaku right in the chin. Using her momentum she shunoped backwards to avoid the second incoming blade from Yumichika.

That was the trigger for the rest of the group to start attacking. The group spilt off into two groups to attack the pair, planning on using their advantage in numbers to take down the unknown shinigamis. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uryu, and Chad were up against Riki while Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Izumi, Arashi, and Orihime were pitted against Fang.

Riki clicked his tongue when he saw who he was up against, impressed with who he was going up against. "Oh~ I get the taichou, sweet!"

Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows, somewhat surprised that this boy knew of his status. Riki had to be no older than he was, if not younger. Though true that he was known as the prodigy in the Seireitei, very few people in any of the 79 districts actually kept track of the shinigami news. Ever since he entered the academy and graduated, he has kept an eye out on all the students that were about to graduate that year or showed great potential. None of the roosters ever showed of a boy name Riki attending the Academy. Even if Riki never attended the Academy, he would've been eventually found out in the Soul Society and discovered no matter how well he hid is resitu.

Ikkaku didn't bother with words, only letting out a feral cry as he leapt at the boy, zanpakutō over his head. "He isn't the one you should be looking out for, brat! Growl, Hoozukimaru!"

Riki frowned, irked that he was going up against the bald man. Seriously, why couldn't he get the strongest one? He hated having to fight the small fry. They were boring, weak, and uninteresting – an ant looked more appealing than this guy. What was he, some bald violent monk?

"Try again, loser," Riki laughed, easily dodging Ikkaku's wild swings. The mocked eleventh division shinigami growled, swinging even more rapidly at the boy. He dodged each one with ease, acting as if he was in some sort of dance. "What, that all you got?" Ikkaku's eyes flashed in anger but Riki continued to laugh.

Chad tried using his _El Directo_ to knock Riki out of the air too but the boy proved to be sneakier than the group thought. While dodging Ikkaku's seemingly random attacks, the once friendly boy purposely lingered around the other shinigamis and lone Quincy targeting him, waiting until the last minute before shunpoing to the side. Doing so, the Spaniard's attack always ended up almost hitting one his friends, whether it to the berserk Ikkaku to the grounded Uryu. And each time his attack got closer and closer to hitting them, much to his dismay.

Yumichika, seeing as Ikkaku was already busy with Riki, stood on the sidelines, disinterested in the fight. As long as Riki was preoccupied with Ikkaku, there was no need for the resident Narcissus to join in. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya could for all he cared because he had no need to ruin his perfection. Why cover his body in disgusting sweat and have his smooth skin blotched with cuts and bruises? There were other lesser beauty figures that could take his place, like Matsumoto. And this time he could get away with it, the big busted woman too focused on trying on taking down Riki with her taichou, Chad, Ikkaku, and Uryu.

Yes, some help he was.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya's voice suddenly cried from behind Riki, scaring the boy and distracting him momentary. Hissing out in pain when he didn't manage to avoid Ikkaku's zanpakutō in time for once, the boy jumped back and stared over to where Hitsugaya stood. His black eyes widened in shock as saw the large ice dragon emerging from the tip of the tenth division's tachiou's zanpakutō.

Matsumoto, standing a bit further away, also called out her own zanpakutō as well. "Howl, Haineko!" Haineko obeyed, disintegrating everything but the hilt into a large cloud of scattered ash. Following the direction Matsumoto pointed the katana, the ashes slashed through the air towards Riki alongside Hyourinmaru. Both attacks made contact with a loud 'BANG' before the field was once again covered in smoke.

Meanwhile, Fang laughed hysterically as she jumped at the last minute into the air and caused Renji and Ichigo to nearly slice each other's heads off. Winking at a startled Rukia before kicking her in the stomach, she giggled, "Tehe~ You guys are funny! Where did you ever learn to fight so **_badly_**~?"

Arashi wanted to snap Fang's pretty little head off her neck right now. Who the hell could be that… that… **perky** when fighting? She hated people like her, so bright and happy. Seriously, who would like a person that acted like this? They were just downright annoying and should rot in the fires of hell.

However, before Arashi could do such a thing, she found herself hitting the ground again, breath knocked out of her by the heavy body on top of her. Shaking the stars out of her eyes, the midnight blue hair grunted when she realized Renji was the one that crashed into her. Pushing the dazed male mercilessly to the side, she spat out a small amount of blood before glaring darkly at the male.

"Mind telling me why the hell you just crashed into me, idiot?"

Renji never got the chance to reply, seeing as Ichigo soon after landed on his back, courtesy of Fang kicking his back when he missed hitting her with his Getsuga Tenshō. Just what was up with that girl and kicking them? Arashi could only twitch as she watch the two males in front of her then begin bickering among each other for colliding with each other. Orihime, who was forced to remain helplessly on the ground because of the height difference they were fighting at, rushed over in fear of any of them being injured. Rukia didn't have time to scoff at the two idiots because she was trying to counter each of Fang's counterattacks.

Izumi, skidding to a halt and stopping herself from landing face first in the snow after Fang kicked her in the head when she got bored of Rukia, unsheathed her zanpakutō before planting her right foot firmly in the snow. A sudden breeze began blowing around her, whipping her short blond hair in all directions. Her dark green eyes locked with Fang's ruby ones, telling the latter who she was about to attack. Using her foot to pivot her body around, the blond girl cried out, "Flurry, Mikomikaze!"

The wind that was circling around Izumi changed until it was circling only her zanpakutō and hands, so fast that you could actually see the wind swirling around by a thick white mist. It vanished a second later, revealing no longer a sword but two fans made out of silver swords, one in each of the girl's hands. Connecting the two was a thin, grass green ribbon, trailing behind Izumi like a physical representation of the wind. White swirls glittered off the ribbon, light reflecting off the cloth.

With a précis flick of her wrists, Izumi twirled both fans out in front of her, not flinching as hurricane speed winds flew past her. Fang could only widen her eyes for once in fear as the winds approached her. There was no way the girl could avoid it for the speed of the wind was almost naked to the visible eye.

"Did it work?" Orihime questioned, watching the smoke covered air. She along with everyone else couldn't see anything once again, forced to wait for area to clear. It was an agonizing thirty seconds of impatient suspense. However, when the smoke did finally decide to fade away the result wasn't something they were expecting.

Riki and Fang, or what was part of them, stood there grinning, acting like they didn't have large chunks of themselves missing.

Fang held the remaining parts of her right hand up, blowing on the nails carelessly. "Really? That was supposed to hurt?"

"What the hell?" Ichigo growled, disgusted by the sight. That defied all laws of nature! No one could still be alive after taking direct attacks like those! "How the hell are you still alive?"

"Oh," Riki called. But, not from where he stood next to the horribly blasted Fang was. Heads spinning around, everyone couldn't believe it when they saw a non-holed Riki leaning against one of the few trees not blown to smithereens, Fang sitting and waving next to him. "It's really simple. We're over _here_."

"That's impossible!" Matsumoto shouted, utterly confused on what was going on. "There can't be two of you two!" Fang giggled, amused.

"Oh, didn't we tell you~?" the maroon haired girl asked childishly, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "We don't play fair~"

A large gurgling sound came right after Fang finished answering. Turning back around once again, eyes widened in stunned horror as the once thought to be Riki and Fang begin to expand. Stretched skin began to cover the numerous holes both of 'them' had, distorting the two further and further. Limbs were stretched easily as if they were easy made gelatin being played with by a three year old. The Karakura Gang, Izumi, and Arashi watched those two bodies continue to stretch wider and wider until when it could no longer and burst in what sounded like a loud firecracker exploding. Each of them yelled at the sound, their eardrums ringing as heavy droplets of water rained down from them, the only thing remaining of 'Riki' and 'Fang'.

Yumichika shriveled back in disgust as the rain (guts) poured over his beautiful hair. "Pft, such ugly deserved to be blown up."

Riki crossed his arms, pleased with the show. "Pretty cool, huh? My Andentilfaelde can shape anything or anyone from any kind of object or substance. Water, rocks, leaves, **sticks**. A perfect double made from nothing. And you can never guys can never tell the difference."

"We'll see about that!" Renji retorted, shaking off everything he just witnessed. Just because he could duplicate himself and Fang didn't mean he was invincible. In fact, it made him look more like a coward rather than taking the hits directly on his own flesh and bones. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Fang sighed at him and the rest of the group following close behind. Getting up, she chuckled, "Round two? You guys sure like to have fun, huh~?"

* * *

Kiyo panted heavily as he leaned against a building, trying to catch his breath after running for who knows how long. He shivered slightly when he felt the harsh sting of icy wind beat against his back. Glancing upwards, the older twin furrowed his eyebrow as he watched dark clouds roll in over his head. There were no reports of another storm coming in.

Deciding to ignore the darkening clouds, Kiyo pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. His eyes widened at the time, having been running for almost two hours. He cursed his twin for of course getting him in trouble with Kaida, but the one he really hated now was the older sister. She really needed to learn how **not** to hold a grudge for something done in the past. It was no longer Kira always tried to hurt him for doing something she didn't like! Whatever the older sibling does, the younger is sure to follow.

Hearing some voices somewhere behind him, Kiyo cursed under his breath and took off again, not bothering to determine who was speaking. If he had to take a guess, it had to be Kaida or Mitsuki. He didn't know where Mitsuki was at the moment, having split off from his twin when Kaida was chasing them and cursing angrily in Mandarin. Kiyo knew that Kaida had chased after Mitsuki when they split, both knowing very well the terror Mitsuki could cause on her own. But he should have thought about not running in some random direction soon after – running towards some random buildings students were restrictive was not the best way to getting back to their cottage.

"HEY YOU!" someone yelled about ten feet away from the boy, sharing him. "STOP!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" he continued, picking up his pace. The voice sounded a lot like one of the teachers also here on the trip. If they caught him, then they would give him to Yumiko who would then keep him until Kaida came back. And since Kaida never was content with revenge unless both twins were punished, he would be lucky enough to wake up tomorrow morning.

Pushing some snow covered branches out of his way, Kiyo glanced back to see how far the person was behind him. He sighed in relief when he saw he had managed to pull away from the person, now only about a small dot in the distance. All he had to do was run for a little bit longer and then he could head back. Maybe if he got back quick enough he could beg Kira to convince Kaida to get off his back. True it was a long shot, but Kira did help him out a few times in the past in exchange for something.

Too focused on looking back, Kiyo didn't notice the lone figure walking in front of him. Colliding with the person, the two tumbled into the ankle deep snow and began rolling down the steep hill. Images of trees, snow, bushes, and rocks swirled in Kiyo's vision, arms flying uncontrollably around him. Internally he cursed again at his bad luck for finding himself in trouble once again.

After what seemed like ages, the ground finally began to level out. Crashing into a bush, Kiyo groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back, hand on his head. If he thought running into a concrete wall two times in row was bad enough he was sadly mistaken; it felt like someone had kicked his body repeatedly over and over until they decided that they were satisfied. Or Kaida whacking his head with her always-somehow-with-her frying pan.

Waiting until the world stopped spinning before him Kiyo sat up and looked around for the person he had crashed into. Spotting some boots behind a tree, the boy squinted when he realized that they were familiar. Pushing himself up, Kiyo slowly stumbled over to where the person laid, curious and furious to see who had been stupid enough to walk out in front of him. Finally at the tree, Kiyo glanced down to see who it was.

And once he did, he took back the stupid statement.

Two different colored eyes glared up at Kiyo, eyebrow twitching furiously. Kiyo gulped and took a quick step back before an arm could grab him and strangle the boy right there and then. Oh how Kiyo wished he was back in America right now, away from all of this. Though they would still be living with each other, at least he could run away knowing that someone would know where to find her. Yeah, call him cold-blooded but he was not willing to be murder by Kira.

"You better give me a fucking good reason why you decided it would be ok to further sprain my ankle, you idiot!" Kira snapped, rubbing her ankle. It hurt like hell now, the once dull throb now flaring. She would be damn lucky if it wasn't broken by now. If she could stand right now, she wouldn't hesitate to rip Kiyo's pretty little head off his shoulders.

Kiyo held his hands up in defense, trying hard not to be intimated by the younger Yumi sister. He shouldn't be afraid of a girl three years younger than him, damn it! Kaida was reasonably because she was the same age as him and about a month older. Kira, however, was younger! "Look! I didn't mean too! Besides, why the heck are you even out here? I thought you were back in the lounge!"

"I snuck out," the girl retorted, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't that hard, idiot. The kitchen has a back door."

"There's a back door?" Kiyo asked dumbly, only to shrink back when Kira threw him an icy look. How was he supposed to know the kitchen had a back door? No one went it the kitchen except for the cooks! "Ok, ok! Forget I said anything!"

"Already have." Kiyo threw his hands up, fed up with Kira's attitude. Just how the hell did a thirteen year old girl get this kind of attitude? She was worse on a regular basic than Kaida was at her worst!

Kiyo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he said or did something stupid that would get him into bigger trouble. "Look, can you stand or not?" Kira scowled at him before grasping the tree next to her with a hand.

"Of course, dummy. I'm not some sort of cripple."

"Never implied that you were," Kiyo grumbled, waiting impatiently as Kira pulled herself up. He bit his tongue hard to not chuckle as Kira almost dropped back into the snow when her sprained ankle gave out beneath her. Karma was a bitch.

Kira glowered at Kiyo's almost laughing face. If she didn't have to bend down to pick up a rock, she would've thrown one at him. "Quit laughing, asshole. I could actually **walk** before you came and ruined everything."

"So this is **my **fault?" Kiyo demanded, twitching. Yes, he now confirmed the fact that Kira was really a she-demon in disguise. Of _course_ this would be his fault. It always was.

"No freaking duh," the younger Yumi sister mocked, trying again to at least set her foot on the ground. Kiyo pulsed a vein, hands itching to want to hit Kira right now. She really needed to figure out how to keep her words in her mouth.

"Look! If you don't stop blaming me I swear I'm gonna leave you here!" Kiyo yelled, crossing his arms. Maybe now Kira would actually just shut up and give him a minute of silence. If only he was that lucky.

"Then leave!" Kira barked, draggers practically shooting out of her eyes. "I don't need any more fucking pain, thank you very much!"

"Fine then!"

"Then LEAVE!"

"I WILL!"

Turning around, Kiyo stomped out of the area and began his trek back up the steep hill. If Kira wanted him to leave her there, then so be it. It was starting to get late and the wind was making the temperature lower. He wasn't responsible of her – Kaida was. If the girl was stubborn enough to be out in the cold for the night then she can stay; that's on Kira, not him.

Pulling his jacket closer, Kiyo rubbed his hands together to try and warm them up faster. Each breath he exhaled lingered for a few seconds in front of him. It was getting way to cold out here way to fast. What was it now? It had to at least freezing temperature or lower. Despite being January, Mother Nature really wanted to be merciless this week.

Another gust of wind blasted right into his face and Kiyo shivered. He really wanted to get out of this storm right now and have a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. The older twin couldn't remember the last time he's been so cold like this, and he's been in a lot of places. Someone most likely couldn't survive the night in this weather…

He was almost at the top of the hill now, not having noticed how far he made it as he was lost in his thoughts. Glancing down towards the bottom, he frowned when he didn't see any sign of Kira having gotten even to the base of the hill yet. The trek up took him almost ten minutes with two good legs. How long would it take a thirteen year old girl with a badly sprain ankle to walk up a steep hill?

'_But she told you to leave,'_ a voice in back of Kiyo's head nagged, reminding the boy of what the younger sister ordered him to do. Why should he have to go back down and risk more time out in the cold to help a girl that practically gave no respect to anyone?

A loud crash suddenly echoed throughout the area, startling the boy. It soon followed with a lot of muttered cursing and swearing. From how muffled it sounded against the wind, it came from the somewhere near the bottom. Holding a hand to his eyes to stop the wind from blowing in his face, Kiyo squinted, trying to see what was going on.

To his mild surprise, it was Kira. The girl had somehow managed to hop on her one foot from where she was minutes ago near the tree, unable to walk. Apparently by using the trees as target points Kira hopped from one tree to another, slowly inching her way closer to the hill. However, she didn't manage to see a tree root buried underneath all that snow, causing the girl to fall with a 'thud' onto the ground again.

Seeing Kira spit snow out of her mouth made Kiyo snicker; it was quite amusing to see Kira like that. His snickering stopped when he saw the younger Yumi sister pull herself up to her knees and try to stand again. But, this time she didn't have a tree to lean against. It wasn't any surprise to see the girl then collapse once again into the snow again. Kiyo winced as he witness Kira fall right back down – her ankle had to be really hurt for the girl not even able to stand properly.

Hoping he wasn't going making the wrong choice, Kiyo began jogging back down the hill as quick as he could, sliding whenever he could and instead jumping over small rocks that were in his way. By the time he got near Kira, the wind was biting colder than ever and a light snowfall was beginning. However, his reappearance wasn't met with warm words but a cold glare.

"Why the hell are you back? I told you leave!" Kira growled, getting to her knees a third time. While Kiyo was making his journey back down towards her she had tried to stand again and only managed a few shaky steps before coming face-to-face with the snow again. She really hated snow now. But not as much as looking at Kiyo's face right now.

Kiyo pulled the beanie over his head a bit lower and took a deep breath. "Look, unless you really want to freeze to death here, just-"

"NO."

The boy frowned, pushing down with all his will the urge to just get up and leave again. Just what was it with the Yumi family to have such annoying stubborn prides? You offer them help and they all out refuse it. Even in near death situations they refuse! If he knew the very first person who had pride in this damn family he'll fricking kill them for deciding on passing that trait along.

"Ok, LOOK. I know you're not some sort of fairy princess," he threatened Kira for once with his own dark scowl when he noticed Kira's mouth open in rebuttal. "BUT kick your stupid pride aside for once! You are going to DIE out here if you keep it up!"

Kira was silent, the end of Kiyo's harsh words echoing around them. The boy panted slightly, watching as Kira refused to look him in the eye. Maybe now the girl would just let him freaking help and they could both get out of this storm. She had to be just as cold, if not colder, than him. Kiyo could see Kira try hard not to shiver when another gust of icy wind blasted the two of them. That had to be enough to convince her!

"Kiyo," the boy called perked up at his name. "If you have nothing else to say, then leave."

"What the-" Kiyo stuttered, stunned. STILL she refused?

Kira didn't look at him, instead pushing herself to try to stand again. She didn't want his help and didn't need it. She wasn't some damsel in distress and would rather kill herself before she became one. In the world you had only yourself and only yourself to rely on. Even if you have friends and family with you, they're not always going to be by your side. Therefore, she had no need from assistance. She could do everything by herself.

"You know what? Screw your pride right now!" Kiyo suddenly snapped, startling Kira and making the girl stumble back onto her butt. Before she even knew it Kiyo was in front of her, grabbing her arms. Not giving her any time to react, Kiyo hooked her arms around his neck and then grab Kira's legs. Grunting with the weight, he allowed a smirk to spread across his face as he lifted Kira up, the girl letting out an uncharacteristic squeak when she suddenly felt her feet in the air.

"**_KIYO!"_** Kira bellowed directly into the said boy's ears as he began trekking uphill. Kiyo cringed back at the volume, swearing he lost some of his hearing in his right ear. It soon changed to him yelling out in pain when he felt the arms he hooked around his neck yanking his hair and hitting his back. **_"PUT ME DOWN!"_**

"OW!" Kiyo yelped, his scalping throbbing where Kira all-too-nicely yanked heavily on. "Quit it, Ki-OW! I said stop it!"

"Not until you put me down!" Kira snarled back, grabbing another piece of his hair. "Put me down and I'll stop!"

"Forget it!" the boy retorted back, sick of all of this arguing. "As much as I want you to leave you here right now out in the cold, I can't! Even if you won't admit it, I'll give it to you simply – you are going to DIE from the cold soon if I don't help you! So for once in your life, just shut up and listen to me!"

Kira continued to claw at Kiyo for awhile, seeming that she wouldn't stop at all. However, her attempts to struggle slowly died the higher Kiyo continued to climb, refusing to just drop Kira right there and leave. Giving one last tug on Kiyo's hair, Kira stopped moving. When he didn't feel Kira do anything or say anything, Kiyo began to worry until he felt something, or someone, rest against his head. Startled, the older twin turned his head slightly to the side. His greenish-purple eyes caught Kira pushing her face lightly into his beanie, trying to get her cheeks to warm up. Her arms, which still refused to go around his neck, insisted on holding onto the parts of his hair sticking out from beneath his beanie.

Kiyo chuckled slightly to himself, feeling his heart warm slightly at the gesture; he had actually thought that Kira was going to fight him the whole way back to the resort. He had forgotten that Kira, no matter how she acted, was still just a kid. Well, she technically still was but he meant personality wise. The older twin couldn't recall the last time he actually saw Kira act her age like a regular thirteen year old girl was supposed to. Heck, he couldn't remember the last time hung out with his own friends and checked out some girls! If he had to take a guess, he wasn't even sure he could remember the last time when Kira actually had some personal time with her own friends, their lifestyle stealing most of that away.

But even so, he kind of wished that this would last a little longer. He missed this feeling, the feeling that they were just normal everyday teenagers trying to get through life.

"…Kiyo…"

"Hm?"

"Speak of this to anyone and Mitsuki's going to need to find herself a new twin."

"…Fair enough."

* * *

"Watch it!" Riki yelled at Fang, dragging the girl in his direction before she collided with an awaiting Rukia after messing around with Ichigo and Arashi. Skidding to a halt, he poked the girl in the head before taking off. "I don't want to tell them you got yourselves killed!"

Fang snorted, unsheathing her katana. "Shouldn't that be the other way around, _baka_?" Riki grinned.

"We'll see."

Ikkaku growled, annoyed at their pointless banter. "You gonna keep yabbering or what?" The American-speaking boy shrugged, kicking Rukia in the back with his heel and backhanding Yumichika.

"Depends, you wanna die?" Ikkaku narrowed his eyes and lunged at the boy, zanpakutō raised over his head. Something appeared in the corners of his eye, a black shadow somewhere below him. Not too interested in it except for the boy facing off against his friends, he ignored it. He would later regret that when he found himself once again freefalling at an alarmingly fast pace.

Orihime, who had happened to be paying attention to the eleventh division shinigami, quickly halted his fall before he met the ground headfirst. Lowering the body gently, the orange haired girl rushed over to him. He was sprouting a badly bleeding wound on his back, the blood pouring freely out. Placing her hands in the air above the wound, Orihime set to work healing it despite the bald man's furious protests and coughs of blood.

Fang frowned, arms crossed. "Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," she sighed. "I thought they said they would be more of a challenge." Whipping her katana back out, she quickly spun around and deflected Izumi's blow. Hooking her foot around the blond girl's ankle, Fang tripped the girl while elbowing her in the stomach. Grabbing the blonds' zanpakuto right out of her hand, she watched with a bored expression as Izumi crashed down right next to Ikkaku and Orihime.

Coughing against the smoke, Izumi wiped her lips, wincing when she lifted her arm. Glaring up at the girl standing above her mockingly, she shouted, "Don't play dirty, witch!" Fang's eyes brightened at the new name she was called.

"Hey, Riki! Guess what? I'm a witch now!" the marooned hair girl cried, creepily happy at it. The cried at boy rolled his eyes before grunting as he was simultaneously hit in the leg and arm at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you! Add that to the hundreds of other nicknames others gave ya!" the boy shouted, pissed that he was the one dealing with most of the wrath of the other shinigamis while his partner didn't do much. "Help me out!"

"What? Can't stand getting beaten?" Fang retorted, rolling her eyes. A vein throbbed against Riki's head as he barely shunpoed out of the way to avoid both Ichigo and Renji simultaneously lunging at him.

"Move your fricking butt already!" Fang rolled her eyes again. Gripping her katana, the girl held the blade to the side, stretched as far as she could. The blade pointed downwards, the girl closed her eyes.

"Bond, Suarajelas," she muttered in a clear voice. A bright light flowed outwards from the katana and into the surrounding area, blinding everyone. When it died down, everyone was still in the same positions they were in. All except for Riki, who had somehow appeared next to Fang despite the numerous injuries he had gained.

"That's all it does?" Ichigo questioned, eyebrow raised as he stood with Rukia and Renji by his side. "Light?"

Fang scowled darkly at him. A slight breeze began blowing in the background, leaves whistling against their branches. Only one sword was in her hands, and it wasn't her own. Holding up the one clenching Izumi's zanpakutō, she ordered cockily, "Take a look at what I **_did_** before you say something else."

Everyone leaned toward, trying to see what Izumi was so excited in getting them to see. However, all they saw was Izumi's zanpakutō. It still had the same size, hilt, and blade. Nothing was out of place. Crazy stares were thrown in Fang's direction, questioning Fang's sanity. Did she really believe something was different?

Izumi squinted closely, examining for the small change in details. She started from the tip of the blade and made her way down. There wasn't anything wrong, like everybody already expected. Her zanpakutō was still silver, the hilt with its integrated hearts and vines, the hilt guard a glittering white-

Wait. White?

"What the hell did you do to her?" Izumi roared, fire practically shooting out of her eyes. Everyone around her stepped back, startled by her sudden temperament. Arashi was the only one out of all of them who simply raised an eyebrow at her companion, the least affected out of all of them. She glanced back at Fang with narrowed eyes. Fang in return smiled, waving and twirling Izumi's zanpakutō around her.

"Oh? This?" Izumi questioned innocently, showing the now clearly glittering hilt to the group. "Didn't you know Suarajelas can take control of another person's zanpakutō? Pretty cool if you ask me. I always wanted to try your wind-based-"

"HANDS OFF, WITCH!" Izumi yelled, shunpoing right behind Fang. Her fist was pulled back as fall as she could, ready to smash that grin off the girl's face. NO ONE touched her zanpakutō!

However, before she could do just that Riki appeared in front of her. Catching her fist just inches from his face, Riki used her forward momentum to swing the girl around and send one again another person to the ground. Renji barely managed to catch her as Izumi crashed into him, both dropping onto the ground soon after.

Riki stretched his arm, yawning. "Behave, jeez. Man, I hate having to do this." Fang rolled her eyes, still twirling Izumi's zanpakutō around with a flick of her wrist.

"Then give me back my zanpakutō and get the hell out of here!" Izumi growled, kneeling as she tried to get feeling back into her legs. She didn't feel like herself at all – like something in her was off. Her connection to her zanpakutō felt strange, and not in the good way. It felt like she could still feel her, but at the same time like it wasn't really her.

Fang hummed, giggling lightly when she created some gusts of wind with Izumi's spirit. "Ah~ But I just love messing with you guys! After all, we're only here for-"

"FANG," Riki snapped, interrupting the rest of the girl's careless banter. His eyes were hard, no longer holding the aloofness he had moments before. "Shut the hell up!"

His partner blinked, confused. When it finally drawn on her what she was just about to blurt out, her mouth formed an 'o' and she grasped, "Oh shit! I did not just reveal that-"

"SHUT UP!"

"S-Shutting up!"

Rukia eyed then suspiciously, having paid extra attention to what Riki was so focused on not revealing. They weren't here for no reason what-so-ever; they had come for something. Something they weren't supposed to tell anyone, especially them. If that was so, then she and the others needed to find that out ASAP.

"Who sent you here in the first place?" Hitsugaya ordered, trying to bring some sort of control over the situation. Everything was turning into some sort of wild game; he had to even admit he didn't' understand the situation much at all despite not wanting to. From what he gathered, this Riki and Fang had been sent here about two or three weeks ago to Mt. Fuji for a still undetermined reason. Their purpose was possibly to cause trouble and blame everything on the two rogue shinigamis Izumi and Arashi. What didn't make sense was **why** they were doing it in the first place.

Riki slapped his head, groaning. This wasn't supposed to have happened! All they were supposed to do was distract them long enough so **they** would be able to retrieve all of it! Now that the group suspected that whatever reason they were there was for important they'll have to abort the plan. Thanks to his so called blabbermouth partner, they'll be lucky to even have a fourth of it done! And that was not good.

"Looks like we're going to have no choice but to use them," the boy hissed, digging into his pocket and pulling something out. With a flick of his hand, he threw it towards Fang, the girl catching it with ease. She frowned at the object resting in her palm but made no snarky comment; she knew she was in deep shit for almost, scratch that, _actually_ blowing their mission.

Holding another one of the things he pulled out of his pocket for the group to see, he watched with a smirk as all of theirs but Orihime's and Chad's eyes widened. Though he had been only expecting the shinigamis to know the existence of the item in his hands, he was pleasantly pleased to see that the Quincy knew what it was as well. That meant he had been well educated, something that would prove useful later on. But for the moment…

"Are you insane? Do you know how many Hollows you could lure to the area with those?" Uryu shouted. Ichigo glowered darkly in agreement, knowing exactly how deadly those things were. He already experienced what happened with one, he wasn't planning on trying it out with two. Not with so many people he knew lives at stake.

Orihime was puzzled, lost at what everyone was so worked out. She knew that whatever it was had to be bad but… what could be bad about a black checker-size disk? "Guys? What is that?"

"A Hollow Bait," Matsumoto explained carefully, not taking her eyes off the two shinigamis above her. "They're used to attract Hollows to wherever the bait is crushed. Normally they're used in control situations or to lure Hollows out into the open. However, the one they have-"

"Is an experimental one the research and development division abandoned years ago," Renji added, taking over the rest of the solemn and dangerous explanation. "It has a higher potency of resitu than normal bait in hopes of drawing out stronger Hollows. However, the dose proved to be too concentrated and summons too many high leveled Hollows into one area at once. The project was shut down after three squads were obliterated during a test run of the new Bait."

"Wait, doesn't that mean there shouldn't be any more of the baits then?" Orihime questioned, not understanding how the bait could still be in existence now after it had been shut down for years. Renji nodded, holding his zanpakutō right in front of him.

"Exactly."

Fang rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently. "Look, I don't care about your stupid Soul Society history lesson crap, but if you thing these are pathetic knockoffs of those chips you're dead wrong. These are _special_ ones designed just for you guys in case our mission went off track-"

"Which it did," Riki muttered under his breath. The ruby eyed girl ignored his rash and correct comment, continuing her mini speech.

"-that will, how can I put this lightly, _entertain _you guys for awhile." Fang continued, toying with them as she gently pressed her fingers into the hard bait. Everyone held their breaths uneasily as a small indent was carved into the surface of the bait, but the bait wasn't released yet. They still had time to get it and kick their butts.

Riki suddenly waved, bright smile on his face. "But, won't it be more fun if we release it **closer** to the resort, hm?"

"You wouldn't-" Ichigo snarled, wanting to all but tackle the boy out the air and beat the hell out of him. He had his sister at the resort! Friends! Classmates! And, no matter how much he wasn't really fond of the four American transfer students, he never wanted them dead from a Hollow attack. The boy only smirked cocky at him.

"Well, let's see. How long can it take you guys to stop us?" Fang added in her own laugh before vanishing alongside her partner.

"But you should probably hurry~ Takes us only two minutes to get from here to there~"

* * *

Probably the crappiest chapter in existence. Sigh, I tried finishing this up before Monday but I only get time to write this at night for about an hour or two before sleep threatens me. Just because it's summer doesn't really give me a whole lot of free time. I really just want to finish this arc and get into the next one.

I also realized that Izumi was mostly like OCC. **LovelyIAmNot** I'm sorry if Izumi turned out really out of character. If she is, tell me and I'll fix her right up.

No omake this chapter because I'm tried right now after spending the last few hours racking my brain to finish it. Just going to post and kill myself for it being so sucky. But, I do have a preview of the next chapter. And it's probably going to be much better.

*~Kira~*

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_"Ok, who's bright idea was it to let the two escape with Izumi's zanpakutō?" Ichigo demanded, jumping to the right when Fang blasted another gust of wind at him._

_"Don't look at me!" Renji retorted, ducking as a loose tree branch soared over his head. "I wasn't the one that wanted to remind the chick she had it!"_

_"Oh, so you're trying to blame me then!" Rukia snapped at both of them, glaring at her red head and orange haired friends. So she accidently reminded Fang she still had Izumi's zanpakutō in her procession when she tried stopping the two earlier and now had her firing random bursts of wind at them. Like they didn't do something on accident before!_

_Hitsugaya turned around to scowl at the three. "Enough! We don't have time for your petty arguments! Shut up and hurry! We have to stop them before they get close enough to use the Hollow Bait." Ichigo snorted and glared back at the much shorter shinigami in front of him._

_"Like we aren't trying!"_

_"Then move your fucking butt faster, idiot!" Arashi growled, kicking Ichigo in the behind. The strawberry name meaning boy yelled out in surprise and almost crashed into the tree in front of him if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. "You're slower than my grandma!"_

_Izumi glanced at her in confusion. "I thought you didn't have a grandma?"_

**_PULSE VEIN._**

_"SURE I DO, AFTER BEING DEAD FOR OVER A CENTURY! OF COURSE I DON'T, YOU SCATTERED-BRAIN IDIOT!"_


End file.
